La Cruda Realidad - Blood Leagues
by Geisterivain
Summary: El mundo pokémon es un lugar hermoso, lleno de colores y sonidos, especies que logran captar la admiración con sus maravillosos y poderosos movimientos. O al menos así es a través de los inocentes ojos de un niño. Pero la realidad es otra, es una Cruda Realidad.
1. Realidad sin Filtros: Fantasmas Perennes

_**Disclaimer**: Ni la historia de Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

*** VALÍA ***

* * *

**Realidad sin Filtros: Fantasmas Perennes**

* * *

El Mundo Pokémon, un lugar lleno de maravillosas criaturas llamadas, al igual que el mundo en que habitan, Pokémon. Estos poseen poderes y atributos increíbles que los diferencian los unos de los otros. No importa donde busques, tanto en tierra, cielo y mar podrás encontrarlos. Y lo mejor, podrás capturarlos y unirlos a tu equipo de aventura, que te seguirá adonde vayas, siempre dispuesto a ayudarte. Conseguirás las medallas de gimnasio y participaras en la conferencia de la Liga de tu región, o si así lo deseas, puedes conseguir listones o llaves de princesa mostrando el encanto interno de tus creaturas. Suena genial ¿no?... He escuchado tantas veces eso que estoy asqueado… Vivimos en un mundo con creaturas capaces de matarte de infinitas maneras…Un mundo lleno de codicia e irresponsabilidad, traiciones y violencia. El Mundo Pokémon es solo una fachada para cubrir la cruda realidad en la que vivimos. Pero no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo un día más.

Acomodé mis pies en el risco donde me encontraba, de manera que no terminara estampado contra el piso antes de que yo mismo tomara la decisión de que así fuera. Una vez me sentí cómodo con la posición en la que estaba, alcé la vista para así poder admirar el vasto paisaje que se abría ante mí. Respiré profundo, dejando que una ráfaga de aire fresco golpeara mi rostro; ésta se sintió como la caricia de un amante al anochecer.

Frente a mis ojos tenía un maravilloso cuadro, conformado, tanto por los hermosos árboles de baya Tamate, que se encontraban dispersos por todo el terreno, como por los Pokémon tipo Volador que surcaban los cielos. A simple vista, podía apreciar algunos Pidgey siendo guiados por un Pidgeotto bastante imponente. Cerca de la arboleda se podía escuchar el zumbido de los Ledian y los Beedrill, en los alrededores de la base del risco, podía apenas apreciar unos cuantos Sentret jugar los unos con los otros.

Suspiré al mirar la escena, ver a todos esos Pokémon arremolinados, jugando juntos y pasándola bien en familia o amigos, me hizo recordar lo solo que he estado todo este tiempo. Definitivamente eso resultaba una de las razones por las que me encontraba en ese lugar, considerando bastante en serio la idea de acabar con mi vida. De todas formas, ya no me queda nada ni nadie por quien vivir. Claro, tengo a mis Pokémon, pero eso realmente no ayuda, a diferencia de lo que algunos dicen.

He escuchado a muchos entrenadores decir que los Pokémon son parte de su familia, y puede que sea cierto; pero es mentira que, sin su verdadera familia, la humana, se sientan completos. Los amigos, padres, hermanos, tíos, la pareja, cualquiera de ellos pueden ayudarte a levantarte después de una caída, ellos complementan cada aspecto de tu vida, aunque seas incapaz de darte cuenta.

Los Pokémon realmente pueden llegar a considerarse amigos, incluso familiares; eso es verdad, pero existe un límite, y ese mismo está establecido por las palabras. Existen situaciones donde es necesario escuchar a alguien reconfortarte durante un momento difícil, o simplemente tener con quien hablar, compartir cualquier tontería que pueda ser dicha durante una conversación amistosa. La necesidad de contacto humano no puede ser satisfecha con la sola presencia de los Pokémon, y es algo que puedo decir con seguridad tras seis años viajando solo, o bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Llegué a conocer personas, a quienes consideré mis amigos, pero no eran más que falsas amistades que nunca me valoraron en realidad; por lo tanto, ahora solo existen en el pasado y ahí se quedarán.

Me acerqué un poco más a la orilla del risco, algunas piedrillas se resbalaron cayendo al vacío, provocando que los Sentret del fondo huyeran hasta desaparecer detrás de unas rocas. Ahora estaba más que convencido de que mi decisión era la definitiva. Aun así, ese deseo natural de todo ser vivo de velar por su propia supervivencia, estaba haciendo estragos en mi subconsciente, provocando que el momento se alargara más de lo necesario.

Incapaz de luchar contra mi propio instinto, empecé a rememorar como acabé en ese lugar. Todo empezó cuando cumplí los diez años, en esa época vivía con mi madre, en una humilde casa del Pueblo Paleta. Mi madre y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación, de hecho, ella se dedicó a golpearme y maltratarme tanto verbal como físicamente cada día de mi vida, recordándome que yo fui una maldición para ella, y que, de no ser por mí, mi padre nunca la hubiera dejado.

Hasta donde sé, mi padre era un entrenador Pokémon de moderado nivel, que incluso logró ganar la Liga Indigo, pero que no pudo pasar el desafío del Alto Mando. Él conoció a mi madre en un torneo amateur realizado en Ciudad Verde. Mi madre era una entrenadora que deseaba especializarse en el tipo Hada, para de esa manera abrir el primer gimnasio de ese tipo en Kanto. Tengo entendido que fue amor a primera vista, todo ocurrió cuando mi madre acabó con todo el equipo de mi padre usando solo su Mr. Mime. Después de semejante derrota, él le pidió que lo dejara acompañarla durante su viaje, y ella accedió. A los dos años se casaron.

Poco después del matrimonio aparecí yo para cambiar los planes de mis padres, y todo parece indicar que aquel amor a primera visita no era muy fuerte, pues poco después mi padre abandonó a mi madre por una coordinadora de Sinnoh. Mi madre quedó tan destrozada que cayó en la bebida, por suerte, si es que puede llamarse de esa manera, yo no nací con ninguna implicación al respecto. Aun así, su tendencia al alcoholismo se mantuvo, y entre rehabilitación y reincidencias, tuve que lidiar con los maltratos de mi emocionalmente desequilibrada madre.

Existe una antigua ley constitucional, que indica que, a partir de los diez años, cualquier niño que adquiera un Pokémon de manera legal, o sea, recibiéndolo por parte del profesor regional, será condecorado con el título de entrenador profesional, y será legalmente un adulto. Claro, eso no tiene utilidad dentro de las familias normales, así que, extraoficialmente, la edad promedio se incrementó hasta los catorce años, y aun así es posible pedir que la emancipación no sea total, en caso de que el chico no quiera perder los privilegios legales que ser un menor otorga, que suelen durar hasta los dieciséis en dado caso. Apoyándome en dicha ley, yo hablé con el profesor regional de Kanto, que resultaba ser un señor que vivía a unas cuadras de mi casa, y le pedí su ayuda.

Como su nieto y yo tuvimos una pequeña rivalidad amistosa en la escuela Pokémon, el conocía mi caso; así que no dudó a la hora de ayudarme a conseguir la emancipación total. Incluso llegué a viajar un año con su nieto, pero eventualmente el decidió que entrenar no era lo suyo y volvió al pueblo, y yo, deseando jamás volver a poner un pie en ese lugar, me alejé los más posible de la región.

De igual manera, no solo la edad para convertirse en entrenador cambió, también se dio un gigantesco fenómeno en el área laboral y de estudio en general. Con la aparición de más formas de empleo y la necesidad de cambio en un mundo globalizado, los niños dejaron de soñar con convertirse en entrenadores, y así nació la división laboral. Empleos como Ingenieros Civiles, Informáticos, Industriales; Empresarios, Administradores, Físicos, Matemáticos, Profesores, tomaron fuerza, y desplazaron las actividades deportivas relacionadas con los Pokémon. Con esto, la cantidad de entrenadores disminuyó al punto en que se creyó, desparecerían por completo.

Pero en un mundo con Pokémon, es imposible que las batallas desaparezcan, por lo tanto, después de un par de años bastante complicados, donde me vi en la necesidad de pedir dinero en las calles, y de usar a mis Pokémon para robar comida, aparecieron las grandes empresas de entretenimiento Pokémon. El nombre de Charles Goodshow se hizo famoso entre la gente de negocios, y así nacieron las renovadas ligas Pokémon, y los centros Pokémon empezaron a dar servicio gratis a entregadores registrados en las mismas. Y dado que ya acostumbraba a participar en estas, antes de volverse un show televisivo masivo, para mí no fue difícil mantenerme en ese mundo.

En un inicio las cosas parecían lo mismo, igual que antes del declive y resurgimiento de las ligas Pokémon. El único cambio inicial, además de que, a diferencia de antes, ahora para desafiar al Alto Mando es requisito ganar la liga, fue que el Alto Mando perdió su influencia política, recayendo del todo en los gobiernos y magisterios. Las ideas políticas tomaron fuerza en los pueblos, la división se empezó a dar de una manera efervescente, y antes que pudiera darme cuenta, era necesario tener papeles para cruzar de región a región. Aspectos como el racismo, el regionalismo, la pobreza, tomaron fuerza, y la división de estratos se empezó a hacer más notoria. La decisión sobre que estudiar tomó relevancia en la mente de los niños. Nadie quiere ser un don nadie con un trabajo de oficina destinado a morir olvidado y solo.

Cuando aquello se volvió demasiado notorio como para ignorarlo, me percaté de que, si no ganaba una liga, mi popularidad se vería afectada, y dado que los cupos para mantener el título de entrenador profesional se empezaron a ver limitados, todo aquel que tuviera un record negativo, pierde el derecho a participar en batallas profesionales, las que son remuneradas. Lastimosamente perdí en mi última liga, en Unova, y desde entonces me quitaron la licencia profesional. En ese momento me volví loco, y amenacé con mi Pikachu a todos en la oficina donde me encontraba reclamando por aquel suceso, justo en Ciudad Castelia. Por suerte, no tomaron acciones legales y me aclararon que recuperaría la licencia si ganaba al menos tres ligas amateurs en cuestión de un año, además, me recomendaron que viajara a Johto, pues es donde más concurrentes suelen ser estas ligas. Desde entonces han pasado diez meses y he ganado dos de ellas, pero la última en la cual participé fue vergonzosamente derrotado por un niño y su Riolu.

Eso nos trae a mi situación actual. En resumen, escapé de mi madre maltratadora a los diez años, mi único amigo de la infancia viajó conmigo por un año para hacerme compañía, pero volvió con su abuelo al darse cuenta que su futuro no sería como entrenador. Yo hui de Kanto en dirección a Johto y empecé un viaje por todas las regiones, poco después de salir de la región de Johto, empezó el fenómeno de los empleos, y el entrenamiento Pokémon perdió popularidad, así que yo quedé varado en Hoenn como un indigente un par de años, hasta que la situación se estabilizó y nació la nueva Liga Pokémon, donde las ligas y los Alto Mando fueron unificados; y estos últimos perdieron poder político. Yo salí de Hoenn y participé en las ligas de Alola, Sinnoh y Unova. Al perder esta última, me revocaron la licencia de entrenador profesional y me vi en la necesidad de volver a Johto, para ganar tres ligas amateurs y recuperar dicho título.

El mayor conflicto durante estos meses ha sido que al solo participar como entrenador amateur, los Centros Pokémon no son gratis, por lo tanto, debo trabajar como ayudante en estos mismos, lo que sería más fácil de no ser por los horarios incómodos de hasta diez horas diarias. En fin, la presión relacionada a mi estatus como entrenador, no ganar dinero por cada batalla, tener un empleo de mierda que me quita tiempo de vida, estar completamente solo y no tener con quien hablar de todo lo que acarrea mi vida, e irónicamente sentirme incómodo con la presencia de otras personas; todo eso me tiene cansado, ya no aguanto, me siento mal, estancado, soy un fracaso que ha perdido cinco de siete ligas amateurs. Mi nivel es pésimo, no estoy a la altura de mi sueño, lo que significa que, si logro volver a las ligas profesionales, solo me espera el mismo destino, ser un perdedor.

Me acerqué aún más a la orilla, convencido de mi cansancio por esta vida, la caída cada vez se hacía más presente en mi cabeza, es casi como si mi cuerpo comprendiera que no existe otra salida. Al mirar atrás por última vez, y ver el camino rocoso y el bosque que crucé para llegar al risco, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con mi complicada vida. Saber que realmente no existe nadie que me vaya a extrañar me provoca una sensación de melancolía gigantesca, solo me puedo sentir mal por mis Pokémon, pero ellos de seguro encontraran a un mejor entrenador que yo. A ellos los dejé con la enfermera del Centro Pokémon, sabía que ellos intentarían detenerme, así que me aseguré de mantenerlos alejados de mí.

Miré de nuevo mi objetivo y me preparé para lanzarme, casi como si el ambiente lo intuyera, el cielo se puso nuboso, y los Pokémon que antes acompañaban el paisaje desaparecieron de mi vista. Pensar en ello me recordó lo mal que me he estado sintiendo por el rumbo que ha tomado la Liga Pokémon. Desde que la globalización regional se dio, y el capitalismo nació para marcar todas las regiones, ya se empezó a notar un desinterés por la seguridad general de la gente y sus Pokémon, sobre todo ellos. Estos últimos empezaron a ser usados como simples cosas, y la explotación y maltrato tomó lugar en la vida cotidiana. Pero eso se había mantenido lejos de las batallas, que mantuvieron su aspecto deportivo y **fair play**, hasta este último par de años.

Los casos de violencia desmedida aumentaron sobre todo durante el año actual, la temporada de batallas Pokémon tomó un ritmo bastante más agresivo. La competencia se volvió más encarnizada, y la cantidad de muertes de Pokémon durante batallas deportivas se elevó de manera espeluznante; yo me vi en la necesidad de renunciar a batallas en más de una ocasión, al ver que el rumbo de las mismas estaba dañando profundamente a uno de mis compañeros. Con la aparición de los objetos de batalla x, caramelos raros, Mega-evoluciones y Movimientos Z, los Pokémon empezaron a verse mucho más exigidos que antes, y eso se ha vuelto algo muy dañino para ellos.

Ver como en batallas he sacado sangrando y completamente fuera de sí a varios de mis amigos Pokémon, me ha roto el corazón, y siendo yo un pésimo entrenador no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo, por eso pienso que ellos estarán mejor sin mí. Solo espero que su nuevo entrenador los sepa apreciar y les dé una vida digna. Al darme cuenta que he estado divagando demás, respiré de aquel aire puro una vez más antes de lanzarme al vacío.

–Adiós, amigos míos, les deseo lo mejor en su vida, espero que quien los adopte los quiera tanto como yo. Mamá, nos veremos en el Mundo Distorsión. –Sin más, me lancé a una muerte segura, cansado de la degenerante depresión que he estado sufriendo estos últimos años.

–¡Espera, no lo hagas! –Escuché que alguien gritó, puede que fuera para mí, aunque como ya dije, realmente no le importo a nadie. Al ver que ya estaba cayendo me limité a cerrar los ojos y esperar una rápida muerte. –¡Mierda! ¡Crobat, necesito tu ayuda! Atrapa a ese chico que saltó del risco.

Mi corazón alcanzó las mil pulsaciones por segundo, siendo capaz de comprender que, realmente, tras muchos intentos fallidos, me había suicidado, y ya era muy tarde para lamentarme. La tensión del momento fue demasiada y perdí la conciencia, estaba seguro que ya estaba muerto.

Pero al paso de un periodo de oscuridad que pareció eterno, mi nariz captó un olor delicioso, algo similar a una sopa de bayas o algo similar. Los estímulos fueron demasiados, y terminaron provocando que me rugiera el estómago en señal de apetito, algo muy extraño para un muerto. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con una luz bastante intensa, que inmediatamente me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Pasado un tiempo, los volví a abrir, para finalmente acostumbrar mi vista al entorno. Fue entonces que las dudas llenaron mi cabeza, lo que me llevó a la necesidad de encontrar respuestas.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto? –Pregunté a la nada, aun siendo incapaz de ver más allá de la luz que me cegó hace un momento, que resultó ser una titilante fogata. Una voz a mi lado apareció con la respuesta.

–Bueno, tal vez lo estaría de no ser por mi Crobat. –Al mirar al remitente me encontré con un chico un par de años mayor que yo, de unos dieciocho años, moreno, con ojos rasgados y cabello castaño puntiagudo. –Sabes, no tengo ni idea de que te haya impulsado a realizar tremenda locura, pero puedo decirte que esa no es la solución a ningún problema.

–Sí, no debes olvidar que podrías dañar mucho a tus seres queridos. –Añadió una voz femenina detrás de la fogata, al acomodarme en el tronco en el que me encontraba apoyado y enfocar mi vista, pude notar que estaba acompañado de varios chicos de mi edad.

–Yo no tengo ningún ser querido. –Mi respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la chica de pelo azul que me había hablado, que no supo cómo responder. Aun así, mi indeseado salvador volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, dejando esa negatividad de lado. Mi nombre es Brock. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Ash Ketchum, el perdedor de Pueblo Paleta.


	2. Muerte Frustrada Pesadilla Alargada

**Muerte Frustrada; Pesadilla Alargada**

* * *

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar cómo me referí a mí mismo. Probablemente les resulte extraño ver cómo alguien se autocalifica como el perdedor de su pueblo. Claro, eso debido a que desconocen mi historial de vergonzosas derrotas y paupérrimo desempeño dentro de las ligas; ni siquiera podría decir que esté a la altura de un amateur de buen nivel. El silencio permaneció inalterado por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo moreno que preguntó por mi nombre reanudó la conversación.

–Es un gusto, Ash. –Posteriormente, me señaló a sus acompañantes y me los presentó uno a uno. –Estos mis amigos y compañeros de aventura: Dawn, Misty, May, Iris y Cilan.

Los cinco chicos que el moreno señaló respondieron a la presentación con un saludo. Además de la chica peliazul que había hablado antes, estaban una chica pelinaranja de ojos verdes, una castaña que llevaba una bandana verde en su cabeza, una chica morena de pelo morado peinado de forma estrambótica y un joven que parecía ser el mayor, de pelo y ojos verdes.

Los analicé detenidamente, escaneando todo lo que podía ver a simple vista y en aquella penumbra crepuscular. Mi primera impresión fue que parecían buenas personas, todos tenían apariencia de ser amigables y de carácter calmado, por supuesto, las apariencias pueden ocultar bastante bajo la piel. Por lo tanto, me mantuve alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro proveniente, tanto del campamento donde estábamos, como de afuera del mismo: en los alrededores del bosque.

–¿En qué parte del bosque estamos? Si se puede saber. –Pregunté devolviendo mi mirada al chico de ojos rasgados y piel morena, si no me equivoco su nombre era Brock.

–Cerca del lago que se encuentra en medio del bosque, tal vez a unos veinte minutos a pie de Ciudad Ecruteak.

Por suerte no me alejaron mucho del punto de partida donde me encontraba, dado que ahora mi intento de suicidio fue frustrado, y no creo volver a hallar agallas para volver a intentarlo en un rato, necesito regresar al Centro Pokémon para recoger a mis Pokémon. Debido a que no soy entrenador profesional, y por lo tanto no poseo los privilegios de uno, el servicio de cuidado Pokémon no es gratis; lo que implica que, si los dejo más tiempo del estipulado con la enfermera encargada del lugar, que se me da como empleado del lugar, recibiré un cobro extra. Mis cinco horas de cuido están por acabar dentro de una media hora, así que debo apresurarme en partir a la ciudad, no estoy en posición de manejar un gasto extra, mi economía es más que deprimente en este momento.

–Chicos, fue un placer haber estado con ustedes esta tarde, pero realmente debo volver al Centro Pokémon, y no tengo tiempo que perder. –Sin más que añadir me levanté del tronco en el que estaba apoyado, y empecé mi retirada en la dirección que Brock me había indicado que estaba Ciudad Ecruteak.

–¡Espera un momento! Claramente es un tema que todos aquí, en especial tú, estamos evitando, pero si estás aquí en este momento es porque evitamos que acabaras con tu vida. ¿Cómo sabremos que no piensas volver a intentarlo? Estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros aquí presentes deseamos cargar con la culpa de no haber evitado que una vida se apagara. –Dijo súbitamente la morena de pelo pomposo, que súbitamente se levantó de donde se hallaba sentada y blandió sus brazos cuales espadas de samurái. Al ver la reacción de su amiga, el resto del grupo asintió compartiendo su punto de vista.

–Iris tiene razón. Está más que claro que de no haber sido por el Crobat de Brock, estarías muerto. No puedes simplemente irte así de fácil, al menos no sin antes estar seguros que no intentarás nada extraño. –Añadió la castaña con la bandana verde, su nombre era May.

–Miren, si me intenté suicidar o no, es mi asunto, no el suyo. Y no pienso hacer tal cosa, yo me voy en este momento, no tengo que asegurarles nada, ni darles ninguna clase de seguridad; no les corresponde, tan siquiera me conocen. –Me empecé a alejar bastante fastidiado, estaba claro que ese grupo de chicos jamás sería capaz de comprender mis razones. Pero la voz de la chica pelinaranja, que había permanecido callada y expectante, me detuvo.

–¿Así nos agradeces por salvarte la vida? No solo Brock te ayudó, todos aquí hicimos algo para ayudarte, te acomodamos en el tronco de forma en que no te lastimaras y te cuidamos mientras estuviste desmayado, lo que fue un par de horas. No fue mucho, pero todos aquí, aun sin conocerte, nos llegamos a preocupar por ti.

–Yo no les pedí ayuda. Y no me vengas con eso de: "Nos llegamos a preocupar por ti". Es imposible que realmente lo hicieran sin tan siquiera saber quién soy; no lo saben, y nunca lo harán. Ustedes no me salvaron, solo alargaron una pesadilla de la que al parecer nunca voy a poder despertar.

Y sin ganas de escuchar más discursos cargados de mentiras de falsa moral, me aleje de los samaritanos apócrifos, adentrándome en el bosque, Al poco tiempo de haber ingresado en la zona más frondosa, la total oscuridad se hizo presente, complicando mi vuelta al Centro Pokémon, donde suelo laburar desde hace un par de meses. A pesar de la negrura del ambiente, mi conocimiento debido a la experiencia de recorrer aquel bosque, me permitió encontrar el camino a la Ciudad, y de esa manera logré llegar a ésta en tiempo record.

Con quince minutos sobrantes, antes de que acabara el tiempo de cuido que se me otorga como empleado del Centro Pokémon, logré al fin llegar a la famosa Ciudad Ecruteak. Crucé unos arbustos y salí justo al lado de la Torre Quemada. Tras haberme vuelto a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, me vi en la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos nuevamente, similar a lo sucedido con fogata, pues las luces de la calle estaban encandilando mi vista. A tientas empecé a dar unos cuantos pasos, para así adentrarme en las calles de la ciudad; rápidamente mis ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo al brillo de la luz, por lo que, a un paso veloz, seguí mi camino al Centro Pokémon.

Debido a mi naturaleza antisocial, producto de mis años de soledad, no he formado amistad con ninguna persona de la ciudad, por lo tanto, me limité a caminar al costado de la acera, metido en mi propio mundo. Crucé una calle y giré a la izquierda, frente a mí se encontraba el gimnasio Pokémon. Los recuerdos del día que reté a su líder, más de cuatro años atrás, inundaron mi mente.

La pelea contra Morty resultó bastante compleja, en esos momentos él ya era un entrenador Pokémon forjado, y yo apenas era un chico que venía de haber sido humillado en la fase de grupos de la Liga Indigo, aún me sentía solo, pues Gary Oak, mi primer acompañante y el único que ha estado más de medio año conmigo, ya no se encontraba viajando conmigo. La primera vez que enfrenté a Morty barrió el suelo conmigo, no pude vencer a su Mismagius por mucho que lo intenté. La segunda vez fue su Gengar, y la tercera su Hunter. Finalmente me sobrepuse, y gracias a Pikachu pude derrotar finalmente al equipo fantasma del líder de Ciudad Ecruteak, la verdad me sentía bastante feliz; él fue mi mayor reto la primera vez que estuve en Johto.

Volví al presente al verme fuera del edificio al que necesitaba llegar. Consulté mi Pokédex y miré que la hora marcaba las seis y veinticinco de la tarde, logré llegar con cinco minutos de sobra. La Pokédex es un dispositivo que sirve para identificar y catalogar a los Pokémon, además de mostrar sus atributos. Existen de varios tipos y modelos; la mía es una versión extendida por Johto, el Pokégear, que además sirve como dispositivo de rastreo, GPS, y como medio de comunicación. Es como un pequeño ordenador portátil de color rojo. Lo compré la primera ocasión que estuve en la región, en esa época, su diseño ergonómico y táctil la hacía de lo mejor en el mercado, así que usando el dinero que obtuve, resultado de mi participación en la Liga Kanto, me hice con él.

Sin más dilación, ingresé al lugar y me dirigí al mostrador donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy. Esta al verme hizo cara de fastidio, casi como si esperara que hubiera finalmente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

–Buenas tardes, Joy. Vengo para recoger a mis Pokémon. –La chica me miró con desdén y se retiró a la parte trasera del mostrador.

Es irónico, pero podría apostar a que su actitud amargada se debía a que era mi día libre, los domingos. Suele ser un día bastante sofocante, y es cuando más entrenadores retan el gimnasio de Morty, y producto de esto, más personas llegan al Centro Pokémon buscando usar sus servicios. A pesar de esto, yo firmé un contrato que me permitía elegir un día a la semana como descanso, y claro, yo elegí los domingos. Eso no impide que la enfermera me suela convencer de ayudarla con los clientes, debido a esto suelo retirarme los domingos del lugar, provocando el mal humor en mi compañera de trabajo.

Al poco tiempo la chica apareció con una bandeja con cinco Poké Balls y a mi Pikachu en sus brazos. Sin decir nada coloco la bandeja en el mostrador, y liberó su agarre en mi tipo Eléctrico, que inmediatamente saltó de sus brazos y trepó a mi hombro. Yo le agradecí a la chica, tomé las Poké Balls y las coloqué en mi cinturón, y acaricié la cabeza de mi amigo amarillo. La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó frente al ordenador, donde empezó a tipear algo en el teclado. Yo tomé eso como señal de que podía retirarme, así que eso estaba por hacer, hasta que su voz me detuvo.

–Las cinco horas que se te conceden de cuidado Pokémon se agotaron hace media hora. Lo que significa que como multa se te descontará una semana de paga. –Me dijo la enfermera, sin despegar su vista del monitor.

–¿Cómo? Pero si yo salí de aquí a la una y media, mis cinco horas acaban de terminar, llegué a tiempo. –Argumenté, bastante exaltado por la noticia.

–No, según el sistema, los Pokémon ingresaron a la una en punto de la tarde de hoy. Y puesto que ya se te ha reclamado y multado debido a lo mismo en varias ocasiones, esta vez se te descontará una semana de paga. –Mi estómago se revolvió y se me bajó la presión, me era imposible comprender que estaba ocurriendo y el porqué de aquello. O así era, hasta que recordé que la chica tenía razón, salí media hora antes porque tenía pensado buscar un buen lugar para acabar con mi vida, ahora definitivamente deseaba haberlo logrado.

–Liz, por todo lo bueno, hemos sido compañeros un par de meses, te he ayudado en varios domingos en los que supuestamente tenía libre, ¡me conoces desde que vine por primera vez a Johto hace varios años! Ayúdame, sé que puedes hacerlo, dame una mano esta ocasión. ¡Por favor! –Le dije a la chica al borde de la desesperación, perder una semana de paga implicaría pasar un hambre terrible todo el final de mes. Esperando que haber usado su nombre real, ya que Joy es el nombre que por decreto usan todas las enfermeras de los Centro Pokémon, la ablandara un poco; no fue el caso.

–No puedo hacer nada. Y solo mis amigos me llaman Liz, que quede claro. Yo soy Elizabeth o Joy para ti. –Me respondió con una frialdad capaz de congelar a un Lapras. No añadió nada más y siguió trabando en el ordenador.

Tratando de controlar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración furtivas, me alejé en dirección de mi habitación. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la última sección del edificio, lugar donde se encuentran las habitaciones de los empleados, por ahora solo somos la enfermera y yo. Seguí hasta la puerta del fondo, y al abrirla ingresé a mi habitación, un lugar pequeño con una cama, una mesa de noche y un televisor de pantalla plana antiguo colocado en la pared.

Me dejé caer en la cama con un suspiro, Pikachu imitándome se hizo espacio en la parte inferior de la misma, cerca de mis pies, y se durmió. Yo, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, encendí la pantalla y me puse a cambiar de canal en canal en búsqueda de algo interesante que ver.

En el canal de documentales estaban pasando un programa sobre migraciones Pokémon, el cual he visto varias veces, así que seguí buscando. Luego me encontré con que, en el canal de noticias, estaban afirmando que según una prueba de chi en una muestra poblacional de Johto y Kalos, y tomando en cuenta la varianza y bondad de ajuste, se predecía un aumento interesante en la cantidad de nuevos entrenadores Pokémon. Mostraron una estadística que mostraba una línea en un punto alto hace más de seis años, y luego fue descendiendo hasta hace unos tres años, que volvió a elevarse, y mostraba un enorme incremento previsto para los siguientes tres años; pero claro, yo no necesito estudios ni estadísticas para saber eso, para mí ha sido más que claro al notar el enorme volumen de entrenadores que ha llegado al Centro Pokémon, durante el periodo que he estado trabajando.

Ya habiéndome aburrido de ver tantos números, seguí cambiando los canales. Me detuve un momento en el canal económico, donde afirmaban que, tras el Gran Fenómeno Laboral, la economía global se volvería a estabilizar, inclusive predecían una disminución de la cantidad de indigentes y desempleados. Volví a cambiar el canal, la verdad nada de eso me importaba por el momento, solo quería sacar de mi mente la cruda realidad. Al pasar por el canal de farándula, el cual no suelo ver, me detuve de improvisto. En la pantalla podía ver a una reportera pelirroja, hablando desde lo que parecía un enorme teatro adornado con cortinas rojas y doradas. Pero lo que me llamó la atención, fue que estaban mostrando las repeticiones de la presentación de una chica que se me hacía familiar. Le subí el volumen al televisor y me acomodé en la cama, sentándome en la orilla.

–…Y fue de esa manera que en Kalos se coronó una nueva reina de los performances, derrotando a la por tres años consecutivos Reina de Kalos, Serena Yvonne Gabena. Claro, no hay que olvidar que la señorita Gabena tomó el título derrotando a la famosa Aria Elle. Ahora solo queda esperar a la ceremonia de coronación de la joven Bonnie Miare, la nueva Reina de Kalos.

Mientras la chica hablaba de lo que ocurría yo no podía quitar mi vista de las repeticiones del evento, en especial de la chica pelimiel que se encontraba haciendo un performance hermoso, sus movimientos eran como los de un ángel, era algo completamente increíble. De todas formas, no podía sacarme de encima ese sentimiento de que la conocía de algún lado, el nombre Serena me sonaba mucho, estaba seguro que la había visto antes.

–¿Y se sabe algo de que podría llegar a ocurrir con la relación entre la ex reina y el actual Campeón Regional de Kalos? –Preguntó otra mujer desde el estudio. Una chica de unos treinta años, castaña y con anteojos.

–Bueno, hasta el momento no hemos obtenido ninguna clase de declaraciones por parte de… Esperen un momento, me están confirmando que uno de nuestros periodistas está con nuestro campeón, Alain.

–Claro, acá en el estudio ya tendremos conexión con nuestro compañero. –Pasaron unos segundos, y apareció un sujeto, en el recuadro esquinero izquierdo de la pantalla, debajo de la reportera pelirroja, y al lado del recuadro donde estaban dos reporteros, la mujer que habló antes desde el estudio, y un hombre pelinegro vestido de traje.

–Buenas noches desde Ciudad Gloire hacia el estudio. En este momento el Campeón de Kalos acaba de ser visto acercándose a la zona de camerinos del Castillo de Gloria, presumiblemente para reunirse con su pareja, la ahora ex Reina de Kalos, intentaremos obtener algunas declaraciones.

El sujeto que estaba vestido de manera bastante extraña, muy colorida y vistosa, se acercó a un joven alto, de pelo negro y mirada seria. Lo reconocí inmediatamente por los programas de luchas Pokémon, Alain Tsuyomaru, el campeón de Kalos desde hace tres años, logró ganar la liga de Kalos con la ayuda de solo su poderoso Mega-Charizard X. Retó al Alto Mando, venciéndoles y quitándole su puesto a Diantha, que quedó como la líder de la Elite Four, remplazando a Drasna, que quedó descartada de su puesto por eliminación directa en base al nivel de cada entrenador del grupo.

–¡Alain, Alain! Cree poder darnos unas declaraciones. –El chico se veía bastante incómodo con aquel exabrupto, en un principio parecía que se iba a negar, pero al final suspiró y aceptó responder una sola pregunta. –Esta derrota sobre su actual pareja, la señorita Gabena, ¿Es posible que genere alguna clase de problemas en su relación? Es bien sabido que usted es considerado uno de los Campeones más fuertes que ha tenido Kalos.

–No creo, que yo sea campeón o no, o que Serena sea Reina o no; no influye en lo más mínimo en ningún aspecto de nuestra relación. Eso es todo. –Y aunque el reportero insistió, Alain simplemente se zambulló en los camerinos, donde unos guardias evitaron a la prensa seguir con su persecución.

Suspiré al ver ello, me recordó cuando la prensa me estuvo acosando, claro, no por las mismas razones. En mi caso fue porque se difundió que yo era el peor entrenador profesional dentro del record histórico de la Liga Pokémon, fue bastante deprimente. Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí viendo la pantalla, en búsqueda de una mejor toma de la cara de la chica, estaba seguro que me era conocida, y no iba a descansar hasta estar seguro.

Por una media hora se limitaron a pasar imágenes de las batallas que hubieron antes de la final y la final misma. La ganadora fue una chica bastante joven, de pelo rubio, que venció a la Reina de Kalos con una presentación increíble de su Dedenne y su Tyrunt. Al cabo de la media hora, volvieron con el mismo reportero que entrevistó a Alain, que, según sus propias palabras, estaba esperando para entrevistar a Serena, la chica pelimiel que había llamado mi atención.

Pero cuando la chica salió del camerino, no se detuvo en lo más mínimo a prestarle atención al sujeto, que insistió hasta el último de sus alientos. En las tomas podían apreciarse lágrimas en la cara de la chica, detrás de ella salió Alain que se limitó a seguirla llamándola por su nombre de manera insistente.

–Eso es todo, estudio. Ninguno de los dos dejó que la prensa se les acercara, pero estaba claro que algo ocurrió allá adentro entre esos dos. Que tengan una linda noche.

El recuadro de dicho reportero se cerró y volvieron a la imagen del estudio, donde ambos presentadores estaban discutiendo lo sucedido, nada de valor, solo pura especulación farandulera. Lo que me dejó seco, fue ver la imagen de cerca de la toma de cuando la chica salió del camerino. Me fue imposible no reconocer esos ojazos azules, ese hermoso pelo color miel, esa piel blanca como la arena de una playa virgen. La realización me cayó como balde de agua fría, ella era aquella chica, la primera y única de la que me he enamorado, Serena es la niña de mismo nombre que conocí en mi pueblo natal hace años, ella es la niña del sombrero de paja.


	3. Epifanía

**Epifanía**

* * *

Me era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, en aquel sentimiento que nació en mí desde el campamento en que estuvimos ambos, cuando tenía ocho años. Ese campamento fue una estrategia del Profesor Oak para alejarme un tiempo de mi madre, y realmente es un hermoso recuerdo, y ella es la principal razón de ello. Después de años buscándola en cada región donde viajé, la encontré, y se halla en la región más difícil de acceder, con más requisitos de ingreso, en una posición inalcanzable para mí, y con pareja. La realidad me golpeó directo en la cara, y fue como si mis problemas volvieran todos de una sola vez, la sensación me abrumó; necesitaba mi escape.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré, evitando así cualquier sorpresa por parte de Joy, y me dirigí a mi mesa de noche. Debajo de varios libros, dentro de uno de los cajones, me encontré con una bolsita que estaba escondida en una esquina. Era hoja de Oddish, especial, ya que fue recolectada al momento que éste usó Somnífero. Al resultado obtenido se le suele conocer como Cánnabish.

Junto a la bolsa con hojas secas, había una pipa de vidrio adornada con la imagen de un Exeggutor, y al lado de ella un encendedor con fuego de Darumaka. Con todo listo me aseguré que Pikachu siguiera dormido, conociéndolo es capaz, o de molestarse conmigo por fumar hierva de nuevo, o de lo contrario, pedirme. Con todo listo, coloqué las hojas en la pipa, y las encendí con el encendedor. Con cada jalón de aire y humo me sentía cada vez menos yo, estaba dejando de ser el fracasado Ash Ketchum, pero al mismo tiempo lo seguía siendo, todo resultaba muy confuso.

Cuando, al notar que el espacio tiempo de mi habitación, se estaba distorsionando como si Dialga y Palkia mismos estuvieran luchando en ella, decidí que lo mejor era acostarme en la cama. Guardé lo que había sobrado y me volví a dejar caer en el colchón. Saqué un viejo reproductor de música y me puse a escuchar una mezcla de reggae y trance. Conforme las notas musicales avanzaban me dejé ir, las alucinaciones se empezaron a apoderar de mi cabeza.

–Ash, Ash…

No tenía la menor idea de donde me encontraba, todo estaba lleno de árboles.

–Ash…

La voz que me llamaba cada vez se hacía más audible, al punto de ser completamente clara, era la voz de una chica. Me fui acercando a ella, los árboles se movían de un lado al otro, como si danzaran, pero para mí eso era completamente normal. Llegué a un claro qué me resultó muy familiar; el mismo claro donde conocí a Serena. En medio estaba ella, pero no era una niña, era una mujer hermosa, una joven preciosa de pelo color miel largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el cielo y piel blanca como la paz misma; se veía igual que como en el programa de farándula de hace un rato.

Me acerqué a ella, parecía estar en la misma condición que cuando la conocí, pues tenía el tobillo lastimado. Cuando estuve frente a ella noté que no estaba interesada en que la ayudara, incluso me ignoró, era como si yo no fuera más que un fantasma.

–¿Serena, me estabas llamando? –La chica al fin me miró, pero al hacerlo, vi el desprecio y asco que solo recibí cuando era un chico indigente y ladrón de comida, me sentía sucio.

–¿Para qué habría yo de llamarte? Si no eres nada, no vales como entrenador, como persona, como amigo, como hijo. No eres nada, mírate, todo drogado, apestoso a humo y hediondo a fracaso; ni un Koffing se te acercaría. Esperaré a que llegue Alain, el sí es un hombre, no como tú. Prefiero morir a manos de un Tyranitar que ser tocada por ti.

–Pero Serena, yo te amo. Siempre lo he hecho… Si pudieras volver a mi vida tal vez probaría que yo lo valgo, le demostraría al mundo que no soy alguien más del montón, que puedo significar un cambio.

–¡Ja! Si me necesitas para eso, entonces no eres nada, es mejor que te mates.

–Lo he intentado, pero nunca puedo, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Mi vida ha sido una mierda, solo por situaciones muy puntuales he sabido que es ser feliz. Por favor, mi niña del sombrero de paja, necesito verte una vez más, tal vez cuando entienda que no podrás ser parte de mi vida, deje ir lo último que no me deja morir. Porque de no ser por eso, no entiendo porque Brock y su grupo estaban exactamente en ese risco, de un bosque abandonado, al lado de Ciudad Ecruteak, el destino me tiene que estar diciendo algo. Y además de eso, te rememoro después de un año de haber enterrado tu recuerdo, que viera ese programa en ese momento exacto, siendo que yo odio la farándula, el mismo día que me salvan milagrosamente de morir… No, no es coincidencia, Arceus trata de decirme algo, tal vez es hora de que lo escuche.

–Interesante… ¿Sabes? Puede que te dé una oportunidad de verme, solo para demostrarte lo poco que vales para mí, para el mundo. Pero para eso debes entrar a Kalos, y es sabido que su pasaporte es solo accesible a entrenadores profesionales, que han superado los cuartos de final en alguna Liga Pokémon, o profesionales de otras áreas. De lo contrario es imposible acceder, y hasta donde sé no eres nada de eso. Perdiste ese privilegio, así que hasta que no dejes de temerle al triunfo y seas hombre, no podrás tener la capacidad de verme.

–Lo haré, recuperaré el título de entrenador profesional, ganaré la Liga Johto que es un par de meses, e iré en tu búsqueda. Pero el único que va a demostrar algo voy a ser yo.

Me levanté sudando, completamente agitado, con mi presión por las nubes. "Creo que esta vez fumé demasiado, eso definitivamente fue una sobredosis", pensé. Me incorporé en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. El cuarto se hallaba iluminado, el reloj de la pared marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Yo suelo dormir hasta las diez, para luego trabajar de once a cinco, o hasta las nueve los días pesados; pero eso ya no más.

Tomé la Pokédex de mi bolso, fui directo a finanzas, y en ahorros pude comprobar que tenía veinte mil Pokédolares de lo que he guardado para emergencias. Es hora de darles uso e invertirlos. Salí de mi habitación, y caminé a paso seguro hasta la enfermera Joy. Ella se encontraba sentada detrás de su mostrador, al verme mostró la misma cara de desdén de la noche anterior.

–Renuncio.

No le di oportunidad de responder, me devolví a mi habitación, tomé mis cosas, la tienda de acampar que había comprado hace un mes, las Poké Balls, y por ultimo le indiqué a un muy confundido Pikachu que se subiera a mi hombro. De camino a la salida del edificio, la enfermera Elizabeth se dedicó a pedirme que me quedara, que me quitaría la multa, que me pagaría más, inclusive, que me daría un horario más justo. Yo hice oídos sordos y salí del lugar, cansado de darme pena a mí mismo. Y con la decisión de hacer algo por mí mismo, por el mundo, por los Pokémon, por Serena.

Camine directo a la tienda, donde compré unos cuantos suministros, y con el poco dinero que me quedaba ahorrado, use la mitad para comprar objetos de entrenamiento, un brazal, una pesa, una franja y demás cosas útiles para potenciar de manera natural a los Pokémon, incluso compré una empolvada enciclopedia de nutrición alimenticia. Ya había tomado la decisión de dejar de perder tiempo, ya que, dentro de mis seis años como entrenador, solo el primero entrené a conciencia, y era debido a mi rivalidad con Gary. Pero después de eso me dediqué a huir, a tenerme lastima, a no luchar por nada, y desde Hoenn incluso caí en las drogas; ya no puedo seguir así.

Me acerqué a un campo de entrenamiento, y en ese lugar saqué a mis cinco Pokémon, Pikachu, se colocó al lado de ellos.

–Chicos, es hora de empezar a entrenar como se debe. Sé que ustedes siempre han tenido el potencial de ser los mejores, pero yo les evité alcanzarlo. Seamos realistas, yo soy un pésimo entrenador, me aterra ver a mis amigos ser lastimados, y en vez de enfocarme en lograr eso con estrategia, me he acobardado, y pocas veces los he dejado terminar las batallas. –Ellos me vieron sorprendidos, hasta asustados. Tal vez con la idea de que los liberaría. –Tranquilos, no voy a dejarlos abandonados, el que debe cambiar soy yo. Sigo sin tener ganas de verlos ser lastimados hasta el punto de poner sus vidas en riesgo; no, eso no va volver a pasar. Y es porque vamos a entrenar para que sean los mejores evitando ser golpeados, y golpeando. Eso sí, no vamos a ir a matar, debemos ser los mejores sin necesidad de tomar vidas, eso debe acabar, esta carnicería debe acabar. Lampent, Pikachu, Pupitar, Metang, Togekiss, Mareanie; es hora de ser un verdadero equipo.

Durante un mes, por primera vez en mi vida, me maté entrando, y no solo a mis compañeros, yo también lo estuve haciendo. Gracias a la enciclopedia de nutrición, hallé la forma de ahorrar al máximo solo cocinando elixires súper nutritivos basados en bayas silvestres, claro yo soy vegetariano, por lo tanto, comí bayas junto a mis Pokémon. Debido a que tenía aquellos ahorros, me di el lujo de comprar una Piedra Noche, que Lampent aceptó gustosamente, evolucionándolo así en un Chandelure. Todos mis Pokémon alcanzaron niveles que nunca creí posibles en ellos, los objetos de entrenamiento y las dietas fueron cruciales para ello.

Por otro lado, se mi hizo difícil no pensar en mis Pokémon que están con el profesor. Sé que él me los cuida, pero desde que decidí solo quedarme un Pokémon por región para así hacer un equipo variado, no he podido ver a mis demás Pokémon, y ya que no me comunico con casa, ellos no saben dónde estoy, y yo no sé cómo están ellos. Tal vez si hago un buen trabajo, y no siento el peso de la vergüenza apoderarse de mí, contacte con el viejo Oak, pero no me siento preparado para volver a ver mi madre.

Dado que no me gusta atrapar Pokémon para amontonarlos, solo he atrapado Pokémon para llenar mi equipo de seis de cada región, manteniendo uno da cada región anterior. Si mí me menoría no me falla, en Pueblo Paleta tengo un Kadabra, un Charmeleon, un Onix, un Vaporeon, un Nidorino, un Crobat, un Heracross, un Skarmory, un Donphan, un Hitmontop, un Sceptile, un Lombre, un Ninjask, un Shedinja, un Brionne, un Vikavolt, un Lycanrock, un Gible, un Empoleon y un Darmanitan. Al final solo me quedé aquellos por los que sentía más apego, como Togekiss, que fue un Togepi que me regaló una de esos pocos amigos que he tenido, la campeona de Sinnoh, eso lo hace muy especial; también está el caso de Pikachu, que es mi inicial, pues lo conocí siendo un Pichu en el campamento de Oak, y el Profesor me lo guardó hasta que salí de viaje, los demás que mantuve son Pokémon emocionalmente muy apegados a mí.

Luego de un mes dando todo de nosotros mismos, en el que aproveché para retar entradores casuales, logré un record de cero derrotas y veintidós victorias. Con ese tiempo de esfuerzo trascurrido, me acerqué al gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, donde se realizaría un torneo amateur. Adentró abrían unos treinta y dos entrenadores, la cantidad necesaria para proceder con el evento. La entrada era por inscripción, yo ya lo había hecho hace un par de meses, aprovechando que me hallaba trabajando en esa ciudad.

Llamaron a mi nombre, y yo me acerqué a un lado del campo; mi rival se notaba tenso, gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Sonreí sintiéndome como nuevo, como si las cosas que he vivido fueran el pasado, y solo eso, y yo otro yo, uno más fuerte. Mi contrincante lanzó la Poké Ball mostrando a un Sunflora; yo hice lo mismo y apareció Chandelure. Respiré el aire de la batalla, sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, el miedo saliendo de mí a través de mis poros, listo para dejarme ser quien siempre debí haber sido.

Y mientras veía transcurrir batalla por batalla, seguía pensando en cómo llegué ahí. No recordaba del todo cómo fue que desperté un día de hace poco más de un mes, y sentí que ya no era yo mismo. Como si hubiera obtenido la inspiración de algún lado. Sabía que algo tenía que ver con haber recordado mi enamoramiento de toda la vida; la chica, que debo admitir, me ha tenido obsesionado varios años. Fuere como fuere, no desprecié lo que me ha hecho sentir, lo que siento: valentía, fuerza, confianza.

–¡Eso fue todo muchachos, con Espeon debilitado, a Henry no le quedan más Pokémon! El resultado queda en un aplastante seis a cero. E increíblemente, Ash Ketchum logra ser el primer competidor en evitar que alguno de sus Pokémon fuera derrotado en todo este año de competencias amateur de Johto; creo que se merece un aplauso.

Mientras de fondo escucho como el público me aplaude y bitora, una sonrisa aparece en mi cara después de mucho tiempo. Veo a Pikachu alzar sus patitas de manera orgullosa, de hecho, todo mi equipo se encuentra fuera de su Poké Ball, rodeándome, y regocijándose de la atención. Todos ellos son conscientes de que volveremos a vivir de las luchas, de que tendremos la oportunidad de dejar de ser considerados perdedores.

Y mi mente rebobina aquel momento que me hizo despertar. Irónico que fue dentro de una alucinación, producto de una droga; la cual vendí al poco tiempo de haber renunciado a mi trabajo para recuperar dinero, además, necesitaba dejarlas si pensaba cambiar en serio. Fue gracias al error de haberme drogado, gracias a casi haberme suicidado, que mi vida cayó a su punto más bajo. Y como dice el dicho: "Cuando ya no se puede caer más, solo queda subir". Y eso pienso hacer, pero está vez llegaré hasta la cima. Haré un cambio y encontraré a Serena, a la verdadera. Sonreí de nuevo: "Tuve una epifanía", pensé emocionado, mientras veía como me regresaban el título de entrenador Pokémon profesional.


	4. En Busca de la Victoria

**En Busca de la Victoria**

* * *

Miré una vez más la sección de honorarios de la Pokédex, simplemente me era imposible dejar de hacerlo. Ahí, en el centro de la pantalla, podía apreciar como rezaba: "Ash Ketchum, Pueblo Paleta, Entrenador en Activo. PokPro." Sonreí como idiota enamorado… Después de un año de sudar la gota gorda, al fin había recuperado mi título.

–¿Pika, Pi? –Desvié la mirada del aparato en dirección a mi inicial. El roedor eléctrico me dio un gesto como indicándome que, porque miraba tanto aquel objeto, o tal vez se refería a mi mirada y sonrisa nada normales en mí.

–No es nada amigo, es solo que estoy emocionado. Al fin podremos volver a la verdadera acción. Y con la Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto a punto de comenzar, solo nos queda seguir entrenando, y llegar lo mejor preparados que podamos.

–¡Pika! –Con un movimiento de mano me señaló que estaba de acuerdo, por lo tanto, nos dispusimos a buscar un buen punto para acampar, y de paso, entrenar.

Caminamos un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a un lugar que parecía bastante prometedor. Saqué la tienda de acampar de mi mochila, que cabe resaltar, se encontraba bastante atiborrada de objetos, y la armé en una esquina del claro. Después de disponer de todo lo que me era necesario, saqué a todo mi equipo para permitirles estirarse y tomar aire, mientras yo aprovechaba para recoger suministros, tales como bayas, setas, y leña.

No tardé mucho en tener todo listo, por lo que regresé al campamento, donde me encontré a todos mis Pokémon dormidos a excepción de Pupitar, que estaba haciendo guardia. Le agradecí por ello, y le indiqué que podía descansar, lo que hizo inmediatamente, uniéndose al resto de criaturas. Encendí la fogata y me puse a preparar la cena, mientras leía mi más nueva adquisición, un libro sobre las mejores estrategias usadas antes de la renovación de la Liga y las batallas en general.

Después de cenar, y con el cielo completamente oscurecido, ingresé en la tienda de acampar, acompañado de mi roedor. Al resto de mis Pokémon los devolví a sus Poké Ball, que coloqué en el cinturón, que dejé encima de mi mochila, justo al lado de mi bolsa de dormir. Aun completamente emocionado y con la buena vibra a flor de piel, dejé que los buenos deseos se apoderaran de mí, y me dejé envolver por los sueños enmelados de una bella fantasía.

Las primeras dos semanas pasaron de manera bastante rápida, de todas formas, mi rutina diaria era bastante simple: amanecía, desayunaba junto con mis compañeros, entrenábamos toda la mañana, almorzábamos y descansábamos un rato, volvíamos a entrenar en la tarde, y tras la cena me estudiaba los libros tanto de estrategia, nutrición e incluso de numerología de las batallas que tenía desde que compre el de nutrición. Justo antes de acostarme, cada día preparé una estrategia pensando en cada posible combinación en relación a los tipos elementales, para de esa manera probar cada estrategia en el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

La rutina en cuestión nos permitió a mí y a mis Pokémon llegar a un estado de forma excepcional. El solo ver el increíble nivel que ha estado mostrando cada uno de ellos, hace que la adrenalina inunde mi cuerpo. Por primera vez desde hace varios años, realmente me siento preparado para una liga, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento verdadera confianza hacía mí y mi equipo.

Me encontraba dando órdenes por aquí y por allá, mientras coordinaba que mis Pokémon siguieran cada palabra al pie de la letra. Por un lado, tenía a Pupitar entrenando la resistencia de Chandelure, a Pikachu agilizando su Cola de Hierro contra Togekiss, que entrenaba su resistencia a los movimientos tipo Acero, y, por último, Metang entrenaba su velocidad junto con Mareanie que fortalecía la fuerza y precisión de sus ataques venenosos.

Toda la coreografía de lucha controlada se movía a la perfección, cada Pokémon se encontraba actuando como la pieza de un reloj suizo, no había error alguno en sus movimientos. Y mientras coordinaba todo aquello, pensaba en que movimientos de cada uno utilizaría; antes de la reformación de la Liga Pokémon no existía límite para cuantos movimientos podía usar un Pokémon, pero eso cambio tras los dos años de deceso. En las competencias profesionales se suelen usar entre ocho y cuatro, ya se ha establecido que el límite siempre debe existir. Por lo tanto, me es prioritario preparar un **Move Set** que cubra debilidades y resistencias, y cumpla con dicho límite.

En un inicio la idea de limitar el set de movimientos que un Pokémon puede usar durante la batalla parecía una locura, pero la verdad es que fue una las pocas ideas realmente buenas dentro de los cambios interinos de las batallas; luego de un tiempo los mejores ajustes terminaron siendo aplicados de manera permanente, y el set de movimientos limitado fue uno de ellos. Y es que en verdad solía ser bastante confuso preparar estrategias, cuando un Pokémon rival sabía hasta veinte movimientos, era ofuscante, desordenado y no existía equilibrio. Aunque, a decir verdad, después del cambio fue que peor me empezó a ir en las batallas. Aun así, sería irresponsable de mi parte usar eso como excusa para mi debacle, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado al cambio, y tras vivir dos años como indigente, las ganas de adaptarme me faltaban.

–Chicos necesitaremos limitarnos a un set de movimientos de cuatro, sé que será incomodo porque en las ligas amateur son diez, pero la Conferencia Plateada es bastante avanzada en cuanto a nivel, así que debemos acostumbrarnos. En ese caso; Chandelure, tu usaras: Lanzallamas, Bola Sombra, Bola de Energía y Fuego Fatuo.

–Channnnndelurre. –respondió obediente mi querido tipo Fantasma de Unova.

–Pikachu, vamos a utilizar Atactrueno, Cola de Hierro, Hierba Lazo y Sustituto.

–¡Pi!

–¡Perfecto! Por cierto, cuando compré la Piedra Noche de Chandelure, me alcanzó para comparte esto, amigo. –Le dije, mientras sacaba un pequeño collar de tela con un dije similar a una canica amarilla. –Es una Bola Luminosa, aumentará tu ataque especial, nos vendrá de maravilla.

–¡Piii… Ka! –Me contestó emocionado, mientras le colocaba el objeto en su cuello.

–Con gusto, amiguito. Muy bien, sigamos. Pupitar, tu tendrás acceso a Maldición, Roca Afilada, Triturar y Terremoto. –Mi Pokémon capullo respondió con un sonido similar a un gorjeo de tono grave.

–Togekiss, tu irás con el set que solemos usar. Velocidad Extrema, Corte Aéreo, Brillo Mágico y Respiro.

–¡Gekiss!

–Mareanie, por lo que he estado notando, has estado cambiando bastante de recubrimiento, eso solo puede significar que estas cerca de evolucionar. ¡Eso es genial! Así que iremos preparados. Es sabido que los Toxapex no son muy rápidos; por lo tanto, usaremos Escaldar, Tóxico, Recuperación y Vastaguardia. Y, por último, Metang, usurarás: Puño Meteoro, Cabezazo Zen, Puño Hielo y Defensa de Hierro.

–¡Metang!

–¡Eanie!

–Qué bueno que todos comprendieron. Ahora sigan practicando, pero no les voy a dar órdenes, usaran el **Move Set** de cuatro movimientos que les acabo de dar según su propio criterio, confió en ustedes chicos.

Inmediatamente todos asintieron y siguieron con lo que estaban antes de que los detuviera. No dudaron un segundo ante mis decisiones, y eso me tenía bastante conmovido. Ellos se quedaron en mi equipo por nuestro lazo es inquebrantable, porque a todos los conocí de manera peculiar, de una forma en que nuestras vidas se unieron para siempre. Todos han estado siempre para mí desde que se unieron a mi equipo, nunca desconfiaron de mi palabra, y aun así yo si perdí mi confianza en sus habilidades, y en las mías. Ya era hora de que yo les devolviera esa confianza que me han tenido desde siempre. Aún me hallaba pensativo, nostálgico, cuando una voz que me resultó familiar, sonó detrás de mí; yo reaccioné sobresaltándome y girando sobre mis propios talones.

–Interesante estilo de entrenamiento, es extraño ver a entrenadores permitiéndoles tomar decisiones a sus Pokémon. Ahora en las batallas solo veo maestros controlando a sus esclavos. –Frente a mí se encontraba la última persona que pensé que volvería a ver: Brock, el chico que me salvó de mi propia estupidez.

–Bueno, yo siempre he sido más fanático del entrenamiento liberal y mutuo. Para mi ellos no son esclavos, son mis compañeros, mis amigos. Si ellos toman sacrificios, yo también lo hago. Y si yo gano algo, es tanto su éxito como el mío. Aunque puede que ese sea mi problema. –Respondí, susurrando lo último para mí mismo. La verdad es que siempre he considerado que, de ser más frío, ya habría ganado al menos una liga, pero la idea de ver a mis amigos ser maltratados más allá de cierto límite me suele sobrepasar, obligándome a retirarme en más de una batalla que podría haber ganado.

–Es bueno ver que por una vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo con algo. Por cierto, me alegra ver que no intentó otra estupidez como la de la última vez. –Me comentó el moreno, mientras buscaba apoyo en un árbol cercano al límite del claro. Los Pokémon ni se molestaron en poner atención a su persona, siguieron el entrenamiento completamente concentrados.

–Eso es imposible que lo sepa con seguridad. Tal vez lo intenté, pero no lo logré.

–No lo creo.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

–Simple: La ocasión que lo salvé con mi Crobat se veía bastante convencido de hacerlo, por no decir que su actitud era bastante nefasta. Ahora puedo comprobar, sentir, que algo ha cambiado, tal vez ya no sea el perdedor del pueblo. –Me mantuve callado, sorprendido por su capacidad de percepción. –Pero bueno, supongo que es un tema que no desea retomar. Por otro lado, debo decir que me encuentro admirado por la reacción de sus Pokémon. Se han mantenido completamente ajenos a mi presencia, centrados en sus órdenes. Yo por mucho que busco ser estricto, termino cediendo, así que apenas y escuchan mis órdenes. Si esos Pokémon fueran los míos, habrían venido corriendo inmediatamente a ver qué ocurría.

–Bueno, tal vez se deba a que saben que no soy precisamente una persona sociable; lo que implica que no solemos cruzarnos con otros entrenadores más que para entrenar. Así que deben suponer que no es más que una rápida visita sin importancia.

–Podría ser eso. O realmente lo respetan mucho, muchísimo. Y desean cumplir al pie de la letra su palabra, decidiendo ignorar cualquier factor que no parezca necesitar que se detengan.

–Puede ser… Pero no veo porqué harían eso. –Le dije al moreno, mirando en otra dirección. La verdad es que puede que lo que diga es cierto, yo creo eso mismo. Pero no entiendo porque después de haberme visto en mi peor momento, después de que perdí la esperanza en nosotros como equipo, después de toda mi cobardía, ellos seguirían viéndome como un líder a quien seguir sin vacilar.

–He de suponer que tiene razones concretas para decir eso. Pero yo pienso que debería dejar de pensar en usted como un entrenador indigno, y concentrarse en respaldar ese respeto.

–Eso mismo estaba pensando hacer. –Dije, ahora con un mejor humor, volviendo a mirarlo.

–Es bueno escuchar eso. ¿Sabe? Estoy de paso por esta zona del bosque en busca de algo para cocinar. El resto de mi grupo está en un campamento no muy lejos de acá, tal vez…–Lo interrumpí, sabiendo que me diría.

–No. Por ahora estoy bien, necesito concentrarme para la Liga Johto, que como es sabido, es en un par de semanas. Así que gracias por tomarme en cuenta, pero la verdad es que es mejor que me quede aquí. –Estaba buscando evadir pasar más tiempo con esa gente, sería más contacto humano del que ya no me siento acostumbrado a recibir.

–Está bien. Espero que sea en otro momento entonces. –Respondió el chico, levantándose de donde se hallaba apoyado. Se sacudió la ropa y se preparó para volver a lo suyo.

–Hay un árbol de bayas Pabaya a unos metros en la dirección este del bosque.

–Gracias. –Me dijo, empezando a caminar en la dirección que le indiqué.

–Oiga. –Se detuvo. –Gracias por salvarme. –El chico sonrío de manera ladeada, me hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no había sido nada, y siguió su camino. Cuando devolví la mirada a donde se encontraban mis Pokémon entrenando, me di cuenta que se habían detenido y me estaban mirando de manera extraña.

–¿Qué? –Soltaron una especie de quejido, el cual interpreté como que habían entendido que había vuelto a intentar suicidarme. Ellos ya habían sufrido situaciones bastante tensas, como cuando me corté los brazos y Pikachu tuvo que pedir ayuda, mientras el resto se quedó cuidándome. –Lo siento chicos, creo que ustedes entienden mejor que nadie mis razones. Pero les prometo que no va a volver a suceder.

Mi tono de voz seguro les trasmitió la confianza necesaria, así que continuaron con su entrenamiento. Y de esa manera la rutina se repitió casi sin ninguna sorpresa o cambio durante el medio mes restante. Así que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en la ceremonia de apertura de la Conferencia Plateada.


	5. Ligas de Sangre

**Ligas de Sangre**

* * *

La cantidad de gente que había en el lugar me sorprendió bastante, y eso que yo ya esperaba bastante participación. Solo estuve un año como entrenador amateur, y parece que la cantidad de pretendientes al título han aumentado significativamente; las estadísticas tenían razón, la pasión por los entrenamientos está volviendo.

–Sean bienvenidos todos los participantes que obtuvieron las ocho medallas de Johto, tanto los entrenadores Pokémon nuevos, como los que ya lo han hecho en otras ocasiones, sea en esta región o en otra. Claro, no olviden que si son extranjeros deben portar el pasaporte de entrenador de PokPro, de lo contrario serán descalificados. –Muchos se sorprendieron bastante, seguro es su primera vez participando en una liga extranjera, y las reglas migratorias han sido bastante endurecidas; está claro que no quieren inmigrantes que puedan "manchar" su soberanía.

El presentador habló por encima sobre las reglas: al parecer el torneo empezará con una etapa semi-clasificatoria, los encuentros serán rifados y solo aquellos que ganen tres de cinco batallas clasificarán a los dieciseisavos de final. Para criterios de desempate serán tomados en cuenta el promedio de Pokémon vencidos y Pokémon perdidos. Como era de esperarse, es permitido el uso de mega-piedras, Cristales Z, Objetos X, en otras palabras, drogas y dopantes; por último, también serían aceptados los potenciadores medicinales naturales y las pociones químicas. A mí no me gusta usar eso, ya que además de costar lo suyo, es sabido que su uso es dañino para los Pokémon a largo plazo.

Sabiendo ya quien sería mi primer contrincante, me retiré a mi habitación, pensando en cómo lidiar con el uso de los objetos y drogas de batalla. Después de un par de horas en las que estudié a mi contrincante, usando la ficha de la base de datos de la Liga Pokémon, y de pensar en varias estrategias útiles, al menos según mi libro, me fui a dormir.

Habiendo descansado lo suficiente, me levanté con toda la energía necesaria para empezar mi camino al éxito. Desayuné y alimenté a mi equipo con su comida nutritiva, finalmente me retiré al estadio. Pasaron un par de horas en las que estuve viendo las batallas de otros participantes, antes de que finalmente me llamaran al campo de batalla. Volver a una liga profesional hizo que mi pulso se elevara a límites insospechados, tenía el corazón en la mano, figurativamente hablando. Vi como mi contrincante lanzó una superball, una Poké Ball azul con franjas rojas, de esta salió un Granbull, un enorme Pokémon canino, de color rosado y enormes colmillos inferiores sobresaliendo de su hocico.

–¡Metang, yo te elijo! –Cuando el tipo Acero/Psíquico apareció en el campo, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, es mi hora de brillar. –Metang, usa Defensa de Hierro, seguido de Puño Meteoro.

El Pokémon metálico siguió mi orden al pie de la letra. Primero se rodeó de una especie de brillo plateado, y después embistió al Pokémon hada, que hacía lo mismo, preparando el Triturar que su entrenador ordenó. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el Granbull no pudo con el primer golpe y cayó derrotado. Sonreí orgulloso al ver efectivo mi plan de golpear puntos estratégicos para evitar derramamientos de sangre, o peor, muertes.

La cara del entrenador del Granbull era todo un poema, definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. Aun así, no perdió mucho tiempo y llamó a su Noctowl, que, tras dar un giro en el aire, se estableció frente a su entrenador, esperando órdenes.

–No, ese Metang parece bastante fuerte, lo mejor es que respondas lo más rápido que puedas, usa Confusión. ¡Rápido!

–Debes evitar a toda costa recibir ese ataque, no podemos darnos el lujo de que termines confundido, evade como practicamos y ataca con Puño Hielo.

El Pokémon con fisionomía de búho se acercó rápidamente a mi compañero, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sus ojos brillaron con un tono morado, y unas ondas del mismo color fueron lanzadas hacia Metang. Aun así, ese escenario ya estaba planeado, mi tipo Acero de Hoenn esquivó el ataque a último momento, y golpeó en el abdomen al ave con su puño completamente congelado. El golpe, siendo súper eficaz, fulminó al ave, que calló al igual que el Pokémon anterior.

–Mierda, ese Metang no solo es poderoso, es bastante rápido para su tamaño. Regresa Noc. Este combate a hora depende de ti, Ty. –Al lanzar su última Poké Ball, apareció un poderoso Typhlosion en medio del campo. Al ver a su rival, el tipo Fuego encendió una enorme llamarada en su espalda, preparándose para luchar.

–Ahora tenemos la desventaja amigo, debemos aguantar. Usa Defensa de Hierro y apenas lo tengas cerca, usa Cabezazo Zen.

–No saldrá como esperas. Ty, acércate y usa Estallido.

–Metang, ya sabes que hacer.

Mi compañero de color plateado acercó lo más que pudo los brazos a su cuerpo, cubriendo así cualquier punto vital. El Pokémon inicial de Johto, usando su velocidad se acercó cubierto de fuego e impactó de frente con Metang. Las llamas alcanzaron un radio de cinco metros, lo que me obligó a mí y a mi rival a alejarnos del campo en dirección de la barrera. A los pocos segundos, las llamas perdieron su potencia y se apagaron, mostrando que mi estrategia había funcionado, pues Metang, a pesar de verse un poco dañado, podía seguir luchando sin problemas.

Usando la estrategia que habíamos planeado en contra de Pokémon de ese estilo, el tipo Acero/Psíquico liberó su brazo, aun con partes al rojo vivo, y tomó al aún un poco aturdido Typhlosion, que incapaz de hacer nada, recibió el cabezazo imbuido en energía psíquica. El golpe fue tal que lo envió varios metros atrás, y cuando quiso levantarse, calló completamente noqueado. Oficialmente estaba viviendo mi mejor inicio en una liga, y usando técnicas que supuestamente están obsoletas.

–Rayos, vuelve Ty. –Dijo cabizbajo el entrenador. Me acerqué a él y le estiré mi mano. Él lo notó y me devolvió el gesto, aún decaído por la derrota tan humillante. Sin decir nada se retiró a su camerino. Yo no lo tomé a mal, ya he estado en situaciones así, y entonces solo deseaba desaparecer.

Agradecí al público que estaba aplaudiéndome, aun incapaz de procesar que yo hubiera ganado de tal manera. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, me retiré, para empezar a estudiar a mi segundo contrincante, la primera victoria fue dulce, pero no podría conformarme solo con eso, este torneo debe ser mío, mi primera gran victoria ligera.

El resto de la liga fue bastante entretenido, ya no era el entrenador que quedaba fuera en fase de eliminatorias o que no pasaba de octavos de final. Logré ganar las cinco batallas de la fase semi-clasificatoria, sin haber perdido a un solo Pokémon, y sin haber visto una sola gota de sangre. Pero el resto del torneo no fue tan fácil, en dieciseisavos si gané de manera similar, pero en octavos, usando ya cinco Pokémon, dos de mis compañeros fueron derrotados.

Luego en cuartos, me tocó con un sujeto que era bastante bueno usando objetos de batalla, a diferencia de la mayoría. Empezó la batalla usando Ataque X, y luego me complicó la vida abusando del uso de Restaurar Todo con su ultimo Pokémon. En semifinales el entrenador era de bastante nivel, y me obligó a empezar a usar mis propias estrategias, pues las del libro no estaban funcionando, de todas maneras, aunque perdí a cuatro de mis seis Pokémon, esa fue la batalla que más me enseñó hasta el momento.

Ahora me hallo luchando en la final, la batalla más difícil que he tenido en años, aun con todas las estrategias y entrenamientos, el entrenador derrotó tres de mis Pokémon usando solo a su Mega-Mawile. Su estrategia a base de usar Juego Rudo fue brutal. Al final derroté a su mega-evolución usando a Chandelure, e igualé las cosas, para este punto solo nos quedan dos Pokémon a cada uno, y mi Mareanie está haciendo lo que puede contra el Probopass de mi último rival. Realmente ya logré mi objetivo, llegué a las finales, superando los cuartos de final, lo que significa que ya puedo ir a Kalos, pero eso sería confórmame, ahora debo dar todo de mí para al fin ganar una liga, demostrarme a mí y al mundo que lo valgo como entrenador, que no soy un perdedor.

–Vamos amiga mía, debes poder contra ese enorme pedazo de piedra y metal.

–Probopass usa Terremoto, y acaba con ese Mareanie de una vez.

–¡Vastaguardia, ahora!

Mareanie se rodeó de una capa de cristal protectora, que bastó para evitar que la fisura que se generó en el suelo del campo la golpeara. Si las cosas siguen así no podré vencer a esa bestia de metal. Deseando a muerte poder usar Tóxico, ordené a mi estrella de mar venenosa que usara Escaldar y que, aprovechando el momento, continuara con Recuperación.

El agua hirviendo golpeo de lleno al tipo Roca/Acero, que se lamentó, pero no calló derrotado; definitivamente es un hijo de puta muy resistente. Mareanie empezó a brillar tenuemente, lo que implicaba que estaba usando Recuperación. Para mi sorpresa, el Pokémon de Sinnoh reaccionó antes de los esperado y golpeó fuertemente a mi tipo Veneno/Agua con Bomba Imán, evitando que se recuperara.

–Mierda Mareanie, estás muy lastimada, no quiero esforzarte tanto.

–¡Mar! –Me gritó desde donde se encontraba, aun tratando de reincorporarse. No quería verla lastimarse más, así que cuando pensaba devolverla, y anunciar que ella no seguiría, empezó a brillar. En un principio pensé que era producto del intento de usar Recuperación de nuevo, pero no era eso, ya que, al atenuarse la luz, su forma era como la de un domo lleno de púas, y dentro del domo había una forma pulposa con ojos grandes y amarillos.

–¡Mareanie, evolucionaste! O debo decir, Toxapex. Que bien, sabía que estabas a poco de lograrlo. Muy bien, ya no perdamos tiempo, usa Escaldar.

–Demonios, que suerte la de este chico. Probopass usa Bomba Imán.

Las capsulas de metal que flotan alrededor de Probopass, haciendo de mini-narices, flotaron en dirección de mi recién evolucionado Pokémon, que escupió una enorme cantidad de agua caliente. El resultado se supo de inmediato, ambos cayeron completamente exhaustos, el tipo Roca/Acero con unas quemaduras, incluso. Yo y mi contrincante devolvimos a nuestros Pokémon y nos preparamos para nuestra última batalla.

–Pikachu, creo que es hora de luchar. –Usando su típico sonido, se bajó de mi hombro y se colocó en posición de batalla.

–Zangoose, te necesito para acabar con esta batalla. –El chico lanzó la Poké Ball, y apareció un Pokémon felino, de color blanco con partes de su pelaje rojas y grandes garras. –Zangoose, usa Danza Espada, y luego prepárate para cualquier ataque.

–Demonios Pikachu, no lo podemos dejar aumentar su ataque, usa Atactrueno y luego Sustituto.

A pesar de gran velocidad de mi amigo eléctrico, el Pokémon tipo Normal movió rápidamente sus brazos de manera ágil y una especie de aura rojiza lo rodeó, era demasiado tarde. Aun así, Pikachu pudo golpearlo con la descarga eléctrica, que lo daño lo suficiente para terminar paralizándolo. Aprovechando la situación, ordené a mi amigo que cancelara la orden del Sustituto y usara Atactrueno en su lugar. La fuerza del torrente eléctrico, logró dañar significativamente a Gato Hurón, que seguía sin poder reaccionar.

O eso pensaba, porque el chico le ordeno ahora usar Afilagarras seguido de Danza Espada de nuevo, no entendí porque tendría un set de movimientos con dos de estos que aumentan el ataque, o así era hasta que, sin poder reaccionar, el Pokémon golpeó con una fuerza increíble a mi compañero, que cayó aturdido por tremendo impacto. Era Garra Brutal, y empezó a usarla una y otra vez en mi pequeño amigo que nada podía hacer para responder.

–Pikachu, yo sé que es difícil, pero tienes que salir de ahí ahora, libérate de su agarre, usa Hierba Lazo y sujétalo y luego respondes, primero usa Atactrueno y luego has eso. Demonios, ni yo me entiendo. No importa amigo, necesito que te liberes de ese agarre, por favor.

Pero a pesar de mis suplicas, el Zangoose no se detenía por nada del mundo, y aunque Pikachu forcejeó, y lanzó un par de Atactruenos, no pudo soltarse de su poderoso agarre. Al ver la cara de satisfacción sádica del tipo, lo entendí todo, él es de esa clase de entrenadores que cada vez es más común toparse, aquellos que drogan a su Pokémon antes de las batallas y los hacen casi incapaces de sentir dolor, y no les importa matar; es una locura, y de no sacar a Pikachu de ahí, podría terminar muerto. Por suerte, Pikachu logró usar Sustituto y de esa manera intercambiar su lugar con éste para salir del agarre. El sustituto no aguantó mucho y tras una sola Garra Brutal se desvaneció en el aire. Pikachu se me acercó cojeando, cubierto de sangre en casi todo su pelaje, al verlo, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

–Amigo, sé que nos costó mucho llegar aquí, entrenamos estos dos meses muy duro, pero morir no vale la pena, lo mejor es que nos retiremos. –Le dije aprovechando que el Zangoose estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la sucesión de ataques; tomando en cuenta la droga que seguro usaron en él, no sería mucho tiempo.

–¡Pika, Pika Pi! –Me respondió molesto mi amigo amarillo, cruzando sus brazos.

–Pero…

–Pika chu…

–Lo entiendo… –Le dije al comprender su punto. Mis Pokémon ya estaban cansados de mi actitud desde hace tiempo, eso fue algo que noté más de una vez. Ellos nunca me desobedecieron por nuestro lazo de amistad y respeto, pero ya no estaban dispuestos a seguir siendo subestimados. Eso me estaba mostrando Pikachu en ese momento, debía dejar ese dolor, ese miedo. Si no quería perder a mi amigo, debía atacar con la misma fuerza, ya no podía conformarme con el estilo deportivo y justo que pretendía mantener, no con sujetos como el entrenador que tengo al frente.

–Ya deja de parlotear con el Pokémon. Zangoose, acaba con la vida de esa rata miserable, usa Garra Brutal.

–Pikachu, usa Hierba Lazo cuando lo tengas cerca, luego sigue usándola en todo su cuerpo hasta tenerlo atado, y por último lo golpeas con Cola de Hierro combinada con Atactrueno con todas tus fuerzas.

El Zangoose atacó completamente desquiciado, fuera de sí, y eso fue aprovechado por Pikachu, que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, uso Hierva Lazo en él. El ataque atrapó sus pies y lo hizo caer al piso, en ese momento mi amigo eléctrico repitió el ataque hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hierba, que no dejaba de salir de suelo cada vez que él lo golpeaba con la cola. Al tener al tipo Normal completamente inmovilizado, Pikachu saltó varios metros en el aire y cayó con su cola endurecida en hierro, impactando brutalmente la cabeza de su rival. Después de eso, Pikachu volvió a donde yo me encontraba.

El referí le dio un vistazo al Pokémon y lo declaró derrotado, alzando su banderín en mi dirección, declarándome el ganador. Pero aún, a pesar de los gritos eufóricos de la afición, yo no podía disfrutar aquel momento. El entrenador rival estaba gritando y maldiciendo, insultando a su Pokémon; y mientras el solo se preocupaba por el resultado, vi como sangre empezaba a chorrear de la nariz del Zangoose, mojando todo el piso del campo de batalla. En la zona del impacto se notaba una hendidura, probablemente una fractura.

Desvíe la mirada de esa escena y me acerqué a la tarima donde me estaban llamando para hacerme entrega del premio. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que además del trofeo, la compensación económica, sin contar las batallas individuales, era de un millón de Pokédolares como premio. Ya no me quedaba duda del porqué ahora hay tantos entrenadores nuevos, y técnicas tan brutales de batalla.

Me alejé del lugar tratando de digerir mi agridulce victoria. Ya Pikachu había sido llevado al Centro Pokémon del estadio, igual que el Zangoose. Aun así, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ambos sangrando y sufriendo. Antes de la reforma de la liga existía una ley que prohibía ataques con cierta escala de magnitud; irónicamente la quitaron, para de esa manera meter la regla del límite de movimientos. La violencia que llega a verse en una batalla, donde un entrenador deja de interesarse por ser moralmente correcto, es enorme. Durante todo el torneo tuve la suerte de que solo me topara con entrenadores justos, exceptuando la final. Pero en el transcurso del mismo torneo, murieron seis Pokémon durante o después de la batalla. Y pareciera que a nadie le importa, la cosificación de los Pokémon llegó al punto de que sus vidas valen lo que una entrada y un poco de acción cuestan; y la gente está bien con eso.

Y aunque desearía no volver a formar parte de algo así, para pretender hacer cualquier especie de cambio, debo convertirme en un campeón regional, y no de cualquier región, de Kalos. Es sabido que mucho de lo que sucede hoy en día comenzó ahí. En Kalos fue que se empezó a usar a los Pokémon, ya no como compañeros, sino como herramientas; fue ahí que aparecieron las leyes nuevas y la reforma misma. Tal vez si venzo a Alain, y tomo su puesto, logre hacer algo por todo eso. Y por efecto mismo de la regionalización, la mayoría de entrenadores empezaría a cambiar. Además, después de ver como Pikachu reaccionó, ya no puedo darme el lujo de temer a usar nuestro potencial, ya no puedo seguir acobardándome a las consecuencias, está claro que ellos ya no desean volver a rendirse.


	6. Los Pokémonistas

**Los Pokémonistas**

* * *

Caminé con la cabeza gacha durante el camino del estadio a mi habitación, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Plateada. A pesar de mi resolución, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ese Zangoose, con su cráneo hundido y sangre saliendo de su nariz; y peor aún, la imagen de mi amado Pokémon inicial, bañado en sangre. Suspiré y miré mi reflejo en la copa color plata que llevaba en mi mano, definitivamente no tenía la expresión de un ganador.

Y es que a pesar de haber ganado mi primera liga después de más de seis años de viaje, sin tan siquiera haber podido pasar de cuartos de final, no me sentía como un ganador, al menos no como uno completo. Alejé los pensamientos negativos de mi mente, estaba claro que para alcanzar mi objetivo debía ser más fuerte que solo eso, alcanzada la cima podré darme el lujo de pensar en cambiar como son tratados los Pokémon.

Me detuve en seco, ya estaba frente al mostrador del Centro Pokémon, en él estaba otra de las típicas enfermeras Joy, esta sí usaba el color de pelo rosa común entre ellas, claramente teñido. Me acerqué a ella y pregunté por Pikachu, y después por el resto de mi equipo, que no sufrió tanto daño como él. Para alegría mía todos se encontraban mejor, incluso la pelirosa me comentó que el Zangoose se estaba recuperando bastante bien, para el alcance de la fractura. Sonreí aliviado, quitándome así un peso emocional de mis hombros, ese Pokémon no era culpable de las acciones amorales de su entrenador.

Tras recuperar a mis fieles compañeros de vida, me encaminé a la salida del lugar. Después de firmar algunos autógrafos, muy para mi disgusto, de varias personas que estaban en el salón y me reconocieron, eché un rápido vistazo al mapa de mi Pokégear. Según podía ver en él, la embajada de Kalos en Johto se encuentra en Ciudad Olivine, eso es completamente opuesto a donde estoy: Ciudad Plateada, a las faldas del Monte del mismo nombre, en la frontera este de Johto, justo al lado de Kanto.

Estaba claro que sería un viaje largo, que por mucho que deseara no realizar, debía hacerlo. Kalos es conocida como la región más moderna, al lado de Unova, y posee un control migratorio enorme, en pos de poder entrar en su territorio, me es menester ir hasta la embajada y demostrar que solo voy de viaje para participar en su liga. Es por eso mismo que poseen la regla de que solo entrenadores que hayan superado los cuartos de final de alguna liga profesional puedan entrar; en caso contrario temen que algún extranjero entre y no pueda pasar los gimnasios, y por lo tanto termine quedándose en su región más tiempo del necesario.

Personalmente lo veo como una medida exagerada, pero nada puede hacerse al respecto. De igual manera existen requisitos distintos si se es una persona casual, por lo tanto, un turista, o alguien que vaya por cuestiones de empleo. Solo me consta que para los turistas existe un límite mínimo económico, para otras profesiones fuera del entrenamiento me hallo a oscuras.

Sabiendo que al fin podría viajar a la única región en la que no he podido hacerlo, sentí la emoción inundar mis sentidos, porque como ganador de una liga, no existe forma en que rechacen mi petición de pasaporte. Con eso en mente, me apuré a cruzar el umbral de salida del Centro Pokémon y me aventuré a empezar mi viaje inmediatamente, de todas maneras, tengo suficientes recursos para varios días, y dinero de sobra en mi cuenta.

Me encaminé en dirección a Ciudad Espinanegra, lugar conocido por su adoración a los Pokémon tipo Dragón. Me imaginé el camino a mi objetivo, y decidí tomar el camino norte, cruzando por Pueblo Cedro, manteniendo mi rumbo al oeste, pasando de nuevo por Ciudad Ecruteak, y desviándome al sur a través de las rutas treinta y ocho y treinta y nueve; será un largo viaje, pero no por eso menos disfrutable. Usé mi gorra para tapar mi rostro, así evitaría ser reconocido por cualquier fanático de las batallas, de todas formas, recién había ganado el torneo, así que mi fama estaría fresca, sobre todo en esa Ciudad, tal como pude notar en el Centro Pokémon.

Al estar a punto de cruzar el punto de salida de Ciudad Plateada, unos gritos llamaron mi atención. Deseando que no fueran más de mis nuevos fanáticos, dirigí mi mirada a su fuente, y me encontré con el grupo de chicos que me salvó de mi intento de suicidio, estaban siendo dirigidos por Brock. Al ver que al menos eran personas conocidas pude relajarme un poco.

–¿Qué tal todo? –Me preguntó el moreno apenas lograron alcanzarme. Yo lo miré extrañado un momento, mi silencio pareció incomodar al resto de chicos, que se mantenían a espaldas de quien ha demostrado ser su líder.

–Bien… Supongo. –Respondí con duda, aún no era capaz de comprender porque tanto exabrupto al verme. Solo deseaba que no tuviera que ver directamente con mi reciente triunfo.

–Hicimos como dije. Vinimos a verlo pelear, en general puedo decir que el perdedor de pueblo Paleta me dejó gratamente sorprendido. Lástima el final, opacó un poco lo conseguido por usted y su equipo, aun así, considero que hizo lo necesario para proteger a sus Pokémon. –Me comentó, primero con tono alegre, luego sarcástico y por último sombrío. He de suponer que a Brock le disgusta ese estilo de batalla tanto como a mí.

–Me parece bien, es bueno saber que la persona que evitó que me estampara contra el suelo me vio lograr mi primer triunfo en una Liga. –Le comenté, medio en serio medio en broma. –Por cierto, no hace falta que ustedee, podría decirse que ya no somos extraños,

–Está bien, supongo que si estaba siendo demasiado formal. Pero tengo mis razones. La situación es esta, Ash, necesito… Necesitamos su ayuda. –Me dijo, con un tono ligeramente suplicante. Ante esto, me sorprendí bastante, no sabía que esperar.

–¿Y qué sería eso en lo que necesitan mi ayuda, tanto así, como para venir tras de mí haciendo un escándalo? –Pregunté con cautela. Lo que menos deseo en este momento es meterme en nada muy complejo, y menos aún inmiscuirme en situaciones que no me corresponden.

–La verdad es bastante simple, al menos para alguien como usted. –Levanté una ceja ante el comentario. ¿A qué quiere llegar con los halagos? ¿Tanto es requerida mi ayuda? –La cuestión es, y voy a ser breve, que yo y mi grupo de amigos somos Pokémonistas, y creo que el termino no es extraño para usted.

Asentí con la cabeza, dando a entender que sí comprendía de que me hablaba. Resulta que el movimiento Pokémonista nació hace más o menos diez años, en ese entonces se reclamaba que no era correcto encerrar a los Pokémon en las Poké Balls, y que menos correcto aún era usarlos para pelear. La idea en general no era tan alocada, y podría poner a pensar a cualquiera con un poco de conciencia y moral.

Pero el movimiento decayó gracias a la mala campaña que le dio su máximo exponente, Plasma. Una organización en pro de la libertad Pokémon, que fue desenmascarada como un enorme caso de corrupción. Su líder, Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius, era realmente un criminal de la peor clase, que usaba todos aquellos Pokémon liberados y con suficiente experiencia, tanto como para cometer crímenes, como para venderlos en el mercado negro. Ello de manera similar a como hace décadas hizo la mafia kantoniana, el Team Rocket, pero en menor escala. Desde ese incidente se les conoció como Team Plasma, y Ghetsis fue condenado a cadena perpetua.

Desde la caída de Plasma han pasado cinco años, y en ese tiempo el movimiento en pro a los Pokémon casi desapareció totalmente. O así se creía, hasta que los cambios de la Liga empezaron a demostrar explotación Pokémon, y las industrias comenzaron a usar a estos como mano de obra esclava. La injusticia hacia las criaturas removió el piso, y los Pokémonistas resurgieron de las cenizas, hace un año aún era bastante extraño toparse con alguno, pero ahora resulta que conozco a un grupo entero de ellos.

–Claro que estoy familiarizado con el termino, yo mismo podría considerarme en parte Pokémonista. No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que suelen pedir los más extremistas, pero sí creo que la liberación Pokémon, hasta cierto punto en el que nuestro lazo no desaparezca, es algo justo y necesario. –Mi respuesta trajo una sonrisa, no solo al moreno, sino que también al grupo de chicas y un chico que permanecía tras él.

–Lo supuse, al menos desde el día que vi como entrenaba a sus Pokémon, y el como ellos respetaban su presencia, pero sin mostrar el más mínimo temor. –Me aclaró, con una sonrisa alegre, que rápidamente volvió a la seriedad inicial. –Con eso claro, voy a continuar. Nosotros no somos Pokémonistas solo por convicción ideológica, también hemos visto toda la clase de sufrimiento que la regionalización trajo a ellos. Y dado que ninguno de nosotros quiso permanecer con las manos cruzadas, decidimos, tras conocernos durante varios viajes, que debíamos hacer algo. Desde entonces ayudamos a mantener el equilibrio que antes existía entre Pokémon y personas, y que ahora está desapareciendo. Nos enfocamos en tratar con los casos de los que escuchamos en los caminos, o charlando con las personas. La cuestión es que queremos ayudar a que los Pokémon no salgan lastimados en enfrentamientos innecesarios. Por eso mismo nos enfocamos en lidiar con Pokémon problemáticos que, tomando en cuenta la poca paciencia colectiva en la que estamos hundidos, terminan siendo dañados. Claro, nuestro deseo inicial sería evitar esos conflictos, normalmente reubicando a los Pokémon salvajes.

Pensé en lo que me estaba diciendo. Es cierto que existen Pokémon más agresivos que otros, algunos inclusive peligrosos para los humanos, pero realmente ninguno es malvado. Están los casos como el de Absol y su injusta relación con los desastres, o los Gengar y Litwick, que suelen absorber la vitalidad de otros seres vivos, incluidos seres humanos. Todo eso siempre ha existido en este mundo, pero antes de la regionalización existía un equilibrio que mantenía a las creaturas más peligrosas bajo control, en su propio territorio.

Lo cierto es que desde que la regionalización tomó lugar, los recursos naturales empezaron a ser explotados en exceso, comenzaron a nacer más pueblos y ciudades, consecuentemente las ciudades preexistentes aumentaron de tamaño y la contaminación se volvió un problema. Eso llevó a reducción de territorio Pokémon, y la pérdida de valores antiguos, como respetar los bosques, casas abandonadas y cementerios habitados por los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma y Siniestro. La aparición de ciertas drogas le hizo más fácil el trabajo a ciertos Pokémon del tipo Psíquico, que se empezaron a dedicar a secuestrar gente, y un gran etcétera.

Con la pérdida del equilibrio, las leyendas recolectadas en la Pokédex dejaron de serlo para convertirse en hechos diarios, y eso llevó a una molestia colectiva, que en búsqueda de librarse de esos Pokémon peligrosos, empezaron una especie de cacería de brujas que solo trajo daño colateral y la muerte de montones de criaturas inocentes. Finalmente, eso llevó a que la cosificación de los Pokémon fuera más fácil de digerir, hasta al punto de que pareciera que, en las batallas, la gente disfruta ver la sangre salir de sus cuerpos, y sus vidas ser tomadas de ellos; y todo eso en solo tres años. Por eso mismo mi deseo de ser un importante entrenador, para significar un cambio para bien en este mundo podrido, porque de no ocurrir un cambio, no habrá nada que proteger.

–¿Entiendo perfectamente, en que necesitan mi ayuda? –Le respondí, ya no a Brock, sino que a su grupo entero.

–Como dije antes, no es algo tan complejo de logar. La cuestión es que estamos cortos de entrenadores que luchen. Veras, yo soy un ex líder de gimnasio, pero lo dejé durante la gran crisis, ese tiempo ayudé a un amigo que era criador, y yo decidí que eso me llenaba más que las batallas. Dawn y May son coordinadoras, Iris y Misty son entrenadoras, pero se enfocan en el uso de un solo tipo, y ninguno es efectivo contra nuestro objetivo. Y, por último, Cilan es un Conocedor Pokémon.

–Creo que entiendo el problema. ¿Pero a que necesitan que me enfrente específicamente? –Pregunté, ya un poco agobiado de tanta información.

–A eso iba. Resulta que entre Pueblo Cedro y Ciudad Espinanegra fue construido un pequeño pueblo, es llamado Pueblo Tergeist. El problema es que justo fue construido en un bosque conocido por ser territorio de Misdreavus y Gastly. Al parecer en un principio el problema era que los tipo Fantasma asustaban y jugaban bromas muy pesadas a los lugareños, luego empezaron a alimentarse de la energía de las personas y niños empezaron a desaparecer. Finalmente, los pueblerinos se molestaron y empezaron a atacarlos, lo que generó energía negativa, atrayendo a más de ellos. Cuando llegamos a ver que podríamos hacer para reubicarlos en otra zona del bosque, se mostraron bastante hostiles. Lidiamos bastante bien con ellos, al menos hasta que un Mismagius Shiny, aparentemente el líder, nos atacó, derrotando a nuestros Pokémon en seguida, incluso al Haxorus de Iris, el Pokémon más poderoso del grupo. –Me explicó el chico, con un tono de voz que indicaba que estaba bastante preocupado.

–Ya veo. ¿Algo más? –Pregunté queriendo saber todo respecto al tema.

–Sí, la razón por la que necesitamos tu ayuda. Veras, normalmente podríamos lidiar con ellos durante un mes o dos, y terminaríamos sacándolos eventualmente. Pero la gente del pueblo es muy poco paciente, y la energía negativa a logrado inundar completamente el lugar. Por lo tanto, contrataron a un exterminador Pokémon, hasta donde sé, es un sujeto que se especializa por acabar con los tipo Fantasma, usando un Mimikyu y un Spiritomb. He escuchado que no tiene piedad, y que no suele dejar Pokémon vivos, es por eso que necesitamos salir cuanto antes a Pueblo Tergeist, para evitar una masacre. ¿Podremos contar contigo?

Miré a todos los chicos del grupo, empezando por Brock, cada uno de ellos mostraba la misma expresión de tristeza, preocupación y ansiedad. Para mi está claro que ellos realmente buscan ayudar a las criaturas que sufren los bruscos cambios del mundo, y sería egoísta de mi parte no hacer nada. Suspiré sabiendo que ya no estaría solo, al menos parte de mi viaje, aun incapaz de comprender si eso me agradaba o disgustaba.

–Sí, pueden hacerlo. La situación parece bastante grave, y creo que mi Chandelure podrá lidiar con el Mismagius, no, confío en que lo hará. Así que lo mejor será que partamos de una vez, de todas formas, el pueblo me queda de camino a donde necesito ir, así que realmente no será una molestia de ningún tipo. –Todos se mostraron bastante alegres y aceptaron que emprendiéramos el viaje de una vez sin discusión. Brock palmeó mi espalda en agradecimiento y se colocó al frente guiando al grupo. El resto me agradeció a su manera y yo quedé atrás de todos, un poco alejado. Definitivamente sería un largo viaje.


	7. Pueblo de Espíritus

**Pueblo de Espíritus**

* * *

Nos detuvimos por enésima vez durante el día, ahora porque las chicas se encontraban muy cansadas, al menos Misty, Dawn y May. Rezongué bastante fastidiado por las constantes interrupciones, hace un día partimos de Ciudad Espinanegra, haciendo un viaje de un par de días, uno de ya tres malditos días. Definitivamente mi estilo de viaje simple y directo al punto es muy diferente al del grupo de chicos, que se suele detener ante cada pequeño detalle que le molesta o llama su atención.

Para empeorar las cosas, Brock parece ser una especie de mujeriego, loco por todo aquello que tenga pechos o falda corta. Ya en la ciudad de los dragones, me vi en la necesidad de esconderme de la pena que me generaba verlo intentar coquetear con la líder de gimnasio, a la que nos encontramos en el Centro Pokémon. Ella, al igual que la enfermera y otras diez chicas, se limitó a ignorarlo, pero soy consciente de que algún día, alguna se defenderá con la fuerza, o peor, lo denunciará a las autoridades, quien sabe que podría pasarle en caso de suceder.

Después de una pausa de una hora, en que aprovechamos para tomar un bocadillo y alimentar a los Pokémon, proseguimos con nuestro plan. La idea es llegar este mismo día al pueblo que está siendo asediado por los tipo fantasma, ojalá antes de que el exterminador lo haga. Caminamos unas cuatro horas más, hasta que ya en el atardecer, pudimos ver algunas luces titilando entre el espesor del bosque. Nos acercamos a ellas, y nos topamos con el pequeño pueblo que era nuestro objetivo. El pueblo parecía bastante humilde a primera vista, contaba con varias casas de madera, de un diseño bastante simple, y calles hechas de graba; era visible el poco tiempo que tenía de haber sido fundado.

Los Pokémonistas, que ya conocían el lugar, me guiaron directo al alcalde o líder de la zona. El hombre se encontraba en una especie de ayuntamiento, hecho de madera igual que las demás casas, pero de mayor tamaño. Al vernos, el hombre, de contextura gruesa y gran bigote de color gris, hizo una cara de disgusto. Estaba claro que no nos quería en ese lugar.

–¿Se puede saber a qué volvieron al pueblo? Ya les dijimos que no estamos dispuestos a esperar más, hace una semana contactamos con el exterminador, y no debe tardar en llegar, lo más probable es que aparezca mañana a primera hora. Por lo tanto, ustedes ya no son necesarios, si es que alguna vez lo fueron. Acá en este pueblo tenemos como prioridad a las personas, y si unos malditos Pokémon fantasma amenazan nuestra pacifica forma de vivir, no nos queda otra que acabar con ellos. –Aclaró el viejo. Su tono de voz sonaba altanero, y eso solo me molestó más.

–Pero señor Takabi, debe comprender que ellos solo hacen lo que su instinto le indica. Estoy seguro que, si nos da un plazo de un par de días, podremos convencerlos de mudarse a otra zona del bosque, una donde no afecten al pueblo. –Imploró Brock, dando uso a su posición de líder del grupo.

–¡No! Esa es mi respuesta definitiva y no pienso discutirla, el exterminador llegará pronto y no estoy dispuesto a esperar otro resultado que no sea ver a esas criaturas desaparecer de este mundo, ya han causado bastantes problemas. Ustedes fueron capaces de comprobar lo problemáticos que pueden ser, no entiendo por qué siguen insistiendo. Además, no solo es debido a que vienen a succionar nuestra energía; desde que el conflicto empeoró, se les hizo costumbre venir a hacer bromas, o a perder a los turistas que vienen de paso. Los aullidos y sonidos terroríficos no dejan dormir, y desde que varios evolucionaron a Gengar, ya no se puede confiar ni en la propia sombra. También hemos tenido ya un par de casos de niños envenenados por contacto con un Gastly, por no hablar de las tres desapariciones que hemos tenido los últimos seis meses.

–La razón de eso es simple. Este era territorio de esos Pokémon hace solo un par de años, y ustedes llegaron y se lo arrebataron. Si ellos se vienen a alimentar aquí, es probable que se deba a que sus presas naturales escaparon debido a la actividad humana. Ahora ustedes son la fuente de alimento más cercana. No solo eso, todo eso que menciona es lo que ocurre normalmente durante la interacción entre las personas y los Pokémon fantasma salvajes. El problema aquí es que se mudaron a un puto nido, y es obvio que todo eso llegue a ocurre, de hecho, lo seguirá haciendo si no se mueve alguno de los dos. Y si no es capaz de comprender eso, es un idiota. Poco me importa lo que pueda decirme, está claro que este pueblo es muy reciente para que pueda existir algún tipo de jurisdicción por parte suya o de su policía, si es que la tiene. Yo voy a encargarme de que esos Pokémon sean reubicados, y si apararse ese exterminador, me encargaré de él también.

Y ante un atónito pseudo alcalde y unos sorprendidos chicos, me retiré en búsqueda de las primeras señales de los tipo Fantasma. Abrí la puerta del lugar, y sin esperar alguna respuesta o reacción de parte del viejo, cerré de un portazo, saliendo en dirección al límite del pueblo. Al poco tiempo, el resto de chicos me alcanzó, Dawn fue la primera en hablarme.

–Eso fue increíble Ash, dejaste sin habla al viejo bocón ese. No sabía que conocías tanto de las leyes y esos temas tan complejos, sobre todo desde que las reformas aparecieron durante la crisis.

–La crisis me golpeó bastante, así que durante el tiempo que no estuve haciendo nada, intenté averiguar todo lo que podía sobe el tema de las diversas fuentes.

–¿Te golpeó bastante? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que intentaste hacer el día que te conocimos? –Preguntó ahora Iris, la chica morena de pelo estrambótico.

–Desearía no hablar de eso. Lo mejor es que nos enfoquemos en solucionar este problema, yo aún necesito seguir mi viaje hacia el extremo oeste de Johto. –Contesté evadiendo el tema, realmente odio recordar la época que estuve en Hoenn como un indigente. Los chicos asintieron en silencio, y de reojo pude ver como la pelinaranja, Misty, golpeaba en la cabeza a la morena con su palma.

En camino a la salida del pueblo estuvo caracterizado por un silencio bastante incómodo. De todas maneras, yo suelo disfrutar bastante del silencio, así que, para mí, el ambiente se hallaba de maravilla. Conformé fuimos dejando las casas de madera atrás, y la calle de lastre se fue diluyendo en la tierra, empezamos a sentir mucho frío, uno nada normal. Inmediatamente saqué a mi Chandelure, que gracias a su habilidad Cuerpo Llama, provocó que se disminuyera la sensación de frío. El resto del grupo se hizo bola alrededor de mí y mi Pokémon, lo que me incómodo bastante. No pude evitar pensar que hubiera sido mejor aguantarse el frío.

–Chandelure, ese frío solo puede deberse a la presencia de los tipo Fantasma. Los Gastly y sus estados evolutivos son conocidos por absorber la energía del ambiente, bajando así su temperatura. –Mi propio Pokémon fantasma asintió dejando salir un sonido, similar a un lamento. El sonido producido por mi candelabro fantasma asustó bastante a mis ahora compañeros de viaje temporales; yo ya estoy acostumbrado, además, es de conocimiento general que todos los tipo Fantasma pueden producir sonidos bastante guturales y tenebrosos.

–No sé si sabían, pero Litwick y su línea evolutiva, son famosos por alimentarse, no solo de energía, sino que, de almas, tanto humanas como de Pokémon. Incluso los Chandelure son capaces de quemar un alma humana en el calor de sus llamas infernales. En Unova deben estarla pasando mal con este desequilibrio. –Comentó ahora Cilan, el chico de pelo verde, que hasta donde sé, es originario de Unova.

–Cilan, esa clase de comentarios no se hace cuando de quien hablas está exactamente al frente tuyo. –Respondió bastante intimidada May, la chica castaña que se había mantenido bastante callada durante nuestra estadía en el pueblo. Extraño tomando en cuenta que suele hablar bastante, debe ser debido a su más que claro temor a los fantasmas.

–No hagas caso, eso son solo leyendas. Así como la mayoría de historias terroríficas relacionadas con los Pokémon. –La tranquilizó Iris, restando importancia al comentario del conocedor Pokémon.

–Yo habría dicho lo mismo antes de salir de viaje, pero habiendo visto todo lo que he visto, y conocido montones de Pokémon, puedo decir que esas historias no tienen nada de ficción. Chandelure, aquí como se ve, obediente y tranquilo, intentó alimentarse de mí cuando nos conocimos. Eventualmente nos hicimos amigos y ahora es uno de mis Pokémon más queridos, a pesar de ser el último que añadí a mi equipo. –Mi comentario tuvo efectos distintos, por un lado, Misty y May reaccionaron aterrorizadas, volteando a ver a mi Pokémon Fantasma/Fuego con desconfianza; por el otro, el resto del grupo se mostró interesado por la historia.

–¿Y es algo de lo que si estarías dispuesto a hablar? –Preguntó el moreno de ojos rasgados. Yo dude unos segundos, y luego suspire derrotado, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

–Supongo que el hecho de que me conozcan un poco más no es algo tan malo. Está bien, les contaré. –Iris, Cilan, Brock y Dawn sonrieron, y Misty y May dejaron de mirar a mi Pokémon, para así poner atención a mis palabras, con interés pintado en sus caras.

–Verán, hace un par de años, yo llegué a Unova tras un viaje en avión desde Sinnoh. Arribé al aeropuerto de Ciudad Mistralton, e inmediatamente aproveché para enfrentarme a la líder de gimnasio. Yo en esa época, y la verdad es que hasta hace un par de meses, no solía entrenar, al menos no con regularidad. Así que fui directo al reto, gané mi medalla gracias a que la chica se confió y eso fue aprovechado por mi Gible, que en ese entonces era mi sexto Pokémon. Usando Tumba Rocas vencimos a su Unfezant, y de ahí partimos en dirección de Ciudad Icirrus, en busca de mi segunda medalla, que, si no me equivoco, ya no es estregada porque le líder de gimnasio se retiró de las batallas. –Ambos chicos de Unova, Iris y Cilan, asintieron, confirmando mi última afirmación, por lo que yo seguí con mi historia. –Unos lugareños de la ciudad me dijeron que viajar por la zona no era seguro, debido a que habían estado sucediendo extraños sucesos climatológicos, yo no les hice caso, creyendo que eran locuras de viejos, por lo que emprendí mi viaje a la Ciudad Icirrus a través de la Ruta Siete. Grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando a medio camino, el día paso de ser soleado a tormentoso en segundos. La tormenta fue tal que me vi en la necesidad de buscar refugio en el bosque al norte de la ruta, debajo de un árbol.

–Por ahí se encuentra la Torre de los Cielos, pudiste haber ido a ahí. –Me interrumpió Iris.

–Lo sé, pero en el momento el cielo estaba tan oscuro que me era imposible ver mucho más lejos de los cinco metros. Eran las tres de la tarde y parecían las siete de la noche. La cuestión es que encontré un árbol con tronco hueco, y ahí me refugié. La lluvia no se detenía, y al estar empapado, me sentía bastante decaído y cansado. Eventualmente el cansancio me ganó, y me quedé dormido. En mis sueños me empecé a sentir agitado y preocupado, me desperté sudando y sintiéndome adolorido. Miré a mis alrededores, y ahí estaba un pequeño Litwick, estaba mojado, su llama estaba casi apagada, se veía muy mal. Lo apunté con mi Pokédex, y gracias a que la había actualizado, supe que ese pequeño era lo que me estaba haciendo sentir así de cansado.

–Eso significa que, si no hubieras despertado, hubieras… –Ahora fue May la que me interrumpió. Yo asentí ante su afirmación, y ella tembló, todo su cuerpo se hizo como gelatina.

–Pero bueno, eso no pasó. El pequeño Litwick se asustó al notar que ya no estaba dormido, así que intentó huir, pero la tormenta seguía golpeando con mucha fuerza, así que se detuvo en seco a la entrada del tronco. Yo me le acerqué, y lo tomé desde su base. Intentó huir, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Al ver su estado, saqué un poco de medicina en spray, poción y alimento especial para tipo Hada, esperando que funcionara en él. Mis cuidados dieron efecto, y se empezó a notar mejor. Pero ahora era yo, quien, tras haber perdido energía a manos del Litwick, y haberme empapado, caí con una fiebre muy intensa. Vi al pequeño Pokémon acercárseme aumentando el tamaño de su llama de forma amenazadora, y perdí la conciencia.

El grupo de Pokémonistas se detuvieron, a mitad del bosque en que ya nos habíamos adentrado mientras les contaba mi anécdota. Me miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados, y yo decidí continuar, acariciando la cabeza de mi Pokémon, que, dado que me tiene cariño, es capaz de evitar que su calor me haga daño. Me pareció ver que algo se movía cerca de nuestras sombras, fusionándose con estas, así que me preparé para cualquier cosa.

–Cuando desperté ya era de día, y el Sol estaba golpeando mis ojos. A mi lado estaba dormido el pequeño Litwick, que mantuvo su llama al máximo de su capacidad para secarme y evitarme la hipotermia. Después de eso, el me guío a la Torre de los Cielos, donde una mujer que era la encargada de recibir a los turistas, me ayudó, y me dio algo para la fiebre. Pasé otro día en una habitación provisional en la torre. Pero amanecí mejor al día siguiente, al fin pude seguir mi camino. A pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a dejar a Litwick con su manada, pero ese no eran su deseo. Desde entonces hemos vivido muchas aventuras. ¿No es así amigo?

Chandelure repitió su lamento, y añadió un "Chand". Los chicos me miraron entre sorprendidos y contentos. Sin mucho más que decir, seguimos nuestra búsqueda de los tipo Fantasma. Ahora todos parecían más cómodos con la presencia de Chandelure, y May se mostraba más tranquila con la situación en general. A los poco pasos se escuchó otro lamento, el resto miró a mi Pokémon, pero para estaba claro que él no había sido. Unas sombras empezaron a verse entre los árboles, así que le ordené a mi Pokémon que estuviera listo para atacar. Pronto aparecieron varios Gastly y Misdreavus, todos se mostraban hostiles.


	8. Poltergeist en Descontrol

**Poltergeist en Descontrol**

* * *

El grupo de Pokémon salvajes se mantuvo a una distancia segura, mirándonos con molestia, estaba claro que no éramos bienvenidos ahí. Por un lado, estaban los Misdreavus, Pokémon con forma de manta color morado, con un collar de perlas y ojos amarillos con rojo; por el otro estaban los Gastly, eran básicamente nubes de gas tóxico de color morado oscuro, con un núcleo negro como la noche, con ojos tenebrosos de gran tamaño y una boca amenazadora. Le ordené a mi Pokémon estar alerta a cualquier señal de ataque, Pikachu, que se había mantenido apoyado en mi hombro, saltó frente a mí, preparándose uniéndose a mi fantasma de Unova. Al ver tantos Pokémon, sabía que necesitaría bastante poder, por lo tanto, usaría cualquier ataque que supieran mis Pokémon. Igualmente, la regla de límite de movimientos solo aplica en batallas oficiales. Uno de los Gastly se aventuró a atacar, y eso despertó el Mundo Distorsión en la tierra.

–Chandelure, usa Psíquico en ese Gastly. Pikachu, Onda Trueno en cuanto fantasma veas, paraliza a todos los que puedas. –Chandelure usó su fuerza psíquica y golpeó al Gastly contra el piso, el fantasma no se volvió a levantar. El resto de la manada se lanzó al ataque, pero Pikachu rápidamente empezó a lanzar cortas descargas capaces de dejar paralizado a cualquiera que se acercara.

–Onix usa Roca Afilada, Crobat usa Ataque Ala. –Rápidamente el resto del grupo sacó también a dos de sus Pokémon y se unieron a la batalla. Miré sorprendido a Brock. –¿No creíste que lo harías solo, o sí?

Sonreí de lado y seguí enfocado en la batalla. Los Gastly eran escurridizos, y sus Bomba Lodo estaban volviendo la zona un barrial venenoso, nos tenían bastante acorralados. Por otro lado, los Misdreavus se hacían etéreos y aparecían y desaparecían haciendo más difícil dañarlos.

–Onix, usa Terremoto para fragmentar el suelo, necesitamos deshacernos de ese lodo.

–Genial idea Brock. Chandelure, usa disparo rápido de Bola Sombra y luego usa Psíquico para devolver cualquier ataque que te lancen. Pikachu, creo que ya paralizaste a la mayoría, empieza a atacar usan Atactrueno. –La enorme serpiente de roca del moreno resquebrajó el suelo al golpearlo con su enorme cola, permitiendo que el lodo toxico se empezara a filtrar. Mientras tanto, Chandelure se encargaba de traer abajo cuanto fantasma hiciera acto de presencia. Pikachu, por otro lado, estaba electrificando a los Misdreavus, evitando así que se volvieran etéreos.

–Perfecto, están muy paralizados, se mueven muy lento. Gran trabajo Pikachu. –Comentó entre jadeos nerviosos la castaña de Hoenn. –Kirlia, usa Beso Drenador en cualquier Misdreavus que se acerque, en los Gastly usa Confusión.

La cantidad se disminuyó, habíamos derribado al menos a quince Pokémon, y necesitábamos empezar a idear un plan para trasladarlos mientras estuvieran inconscientes. O esa era mi idea, hasta que vi como todos los Pokémon que habían sido debilitados se estaban poniendo de pie, preparándose para atacar. Pero se veían diferentes, estaban deformes, se notaban más agresivos, como desfigurados, era terrorífico. Miré a mis alrededores y estaba completamente solo, mis compañeros temporales se habían desvanecido, igual que sus Pokémon, solo me quedaban Chandelure y Pikachu.

–Mierda, esto es malo. Chandelure, usa Bola Sombra de nuevo, Pikachu, apóyalo usando Poder Oculto. –Pero la orden llegó demasiado tarde, todos los tipo Fantasma lanzaron sus ataques a la vez, era como si un montón de Bolas Sombra se hubieran unido en un poderoso ataque fulminante. Y así fue, dos rayos por separado golpearon a mis Pokémon; miré horrorizado como en donde antes estaba Pikachu solo había una pulpa amarilla llena de sangre, Chandelure era una carcasa, un candelabro vacío. Cerré los ojos, impotente, al sentir que ese mismo ataque se dirigía a mi persona, pero antes de que me golpeara, me percaté de un sonido, una especie de canto, un canto fúnebre o algo similar, de golpe el canto se detuvo y sonó un grito de dolor.

Después del grito, me desperté en medio del bosque, donde habíamos estado peleando contra los Pokémon fantasma, ya no quedaban casi cuerpos inconscientes, solo un par de Misdreavus y un Gastly, un Haunter apareció entre la maleza y se los llevó rápidamente. Al ver eso me reincorporé, pero me tambaleé y volví a caer, estaba vez sentado. Escuché el llamado de mi Chandelure, al mirarlo comprendí lo que había sucedido.

Frente a mi candelabro fantasma se encontraba un hermoso Mismagius, parecía ser hembra, pero era difícil de definir, estaba adolorido, tenía señales de haber sido quemado. Al ponerle más atención me di cuenta que los chicos estaban en lo cierto, era Shiny. Su color era verde musgo, a diferencia de uno normal, que sería morado, en la punta de su cuerpo, en su apéndice con forma de sombrero, tenía un decolorado amarillo. Verlo me hizo recordar al poderoso Mismagius de Morty, el líder de Ecruteak.

Es conocido entre los más adentrados en estudio de los Pokémon fantasma, que los Mismagius tiene la capacidad de generar un grito, similar a un canto, que provoca dolores de cabeza, náuseas y alucinaciones, eso debió haber ocurrido. Miré atrás mío y todos mis compañeros se hallaban aun inconscientes, sus Pokémon estaban igual. Pikachu estaba en la misma situación, así que lo tomé en brazos.

–Buen trabajo, amigo mío. –Le dije a Chandelure, mientras acariciaba la cúpula, que hace de su cabeza. Como dije, es sabido que los tipo fuego no queman a quienes no desean, pero es mala idea acercar las manos directamente al fuego de alguno de ellos, es preferible evitar accidentes, así que sus extremidades quedan fuera de la ecuación. Mi Pokémon volvió a soltar aquel gemido, y yo le sonreí.

Me acerqué al Mismagius, estaba muy dañado, claramente había sido afectado por la habilidad de mi Pokémon, probablemente usara un ataque de contacto en él, o viceversa. El fantasma intentó atacarme, pero nada sucedió, comprendí con aquello, que mi Chandelure también usó Rencor en él, bastantes veces, además; ya no tenía energía para lanzar ataques de ningún tipo. Volví a mirar a Chandelure, se notaba bastante cansado, probablemente hubo una gran pelea mientras estuvimos inconscientes.

Miré de nuevo al Mismagius y me preocupé, estaba muy herido. Por muy tipo fantasma que fueran, esos Pokémon pueden ser dañados usando los ataques correctos, y una batalla entre tipos Fantasma suele terminar con uno muerto. Estaba tan dañado, que terminó cediendo, hasta quedar inconsciente, no perdía sangre, pero sí energía, era fácil de ver, y en caso de perder toda, se desvanecería, muriendo.

No quería que ninguno muriera, así que debía aplicar medicina de inmediato, y no cualquiera serviría, solo ungüento o spray especial para Pokémon fantasma. Debía llevar a ese Pokémon de inmediato al Centro Pokémon del pueblo, por suerte sí tenía uno, pequeño, pero serviría. Tomé en mis brazos a la criatura, dándole espacio al lado de Pikachu, y me dirigí hacia mis inconscientes acompañantes. Grité sus nombres un par de veces, pero no despertaban. Llamé a Toxapex y le ordené usar Surf en ellos, uno moderado. Una ola de un metro de altura salió de dentro de su coraza, mojando a todos en el lugar, pronto empezaron a reaccionar, unos tosiendo, otros maldiciendo.

–¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿Ash, que sucedió? ¿Por qué tu Toxapex nos atacó? ¿Dónde están los fantasmas? –Me preguntó Misty, visiblemente alterada.

–No tengo tiempo para responder a todo eso. Este Mismagius nos provocó alucinaciones con su canto, Chandelure lo detuvo, pero el Mismagius salió muy herido del intercambio de ataques, necesito llevarlo al Centro Pokémon. ¡De inmediato! –Misty asintió, entendiendo. El resto pudo reincorporarse, y al haber escuchado mi explicación, no preguntaron nada. Todos regresaron a sus Pokémon y yo apuré mi paso para llegar al pueblo.

Pikachu ya se había despertado, y se hallaba en mi hombro, en mis brazos ya solo llevaba a Mismagius, Chandelure se mantenía al lado mío, dándome luz para mirar por donde caminaba, ya estaba completamente oscurecido el cielo. Detrás de mí podía escuchar los pasos del grupo de Pokémonistas, pero no podía darme el lujo de mirar atrás o esperarlos.

No tardé mucho en ingresar al pueblo, caminé un par de cuadras antes de llegar a un edificio, también de madera, que poseía el logo de la Liga en la parte frontal del techo. Entré sin más demora y le entregué el Pokémon a la enfermera, le di una vaga explicación de los sucesos y ella se lo llevó a la sala de tratamientos. Poco después de que la enfermera desapareció tras una puerta, llevando al Mismagius en una camilla y siendo asistida por un Blissey, llegaron mis lentos compañeros.

–Al fin te alcanzamos. ¿Cómo está el Mismagius? –Preguntó Brock, mientras terminaba de recuperar aliento después de la carrera que dimos.

–Según la enfermera se recuperará. No creo que dure mucho en… –No pude terminar de hablar cuando se oyó un portazo al lado nuestro. Era la misma puerta por la que acababan de entrar mis compañeros, y en ella estaba el supuesto alcalde del pueblo.

–¿¡Se puede saber que estaba pensando al traerse al líder de eso malditos Pokémon infernales!? Es Mismagius por el amor de Arceus, no es secreto para nadie que son portadores del mal augurio. En esta Ciudad están terminantemente los Pokémon fantasma, quiero que… –Él se cortó a sí mismo cuando miró al lado mío, donde se encontraba mi Chandelure. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus pupilas abiertas en exceso, se notaba aterrado. –Ese demonio es un Chandelure, esas bestias son conocidas por ser una de las especies de tipo Fantasma más peligrosas en el mundo. ¿Qué hace en mi pueblo?

–Lo que ve no es ningún demonio, es mi Pokémon. Y está aquí porque yo lo hago, si yo entro a algún lugar, él también lo hará. –Le respondí con un tono molesto.

–¿Usted es entrenador de un Pokémon fantasma? –Preguntó retóricamente. –Salga de este pueblo de inmediato. Se sabe que los que entrenan fantasmas, son o brujas o hechiceros, y solo buscan la destrucción o el mal. No lo quiero más en este lugar. En pocas horas llegará el exterminador, y hará lo que es necesario hacer. Si no se va, le pagaré para que acabe con el candelabro demoniaco ese. Así que retírese de mi pueblo, y llévese a la bruja verde esa.

–Creo que no fui lo suficiente claro en la chocilla esa a la que llama ayuntamiento. Yo vine a proteger a esos tipo Fantasma, no me pienso ir hasta que haya trasladado hasta el último de ellos a un área segura, lejos de este lugar; claramente les hace daño alimentarse de energía tan desagradable como la suya. Y tampoco pienso irme hasta que ese Mismagius esté curado, así que me tendrá que aguantar. Además, llámeme brujo si quiere, pero no amenace a mis Pokémon, o le juro que no me importará dejar que Chandelure se coma su asquerosa alma. No creo que haga falta recordarle que los Centros Pokémon son propiedad de la Liga, y como entrenador profesional no puede sacarme de aquí, su palabra no vale de nada dentro de la jurisdicción de la Liga Pokémon.

–¡Ya verá, el exterminador se encargará de deshacerse de ustedes y las bestias! –Exclamó mientras salía por la misma puerta que entró, completamente aterrado por mi cometario.

Suspiré relajado al ver que había ganado el argumento. Tenía que agradecer que la Liga Pokémon mantuviera un poco de su influencia política, los Centros Pokémon y las instalaciones del Alto Mando siguen siendo terreno neutral, donde no se piden pasaportes ni se aplican las leyes locales, es lo más similar a una embajada para los entrenadores profesionales.

–Eso estuvo tenso, creo que ahora tenemos a todo un pueblo contra nosotros. –Comentó Dawn. El resto estuvo de acuerdo.

–Bueno, enfoquémonos en pasar la noche, y que el Mismagius no sea atacado. Mañana debemos buscar el nido de los fantasmas y ver si hay alguna forma de moverlo a otro lado. Si nos basamos en que al parecer la mayoría de Pokémon son Gastly, deben vivir en una cueva, ya que no les gusta estar al aire libre, donde el viento les perturbe su gas.

Los chicos asintieron y se dispersaron, unos fueron a pedir una habitación del rústico Centro Pokémon y otros se sentaron en los sillones a descansar. Yo me quedé cerca de la puerta, recostado contra la pared frente al recibidor del lugar. Pasaron un par de horas y ya iba a ser media noche, y fue cuando la enfermera apareció de nuevo en el lugar. Sin perder el tiempo me acerqué a ella para preguntarle por Mismagius.

–¿Cómo está ella?

–Ya la estabilicé, no era nada grave, solo una gran pérdida de energía debido a la batalla. Pero creo que podrá llevársela mañana en la mañana.

–Perfecto, muchas gracias, enfermera… Me podría decir su verdadero nombre, si no es problema. –Le pregunté, deseando agradecerle como sentía que debía.

–Claro que no lo es. Mi nombre es Naomi. –Me respondió la enfermera, que tenía pelo castaño, con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Gracias, Naomi. Sobre todo, por no negarse a curarlo, para mí está claro que aquí no quieren a los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma.

–No es ningún problema. Además, a nosotras nos envía la Liga Pokémon, que es la encargada de las academias de formación. No podemos discriminar a la hora de curar a cualquier Pokémon que nos traigan.

–Es bueno saberlo. De nuevo, gracias. –Ella me hizo un bonito gesto con el rostro, indicándome que había sido con gusto, y se sentó en su puesto frente al recibidor, inmediatamente se puso a digitar algo en su computador.

Giré sobre mí mismo, y me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo en la sala, ya todos mis acompañantes se habían ido a las habitaciones, lo dividieron entre una para las mujeres y otra para los hombres. Yo preferí quedarme en el salón para montar guardia, así que me senté en uno de los sillones. Pikachu se hizo espacio en uno de los apoya manos y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Chandelure no había querido volver a su Poké Ball, supuse que se debía al Mismagius, probablemente temía que se recuperara y nos atacara. Así que lo dejé afuera.

Poco después de que mi roedor eléctrico se durmió, sentí el calor de Chandelure cerca de mi mano, él también se había dormido, a su manera, claro. Seguía flotando a medias sobre el suelo, pero casi estaba en contacto con este, su cara seguía igual, pero su cuerpo no se movía, sus llamas estaban casi extinguidas, pero sin llegar al punto de apagarse. El sueño también se apoderó de mí, y terminé acompañando a mis Pokémon al mundo de Cresselia.

Un sonido brusco me hizo sobresaltarme, fue casi como un golpe, uno muy fuerte. Al abrir mis ojos, noté que todo estaba a oscuras, la enfermera ya no estaba en su recibidor, era solo yo y mis otros dos Pokémon. Ambos me estaban mirando extrañados, también habían escuchado el estruendoso ruido. Comprobé la hora en mi Pokégear, era las tres y media de la mañana, eso solo me extrañó aún más. ¿Quién haría tanto ruido a esa hora? Otro golpe se escuchó, uno aún más poderoso, después del ruido se pudo apreciar una especie de lamento.

Me puse de pie y llamé a mis dos Pokémon, los tres salimos cuidadosamente del lugar, y al hacerlo nos topamos con una escena del terror. Eran montones, al menos unos cincuenta Pokémon, repartidos entre varios Gastly y Misdreavus, además de unos cuantos Haunter y dos Gengar. Todos se veía molestos, estaban usando sus ataques, especialmente Bola Sombra, para hacer un hueco en las paredes de las casas de madera, por donde entraban, para luego salir más molestos aún. "Están buscando al Mismagius", pensé.

No sabía si ir por la ayuda de los chicos Pokémonistas o hacerlo yo solo. "¿Desde cuándo he necesitado la ayuda de los demás?", me dije. Siempre he estado solo, y lo seguiré estando, eso no va a cambiar. Sin mirar a atrás me dirigí al tumulto de fantasmas que estaban provocando alboroto en la zona norte del pueblo, en ese momento estaban atacando el pseudo ayuntamiento, así que apuré mi paso, necesitaba evitar una guerra. Al llegar al lugar, me encontré con una escena, que, aunque deseaba poder disfrutar, no podía. El alcalde estaba siendo acorralado por el tumulto de Pokémon furiosos, se notaba que sentían que algo estaba mal con él, y se harían cargo de ello. Uno de los Gengar empezó a usar Psíquico en él, elevándolo en el aire, y el Mismagius, pareciere, usó Dividir Dolor, ya que ambos, el Pokémon y el alcalde, estaban haciendo muecas de sufrimiento, todo era muy extraño.

–¡Ey, ustedes! ¡Deténganse! –Grité, buscando llamar su atención; lo que conseguí, demasiado bien, a decir verdad. El Gengar y el Misdreavus detuvieron su extraño ritual, dejando caer, completamente fuera de sí, al alcalde. Pikachu y Chandelure intentaron responder a su embestida, pero los detuve, estaba seguro de que podría razonar con ellos, o al menos intentarlo. Siguieron acercándose a mí sin detenerse, pero cuando los tuve cerca, vi que empezaron a disminuir su velocidad, extrañados por mi actitud.

–Miren, no estoy completamente seguro de si siendo Pokémon salvajes entiendan mis palabras, pero estoy seguro que podrán leer mis intenciones, y darse cuenta de que no busco hacerles daño. –El Gengar y el Misdreavus se miraron entre sí, y pensé que lo considerarían, pero estaba equivocado.

Entre todos los Pokémon que había dentro del lugar, más otros que aparecieron atravesando las paredes y saliendo de las sombras, nos alzaron usando Psíquico, a mí a mis Pokémon. El poder de la energía telequinética de los fantasmas era tal que era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, mis Pokémon se hallaban en las mismas condiciones. Miré al suelo, y ahí estaban los dos mismos Pokémon de antes, el Gengar me miraba con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, y el Misdreavus se mostraba serio. El fantasma originario de Johto empezó a realizar unos extraños movimientos y su apéndice similar a un collar empezó a brillar, en ese momento sentí un dolor indescriptible.

El efecto de Dividir Dolor en batallas suele ser igualar la salud del Pokémon que lo usa con la de su rival, y suele ser usado cuando el usuario del movimiento posee menor vida que su rival. Pero lo que yo estaba sintiendo no era eso, estaba sintiendo, viviendo, el dolor que las personas hicieron pasar a ese grupo de Pokémon, era increíble. Por un lado, pude ver a un entrenador abandonando a su moribundo Gastly, a un Misdreavus siendo atacado sin razón por varios entrenadores, para luego dejarlo al borde de la muerte, vi varios Haunter siendo perseguidos sin razón, para luego ser atacados hasta sacarlos de su territorio.

Estaba sintiendo en mi propia piel todo lo que vivió ese grupo de fantasmas, era horrible, la humanidad realmente se ha ido al carajo. El dolor cada vez era más intenso, pero aun así me mantenía fuerte, no podía desfallecer en ese momento, lo sabía porque vi como varios de aquellos Pokémon, de los que estaban afuera hace unos momentos, estaban atacando el viejo alcalde. El otro Gengar usaba come sueño en el sujeto, los Gastly se arremolinaban en torno a su cuerpo, intoxicándolo y succionado su energía, los Haunter estaban chupándolo con sus leguas gaseosas y por último los Misdreavus parecían alimentarse de su sufrimiento. Fue cuando lo vi, fue él, el alcalde tomó ese lugar a la fuerza y fundó ese pueblo, el sacó a los Pokémon, los atacó y los dañó, por eso estaban tan empeñados en dañar a la gente de este pueblo. Aun así, al final los dos terminaríamos muriendo.

Sentía como mi cuerpo no era capaz de soportar tanto sufrimiento, estaba dejándome ir, finalmente moriría, a mí me asesinarían solo usando Dividir Dolor. Conforme más miedo y dolor sentía, más Misdreavus me rodeaban, con las sonrisas más tétricas que he visto. Mi alma, o lo que tuviera adentro, se estaba desvaneciendo, me hacía falta el aliento, me sentía sin fuerzas, era incapaz de tan siquiera mantener mis ojos abiertos. Ese sería mi final, ya no podría ver a Serena, ni al menos intentar cambiar este cruel mundo. Cuando estaba seguro que moriría, sentí que la fuerza del ataque ya no estaba haciendo efecto en mí y caí al piso, dándome un brusco golpe.


	9. Exorcizando al Exorcista

**Exorcizando al Exorcista**

* * *

Apenas recuperé un poco de conciencia, me di cuenta de quien había sido mi salvador. En primera instancia pensé que sería el grupo de Pokémonistas, pero no, era la Mismagius. Hermosa y poderosa se mostraba la evolución de Misdreavus descubierta en Sinnoh, no estaba atacando a sus compañeros, más bien evitaba que me hicieran más daño. Rápidamente se le unieron mi Pikachu y Chandelure, que no habían sido atacados, solo detenidos para que no pudieran ayudarme.

Viendo que la fantasma Shiny ya había calmado los humos, mis dos amigos se acercaron a verme. Me sentía como si me hubieran agarrado a palazos y tirando a una zanja, pero sobreviviría; no podía decir lo mismo del alcalde que parecía haberse secado hasta que la piel se le pego los huesos, varias partes de su cuerpo estaban corroídas por el veneno de los Gastly los Haunter. Mi roedor se acercó a mí, frotando mi mano con sus mejillas, el candelabro se limitó a calentar mi cuerpo; me sentía morir del frío.

Después de diez minutos me sentí mejor, así que, siendo capaz de reincorporarme, me acerqué a mi salvadora, que flotaba de un lado al otro del lugar, hablando yo que sé con sus amigos. Al ver que me estaba acercando a ella, se detuvo y se me acercó precavidamente, claramente aun desafiaba de mí, de los humanos.

–No tienes que temer, yo no pienso hacer daño ni a ti ni a tus amigos. Solo quiero encontrar una solución en la que ustedes puedan estar en paz, sin tener que vivir en guerra con las personas. –Mi comentario pareció convencerla, así que se me acercó más tranquila. –Mira, tu amiga Misdreavus me mostró todo lo que han tenido que pasar, y debo decir que me duele, no es justo que tengan que ser tratados como monstruos, y menos que sean echados de su hogar, para luego sufrir maltrato y hambre. Me gustaría poder decir que puedo ayudarlos a recuperar su hogar, pero esta gente les teme, y ahora que mataron a su líder, la opción de negociación queda completamente descartada. Solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte a encontrar un digno hogar para ti y tus amigos. ¿Qué me dices?

La fantasma líder del grupo se mostró pensativa unos segundos, para luego asentir con su cabeza. Me alegré al ver que había solucionado el problema, ahora tendría que evitar que las personas de afuera me hicieran más difícil la situación. Al acercarme a la entrada al ayuntamiento, me di cuenta que, además de tener la puerta cerrada, estaba bloqueada por los Haunter y uno de los Gengar, que estaban montando guardia. Del otro lado escuché una voz gritar mi nombre.

–¡Ash! ¿Ash, adonde estás? –Era la voz de Dawn llamándome desde la calle.

–Estoy acá, dentro del ayuntamiento. –Lo grite a través de la puerta y los fantasmas, que seguían sin dejarme pasar.

–¿¡Estás con esos Pokémon fantasma!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Voy a llamar a los demás. –La escuche decirme, ahora un poco más cerca del edificio de madera.

–Estoy bien, y sí, lo mejor serás que los llames. Hay unos Pokémon bloqueando la entrada, pero no se muestran agresivos conmigo. Voy a encontrar la forma de salir, nos vemos el alero apenas lo haga. –Le respondí, mientras le hacía señas a Mismagius para que se acercara.

–Okay. –La escuché decir, su voz indicaba que ya se estaba alejando.

Mismagius llegó a donde me encontraba, y yo le pedí que quitara a los Pokémon que funcionaban de bloqueo. Ella me miró dudosa, pero finalmente cedió. Pronunció un audible "Gius, Mismagius", y los Haunter y el Gengar inmediatamente se quitaron, dejando el camino despejado. Al salir del edificio de madera, me topé con una escena bastante desoladora, la mayoría de las casas del pueblo tenían huecos, o partes totalmente demolidas, las personas que se hallaban fuera de sus casas, se veían muy afligidas. Todos me miraron aterrados cuando salí de lugar, pero al notar que era yo, se relajaron un poco. Pronto vi a Dawn llegar con el resto del grupo.

–¡Ash! ¿Qué sucedió? Estábamos tranquilamente dormidos y escuchamos un gran alboroto, salimos del Centro Pokémon y nos encontramos con el pueblo siendo atacado por los Pokémon fantasma, intentamos mantenerlos a raya, pero eran demasiados. Pero de pronto la Mismagius salió del centro Pokémon y se metió al ayuntamiento, con ella todos los demás Pokémon hicieron lo mismo, y cerraron la puerta principal. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estabas, empezamos a buscarte. –Me dijo Brock, todavía agitado. El grupo entero tenía partes de la ropa rasgadas y sucias, estaba claro que pasaron por bastante para controlar a los fantasmas.

Resumidamente les expliqué lo que había sucedido, y me llevé varios reclamos cuando les comenté que había decidido encargarme solo, se asustaron e entristecieron con el relato de lo que vi al ser atacado con Dividir Dolor, y se alegraron cuando les conté de como Mismagius me salvó. También se mostraron asombrados y perturbados al escuchar que el alcalde probablemente estuviera muerto.

Con ellos detrás, y aun con mis Pokémon al lado mío, nos acercamos al ayuntamiento de nuevo, en la entrada se encontraba Mismagius. Al verme con otras personas se puso a la defensiva, pero al explicarle que eran como yo, se tranquilizó. Le presenté a mis compañeros y a mis Pokémon, y por su puesto a mí mismo, oficialmente; parecía ser que le agradábamos. Empecé a comentar el tema de la mudanza, y todo iba bien hasta que un ataque golpeó de lleno a Mismagius, dejándola temporalmente fuera de sí. Al mirar al perpetuador de tal bajeza, me vi frente a un sujeto alto, con barba negra y larga, y cuerpo musculoso. Tenía varios tatuajes en ambos brazos, y no parecía tener buenas intenciones, a su lado tenía un Mimikyu que se notaba poderoso.

–¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso? ¡Ese Pokémon no estaba haciendo nada! –Refunfuñó bastante molesta mi compañera pelinaranja.

–Es mi trabajo, a eso vine. –Respondió de manera seca el sujeto, tenía una voz rasposa y bastante grave.

–Usted es el exterminador que contrató el alcalde del pueblo. –Dedujo Cilan rápidamente.

–Exacto. Ahora, si me permiten, voy a exorcizar a esas bestias de Giratina. –Dijo mientras se acercaba más a nosotros y al ayuntamiento.

–Ya no tiene que hacer eso, el alcalde está muerto. Además, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de esto, ya los Pokémon accedieron a ser reubicados. Nosotros somos de Ion, así que podremos manejarlo. –Le dijo Brock, mientras se interponía entre la entrada al edificio y el sujeto. El nombre Ion quedó danzando en mi subconsciente, no sabía qué era eso, pero al parecer al exterminador lo reconoció.

–¿Con que Pokémonistas? ¿Saben? Ustedes son terribles para mi negocio, así que les voy a pedir que no se metan en mi camino. Y poco me importa que ese viejo esté muerto, yo cobro por adelantado. Además, me encanta mi trabajo, no hay nada mejor que los gritos de agonía de un Pokémon fantasma. Yo soy Akuma Warui, el Exorcista. –Dijo, dejando salir su egocentrismo gigantesco. Después de recitar su discurso, dejó salir a su Spiritomb, que se puso al lado del Mimikyu, listo para acabar con cualquier cosa.

–Me importa una mierda quien sea. No pienso permitir que dañe a esos Pokémon. Lo que no me cabe, es como un entrenador de Pokémon tipo Fantasma como usted, puede disfrutar dañándoles. –Le dije, no aguantando más su presencia.

–¡Ja! La respuesta es simple, muchacho. No existe Pokémon fantasma bueno sin antes haber sido esclavizado y puesto en su lugar, como las herramientas de muerte que son. –Escuchar eso me molestó en extremo, y no dispuesto a permitir a ese hombre acercársele a los demás Pokémon, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos. Antes de ordenar nada, me percaté de la mirada de sus Pokémon; le temían, se veían deprimidos y lastimados, y nadie mejor que yo para entender ese sentimiento, no podía dejar que los mantuviera.

–Pikachu, en este combate te mantendrás en mi hombro, no quiero que hagas nada a menos que te lo diga. –Le susurré al oído a mi amigo amarillo. –Yo no pienso dejar que un desagrado de entrenador siga manteniendo tan espectaculares criaturas como si fueran armas, y menos voy a permitir que se acerque a ese ayuntamiento. Togekiss, necesito tu ayuda. –Lancé la Poké Ball de mi Pokémon hada, y este apareció dando varios giros en el aire, antes de colocarse a mi lado, serio.

–Si eso es lo que quieres chico… ¡Que así sea! Spiritomb, usa Pulso Oscuro en ese Chandelure, Mimikyu, Bola Sombra al Togekiss.

–Togekiss, vuela y esquiva ese ataque, luego baja en picada y ataca con Brillo Mágico al Spiritomb. Chandelure, aléjate de ese ataque y usa Carga de Fuego en ese Mimikyu.

Sinceramente, ver la efectividad de mi estrategia me sorprendió hasta mí mismo, me hizo pensar en los años desperdiciados sintiendo lastima por mi vida, en vez de hacer algo por ella. Togekiss voló muy alto, evitando la bola de oscuridad lanzada por el Pokémon disfrazado de Pikachu; al descender, lanzó una gran cantidad de brillo irradiado por su cuerpo hacia el Spiritomb, dañando al Fantasma/Siniestro bastante, fue crítico. Sonreí viendo la habilidad oculta de mi Pokémon en acción, Supersuerte. Por otro lado, mi candelabro poseído usó todo de sí para evitar los anillos negros lanzados por el Spiritomb, pero recibió unos cuantos, dañándolo un poco; aun así, siguió adelante, y golpeo de lleno al hada fantasmal, y de paso aumentó su velocidad. Lastimosamente, el ataque no le hizo nada al tipo Mimikyu, gracias a su habilidad Disfraz, pero ahora el disfraz estaba roto, dándole a Chandelure la oportunidad de atacar más rápido y hacer verdadero daño.

–Genial, aprovecha que no se ha reincorporado tras haber perdido su disfraz y usa Carga de Fuego de nuevo.

–Nada de eso, Mimikyu, aléjate de ese candelabro y usa Bola de Sombra en él. Spiritomb, esa Rayo de Confusión en el hada y luego ataca con Bola Sombra.

–No puedes dejar que eso suceda, usa Velocidad Extrema para esquivar e imprimirle velocidad a un poderoso Ataque Aéreo.

El sujeto abrió los ojos preocupado, probablemente consciente de la fuerza del movimiento. Tal fue su sorpresa que descuidó a su Mimikyu, que, tras no lograr esquivar el primer ataque, se convirtió en la bolsa de golpeo de Chandelure, que no tardó en quemarlo debido a su habilidad. Era obvio que el sujeto no confiaba en sus Pokémon, y no les enseñaba a atacar por sí mismos, por lo tanto, era terrible en batallas dobles, así que decidí dejar que Chandelure se hiciera cargo del Mimikyu y me enfoqué en Togekiss.

–Spiritomb, usa Sombra Vil para esquivar eso, y espera a que se acerque al suelo, en ese momento lo atacas. –Sonreí de lado, sabiendo que el exterminador había vendido a su Pokémon, figurativamente hablando.

–Togekiss, ya sabes que hacer.

Ya había pensado en el uso de Sombra Vil como medio para esquivar ataques, así que debía saber aplicarlo y contrarrestarlo, y para la mala suerte del exterminador, Togekiss ya había practicado como hacerlo. Mi tipo Hada/Volador empezó a bajar a una velocidad ridículamente grande, gracias al ataque de tipo normal, y cuando ya estaba cerca del suelo se cubrió con un aura blanquecina, era la manifestación del poder del Ataque Aéreo. El tipo sonrió creyendo que no sabría qué hacer, pero su sonrisa murió al ver que Togekiss usaba Brillo Mágico en el suelo, donde ser reflejaba su sombra. El Spiritomb apareció de donde antes estaba la sombra, dañado tras recibir por segunda vez aquel ataque súper efectivo. Antes de poder reaccionar, recibió el poderoso ataque tipo Volador.

El impacto fue tal que levantó una gruesa capa de polvo, y combinado con la poca luz del alba, era imposible ver, aunque yo ya sabía el resultado. Antes de que el polvo se asentara, Togekiss salió de la nube hallándose en perfecto estado, y se colocó a mi lado. Segundos después ahí estaba el resultado, el Spiritomb se encontraba inconsciente. Su entrenador estaba por llamarlo, mostrándose bastante molesto, cuando me vi en la necesidad de tomar una decisión.

–¡Pikachu, ahora! Usa Onda Trueno en ese tipo. –Él hizo como le indiqué sin dudarlo, y antes de que el Exorcista pudieran reaccionar, paralizó al desgraciado despojo de entrenador que tenía al frente.

–¿¡Ash, que estás haciendo!? –Me gritó May, que se había mantenido expectante junto al resto del grupo, detrás de mí. Volteé para verlos, y se veían bastante sorprendidos por mis acciones.

–Tranquilos, confíen en mí. A penas venza al Mimikyu les explico. –Vi que aceptaron lo que les dije, y me enfoqué en lo que quedaba de la batalla. El tipo Fantasma/Hada se notaba bastante asombrado por lo sucedido, y estaba claro que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero antes de que pudiera tener una mala reacción lancé la última orden a Chandelure.

–Chandelure, usa Infortunio y mándalo a dormir.

Mi fiel fantasma lanzó una onda de oscuridad, similar a una ola, que, dado que Mimikyu estaba bajo el efecto del quemado, hizo doble daño, dejando al imitador de Pikachu fuera de combate. Viendo el resultado, decidí llamar a mi Pokémon hada y le indiqué a Chandelure que se acercara, Pikachu ya estaba de vuelta en mi hombro. Y aun sin explicar nada, me acerqué al pobre diablo, que estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía moverse en lo más mínimo; es bien conocido que los movimientos Pokémon poseen efectos más poderosos en los humanos, probablemente se sintiera terriblemente mal, como yo bajo el efecto de Psíquico o Dividir Dolor.

Al ver que me estaba acercando empezó a balbucear, pero era incapaz de tan siquiera mover su lengua; me reí al escucharlo, me sentía poderoso. Aun sin decir nada, investigué en su chaqueta de cuero negra, no tardé mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, dos Ocaso balls. Al notar mis acciones, el sujeto empezó a balbucear con más fuerza, pero aún le era imposible producir tan siquiera algo coherente. Lo ignoré, y ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros, coloqué las dos Poké Balls en el piso, y con toda mi fuerza las pisoteé, hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos pedazos de fibra y aluminio. Ahora ambos Pokémon estaban libres.

–Veo que aún parecen no comprender. La cuestión es esta: antes de pelear con este mal llamado exorcista, que no sé a qué viene el nombre si es pésimo luchando, me di cuenta que sus Pokémon suelen ser maltratados, lo noté en sus cuerpos, y en sus miradas. Así que antes de permitir que alguien como él siguiera usando de esa manera a sus Pokémon, planeé ordenarle a Pikachu que lo paralizara apenas viera que estaba distraído, y ese momento fue antes que devolviera a Spiritomb a su Poké Ball. Ahora son libres. –El grupo de Pokémonistas se mantuvo callado un rato, analizando mis palabras, finalmente Brock habló.

–¿Ash, pero si ellos no querían ser liberados? –Preguntó mostrándose inseguro, incluso afligido.

–Tal vez, de hecho, no me sorprendería que la idea los pudiera aterrorizar, esas Superballs y el maltrato es todo lo que conocen desde quien sabe cuándo; ambos son Pokémon sin preevolución ni evolución, podría haber sido desde que son crías. Si un niño nace en un calabozo, va a mostrarse inseguro de salir de él si se lo preguntan, pero no por eso sería correcto dejarlo ahí.

Con lo dicho por mí persona, todos se quedaron callados, pensativos, y yo me acerqué a la Mismagius, que ya se había reincorporado, y se hallaba alejada, mirándonos. Estaba acompañada por los Gengar, un Haunter, dos Gastly y el Misdreavus que, supuse yo, fue él que me atacó con Dividir Dolor. No tardamos mucho en acordar algo entendiéndonos a medias, al parecer estaban dispuestos a abandonar la zona en busca de un mejor lugar para vivir.

Durante la negociación, Dawn e Iris tuvieron que lidiar con los pueblerinos, que, como era de esperarse, reaccionaron bastante mal ante la noticia de la muerte de su alcalde. Enterarse de lo que su viejo mandatario le hizo a aquellos Pokémon no suavizó la molestia de la mayoría de las personas, realmente odiaban a esos Pokémon, y no era de extrañar, ninguno tenía un solo Pokémon acompañándolos, era obvio que no sabían lo que ellos podían llegar a sentir, lo que podían llegar a significar. Y claro, siendo justos, los tipo Fantasma los hicieron pasar un rato bastante malo.

Desde mi ubicación en donde discutíamos con los Pokémon fantasma, pude escuchar a esas personas, estaba claro que no valoraban el equilibrio ni la vida los Pokémon, los veían como cosas molestas. Por un momento recordé que antes de intentar matarme hace más de dos meses, desvaloricé su compañía, alegando que no llenaban el hueco de una buena conversación, o un amigo humano; pero ahora que estuve entrenando con ellos y les dediqué más tiempo, sentí que había sido injusto con mis Pokémon, y eso me hacía sentir como un desgraciado, alguien equivalente a esas personas poco empáticas, y eso significaba otra razón para esforzarme por generar ese cambio que he estado deseando desde mi epifanía, incluso antes.

El cambio implicaría el regreso del equilibrio, y eso ayudaría a que la gente recordara que los Pokémon y las personas se necesitan los unos a los otros, y que ambos pueden convivir y respetarse. Y claro, para poder tener la suficiente influencia para hacer eso, necesitaría ser una figura de las batallas, el campeón de Kalos.

Mismagius terminó de trasmitir nuestro mensaje a su grupo y por sus reacciones parecía que estaban de acuerdo con la reubicación. Brock se fijó en su Pokéwatch, una versión de la Pokédex adaptada como reloj y comúnmente distribuida en Sinnoh, y nos dijo que la mejor zona estaba a un par de días al este, en un bosque cerca de las faldas del Monte Plateado, pero lo suficiente lejos de Ciudad Plateada; lo mejor sería que el lugar estuviera bastante alejado del pueblo.

Al escucharlo decir eso, comprendí que mi viaje con ellos se había acabado, la verdad es que al final me acostumbré un poco a su presencia, y la idea me daba un poco de nostalgia, pero debía llegar a Kalos con suficiente tiempo para poder recolectar las medallas y de esa forma participar en la liga de este año, y no como me pasó en Unova, que perdí meses de tiempo.

Me acerqué al grupo y les expliqué la situación, y aunque se notaron un poco decaídos ante la noticia, me desearon suerte en mi viaje. Luego me acerqué a Mismagius, que hizo un gesto de que deseaba acompañarme, pero le aclaré que su lugar estaba con su grupo, que ellos la necesitarían. Ella comprendió, y me agradeció, regalándome una de las joyas que adornan su cuerpo, me negué varias veces, ya que esas gemas forman parte de su poder, aun así, ella insistió. Haciéndola flotar hasta mi pecho. Me sorprendió su hermoso gesto, así que le agradecí con un abrazo, uno muy frío debido a la baja temperatura de su fantasmal cuerpo.

Les encargué los dos Pokémon recién liberados, del aún paralizado Exorcista, a mis compañeros Pokémonistas, ellos me prometieron ayudarlos y explicarles la situación. Contaba con que Mismagius les diera un lugar entre su grupo, y ella me dio a entender que lo haría, me alegré por los dos maltratados tipo Fantasma. Finalmente me despedí de mis acompañantes temporales, y tras unos cuantos abrazos incómodos y unas palmadas en la espalda me empecé a alejar, pero la voz de Brock me obligó a detenerme, ahora me había alcanzado, estábamos a varios metros del ayuntamiento de madera.

–¿Ash, estás seguro de que no deseas acompañarnos? Mira, Ion, el nombre que mencioné antes, es una organización multiregional de defensores de los derechos de los Pokémon, y la verdad es que nos vendría genial un entrenador de tanto nivel como tú. Lidiaste con ese exterminador de maravilla, y obraste como alguien digno de estar en nuestras filas.

–La verdad es que la idea me agrada, Brock. Pero realmente necesito ir a Kalos, yo requiero hacerlo, es mi forma de buscar cambiar al mundo.

–Está bien, lo respeto. Pero si alguna vez no sientes que eso te esté llenado, siempre tendremos las puertas abiertas.

–Gracias, Brock. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le extendí la mano para despedirme, pero me vi envuelto en un abrazo amistoso. El moreno soltó su agarré y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, me deseó suerte, y se retiró de vuelta al lugar donde todos estaban preparándose para partir. Yo emprendí mi viaje para la dirección contraria, y mientras salía del pueblo escuché los reclamos de varias de las personas, la mayoría eran insultos por defender a los Pokémon. Decidí ignorarlos y seguir mi camino, tendría mucho que caminar hasta llegar a Ciudad Olivine, así que finalmente devolví a Chandelure a su Poké Ball, que al fin no se negó. Miré al tipo eléctrico en mi hombro y le acaricié la cabeza.

–Es hora Pikachu. Kalos nos espera.

–¡Pi, Pikachu!


	10. ¡Bonjour Kalos! ¿La Región del Amour?

**¡Bonjour Kalos! ¿La Región del Amour?**

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas antes de llegar a Ciudad Olivine, el camino resultó más peligroso de lo que recordaba de la primera vez que viaje por Johto, seis años antes. La cantidad de Pokémon salvajes agresivos me dejó impactado, hasta para acampar me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo con todos mis Pokémon fuera de su recinto. Los que más riesgo significaron, para mí y mi equipo, fueron los Growlithe, que pasada Ciudad Ecruteak, se empezaron a hacer más recurrentes. Una manada de esos perros de fuego nos persiguió hasta sacarnos de su territorio a base de Ascuas y Mordisco. Definitivamente no se comportaban como las mansas bestias que solían ser de antes de la crisis; algo debió haberlos impulsado a tomar esa actitud, y no tengo dudas que sea referente a las personas.

Luego de los Growlithe, la situación empeoró cuando un grupo de Murkrow, que por suerte no estaba conformado por ningún espécimen de su fase evolutiva, se dedicó a molestarnos, picotearnos y buscar maneras de extraviarnos. En un par de ocasiones me robaron la comida e intentaron guiarme a riscos o zonas del bosque bastante peligrosas. Fue hasta que salimos de la ruta treinta y nueve, que pudimos descansar de verdad. Pikachu estaba agotado por usar Atactrueno en repetidas ocasiones, y el resto de mi equipo se encontraba lleno de raspones, moretones y cortes. Al llegar a la ciudad portuaria, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, y pude agradecer que no nos topáramos con ninguna manada de Houndour o Houndoom, ambos son conocidos por matar sin mucha dificultad, y no creo haber podido salido ileso de haber ocurrido un encuentro con ellos.

Ya en la ciudad, no tardé mucho en hallar la embajada de Kalos, se encontraba justo donde antes lo hacía la sucursal del Club de Fans de Pokémon de Johto, su ubicación recordaba a la del mismo lugar en Ciudad Vermilion. Por su puesto, una institución como esa no tardó mucho en ser desmantelada durante la Gran Crisis, cada vez menos gente realmente quiere o aprecia a los Pokémon, eso está muy claro. Claro que el lugar estaba quedando vacante, y visto lo visto, Johto no esperó en hacer tratados diplomáticos con Kalos para colocar su embajada en territorio johtonés.

Entré al edificio e inmediatamente sentí el cambio de un lugar a otro; mientras que afuera, el clima caluroso de la costa era bañado por los vientos alisios, dentro del edificio se sentía un frío nada natural. Busqué la fuente de aquel viento helado, y me encontré con Pokémon pequeño, parecía un cubo de hielo andante, usé mi Pokédex, que había actualizado hace tiempo en caso de toparme con algún entrenador de Kalos. La criatura resultó ser un Bergmite, un Pokémon tipo Hielo completamente endémico de Kalos, probablemente por eso nunca en mi vida había llegado a ver uno.

Además del Bergmite siendo usado como acondicionador de aire, el lugar se notaba bastante lujoso. El suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra de terciopelo de color rojo, además el salón tenía dos candelabros antiguos, dando la ambientación de un hermoso castillo de Unova; aunque esa era mi impresión, probablemente estuviera imitando algún castillo de Kalos. Me acerqué a la recepción, que estaba formada por una amplia pantalla moderna con transmisión exclusiva de Kalos, un mueble de roble y varios objetos de oficina bastante sofisticados a mi parecer. Detrás del mueble de roble, se encontraba una mujer de pelo color azul, anteojos rojos y vestido negro de oficinista, estaba leyendo una especie de libro de portada verde.

En primera instancia, la recepcionista pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, aun a pesar de que me detuve justo frente a ella, pasaron los segundos y yo me empecé a exasperar. Dado que la mujer seguía sin atenderme, soné mi garganta un par de veces, pero la situación fue la misma, finalmente la llamé por el apelativo de "señorita", y aun así hizo falta que insistiera con el llamado un par de veces más, para que al fin levantara su vista del libro, y con tono monótono me indicara que debía esperar mi turno.

Volteé mi mirada, ya bastante exasperado por la actitud de la mujer, y miré alrededor, confirmando lo que ya sabía: era el único en ese lugar. Cuando pensaba volver a reclamar al respecto, la mujer levantó su mano y señaló a una máquina color naranja, esta vez no apartó su vista del libro. Me acerqué a la máquina y vi que mostraba una especie de número digital, toqué el número, y la pantalla plana, que estaba mostrando el clima de Kalos y Johto, cambió para mostrar varios dígitos; el número que se veía en la pantalla era un par de cifras menor al mío. Algo hizo la mujer y los números de la pantalla empezaron a cambiar, al quedar estáticos, el número de la pantalla coincidía con el que se me asignó. Suspiré cansado ante tal burocracia innecesaria y me acerqué de nuevo a la recepción.

Finalmente, la mujer me dejó pasar. Ahora me encontraba en una oficina no menos lujosa que la recepción, tenía varias estatuas de Pokémon legendarios, entre ellos Ho-Oh, Lugia, Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde, y, por último, y probablemente debido la estrecha relación interregional existente entre Unova y Kalos, Zekrom y Reshiram. El lugar tenía una atmosfera imponente y de clase alta, y en el centro, tras un increíble escritorio de mármol, estaba un sujeto de apariencia seria, de traje y con un bigote que se enroscaba a los lados, sobre él estaba colocado un hermoso escudo rojo con un Talonflame en medio; sí, yo conozco varios Pokémon de Kalos.

–Buenos días, soy el embajador de Kalos en Johto, Pierre Bourbon. ¿A qué debo su visita? –Me dijo de manera extremadamente educada el sujeto, pero con tintes de egocentrismo increíblemente fuertes.

–Buenos días. Soy Ash Ketchum, soy de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto. Y deseo obtener el pasaporte de acceso a Kalos. –Respondí hallándome muy nervioso, el sudor empapo mi frente y mis manos se empezaron a humedecer. No entendía porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, ya cumplía el requisito para entrar a la región como entrenador. Y, aun así, la atmosfera del lugar era muy pesada.

–Entiendo. Hace un tiempo muchos venían a mí para obtener el pasaporte kalosiano, pero muy pocos realmente fueron considerados dignos de entrar a mi amada región. ¿Que lo hace a usted digno de entrar? –Me dijo, mientras acomodaba su postura en el escritorio, y me miraba directo a los ojos, al alma misma.

–Yo… Yo… –Englutí la saliva que se estaba acumulando en mi boca por los nervios, y continué. –Yo quiero ingresar como entrenador profesional. Y estoy seguro que cumplo con los requisitos, vengo de haber ganado la Liga Johto. –Añadí con más seguridad.

–Me parece perfecto. Pero ese no es el único requisito. Tal vez cumpla todo lo necesario para ingresar como entrenador, pero no estoy seguro si cumple el perfil psicológico. Para estarlo, necesito que responda algunas preguntas. –Volví a englutir y me preparé para un engañoso cuestionario.

Fue una larga hora, cargada de preguntas como: ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? ¿Cuáles son sus ingresos mensuales? ¿Cuántas regiones ha visitado? ¿Cuánto sabe de Kalos? E incluso finalizada la entrevista, me vi en la necesidad de escuchar un largo discurso sobre las leyes, normas y modales que todo visitante de Kalos debe poseer; fue agobiante. Pero eventualmente logré sobrepasar todo ello, y recibí una especie de libreta, donde estaba impresa toda mi información, desde datos personales hasta logros e historial laboral, incluso traía información sobre mis Pokémon con foto adjuntada y ficha de datos básicos de la especie.

Con los papeles en orden, aproveché para comprar un boleto mediante la misma recepcionista fría, que me apartó un asiento en el vuelo a Kalos más próximo a partir hacia allá. La mujer me entregó un váucher con el que podría reclamar el boleto en el aeropuerto de Olivine. Miré el horario del vuelo, saldría de Johto en un par de horas. Me despedí agradeciendo a la peli azul, y emprendí un rápido camino al aeropuerto, ubicado justo al lado del puerto naval de Ciudad Olivine.

Dado que la embajada está ubicada cerca de ambos puertos, no tardé mucho en llegar a la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto. El lugar era bastante amplio, estaba pintado de blanco, y tenía varias tiendas de suvenires para los turistas. Yo caminé directo a los sillones y me permití el descansar un rato, Pikachu, que por reglas de la embajada se tuvo que meter a su Poké Ball, se recostó en mi regazo y se durmió un rato. Eventualmente pasaron las dos horas y empezaron llamar a la gente a bordo, Pikachu volvió a su Poké Ball debido a las normas de vuelo, y yo me senté en mi asiento.

El piloto dio un resumen de las normas de vuelo y se explicaron los protocolos de seguridad, tras esto los motores de la nave se encendieron, recorrimos la pista y despegamos del suelo. Miré por la ventana, que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo, y vi por última vez el mar de Johto. Me maravillé mirando los Tentacool flotar en la superficie y a los Corsola agrupándose cerca de las rocas; también pude apreciar varios Magikarp y Goldeen nadando en cardúmenes, y un par de Mantine acompañados de un grupo de Remoraid; toda la escena era como ver un cuadro. Una figura plateada y esbelta pasó por debajo del agua bajo la aeronave, pero fui incapaz de reconocerla, en lo más profundo de mis sueños me imaginé al poderoso Lugia despidiéndose de mí.

Pronto lo que era una costa bañada en hermosas aguas turquesa, se convirtió en un interminable océano de color azul oscuro, que conforme avanzó el tiempo, se fue tiñendo de un hermoso color naranja, al igual que los cielos. Sonreí emocionado al ver varios Wingull sobrevolando cerca del avión, eso solo podía significar que estábamos cerca de algún grupo de islas, pertenecientes a Hoenn lo más seguro. El celaje desapareció, dando paso a un hermoso lienzo de color negro azulado, que se empezó a pintar de estrellas. Miré mi maleta. "Seguro Pikachu la ha de estar pasando mal", pensé. Finalmente dejé que mis ojos guardaran aquel hermoso escenario en mi mente, y me dormí.

La voz del piloto me despertó, ya estaban dando las instrucciones para el aterrizaje. Con las emociones surcando por mi cuerpo, miré por la ventana; ya no había un enorme océano, sino más bien mares de árboles, era un extenso bosque de coníferas. El verde pronto se trasformó en café, ahora sobrevolábamos algunas villas de Kalos, por lo que noté, estábamos llegando desde el suroeste, así que lo más seguro, según lo que leí en una guía del avión, era que las casas pertenecieran a los pueblos de Vaniville y Aquacorde.

Después el verde volvió a reinar, estábamos sobre el bosque de Santalune, rato después finalmente sobrevolamos una ciudad un poco más grande que las villas anteriores, Ciudad Santalune. Al ver un hermoso campo de flores, supe que estábamos a pocos minutos de la capital, Ciudad Lumiose, donde se encuentra el aeropuerto principal de Kalos, y mi destino. La azafata confirmó aquello al anunciar que estábamos a cinco minutos del aeropuerto de Lumiose.

Finalmente, tras un viaje de ocho horas, el avión tocó suelo, y la compuerta de salida se abrió, dejando a los pasajeros emerger del vehículo. Al bajarme y entrar en la termal, me dieron ganas de gritar por la emociona, pero buscando evitar una escena vergonzosa, me contuve. El ambiente del aeropuerto, en contraste con su impecable estado y perfecta arquitectura, era bastante tenso, muchas personas hacían fila en el área de denegados, supongo que los sacarían inmediatamente de la región, lo más seguro es que fueran mochileros o viajeros casuales, y no supieran de la necesidad de un pasaporte.

Además, los protocolos de ingreso a la región eran increíblemente estrictos, yo por poco no puedo dejar pasar a mis Pokémon, pero mi pasaporte de clase entrenador me evitó montones de problemas. Así que después de una mañana bastante atareada, sí, mañana, debido al cambio de región horaria, al fin pude salir del aeropuerto, y así oficialmente ingresé a Kalos. Apenas crucé la puerta de salida, dejé salir a mi ratón eléctrico, que no se veía muy contento que digamos.

–Los siento amiguito, esta gente de Kalos es bastante estricta con sus protocolos de seguridad. Pero ya importa, ya empezamos oficialmente nuestra nueva aventura, así que es hora de realizar nuestro sueño. –Le dije a Pikachu, que estaba en el suelo frente a mí, ignorándome. Al escucharme se mostró emocionado, e inmediatamente ocupó su lugar en mi hombro.

–¡Pika!

–Tienes razón, deberíamos buscar a algún líder de gimnasio. –Respondí ante lo dicho por mi amigo. La verdad no sé qué me suele hablar ninguno de mis Pokémon, pero dado a mi tiempo con ellos, aprendí a interpretar sus sonidos.

–¡Pi, Pikachu!

–¡Genial! Según lo que leí en un catálogo del avión, la Torre Prisma no solo es un símbolo de cultura, tradición y modernidad de la ciudad, también es la fachada del gimnasio de Lumiose. Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué tal.

Mi roedor y yo empezamos a movilizarnos por la ciudad, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que estábamos completamente perdidos, y preguntar a la gente tampoco ayudó. Las explicaciones solían o ser muy vagas o simplemente inútiles; algunas personas al escuchar mi acento y notar que soy extranjero, se alejaron de mí, viéndome mal. Eventualmente una joven, que poseía un Pokémon que antes había visto en Alola, un Furfrou, me indicó que lo mejor para alguien como yo era que fuera al laboratorio del profesor regional, de apellido Sycamore.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven y un mapa de la zona que descargué en el Pokégear, que pude leer gracias a dichas instrucciones, llegué a un edificio con una arquitectura a la antigua, parecía más un museo que un laboratorio. Pensaba que ese lugar no sería mi destino, hasta que leí un letrero que rezaba "Laboratorio Sycamore, de la Ciudad Lumiose", que estaba colocado en el portón de entrada. Habiendo confirmado que era donde debía estar, pulsé el botón del timbre y esperé; después de unos segundos una chica de pelo castaño rojizo, bajita, apareció en la puerta.

–Buenas. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó la joven desde la puerta del edificio.

–Soy un entrenador de otra región, acabo de llegar desde Johto. Me dijeron que antes de empezar a retar gimnasios lo mejor sería que viniera a hablar con el profesor. –Contesté desde el otro lado del portón. La joven me miró unos segundos antes de tocar algo detrás de la puerta, provocando que el portón se abriera.

–Sígame. –Sintiéndome un poco incómodo por la forma fría en que me han tratado casi todos en la región, decidí seguir a la chica sin decir nada.

Al entrar en el edificio me topé primeramente con unas hermosas escaleras blancas, el lugar entero irradiaba lujo, desde los cuadros en las paredes al candelabro que colgaba sobre la entrada. Con eso pude corroborar que lo dicho sobre el estatus en Kalos era cierto, y que la embajada demostraba exactamente eso a la perfección. Al notar que me detuve, la chica se me acercó.

–Muchos de los extranjeros que llegan al laboratorio se maravillan por esta sala, pero solo es una fachada para mantener apariencias, el resto si está compuesto por lo que normalmente se ve en un laboratorio. –La miré, aun procesando lo que me dijo. Supongo que no es tan fría como pensé. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Cosette, soy ayudante del profesor Sycamore.

–Un gusto, Cosette. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy de Kanto. Y este es mi Pikachu. –Nos presenté a mí y a mi compañero, que permanecía en su puesto.

–Oh… Sabía que me tu cara me sonaba de algo. Nosotros solemos ver las batallas de las ligas de otras regiones para estudiar el desempeño de la mega-evolución fuera de Kalos. Tu nivel fue bastante alto, eliminar a ese Mega-Mawile sin usar ninguna mega-evolución, objeto de batalla o potenciador, fue bastante increíble.

–Sí… La verdad no me gusta el efecto que tiene eso sobre los Pokémon, me consta que les provoca dolor y los daña a largo plazo. Solo hay que ver lo que pasó con el Zangoose para notar a que me refiero. –Al decir eso, miré al suelo, recordando lo que pasó con aquel Pokémon de mi rival.

–Por tu expresión puedo suponer que eres Pokémonista. Y la verdad no me sorprende, se notó mucho el cariño que tienes por tus Pokémon. Y sobre el Zangoose, hiciste lo que debías hacer. Mientras la Liga Pokémon permita el uso de las drogas de batalla vas a necesitar hacer lo que sea necesario para lidiar con esa desventaja.

–Lo sé. –Dije mirando de nuevo al frente.

–Por cierto, nuestros estudios han demostrado que la mega-evolución, aunque si causa dolor en los Pokémon al forzarlos a obtener una fase evolutiva a la que no tienen acceso normalmente, no siempre es el caso.

–¿Cómo es eso? –Pegunté mirándola directamente a su cara, tenía unos ojos ámbar bastante bonitos.

–Como oyes. Mira, yo acompaño al Profesor en sus estudios desde hace unos diez años, cuando tenía seis, y venía con mi hermana, que también es su ayudante. Antes de que la mega-evolución se hiciera famosa, muy pocos tenían acceso a ella, en esa época los mega-aros no se producían en masa, y casi no había acceso a las megapiedras y piedras llave. En ese entonces solo las personas con un lazo emocional muy fuerte conseguían alcanzar tal estado evolutivo, y por dicho lazo, la energía se dividía entre el entrenador y el Pokémon. Pero eso cambio cuando la empresa Silph Co. patentó un mega-aro que no solo obliga al Pokémon a mega-evolucionar sin la necesidad de dicho lazo, sino que además recarga toda la energía solo en el Pokémon. Por eso sufren tanto ahora.

Miré a la chica sorprendido. La verdad no tenía idea que las cosas fueran así. Eso explica porque de pronto, y tras la Gran Crisis, la cantidad de mega-evoluciones creció exponencialmente, ahora es imposible ver una liga en la que no haya al menos un entrenador que las use. Por un momento me permití pensar en mega-evolucionar a alguno de mis Pokémon, a futuro podría hacerlo después de que Pupitar y Metang evolucionen. Cuando pensaba seguir la conversación con la chica, apareció otra joven, mayor que la peli castaña que resultó ser de mi edad, aparentaba unos veinticinco años.

–Cosette, aquí estabas. Necesito que… Oh, no sabía que teníamos visitas. –Dijo la joven, primero viendo a la castaña, y luego viéndome a mí. Esta chica tenía anteojos de marco negro, pelo de igual color, pero un toque azulado, y una bata blanca cubría su cuerpo.

–Sophie, este es Ash Ketchum. Ash, ella es mi hermana, de la que te hablé antes. Hermana, Ash es un entrenador de Kanto que vino para viajar por la región y poder retar la liga. –Respondió Cosette.

–¡Oh! Sabía que me sonabas de algo. ¿Eres el chico que venció al Mega-Mawile en la final de la Liga Johto? –Me preguntó ahora la pelinegra.

–Sí, ese era yo. Verás, me dijeron que el profesor Sycamore podría darme información de valor sobre la Liga Pokémon acá en Kalos. ¿Podría hablar con él? –Pregunté empezando a sentirme desesperado por ser retenido de empezar mi viaje, por su parte Pikachu se mostraba bastante cansado de tanto rodeo.

–Claro, pero en este momento está haciendo un estudio relacionado con la comparación de los mega-aros y las piedras llave comunes y corrientes. –Me respondió la chica de anteojos. –Pero si no tienes problema, puedes venir con nosotras para que puedas hablar con el Profesor apenas termine.

Asentí con la cabeza y las seguí a través de varias puertas, al final llegamos a una especie de invernadero, donde un sujeto joven de pelo negro medio despeinado, vestido también con una bata blanca, estaba parado frente a un Mega-Garchomp, al verlo capté que era lo que pasaba. El hombre estaba usando un mega-aro de la Silph Co., el sufrimiento era claro en la criatura. Iba a preguntar algo, pero ambas chicas salieron al lugar, y la castaña me indicó que lo mejor era que me quedara fuera del invernadero, ahora llevaba una bata también, acepté y me mantuve tras la puerta de cristal.

Las chicas pasaron algunas máquinas alrededor del Pokémon, y el sujeto, que claramente era el profesor, sacó una especie de roca redonda de la bolsa de su bata. El Profesor tocó un botón en el mega-aro y el tipo Dragón/Tierra volvió a su estado natural, pero sin esperar mucho más, el hombre presionó la roca que había sacado de su bata. Al presionar dicha roca, una especie de aura magenta o rosa rodeó al Garchomp, y varios halos de luz conectaron el aura con la roca que estaba en las manos del profesor, al acabar el brillo, de nuevo apareció su forma mega-evolucionada. Pero al observar detalladamente, noté que ese dolor y sufrimiento de antes ya no estaba, y el Pokémon se notaba tranquilo, relajado y atento; todo lo contrario, a las megas que he llegado a ver en batalla.

Las dos ayudantes repitieron el proceso con las máquinas y la mega-evolución se acabó. Tras esto, las chicas usaron una última vez las máquinas, y el Profesor indicó al dragón de tierra que podía retirarse. Las tres personas con bata se reunieron un momento y discutieron algo que no pude llegar a escuchar. Terminada aquella reunión, Cosette me señaló, y finalmente el Profesor se percató de mi presencia. Ver a un hombre tan joven como profesor fue extraño, pero tomando en cuenta que sería de la misma edad que la profesora Juniper de Unova, tampoco resultaba algo de otro mundo. El sujeto se me acercó y extendió su brazo sonriendo.

–Bienvenido a Kalos, la región del amor. Soy el profesor regional, Augustine Sycamore. Es un gusto conocerlo, campeón de la Liga Johto.


	11. La Conspiración del Poder sin Lazos

**La Conspiración del Poder sin Lazos**

* * *

–Un gusto. Como ya sabrá, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, vengo de Kanto. Y este es mi Pokémon inicial, Pikachu. –Contesté extendiendo también mi mano y estrechando la suya, completando el saludo. Al fin logré hablar con el profesor, lo que implica que podré empezar mi aventura a través de Kalos. Pikachu notó mi emoción y se reincorporó en mi hombro, donde había mantenido una posición bastante desinteresada por el entorno.

–Un placer, Ash y Pikachu. Como seguramente mencionaron antes mis ayudantes, desde aquí vimos tu batalla en la final de la Conferencia Plateada. Fue increíble como lidiaron con la mega-evolución de su rival, y con ese Zangoose tan peligroso. –Alagó el sujeto. En primera instancia parecía ser una persona bastante amable.

–Gracias, fue una batalla muy dura, pero con esfuerzo pudimos salir adelante. Y ahora que logré pasar los requisitos para venir a Kalos decidí que participaría acá. Incluso rechacé el ofrecimiento para luchar contra el Alto Mando de Johto, quería llegar a tiempo para participar en la Liga Kalos. –Comenté, recordando cómo remití una respuesta negativa, al correo que me envió la sede de la Liga Pokémon de Johto, que me llegó cuando estaba de camino a Ciudad Olivine.

–Interesante. Y entiendo la decisión, es claro que si aceptabas el ofrecimiento para luchar con un Alto Mando te verías en la necesidad de quedarte en Johto por bastante tiempo más. Entre el papeleo y la preparación de los estadios y las instalaciones, eso suele ser bastante pesado, créeme, se de lo que hablo. Pero algo me hace creer que no solo viniste para participar en la Liga Kalos, estás apuntando al Alto Mando de Kalos, ¿verdad? –Miré sorprendido al profesor, que tenía una mirada picara; definitivamente me descubrió. –Pero antes de que sigamos con la conversación, me gustaría que nos sentáramos para hablar con más comodidad.

El sujeto de unos veintisiete años me guio a una especie de comedor en medio del laboratorio, varias máquinas bastante sofisticadas llamaron mi atención. Está claro que el profesor regional de Kalos tiene acceso a bastantes recursos económicos, y no es para menos, la región está a la altura de todo lo que se habla de ella. Al sentarnos en una mesa redonda de tamaño mediano, el profesor le indicó a Cosette que nos trajera una taza de té a cada uno; yo, aunque no acostumbro a tomarlo, acepté uno de hojas de arbusto Citrus. A Sophie le pidió que fuera a revisar los datos obtenidos del estudio de Mega-Garchomp.

–Muy bien Ash, como veo, di en el punto. Rechazaste la oportunidad de luchar contra el Alto Mando de Johto porque deseas hacerlo contra el de acá. Y no es tan extraño, muchos consideran el Alto Mando de Kalos como uno de los más difíciles, si no el que más. Ese es un acto de mucha confianza chico, y debo decir que me agrada. Solo los que piensan en grande, logran cosas grandes. –Me dijo al fin, después de un tiempo de estar en vilo sobre sus últimas palabras. Antes de que pudiéramos continuar, Cosette llegó con el té; ambos tomamos las tazas con la bebida, y ella se quedó cerca, un poco fuera de la conversación.

–Podría decirse, profesor. La verdad es que mi sueño involucra que me convierta en el Campeón Regional de Kalos, para poder alcanzarlo. –Dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi Pikachu, que ahora se hallaba en mi regazo.

–Entiendo, y por lo que veo tampoco quieres hablar en profundo sobre ese sueño; eso también lo respeto. Pero voy a darme la libertad de decir que no están preparados para el reto, ni tú, ni tus Pokémon. –Lo miré sorprendido, me sentía insultado, menospreciado. Ya viví mucho tiempo bajo ese sentimiento, y no me podía dejar aceptarlo hacerlo de nuevo.

–Profesor, no quiero sonar egocéntrico ni nada por el estilo, pero vengo de ganar una liga, creo saber lo que hago, me siento listo para hacerlo. Tal vez me falte evolucionar a un par de mis Pokémon, sin contar a Pikachu que no desea hacerlo, y creo que podré alcanzarlo durante mi viaje.

–No, no. Me malentendiste, tu equipo es genial, y definitivamente está a la altura del reto. Como dices, solo es cuestión de un poco más de experiencia y de preparación, y podrán evolucionar. Por cierto, es interesante ver a un Pokémon que se niega a evolucionar, al menos veo que no le hace falta, y si no me equivoco estaba usando una Bola Luminosa en la Liga, así que creo que por él está bien.

–¿"Por él está bien"? ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? –Pregunté extrañado, e incapaz de entender lo que quería decir el sujeto.

–Me refiero a que de todas formas Raichu es incapaz de mega-evolucionar. –Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa indescifrable.

–¿Mega-evolucionar? Insisto; ¿a qué se refiere? No entiendo.

–Muy simple, muchacho. Ustedes no están preparados, no porque sean un mal equipo, sino porque les faltan las herramientas. Creo que podré encargarte una piedra llave y las megapiedras respectivas para las evoluciones de Metang y Pupitar. Debido a que a pesar de que no he detectado problemas en las megapiedras artificiales, como si con el mega aro, es preferible evitar riesgos. Además, estoy seguro de que por algún lado tengo una Metagrossita y una Tyranitarita… –En ese momento lo detuve.

–¡Espere, espere! Me está diciendo que me va a dar esos objetos, que como es sabido, son de gran valor, ¿con que fin? Además, a mí me disgusta la mega-evolución, siempre me ha parecido injusto obligar a un cambio a los Pokémon, más de esa manera.

–Ash… ¿Qué sabes de la mega-evolución?

–Lo básico, es un estado donde se fuerza al Pokémon a romper su barrera evolutiva, básicamente el exceso de energía en su cuerpo lo obliga a cambiar. Aunque ahora Cosette me estaba mencionado algo relacionado con los mega-aros de Silph Co., y de las diferencias existentes con las piedras llave naturales. Pero, aun así, no estoy del todo seguro, aun con lo visto con el Garchomp. –El profresor volteó a ver a la chica, que se ruborizó y miró a otro lado.

–Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a Sophie con el análisis de los datos obtenidos. –Dijo la castaña antes de salir de la habitación en la misma dirección que lo hizo su hermana.

–Esa chica, siempre que ve a alguien que llama su atención, termina hablando de más. –Comentó al aire Sycamore, negando con la cabeza. –Bueno, el daño está hecho. Y si, lo que te dijo Cosette es cierto, además creo que las pruebas con Garchomp arrojarán lo que necesito para demostrar que los mega-aros y las piedras artificiales provocan que la capacidad mostrada durante la mega-evolución sea menor entre cada vez se dé más su uso, hasta llegar al punto de matar a su usuario. Por eso te necesito, Ash. Creo haber visto el vínculo necesario entre tú y tu equipo como para que puedas llevar a cabo la mega-evolución con piedra llave.

–En serio cree que podría lograrlo. ¿Mi lazo es tan fuerte? –Pregunté inseguro.

–Sí, lo creo. Pero eso solo lo puedes decidir tú. Está claro que este no es momento para que le des uso a la mega-evolución, antes debes aprender a lidiar sin problemas con ellas si necesitar más que del poder básico de tu equipo y de la estrategia. Pero cuando hayas alcanzado la última etapa de Metang y Pupitar, y poseas un lazo perfecto de confianza con ellos, entonces podrás usar la mega-evolución a gusto.

–Suena justo. Pero sigo sin comprender el fin de regalarle a un entrenador que acaba de llegar a su laboratorio objetos tan raros y de tanto valor.

–Como ya dije, es muy simple. El uso del mega-aro y de las piedras mega evolutivas artificiales se ha distribuido tanto, que ya nadie conoce el esfuerzo que emplea usar la mega-evolución por lazos emocionales. Busco demostrar que la fuerza de los lazos y del trabajo duro, realmente da sus frutos. Cuando vi tu batalla pude apreciar ese lazo que se ha perdido, y ahora que estás aquí no puedo perder la oportunidad para legarte esas rocas. Por eso mencioné que me agrada tu actitud optimista, porque esa actitud, junto a la mega-evolución por lazo, serán lo que te guíe hasta el Campeón Regional. Será una forma de publicitar la antigua forma en que eran entrenados los Pokémon, y que mejor que lo haga un Pokémonista. Y eso, como el profesor experto en la mega-evolución, me interesa de sobre manera.

–Ya entiendo, en ese caso estoy dentro. –Dije, captando finalmente la idea del profesor. Sonreí al pensar en nuestra alianza, realmente ambos buscamos lo mismo, generar un cambio en el Mundo Pokémon, y de la misma manera, ambos necesitamos ayudarnos el uno al otro, es hasta poético. –Solo una última cosa. ¿Tan poca gente usa la mega-evolución por lazos?

–¡Maravilloso! Y mira, te lo diré así: El último que vino a pedirme una piedra llave, fue mi ex asistente, el actual Campeón, Alain; y eso ocurrió hace cinco años. Lastimosamente, no sé qué le ocurrió, pero eventualmente dejó de usar la piedra llave, y empezó a usar un mega-aro de Silph Co., eso catapultó sus ventas. Solo pensar que tantos Pokémon sufren porque no instruí mejor a ese chico, me hace tanto daño. –Le di unas palmadas en la espalda al notar su decaimiento.

–No se culpe, profresor. Usted claramente lo instruyó bien, de lo contrario no sería el actual Campeón de Kalos. Sea lo que sea que le pasó, fue durante su tiempo como campeón.

–Gracias, Ash. –El profesor recuperó su buen humor, así que volví a acomodarme en la silla, mi ratón que se había subido a la mesa, decidió quedarse en el mueble.

–Por cierto, profesor. Me dijeron que usted podría informarme sobre lo necesario para mi viaje retando los gimnasios de Kalos. –Exclamé al fin, después de tanto hablado.

–Tienes razón. Entre tanto desvarío relacionado con los lazos, la mega-evolución y las rocas, olvidé decirte lo más básico. Es muy simple, desde la renovación de la Liga Pokémon, a todos los líderes de gimnasio se les otorgó un mega-aro, por lo tanto, todos tendrán una mega-evolución. Es exactamente por eso que nuestra liga es considerada la más difícil, se ha vuelto imposible que los entrenadores principiantes puedan pasar del primer gimnasio; eso mismo provoca la necesidad de comprar un mega-aro para poder acceder rápido a una mega-evolución, eventualmente se vuelve un ciclo donde el único que sale ganando es el Silph Co. Por eso necesito publicar mi estudio cuanto antes, para demostrar todo el daño que se les hace a los Pokémon con su uso. Pero bueno, siguiendo con la explicación; según la cantidad de medallas que se tenga, serán dos Pokémon o tres, a partir de la tercera medalla serán siempre batallas de tres contra tres. No importa el orden por el que se empiece, siempre será así.

–Entiendo, y creo que usted tiene razón; es muy conveniente para Silph Co. todo ese negocio relacionado con las megas. Por cierto, ¿los líderes de gimnasio no se dan cuenta del daño que sufren los Pokémon?

–Sé que hubo casos de quejas, pero eventualmente usaron varios informes y estudios falsos para desmentir el sufrimiento de los Pokémon. Igual no todos se lo creyeron, planeé una especie de huelga en contra de la Liga Pokémon junto a varios líderes de gimnasio, pero cuando llegó el día, solo asistí yo. Desde entonces, como profesor regional, solo entrego los iniciales y hago estudios, pero quedé completamente excluido de cualquier evento realizado por la Liga.

–Demonios, sabía que la situación estaba mal en Kalos, pero no pensé que a ese punto. –Comenté mientas me preparaba para partir. Le hice señas con la mano a Pikachu, y él se subió a mi hombro de nuevo.

–Y que lo digas. Que mejor síntoma para demostrar eso, que me vea en la necesidad de contarle todo esto a alguien que vi en la televisión hace unas semanas. –Me respondió con un tono medio jocoso, demostrando que en parte hablaba en serio.

–Bueno, sea como sea, voy a dar todo de mí para llegar hasta Alain, es menester realizar un cambio.

–Amén, muchacho. –Dijo soltando un suspiro. Luego miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para irme. –Parece que te entretuve de más. Bueno, para finalizar; te recomiendo empezar con el gimnasio de acá, Lumiose. Está en la Torre Prisma, y es de tipo eléctrico, su mega-evolución es un Mega-Ampharos, y cualquier cosa, yo nunca dije eso. –Finalizó, dándome a entender que me estaba dando información que no debía dar.

–Gracias, Profesor; fue de gran ayuda. –El hombre me acompañó a la salida del lugar, donde poco después aparecieron sus ayudantes. El profesor me indicó en el mejor camino para llegar al gimnasio usando el mapa de mi Pokégear. Después el pelinegro se despidió con un apretón de manos, Sophie con un gesto con la mano, y para mi sorpresa Cosette me abrazó tímidamente. Habiéndome despedido del trío, salí del edificio y caminé hasta el portón de la entrada.

–Suerte, Ash. No olvides que lo más importante es el lazo emocional y la confianza, apenas hallas terminado de conseguir las medallas, y Metang y Pupitar hayan alcanzado su etapa final, ven acá, es entonces que te daré las rocas. –Me gritó el profesor cuando estaba ya saliendo por el portón.

–Gracias, profesor Sycamore. Nos veremos entonces.


	12. El Principio de un Verdadero Reto

**El Principio de un Verdadero Reto**

* * *

Valiéndome del mapa y de las instrucciones del profesor para llegar a la Torre Prisma, no tardé mucho en llegar a una de las plazas, la Plaza Verde, para ser exacto. Desde ese lugar pude ver la enorme torre que sirve de gimnasio. No me entretuve con los varios artistas callejeros que estaban en la plaza y seguí mi camino al gimnasio. La cantidad de turistas era sorprendente, pero más aún lo era notar que todos eran personas de clase alta, ninguna persona "normal" se encontraba dentro de la Plaza Central. Con eso pude confirmar que el alto límite económico para obtener el pasaporte como casual es totalmente real, y eso me hacía sentir desencajado. Al menos dicho límite es menor para quienes ingresamos como entrenadores Pokémon.

Pasé entre los varios turistas y llegué a la entrada, una puerta metálica en la base de la torre. Una voz robótica me indicó que colocara la Pokédex, cosa que hice, rápidamente se abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Ahora me hallaba en un salón lleno de luces y paneles, la zona parecía una especie de recepción para los retadores; en medio del lugar había un ascensor, que tomé sin detenerme a mirar detalles. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, después de haber subido varios niveles, me hallaba en una especie de cubículo, también rodeado de muros metálicos, al frente mío pude ver una puerta y arriba de esta una cámara.

–Este gimnasio es recomendado para entrenadores que al menos tengan cuatro medallas de gimnasio de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. En caso de que aún desee retar al líder, coloque su Pokédex en la ranura de la izquierda. –Dijo la misma voz robótica de antes.

Hice caso a lo que me dijo la máquina, miré al lado izquierdo de la puerta y pude ver la ranura que me indicaba. La ranura era similar a la de la puerta de la entrada, así que hice como dijo y esperé.

–El entrenador no cumple con los requisitos. Investigando ficha de entrenador más a fondo. –La máquina guardó silencio por un rato, antes de volver a sonar. –El entrenador posee el galardón de campeón de Conferencia Plateada de la Liga Johto, es aptó para enfrentar el reto máximo.

Sin más, la puerta se abrió, mostrando un campo de batalla. Salí del cubículo y me coloqué en el recuadro marcado en el suelo, que indicaba donde debía colocarse el entrenador. Poco después de que tomé mi lugar en el campo, apareció el que supuse era el líder de gimnasio, un chico de pelo rubio, con un mechón en forma de rayo en su cabeza y lentes de gran tamaño, vestía una especie de traje de laboratorio. El chico se colocó en su lugar del campo y me habló.

–Bienvenido, retador. Mi nombre es Clemont Miare y soy el líder de gimnasio de Lumiose. Es bueno ver que un campeón liguero ha venido hasta Kalos para formar parte de nuestra Liga, pero es mi trabajo demostrar la gradiente entre el nivel de las demás regiones con respecto a Kalos.

–Ok. ¿Pero que fue todo eso en la entrada? –Pregunté, ignorando que acababa de insultar a las demás regiones solo por no abusar de las mega-evoluciones, o al menos esa es la razón por la que supongo dijo tal comentario.

–¡Oh! ¿Eso? Es muy simple, Lumiose está ubicada en el área urbana de Kalos, y la verdad es que no se me da eso de luchar contra principiantes y ayudarlos sin aplastar sus ilusiones, así que puse un límite para la cantidad mínima de medallas necesarias para luchar en el gimnasio. Pero después de la reforma de la Liga Pokémon las cosas cambiaron, y desde entonces se permite que los entrenadores sigan el orden de gimnasios a su gusto. Así que me vi en la necesidad de que ese límite no fuera más que una advertencia. –Me comentó mostrándose un poco molesto por tener que hablar del tema.

–Y qué hay de eso del reto máximo, la máquina dijo eso cuando se enteró que soy campeón de una liga.

–Eso también es simple. Antes yo usaba un robot construido por mí para que luchara contra los entradores menos expertos, pero hace un par de años la Liga también nos dijo a todos los líderes que debíamos usar una mega-evolución por reglamento. Y dado que eso solo se usa cuando una persona es el entrenador, me vi en la necesidad de inventar algún tipo de obstáculo. Hablé con la Liga y permitieron que los líderes usáramos alguna especie de juegos o pruebas, para así probar aspectos fuera de las batallas. En el caso de este gimnasio es un tipo de concurso de conocimiento, y está manejado por Clembot, el robot que mencioné. Antes mi hermana también participaba como presentadora, pero desde que ganó el título de Reina de Kalos ya no la veo tanto como antes. Y ahora no sé porque estoy hablando de esto con mi retador. Olvida todo eso, a veces paso mucho tiempo inventando cosas y olvido lo que es hablar con alguien. Bueno, para responder a la pregunta: Yo soy el reto máximo, como eres campeón de una liga, no será necesario que realices la prueba de conocimiento.

–No importa, la verdad creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que la gente haga eso. Ya veo, pero antes de empezar, tengo una última duda. –Pregunté, viendo que hablar realmente no parecía disgustarle al chico, de todas formas, parecía ser de mi edad. Además, gracias a eso, descubrí que su hermana es la chica rubia que venció a Serena, con suerte y él sepa dónde puedo encontrarla; pero será algo para después de la batalla.

–No importa, puede preguntarme. De todas formas, es normal que los extranjeros no entiendan mucho de Kalos. Esta región está muy cambiada, y no lo digo precisamente que para bien. –Me contestó, poniéndose pensativo al mencionar lo último.

–¿Cree que me vea en la necesidad de tomar las pruebas esas que menciona, en algún otro gimnasio?

–Nah… Eso es solo para los entrenadores novatos. Igual creo que eso ya se empezó a usar fuera de Kalos, hace como un año. –Finalmente comprendí porque Sycamore no me habló de las pruebas. Al parecer el tiempo que estuve sin luchar contra gimnasios, la forma de retarlos cambió bastante. Pero es bueno saber que podré ir directo al grano durante mis batallas de gimnasio.

–Entiendo perfectamente. Bueno, me parece que ya hablamos de más y se perdió la tensión inicial de la batalla, pero no importa. Por cierto, no veo al árbitro por ningún lado. –Con mi comentario, el chico se alarmó bastante, se mostraba bastante apenado.

–Demonios, estoy tan acostumbrado a que Bonnie haga de árbitro que lo olvidé, dame un segundo más y estaremos listos para la batalla. –El líder de gimnasio sacó una especie de control, donde apretó un par de botones. Poco después de eso, apareció un robot con aspectos similares a los de su dueño, incluso con un mechón con forma de rayo en su cabeza; la máquina se colocó en la posición del árbitro.

–Listo, que bueno que ya estabas programado para actuar como árbitro, Clembot. Muy bien, creo que ya podremos empezar la batalla. –La verdad me sorprende bastante pensar que ese chico es líder, pero he de suponer que su fuerte se halla en las batallas.

–Esta es una batalla oficial entre el líder del gimnasio Lumiose y el retador Ash Ketchum. Será una batalla de dos contra dos, el líder de gimnasio no puede cambiar de Pokémon durante la batalla, a diferencia del retador, además el líder se ve obligado a hacer uso de la mega-evolución en caso de verse en la necesidad de usar su equipo entero. Cuando todos los Pokémon de alguno de los dos entrenadores caigan derrotados, se declarará al ganador. –Explicó la máquina, alzando dos banderas con sus manos, apuntando tanto al líder como a mí.

–Heliolisk, salta al campo y usa Onda Anómala. –De la Poké Ball del rubio salió una especie de Pokémon lagarto, de color amarillo y con un collar expandible. Apenas cayó al campo empezó a generar cargas y circuitos a su alrededor, era un movimiento de aumento de características, y debía detenerlo.

–Pupitar, es hora de ganar. Usa Terremoto apenas toques el suelo, no permitas que ese Heliolisk se mueva.

Aunque por una diferencia de milisegundos, el Terremoto logró evitar que la lagartija pudiera usar su movimiento, la tierra se resquebrajó y el tipo Normal/Eléctrico fue golpeado por varias rocas, que lo dejaron bastante dañado. Decidí aprovechar el momento para ordenar Maldición; un aura oscura rodeó a Pupitar, que a cambio de un mayor ataque y defensa perdió velocidad. Viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, Clemont decidió ir al ataque, ordenando Ataque Rápido, sonreí al notar su error.

–Pupitar, quédate quieto y recibe ese ataque. –La lagartija eléctrica emprendió una carrera hasta mi Pokémon, y con todo el momentum golpeó a mi Pokémon Tierra/Roca. Dicho ataque no hizo mucho gracias a la defensa y resistencia natural de la roca. –Ahora que lo tienes cerca, usa Triturar para tomarlo de la cola y luego lanzarlo al aire. Hecho eso usa Roca Afilada para golpearlo aprovechando que no podrá esquivar.

El capullo hecho de roca tomó con su extraña boca prensil la cola del lagarto, que se hallaba desorientado tras el ataque, y lo lanzó al aire. Clemont no se quedó con las manos cruzadas y ordenó a su Pokémon usar Trueno. Mientras un tumulto de rocas salía del suelo y se lanzaba en dirección del lagarto, un poderoso rayo salió del cuello de este mismo, en dirección al cielo. Las rocas golpearon de lleno al Heliolisk, que cayó al suelo bastante golpeado; poco después el rayo de electricidad volvió de las alturas y golpeó a mi Pokémon, paralizándolo. Heliolisk intentó reincorporarse, pero terminó cediendo ante el daño recibido y quedó inconsciente.

–Heliolisk no puede continuar. Líder de gimnasio, llame a su último Pokémon. –Ordenó la voz robótica del árbitro.

–Rayos, ese Pupitar es muy fuerte, debe estar próximo a evolucionar. Ampharos, electrifica a nuestro rival. –El comentario del líder me hizo sonreír, yo también he notado que mi Pokémon de Johto está cerca de alcanzar su última etapa. Miré al Pokémon que ya sabía que estaría ahí, una especie de cordero eléctrico de forma alargada. –Ampharos, usa Pulso Dragón.

–Pupitar, usa Maldición y espera a recibir ese ataque, ya sabes que hacer.

Pupitar volvió a sacrificar su velocidad a cambio de mejorar su fortaleza física, mientras que mi Pokémon se preparaba, un rayo de color morado verdoso lo golpeó. Clemont siguió su envestida con Puño Trueno, yo ordené de nuevo Maldición. El golpe eléctrico dio de lleno en la cara de mi Pokémon, yo, tomando en cuenta que Clemont no caería en la misma táctica que la ocasión anterior, le ordené a mi tipo Tierra/Roca usar Triturar en la mano de su contrincante. Viéndose con la mano atrapada, nada pudo hacer ni el Ampharos ni Clemont para evitar el Terremoto que golpeó directamente al tipo Eléctrico, después de recibir el ataque se notaba bastante dañado.

–Mierda, esto no puede seguir así. Ampharos, mega-evoluciona.

La mega-evolución ocurrió como lo suele hacer cuando no se usa la piedra llave, una luz blanca intensa rodeó al Ampharos, y cuando se extinguió, su forma mega estaba en el campo, algo muy similar a una evolución normal, nada de lazos ni amistad. Aun con su brazo atrapado en la boca de mi Pokémon, Clemont ordenó el uso de Pulso Dragón, yo intenté contrarrestar con Roca Afilada, pero fue muy tarde, y el rayo de energía draconiana sacó del combate a mi Pupitar.

–Mierda, ese es el problema de solo haber subido la defensa física y no la especial. Vuelve Pupitar. –Dije, mientras alistaba la Poké Ball de Metang, definitivamente debo procurar evolucionar a ese par para el final de mi viaje, y ambos son especies famosas por durar mucho para hacerlo.

–Pupitar no puede continuar. Retador, llame a su último Pokémon. –Volvió a decir la voz mecánica.

–¡Metang, yo te elijo! –Mi último Pokémon para esa batalla apareció en el campo, listo para acabar con esa mega. Clemont se vio sorprendido por mi Pokémon con forma de nave, de color plateado turquesa y de facciones de robot, debe haberle recordado alguno de sus inventos.

–Un Metang… Interesante. Ampharos, tu segundo tipo Dragón ya no nos servirá de mucho. Así que ataca usando Espora Algodón, y luego Bola Voltio.

–Interesante estrategia, pero no servirá. Metang, usa Puño Meteoro, después de golpear espera mi señal.

El Mega-Ampharos, aprovechando el crecimiento de su pelaje tras la mega-evolución, empezó a liberar puñados de este, lanzándolos directo a Metang, que se limitaba a esquivarlos. Apenas vimos un hueco en su defensa, Metang respondió golpeando con su puño a toda velocidad, el golpe fue tal que mandó a volar a la mega, que chocó contra la pared. Al ver que el tamaño del puño de mi Pokémon aumentó, supe que se debía al aumento de ataque, producto del efecto secundario de Puño Meteoro. Sabiendo que ya tenía el combate en la bolsa, ordené a Metang usar Puño Hielo. El Mega-Ampharos estaba intentando volver a la batalla cuando recibió el golpe helado en toda la cara. Para mi sorpresa, eso no bastó, seguía listo para luchar, muy dañado, pero listo.

–Ampharos, quítate de encima a ese Metang, usa Puño Trueno y luego repite la estrategia con Espora Algodón.

–Metang usa…

No pude reaccionar a tiempo, y un puño imbuido en electricidad goleó en la base de su cuerpo a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico. Después de eso, varias esferas de pelaje algodonado cayeron entre las extremidades de Metang, haciéndole más dificultoso moverse, y, por ende, más lento.

–Ahora usará Bola Voltio aprovechando la gran franja entre las velocidades, Metang. Necesito que combines el uso de Puño Meteoro y Puño Hielo y que esquives y/o aguantes cuanto ataque te lance, debes impactar eso en su cuerpo.

Como era de esperar, el Ampharos empezó a lanzar Bola Voltio tras Bola Voltio, al principio Metang pudo acercarse con su puño en alto, listo para golpear, pero dos Bolas Voltio lo dejaron muy dañado, por suerte no paralizado. Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, vi el flanco, Ampharos se estaba cansando por el uso repetido del ataque eléctrico, fue entonces que Metang al fin conectó su puño en el estómago de la mega de tipo Eléctrico/Dragón, la combinación de ataques fue mucha y logró provocar que el Pokémon del líder callera al suelo.

Aun así, no estaba del todo derrotado, así que ordené un último Puño Hielo, sabiendo que el acero no haría mucho daño. Aunque lo intentó, la mega-evolución no pudo esquivar el ataque que congeló parte de su abdomen, provocando que finalmente callera golpeando su cara contra el suelo y volviendo a su estado natural. Notar como se relajó al perder su mega-evolución, me hizo desear con más ganas el ganar el título de Kalos para empezar a hacer algo por esos Pokémon.

–El líder del gimnasio Lumiose se ha quedado sin Pokémon, el ganador es el retador: Ash Ketchum. –Después de indicar al ganador, el robot se fue por donde vino, dejándome solo con el líder.

–Rayos, han pasado dos años y aún no me acostumbro a esto de las megas. –Comentó cabizbajo el líder de gimnasio, mientras devolvía a la Poké Ball a su Pokémon debilitado; yo hice lo mismo con Metang. Viendo eso como un buen momento para obtener información, me acerque a él.

–¿Entonces por qué insistes en usarla? –Pregunté apenas estuve cerca de él. Mi pregunta causó que me mirara.

–Lo siento, es que hace rato no perdía. Fue una gran batalla, aquí tienes la medalla. –Dijo, para luego entregarme la medalla del gimnasio, tenía forma de escudo con varios rayos cayendo en él. –En cuanto a tu pregunta… Supongo que hablaste con Sycamore, entonces ya tienes una idea de la situación. La verdad es que todos los líderes de gimnasio somos conscientes de que los mega-aros son dañinos para los Pokémon, pero la Liga Pokémon nos ha condicionado a usarlos, y la verdad es que por mi bien y el de mi familia no puedo decir más. Creo que no has sido ignorante a lo que sucede en Kalos, la gente se ha vuelto paranoica, regionalista, xenofóbica, sobre todo en Lumiose. Lo cierto es que mientras los gobiernos se encargan de dañar a las personas, la Liga lo hace con los Pokémon, que irónico, se supone que deberían hacer lo contrario. Personalmente no pienso como esa gente, aunque lo parezca por como hablo, pero no es más que un teatro que el alcalde de la ciudad quiere que use; tanto yo como mi hermana hemos aprendido mucho de los extranjeros, por eso quiero disculparme si te ofendí.

–No hace falta, la verdad es que gracias Sycamore ya me hacía una idea de que esperar. Y sí, soy capaz de ver lo mal que está la ciudad en lo que respecta a lo social. Por eso quiero convertirme en el Campeón de Kalos, para ver si puedo hacer un cambio en todo esto, de todas formas, Kalos influye mucho en el resto de regiones. –El rubio me miró sorprendido por lo dicho, luego se puso serio.

–Pues si es lo que quieres, no pienso detenerte. Pero no quiero pecar de traidor, la verdad es que no creo que el campeón tenga esa clase de influencia, al menos ya no. Yo conocí a Alain, y lo cierto es que el puesto lo cambió, esa clase de poder cambia a la gente, por eso temo por mi hermana. –En sus ojos podía percibir la preocupación y el temor al hablar de eso.

–Si alguien es lo suficientemente fiel a sí mismo, un puesto jamás lo cambiará. Confió en que yo no lo haré, deberías hacer lo mismo por tu hermana. –El rubio se sorprendió por mi afirmación, pero eventualmente me sonrió y agradeció. –Por cierto, ahora que mencionaste a tu hermana. Se por lo que dijiste antes de que peleáramos que ella es la actual Reina de Kalos. –Clemont afirmó con la cabeza. –Me gustaría saber si conoces o sabes algo sobre la chica a la que ella venció para obtener el título. La antigua Reina de Kalos, Serena. –El chico me hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero aun así me contesto

–Sí, ella es la pareja de Alain. Mi hermana y yo éramos buenos amigos de ella, pero tras obtener el título cambio, igual que su novio, ellos en ese entonces solo eran amigos, pero eventualmente la prensa empezó a hablar de ellos como pareja y terminó sucediendo. Yo siempre he creído que fue una relación por conveniencia, porque antes de eso nunca se había mostrado interesada por él ni por nadie. Después de perder su título a manos de mi hermana, fuimos a la su casa acá en Lumiose, y donde su madre, pero despareció por completo. –Escuchar que Serena desapareció me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero no podría detenerme por eso, tenía mucho que hacer, y encontrarla podría ser algo para hacer durante el camino.

–¡Qué mal escuchar eso! Yo conocí a Serena en un campamento al que ella asistió en Kanto. Deseaba poder saludarla, pero veo que no se podrá. –Dije mientras llamaba a Pikachu, que estaba donde antes había estado parado durante la batalla: detrás de mí, en el puesto para el retador.

–Recuerdo haberla escuchado hablar de un campamento en Kanto en una ocasión, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo los detalles. Respecto a que ha sido de ella, como ya dije, no se mucho más, perdón. –Se detuvo y miró detenidamente a mi amigo amarillo, que se había vuelto a subir en mi hombro–Ese Pikachu se ve bastante fuerte, y lo digo como experto en Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, me gustaría poder pelear con él algún día.

–No es nada, ya veré que averiguo en el camino. Y claro, puede ser en otra ocasión que nos veamos. Por cierto, ¿dónde me recomiendas seguir mi recorrido por Kalos?

–Eso sería en dirección suroeste, en el gimnasio de Santalune. Ahí es donde suelen empezar la mayoría de principiantes. Pero tomando en cuenta que seguro te traten como campeón, los más seguro es que te espere una muy dura batalla.

–Genial, gracias Clemont, por todo.

–Gracias digo yo más bien, la verdad es que he aprendido más hoy que en meses enteros encerrado en mi taller.

Hice un gesto con la mano al líder del gimnasio, levantando mi pulgar, y me alejé en dirección al ascensor. Pensé en la desaparición de Serena, las mega-evoluciones y los mega-aros, la crisis social y la xenofobia. "Definitivamente mi aventura por Kalos no será lo que esperaba", pensé, mientras salía del gimnasio y volvía al mar de turistas acaudalados.


	13. Escándalo en la Realeza

**Escándalo en la Realeza**

* * *

Me encontraba luchando contra el Mega-Beedrill de Viola, la líder de gimnasio de Santalune. Tras una difícil batalla contra su Vivillon, que, combinando el uso de Somnífero y Rayo Solar, puso en aprietos a Pikachu. A pesar de la buena estrategia, mi roedor logró aguantar los ataques, al despertar lanzó un poderoso Poder Oculto a la mariposa de Kalos, que cayó derrotada. Respecto al **set** de movimientos de mi equipo, mantuve el usado en la Liga Johto, debido a la dura practica requerida para dominar las varias estrategias y contra estrategias posibles; aun así, en Pikachu decidí cambiar Cola de Hierro por Poder Oculto, que en mi roedor es tipo Hielo, sacando de esa manera provecho a su enorme ataque especial, aumentado por la Bola Luminosa.

Pikachu logró lidiar bastante bien con Beedrill, pero tras Mega-evolucionar, sus ataques con **Stab** se volvieron demasiado poderosos gracias a su habilidad, Adaptable, y con un solo Agujón Letal lo dejó fuera de combate. **Stab**, es básicamente el daño extra otorgado a un ataque, en caso de que este sea del mismo tipo, o uno de los tipos, del Pokémon usuario. Observé los taladros de los brazos del Beedrill, que brillaron y empezaron a girar más rápido, eso significa que el efecto secundario de Agujón Letal hizo efecto, y ahora su ataque será mayor. El campo de batalla se encuentra cubierto de púas venenosas, debido a que Viola usó el movimiento de mismo nombre al sacar a Beedrill. Eso solo puede significar que necesito usar a un Pokémon que sea capaz de evitar el suelo el mayor tiempo posible, y aunque riesgosa, tomé una decisión.

–Togekiss, te necesito. –El tipo Hada/Volador hizo aparición en el campo, sobrevolando encima de mí antes de detenerse a mi lado. –Togekiss, necesito que evites el suelo, está cargado de púas venenosas, así que no importa lo que debas hacer, aléjate del suelo. –Mi Pokémon asintió, y se elevó a un más en el aire, encarando desde arriba a la avispa Pokémon.

–Interesante elección. Beedrill, usa Agilidad para acercarte a esa hada y golpea con Golpe Venenoso.

–Togekiss, debemos evitar esos los ataques venenosos ante cualquier cosa. Usa Velocidad Extrema para esquivar el ataque y ponerte detrás de Beedrill, luego usas Corte Aéreo en su espalda.

El Mega-Beedrill empezó a mover sus alas a una velocidad gigantesca, y cual borrón se acercó a Togekiss dejando una estela de color amarillo, pero eso no le bastó para equipararse a la velocidad del hada al emplear Velocidad Extrema. Antes de que la avispa pudiera reaccionar, Togekiss impactó el golpe tipo normal en su espalda, para luego girar en el aire, y lanzar una especie de sierras circulares brillantes, hechas de viento, que golpearon en el mismo lugar que la Velocidad Extrema. Aun así, no fue suficiente para derrotar a la mega, que respondió usando un poderoso Golpe Venenoso, que lanzó directo al suelo a mi hada.

–¡Togekiss, debes reincorporarte, no puedes tocar el suelo!

Pero mis gritos fueron inútiles, Togekiss no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó sobre las púas. Togekiss se reincorporó y alzó vuelo de nuevo, pero al ver su cara pude notar los síntomas del envenenamiento. "Mierda, primero Pikachu y ahora Togekiss, esas púas jugaron muy en contra mía.", pensé, llevándome la mano a la nuca.

–Togekiss, ya no podremos hacer nada respecto al envenenamiento, por ahora usa Brillo Mágico para cegar momentáneamente con la luz al Beedrill. –Viola ordenó otro Agujón Letal, pero cuando la avispa estaba de frente para golpear a mi hada, esta pudo lanzar una gran cantidad de luz de su piel, tanta que, aunque fuera poco eficaz, pudo dejar sin vista al Bicho/Veneno. –¡Genial! Ahora usa Respiro.

Togekiss llenó sus pulmones de aire y botó las plumas dañadas, recuperando de esa manera vitalidad. El veneno seguía en su sistema, pero al menos así aguantaría más tiempo.

–Esto es malo, Beedrill, ya llevas encima mucho daño desde la batalla contra Pikachu, debemos acabar rápido con esto, no podremos esperar a que el veneno lo haga. Así que olvidemos los ataques tipo Bicho y dediquémonos a golpear con Golpe Venenoso, pero antes, ¡Agilidad!

–Mierda, será demasiado rápido. Golpéalo con Velocidad Extrema.

Togekiss se lanzó increíblemente rápido hacia el avispa mega-evolucionada, pero no bastó, ya que las alas del bicho ya se encontraban batiendo el doble de rápido que antes. A pesar de que el Beedrill logró usar Agilidad, el golpe de Velocidad Extrema fue efectivo, y lanzó al bicho lejos, en dirección de la pared del gimnasio. La alegría no me duró, ya que la avispa seguía sin caer inconsciente.

–Beedrill, usa Golpe Venenoso.

–Esquívalo y usa Corte Aéreo.

A pesar de mi orden, Togekiss no logró zafarse de la velocidad del Beedrill, que golpeó con su taladro venenoso su abdomen. Lastimosamente para la líder, fue en ese momento que vi un gran flaqueo en la defensa de la mega. Ordené el Corte Aéreo de nuevo, y ágilmente mi hada gambeteó por debajo de la avispa y la golpeó bajo sus alas con las sierras de aire. Beedrill cayó finalmente, perdiendo su Mega-Evolución y dejándome como el ganador de la batalla. Suspiré nervioso al ver resultado, de no haber usado Respiro antes, Togekiss no habría logrado aguantar el Golpe Venenoso de hace un momento.

La líder de gimnasio y fotógrafa se acercó a mí, me felicitó por la batalla y me hizo entrega de la Medalla Insecto. Tras haberme entregado dicho reconocimiento, me pidió una foto con mi Togekiss, que acepté después de haberle aplicado antídoto en spray a mi hada. Tomada la foto, la rubia de ojos verdes me acompañó a la salida del gimnasio.

–Tienes potencial, Ash. Estoy segura que darás grandes espectáculos en la liga, no lo dudo. –Me dijo la líder cuando llegamos a las puertas del edificio.

–Gracias, Viola. Es un honor que una entrenadora tan poderosa diga eso de mí.

–Solo digo la verdad. –Viendo la conversación terminada, hale la puerta de vidrio y empecé a salir al exterior. Pero la voz de la rubia me detuvo sobre mis pasos. –¿Sabes? Hoy daré una fiesta en el gimnasio, van a venir varias personas relacionadas con las batallas, y creo que te vendría bien un descanso, puedo notar que no has parado de entrenar en bastante tiempo.

–No creo que pueda, la verdad… –Antes de poder salir con una excusa para no asistir, me detuvo.

–Solo piénsalo. Sé reconocer esa cara de cansancio; las ojeras y la palidez. Es bueno dedicarse a fondo al entrenamiento, pero también es bueno tomar descansos de vez en cuando. Au revoir, mignon.

De esa forma la chica volvió al interior de su gimnasio, dejándome con el hilo de la conversación en el aire. Finalmente decidí caminar hasta el Centro Pokémon donde me he estado hospedando; pero en el camino no pude sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de la chica, sobre todo lo del final, ya que no sé nada del idioma kalosés. No tardé en llegar al Centro Pokémon, después de todo está a solo dos cuadras del gimnasio

Dejé a Pikachu y a Togekiss con la enfermera y me dirigí a la habitación donde me había estado hospedando. Ya en la habitación, deje salir un rato al resto de mi equipo, cada uno se acomodó donde se sentía más a gusto y se quedó ahí. Chandelure, como de costumbre, se acercó a mi cama, de manera en que ambos pudiéramos compartir del calor de sus llamas. Eventualmente todos mis Pokémon cedieron al cansancio y se durmieron, pero yo no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras de Viola. "Tal vez tenga razón, y deba disfrutar un rato de la vida", pensé antes de acompañar en el sueño a mi equipo.

Para la noche me hallé a mí mismo alistándome para la fiesta de Viola, finalmente decidí hacer caso a sus palabras. Resolví que iría un rato, y que, de no gustarme, saldría del lugar sin más demora. Me cambié la ropa andrajosa de viaje que había estado usando, y me vestí con ropa que compré durante mi estadía en Lumiose: una jacket azul con blanco, pantalones vaqueros y tenis de patinaje, me dejé mi gorra roja con negro de siempre, la única cosa que mantengo desde que salí de Kanto, además de Pikachu. Antes de volver a colocarme la gorra, la miré detenidamente, aunque desgastada, para el tiempo que la he tendido, se encuentra en perfecto estado; es negra a excepción de la visera que es roja, y posee el símbolo de una Poké Ball en el frente, de color azul. Dejé de mirar el objeto y me la puse en la cabeza, con la visera al frente, como me es costumbre usarla.

Al acercarme al gimnasio pude darme cuenta que el ambiente era bastante diferente, las luces estaban apagadas y se podían notar destellos a través de las ventanas. Además, se apreciaba el sonido de música electrónica a un bastante alto volumen. La fiesta no sonaba tan mal, así que decidí apurar el paso para terminar de llegar al lugar. Al entrar pude ver que el pasadizo hacia el campo de batalla estaba lleno de mesas con comida y bebidas, la puerta al campo estaba abierta y dentro se veían varias personas bailando. Decidí entrar sin más demora.

Ya adentro pude notar que había bastante gente, al menos unas cincuenta personas, muchas tomando en cuenta que el edificio no es tan grande. La puerta que lleva a la prueba, que según le entendí a Viola, trata de caminar por un laberinto de seda y pelear con varios entrenadores aprendices de ella, estaba cerrada, seguro para no comprometer el lugar. Caminé por el pasadizo en dirección al campo de batalla, ahora salón de baile, buscando a Viola.

Al llegar a la entrada al campo, me di cuenta que también había una mesa con bebidas en la esquina izquierda del lado de la puerta, al fondo había varias sillas y un par de sillones y en el techo una bola de seda congelada reflejaba la luz de una máquina. "Al menos no están usando a los Pokémon como objetos de fiesta", pensé al ver el aparato que generaba la luz.

Cerca de la mesa con bebidas, alcancé a ver a la líder del gimnasio. La chica estaba vestida con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, con la parte de arriba blanca y el resto de color turquesa. La rubia estaba acompañada por un sujeto moreno, con camisa y saco grises, y el pelo peinado hacía arriba, decorado por varias rocas; un estilo de peinado muy extraño para mi gusto, pero debe ser parte del estilo ostentoso de Kalos. Decidí acercarme a ella y su acompañante.

–¡Ash, al final si viniste! ¿Cómo la estás pasando? –Me preguntó la ojiverde apenas se percató de mi presencia.

–Sí, lo estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón… Y bien, acabo de llegar, pero no se ve nada mal. –Contesté sintiéndome un poco incómodo, a pesar de todo, sigo hallándome fuera de lugar cuando estoy rodeado de gente; pero creo que debo dejar atrás todo aquello que me amarra a mi solitario pasado.

–¡Qué bueno! Vas a ver que te irás de aquí mucho más relajado. Por cierto, no hay fiesta si no se empieza con un buen trago. –La rubia me dio un vaso de plástico rojo, con lo que parecía ser gaseosa. Con el primer trago supe que era alguna especie de licor, pero no siendo la primera vez que tomaba, decidí darle rienda suelta al momento y tomarme el resto del contenido. –Tranquilo, el alcohol no se acabará, hay bastante más de donde eso salió. Por cierto, esté es Grant, es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage. Grant, él es el retador que te mencioné, el que lidió perfectamente con mi Mega-Beedrill.

–Un gusto. Como dijo Viola, soy el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage. Pero para saber más tendrás que llegar a retarme. Por cierto, ¿cuál era tu nombre? Viola me lo dijo, pero lo olvidé. –Se presentó el moreno.

Entre Viola, Grant y Clemont noté un patrón: todos son personas amables, así que está claro que lo que dijo el rubio sobre que son obligados a actuar como si Kalos fuera mejor, y a usar las megas sin lazo, es algo bastante cierto. Y Silph debe tener mucho que ver con eso. Al ver que mi mente estaba retomando el tema de la problemática actual, decidí espantar esos pensamientos, esta noche solo deseo desestresarme un rato.

–Soy Ash, vengo de Kanto. –Le dije mientras volvía a llenar mi vaso con alguna bebida de la mesa al lado nuestro.

–Claro, el campeón de la Liga Johto. ¿Sabes? Te has estado haciendo un nombre, ganarle a alguien que usa Objetos X y una Mega-Evolución, sin usar ninguna clase de potenciador de poder; es bastante impresionante. –Lo miré y tomé un trago.

–Nunca me ha gustado usar esas cosas. Siento que el verdadero entrenador es aquel que gana usando la estrategia y el potencial natural de su equipo. –Le contesté después de volver a tomar.

–Eso puedo confirmarlo. –Añadió la rubia.

–Yo pienso lo mismo. La verdad es que de no ser porque la Liga Pokémon nos condiciona para usarlas, no utilizaría ninguna mega. Antes de la reforma no lo hacía. –Comentó Grant mientras el mismo se servía una bebida.

–Grant tiene razón. La verdad es que antes de que se pusiera en rigor esa reforma, solo el líder del Gimnasio Snowbelle, Wulfric, usaba la mega-evolución. Y antes de él lo hacía Gurkinn, el ex líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour. De no haber aparecido los mega-aros, probablemente todo seguiría igual. Pero bueno, así son las reglas; de todas formas, todo es con el fin de mejorar el nivel de la Liga Kalos. –Miré a la rubia al decir aquello; en mi cabeza se estaban formulando miles de teorías al respecto de los mega-aros.

–Tienes razón. Pero bueno, mucho hablar de batallas. Deberíamos salir a bailar un rato, Viola. Ash, no vez a ninguna **fille** que te interese. –A pesar de no hablar el kalosés, entendí que me hablaba de las mujeres, así que hice caso y miré por toda la pista de baile y sus alrededores.

En principio ninguna chica me llamó la atención, sin mencionar que además no se bailar, por lo tanto, no me veía interesado en hacerlo. Pero una cabellera de color miel llamó mi atención. Le presté más atención a la chica dueña de aquel cabello, y la realización me llegó de golpe, era Serena, tenía que serlo.

–¿Viste alguien que te interesara, Ash? Podría ayudarte con un consejo si no sabes cómo acercarte. –Me preguntó Viola, al notar que miraba a alguien fijamente.

–¡No! Ehhh… ¡Sí! La verdad es que tengo una duda. Esa chica de pelo castaño con un tono como la miel, ¿es la ex Reina de Kalos, Serena? –La líder del gimnasio miró a donde indicaba y analizó a la chica de quien hablaba.

–Pues sí, ella es la ex reina. Pero entre nos, no te aconsejaría acercarte, está bastante insoportable. Apareció en la fiesta hace un par de horas y desde entonces se la ha pasado tomando y consumiendo drogas, a este punto ya debe estar bastante mal. Solo espero no tener que sacarla vomitando… O peor. –Me aclaró Viola, viendo a Serena con cara de disgusto.

Agradecí tanto a Viola y Grant por las bebidas y empecé a caminar entre las personas que bailaban. Serena estaba al lado contrario del salón, rodeada por varios sujetos. Conforme me iba acercando a ella, mi pulso se fue elevando, me estaba doliendo el pecho y me sudaban las manos, después de ocho años vería a la chica del sombrero de paja. Cuando me hallaba al frente de ella me sentí paralizado, bien podrían haber usado Rayo Hielo u Onda Trueno en mí, y no habría detectado la diferencia. Intenté hablar, pero las palabras no salieron; pero fue entonces que la chica notó mi presencia. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, fue entonces que mi estómago se revolvió, y sentí que vomitaría, y que en ese momento el alcohol me estuviera haciendo efecto, realmente no ayudaba.

–**Chérie, pourrais-tu me boire un verre?** –La sensación de revolvimiento en el estómago empeoró al escuchar su voz, era como si millones de Butterfree volaran en él. Pero al darme cuenta que no logré entender una sola palabra de lo que dijo, volví a la realidad.

–Yo… Yo lo siento, señorita. No hablo kalosés. –La pelimiel me miró detenidamente y se relamió los labios. Moviendo a tientas ambas manos apartó a los sujetos que se hallaban más cercanos a ella, dándome así espacio. La chica colocó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda que, junto con su hermoso vestido rojo corto hasta arriba de las rodillas, dio paso a una vista bastante sensual. Tragué con fuerza cuando la chica me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. Dudé, pero no me hice esperar y caminé hacia ella.

–Guapo, lo que dije fue: ¿Podrías traerme un trago? –La miré un poco desilusionado, la verdad esperaba que me reconociera. Aunque al tenerla más cerca, me di cuenta que habría sido imposible, Serena estaba completamente en trance, quien sabe que droga consumió, pero no parecía ser capaz de razonar muy bien lo que hacía. Además, estaba claro que estaba borracha, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas. Viola tenía razón, lidiar con ella sería difícil. Extrañamente, aun con todo eso, me sentía feliz de poder estar frente a ella, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier mandado con tal de verla un rato más, así que me dispuse a ir por ese trago.

–No, no, **mon chérie**. Eso era antes, cambié de opinión, puedes venir a sentarte conmigo. Algo que ninguno de estos patanes ha podido hacer en dos horas de fiesta. –Ver las caras de decepción mostradas por los sujetos que la rodeaban, me hizo sentirme importante, algo que pocas veces he sentido en mis dieciséis años de vida.

Así que, con todo el orgullo y la frente en alto, me fui a sentar en el campo que estaba al lado de ella, era un sillón para dos personas. El campo estaba ocupado por un Pancham, que antes no había notado por la poca claridad del lugar y porque los sujetos lo tapaban, pero ahora que podía verlo, podía afirmar que era un Pokémon muy bien cuidado. El pequeño panda me miró a mí y luego su dueña, esta afirmó con la cabeza, y él, de mala gana, se acomodó sobre su regazo. Me recordó a Pikachu, que por el momento se encuentra descansando en el centro Pokémon. Miré una vez más a los sujetos antes de sentarme, y al notar caras de enfado, agradecí haber traído a Chandelure.

–Tú, el de camisa gris, tráenos dos tragos. –El sujeto al que señaló la chica hizo exactamente lo pedido, exclamando "Sí, señorita Serena". "Que patético", pensé. Pero me mordí la lengua al recordar que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. –Entonces,** chérie**, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –El aliento de Serena me golpeó todo el rostro, el olor a alcohol abrumó mis sentidos. Sonará loco, pero aun en ese estado, Serena se me hacía la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

–Soy Ash Ketchum, y vengo de Kanto. –Respondí aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

–Kanto, claro, creí haber reconocido el acento. –Miró al techo del campo de batalla, donde la esfera lumínica se encontraba, su mirada se hallaba perdida. En ese momento llegó el sujeto con las bebidas, ella tomó ambas. Luego miró al resto de hombres, aunque varios se habían ido, aún quedaban algunos. –¿Qué no ven que ustedes ya no pintan nada aquí? Váyanse o haré que mi Pancham use Roca Afilada en sus culos.

Los tipos la miraron incrédulos, pero cuando el pandita pronunció "Pam", y ellos lo miraron, se retiraron rápidamente. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia él, curioso por saber que hizo para espantarlos de esa forma; en la cara del panda había una macabra sonrisa que haría que Giratina se orinara encima. La chica, al ver que no quedó sujeto alguno, acarició a su Pancham y le agradeció en voz baja. Ese momento me recordó a la Serena que yo recordaba, la chica dulce y tímida.

–¿Sabes? El nombre Ash me suena de algún lado. Y no lo digo porque seas el campeón liguero del que más se está hablando. –La miré sorprendido, no pensé que supiera quien era por mi triunfo sobre la Liga Johto. –No te sorprendas tanto, yo también como Reina, bueno, ex reina, suelo estar atenta a las ligas y concursos de otras regiones. Además, aunque no lo hiciera, sería imposible no reconocer al entrenador ha estado en boca de todos los medios. El entrenador que ganó una liga sin usar megas ni objetos de batalla.

–No creo que fuera para tanto. –Comenté tímido, ante los halagos del amor de mi vida. Recordé lo que me dijo la Serena de mi alucinación hace unos meses, y fue imposible que no sonriera al comparar eso, con las palabras de ella en la realidad. Finalmente, logré escuchar halagos de ella.

–Lo fue, sobre todo porque eso realmente marca una diferencia. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba cansada de ser reina, y la verdad es que, en parte, perdí porque no soportaba seguir viendo tanto dolor causado por la industria de cosméticos y la Organización de Performance Regionales, detrás de los shows hay tanto chicas sufriendo, como Pokémon muriendo. –Serena agachó la cabeza, y la verdad es que no entendía como la conversación se fue por ese lado. Aun así, decidí reconfortarla acariciando su espalda de manera torpe y tímida.

–Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no debiste haber renunciado de esa forma a luchar por el título seriamente. Yo quiero hacer un cambio, quiero que eso que acabas de decirme, se detenga. Para eso quiero ganar la Liga Kalos sin usar nada que comprometa el bienestar de mis Pokémon. Y apenas venza al Campeón, haré todo lo posible para demostrar que el esfuerzo y los lazos de amistad lo valen. –Serena levantó su rostro y me miró sorprendida.

–Definitivamente sé que me suenas de algún lado. No solo tú nombre, todo tú en general, es como una oleada de nostalgia lo que provocas en mi cabeza. Desde que te vi por la transmisión de la final de la Liga Johto, es como su no te pudiera sacar de mi cabeza. –Me sorprendí aún más por sus palabras, pero mi corazón estuvo al borde de explotar cando sentí sus cálidos labios rozando los míos.

Al principio el alcohol en mi sangre, que estaba actuando como sedante, influyó en que me dejara llevar, profundizando el beso; pero cuando sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba aprovechando de la chica que he amado por tantos años, estaba tomando ventaja de su estado de estupefacción. Así que, sin permitir que le beso fuera más allá, me separé de ella.

La mirada de Serena mostraba sorpresa al momento en que me separé del beso, pero se transformó en vergüenza cuando que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. La chica volteó la cara, huyéndole a mi mirada, pero cuando un grito de rabia sonó en medio del salón, ambos tuvimos que ver que ocurría. Sentí temblar a la pelimiel, y la verdad es que yo también sentí que me daría algo, un colapso al menos; porque en medio del salón, y con una expresión de furia incontrolable, estaba Alain, el Campeón de Kalos.

–¿Serena, se puede saber que putas está pasando? ¿Por qué después de meses desaparecida apareces en la fiesta de una líder del gimnasio, embriagada y besándote con otro? Sabía que después de tu derrota las cosas ya no serían iguales. ¡Pero para que me hagas esto! –Gritó aun en shock el campeón de la región.

–Alain, creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que ya no quería seguir con nuestra relación, deseaba alejarme de los performances y eso pienso hacer. ¡Ahora Ash es mi novio, así que puedes largarte para nunca más buscarme! –Abrí mis ojos hasta donde sus cuencas lo permitían, no podía creer que la chica pelimiel dijera eso. Estaba claro que estaba drogada, pero hablaba con buena fluidez, así que era inesperado escuchar tales cosas salir de su boca. Pero realmente me preocupé de lo que podría pasar al ver la cara de odio que me estaba dirigiendo el campeón.

–¿Ash? ¿Este es el sujeto por el que me dejaste? Un simple campeón de conferencia. –Aunque no era el momento, sonreí sabiendo que hasta el campeón de Kalos sabía de mí. –Bueno, vamos si es tan hombre como para merecerte, Mon Amour. –Alain lanzó una Poké Ball, y de ella salió un enorme Charizard, que cabe aclarar, se veía increíblemente poderoso, en su pecho tenía un collar con una megapiedra. Con la aparición del inicial de Kanto, la gente que seguía en medio del salón se corrió a los bordes, sin quitar la vista de la escena que ocurría entre Alain, Serena y yo. –Vamos, estúpido. Quiero verte lidiando con mi Mega-Charizard.

–No soy imbécil, en este momento me es imposible ganar, así que Chandelure, usa Hipnosis, primero en el entrenador y luego en su Charizard. –No dudé en buscar una forma de escapar ileso, así que, sabiendo que no estaba listo para enfrentarme a Alain, busqué una apertura durmiéndolo tanto a él como su Pokémon insignia. Mi candelabro poseído salió de su Poké Ball, e inmediatamente lanzó dos rayos violetas rodeados de ondas fluctuantes; Alain cayó primero, y ante tal escena, Charizard no supo cómo reaccionar, y recibió el movimiento de pleno.

–Serena, necesitamos largarnos de aquí. –Sin pensarlo mucho, devolví a Chandelure a su Poké Ball, tomé la mano de Serena y la empecé a guiar hacia la salida.

Pasamos al lado de los ahora dormidos Alain y Charizard, la pelimiel se detuvo un momento y escupió a su ex novio, aunque ello me sorprendió, no había tiempo que perder así que no pregunté al respecto. Por el pasillo me encontré a Grant y a Viola, el moreno me dio una sonrisa pícara y ella me miró impresionada. Le agradecí por invitarme la fiesta y le dije que debía irme en ese momento, también pedí perdón por los percances. Ella pareció no comprender, pero en poco tiempo lo haría. Salí del gimnasio y corrí hasta el Centro Pokémon. Ya en ese lugar, le supliqué a la enfermera que no hablara con nadie de nuestra estadía ahí, y que, si alguien llegaba preguntando por mí, le dijera que me había ido. Ella me observó detenidamente, como si sospechara que algo no andaba bien, pero al final aceptó.

Cuando por fin me hallé en la paz de mi habitación, pude darme el lujo de tomar un respiro. Serena, que parecía seguir sin comprender que había sucedido, miró por completó la habitación, y sin decir una sola palabra se acostó en mi cama y se quedó dormida. No me extrañó tanto eso, debido a que realmente estaba muy drogada. Previendo cualquier situación, saqué a todos los Pokémon de sus Poké Ball y les indiqué que dormirían afuera en caso de que sucediera algo, ellos aceptaron y se colocaron en los mismos lugares que en la tarde.

Viendo la situación en la que me encontraba, decidí ir por Pikachu y Togekiss hasta la mañana. Así que simplemente me senté en un sillón que estaba al lado de mi cama, y luego de unos diez minutos admirando la belleza de mi amada, incapaz de comprender como sucedió todo lo que acababa de acontecer, sentí el cansancio que había ignorado durante la carrera hasta el Centro Pokémon. Así que me acomodé mejor en el sillón y me quedé dormido, con la expectativa de que sucedería al despertar.


	14. Una Reina sin su Corona

**Una Reina sin su Corona**

* * *

Me hallaba en un bosque, uno muy conocido para mí, el bosque de Pueblo Paleta, ubicado al este de éste. Sentí un escalofrío al comprender aquello, no por nada estuve fuera de mi hogar por más de seis años. Deseaba que no fuera verdad, no lograba entender como llegué a ese lugar, la última vez que recordaba, estaba en Kalos.

No quería quedarme en ese lugar, así que empecé a caminar en dirección norte, al menos así me alejaría del pueblo, de mi madre. Tras varios minutos caminando escuché un ruido, eran como gemidos, murmullos, llanto. Pensé en los sonidos que escuché en el Pueblo Tergeist, con la idea de que fuera un Pokémon fantasma en mente, me acerqué al origen de los ruidos.

En el camino me crucé con varios Pokémon tipo Bicho que huyeron ante mi presencia, yo no les presté mi atención. Fue después de girar justo antes de llegar a un claro, que me encontré con una escena muy similar a otra de mi pasado. Una niña con un sombrero de paja estaba arrodillada contra el piso, al lado suyo había un Poliwag muy herido, tenía golpes en su abdomen y cola, y sangre salía de su boca. Frente a ambas víctimas había otros dos niños, mayores que la niña, tal vez uno tuviera trece y el otro catorce.

–Que Pokémon tan débil, no aguantó ni dos golpes. –Río el mayor de los dos. Ese chico tenía el cabello negro, una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos de color verde musgo, su ropa estaba rasgada.

–Sí, creo que ya podremos probar la cuchilla que te regaló tu padre, Erick. –Comentó el otro, con una risa macabra. Este chico tenía el pelo rubio y ropa similar a la de su compañero.

–Claro, y luego podremos hacer lo mismo con la niña llorona, parece que nadie extrañará a estos dos. –El mayor sacó una cuchilla retráctil, apretó un botón en el mango y un filo plateado apareció. Miró con ojos perversos a la niña, de la cual no podía apreciar ningún detalle, y luego al pobre Pokémon tipo agua.

–Por favor, háganme a mí lo que quieran, pero no a ese Pokémon. –sentí mi estómago revolverse ante lo dicho por la niña, era casi como un déjà vu. Pero mi rabia aumentó hasta su límite, al ver que el chico se le estaba acercando a la niña, señalándola con la cuchilla.

–Si así lo quieres, eso haré. –El mayor tomó el cabello de la pequeña, era color miel. Acercó el filo de su arma al cuello de la chica. –Así es como vi que lo hacen en la televisión. Tranquila, no te dolerá… Mucho. –La risa macabra del chico me provocó ganas de vomitar.

–¡Erick, ten cuidado! –El tal Erick no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que yo lo tacleara lejos de la niña y le quitara la cuchilla de sus manos. Extrañamente me sentía más pequeño que él, se supone que soy mayor; mirando la situación en la que estaba, decidí ignorar ese aspecto.

–Con que te gusta golpear Pokémon indefensos y amenazar niñas inocentes. A ver si esto también te gusta. –Dejando fluir todo el enojo y odio que sentía, clavé el filo de la cuchilla en la pierna del chico.

El pelinegro gritó por el dolor, creo que logré tocar algún tendón, pues no podía mover en lo más mínimo su pierna. Dejé al pequeño maleante sufriendo la apuñalada, y mientras el otro chico iba a ayudar a su compañero, yo me acerqué a la niña, que al parecer tenía lastimada su rodilla derecha. La pequeña pelimiel seguía arrodillada, sollozando, al acercarme, me miró, pero no detecté miedo en sus ojos. Le ofrecí mi mano, y ella la aceptó, así que, haciendo fuerza, la levanté del suelo, terminando en posición de abrazo. Ella se apartó ligeramente de mí, y pude ver sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color azul, que se robaron mi corazón. Acaricié su cabello antes de soltarla e ir por el pobre Poliwag, que ya había perdido la conciencia.

Tomé en brazos al Pokémon y me acerqué a la niña. Por el rabillo del ojo noté que el chico mayor ya se había sacado la cuchilla de su pierna, y estaba de pie. Él y su compañero rubio me estaban mirando con odio, así que le di el Pokémon a la niña, que lo aceptó, suplicándome que nos fuéramos de ese lugar. Yo le dije que lo hiciera ella, que yo me quedaría. Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más a la conversación, sentí un poderoso golpe en el estómago y caí al suelo, fue el rubio.

El pelinegro se limitó a mirar mientras que el rubio me pateaba en el estómago, lo único que podía hacer era encogerme de dolor en el suelo. La niña gritaba por ayuda, pero en esa zona del bosque nadie escucharía. Conforme los golpes aumentaban, su voz se fue alejando, o tal vez era mi conciencia que se difuminaba. Resoplé y sangre salió de mi boca, me sentía muy mal, por suerte, el chico menor dejó de golpearme.

Cuando pensé que nos dejarían en paz, sentí que era levantado del suelo, ahora estaba apoyado en los brazos del menor, que me colocó mirando al frente, donde el mayor estaba de pie, con una mano sobre la pierna herida y la otra sosteniendo la cuchilla. Sentí como colocó el objeto metálico en mi estómago, y una sonrisa macabra apreció de nuevo en la cara del chico.

–¿Sabes, estúpido? Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Un niñito debilucho como tú me hizo sentir mucho dolor. Ahora pienso devolvértelo con el doble de fuerza. Y después de ti, tomaremos a tu noviecita y al patético Pokémon ese, y les haremos lo mismo.

Quería forcejear, quería luchar, quería librarme del agarre del rubio, para así darles su merecido a esos brabucones. Pero estaba muy débil, la golpiza que me dio el menor, logró dejarme casi al borde de la inconciencia. Así que, totalmente impotente, sentí como el chico mayor empezó a imprimir fuerza en el mango de su cuchilla, provocando que el filo penetrara de a poco mi piel. Los gritos de la niña se hicieron más fuertes, suplicaban por mi vida. Sonreí, a pesar de la situación; "Hay alguien en este mundo que sí se preocupa por mí?", pensé. De pronto un sonido de chispas inundó el ambiente boscoso, sentí el agarré del rubio perder fuerza, y caí al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia. Todo se volvió negro.

Me levanté exaltado, luego de unos segundos fui capaz de comprender que había sucedido. "Todo fue un sueño… No, un maldito recuerdo", pensé mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Me fue imposible no voltear a mirar a la chica que había llevado a mi habitación la noche anterior, de todas formas, ella era aquella niña que salvé en aquel bosque de Kanto, ocho años atrás. Ante mi abrupto despertar, Chandelure se encontraba mirándome preocupado; yo acaricié su cúpula central, y le aseguré que no había sido nada. Mi Pokémon fantasmagórico se relajó y se reacomodó al lado mío, flotando de manera pasiva y pendular, casi como si fuera movido por una ligera e imperceptible brisa.

Al parecer mis palabras hacia mi Pokémon provocó que el resto de mi equipo también despertara, Toxapex se acercó a paso rápido movilizando los segmentos de su cubierta, y se colocó cerca del sillón, yo acaricié la zona sin púas como gesto de buenos días. Un procedimiento similar ocurrió con Pupitar. Por su gran tamaño, me limité a susurrar un saludo a Metang, que se mantuvo en su posición de reposo en la esquina contraria a mi ubicación.

El movimiento de mis Pokémon pareció perturbar el sueño de la pelimiel, que ahora se estaba rascando ambos ojos con sus manos. Después de desperezarse, noté que la chica empezó a buscar algo que le indicara donde se hallaba, probablemente no tuviera ninguna clase de recuerdo sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules conectaron con los castaños míos, hubo un incómodo y sepulcral silencio. Un gesto de asombro y miedo se apodero de la cara de la chica, que en defensa se dirigió al extremo de la cama más alejado del sillón donde pasé la noche.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? –La chica se veía bastante confundida y ofuscada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Y a pesar de comprender completamente la reacción de ella, me fue difícil no sentirme mal por la misma, realmente deseaba que fuera del estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba anoche, pudiera reconocerme.

–Es una larga historia, pero, en resumen: Soy Ash Ketchum, nos conocimos ayer en la fiesta de Viola, llegó tu novio, o ex, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Le dijiste que ahora yo era tu novio, y que se alejara. Él no lo tomó bien y me retó. Se notaba bastante molesto, así que decidí dormirlo con la ayuda de mi Chandelure y te traje acá para evitar que pudiera ocurrirte algo. –Los parpados de la chica se abrieron a más no poder, en un genuino gesto de sorpresa. A pesar de ello, se mantuvo en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Yo decidí que lo mejor sería no entrar en detalles, evitando así una situación aún más incómoda.

–Y… ¿Hicimos algo? Tú y yo. ¿Hicimos algo anoche? –La cara de preocupación de la chica, expresaba claramente su temor a haber cometido un grave error en su profundo estado de inconciencia. A pesar de que no deseaba incurrir en detalles, no creía que fuera capaz de mentir en su cara. Sentía que al menos debía ser sincero, o de lo contrario el sentimiento de culpa, aquel que me hacía sentir que me había aprovechado de ella, me perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Aun considerando aquello, deseaba mantener mi identidad como un secreto, temía cualquier reacción ante la noticia sobre quien soy, y quien fui; así que me limitaría a actuar como un chico al que conoció la noche anterior.

–La verdad es que no hicimos nada muy allá. Nos besamos, y no fue la gran cosa, ya que en ese momento fue que precisamente llegó a aparecer tu novio. –La verdad es que, contra todos mis esfuerzos, no pude evitar sonrojarme al contar aquello. Ella al escucharme también se sonrojó, pero pasada la primera sorpresa, se empezó a relajar un poco, probablemente más tranquila, sabiendo que no terminamos en la cama.

–Al parecer si nos llegamos a conocer bastante anoche. –Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que yo lograra escuchar. Claramente la chica se encontraba apenada por escuchar aquello, pero en contra de lo que pensé que ocurriría, no se apreciaba molesta o indignada, simplemente se manifestaba tímida. Verla de esa forma contrastó con la imagen de ella que tuve con respecto a la noche anterior. Ya no era la mujer de carácter fuerte y decido con la que me topé, completamente segura de sí misma, con una personalidad soberbia y hasta ligeramente lasciva. –Siento todos los problemas que pasaste debido a mí. No debí haberte involucrado en mis problemas con Alain, que, por cierto, es mi ex. Terminamos poco después que perdí el título de Reina de Kalos.

–Entiendo. –Dije, tras al fin resolver mi duda sobre la relación de la ex reina y el Campeón de Kalos.

–Oh… Ni siquiera sé si ya sabías que fui reina. La verdad es que no sé qué tanto sabes de mí. –Comentó la chica, tomando una expresión pensativa y dudosa.

–Ya lo sabía. La verdad es que antes de conocernos ya sabía lo básico; yo también estoy relacionado con el Mundo Pokémon. –Le respondí. Sabía que aún si fuera incapaz de reconocerme, fuera como el campeón de conferencia de Johto o como alguien de su pasado, comprendería perfectamente que al relacionarme con el Mundo Pokémon, forma en que se define a todo aquello relacionado directamente con el uso de los Pokémon, sabría sobre todos los puestos importantes dentro de cada región. Para mi sorpresa, la chica se quedó mirando mi cara un momento, cosa que empezó a incomodarme, la idea de que reconociera provocaba sentimientos agridulces en mí.

–Sabía que tu cara me sonaba de algún lado. Eres el famoso campeón de la Conferencia Plateada de Johto. Es curioso que termináramos coincidiendo en una situación como esta… –Agregó la pelimiel. Me dio la sensación de que ella dejó lo que deseaba decirme a la mitad, como si fuera incapaz de añadir algo a su ultima oración. Pero eso no impidió que me contentara con lo ella sabía de mí hasta el momento, al menos ya no sería un completo desconocido para ella, pero tampoco alguien que con su sola presencia pudiera traer turbulencia.

–Exacto, ayer también me reconociste, fue de esa manera que terminamos conversando y… y ocurrió el resto. –La sola mención de aquello bastó para que el ambiente volviera a ser bastante incómodo. En su cara podía apreciar frustración y miedo, realmente debe haberla pasado bastante mal los últimos meses que estuvo "desaparecida". Deseaba preguntar sobre las razones de su desaparición, pero claramente no era el momento ni el lugar.

Aquel silencio se mantuvo un par de minutos, realmente ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar la conversación, y es que la verdad es que las circunstancias que nos llevaron a ese momento resultaban un poco complicadas de digerir. Y hallé el escape perfecto a dicha situación cuando sentí la presencia de Chandelure en mi mano. Al voltear a verlo, pude ver que sus llamas ardían con ímpetu, señal de que tenía hambre, y conociendo a mí Pokémon, sabía que, de no alimentarlo, él lo haría con mi energía. Fue entonces que la chica se percató de todos los Pokémon que nos rodeaban, y se notó bastante sorprendida.

–Que hermosos Pokémon tienes. –Me alagó al terminar de dar un vistazo a los cuatro Pokémon que nos acompañaban. –La verdad me sorprende ver que los tienes afuera de sus Poké Balls, eso es muy raro de ver hoy en día. –Yo asentí comprendiendo a que se refería. –¿Por cierto, donde están tus otros dos Pokémon? Por lo que recuerdo de la final, eran un Pikachu y un Togekiss.

La realización me llegó como una Descarga de Pikachu por la mañana. Había olvidado por completo que mis Pokémon que lucharon contra Viola seguían en la guardería del Centro Pokémon. Al pensar en lo molestos que estarían ambos al verme sentí un escalofrió, sobre todo al pensar en la reacción de mi roedor eléctrico. Después de explicarle la situación a Serena, guardé a los Pokémon que estaban en la habitación, y acompañado por ella bajé hasta la recepción, donde la enfermera se hallaba leyendo una especie de revista.

Lidiar con Pikachu y Togekiss no fue tan difícil como pensé. Primero se mostraron bastante resentidos por haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo, pero apenas notaron la presencia de la pelimiel tras mi espalda, reaccionaron muy sorprendidos. Eventualmente se acostumbraron a la presencia de la chica, y después de que devolviera a Togekiss a su Poké Ball, y Pikachu se acomodara en mi hombro, invité a desayunar a mi enamoramiento de la infancia.

Después de una comida inusualmente silenciosa, aun para alguien como yo que suele pasarla solo, le comenté a la chica que necesitaba entrenar. Aunque mi idea en inicio era que ese fuera el adiós, o un esperado hasta luego, ella decidió acompañarme. Obviamente no me negué a la proposición, no en balde esperé nuestro reencuentro durante tantos años, aunque ella no me recordara. En el camino al campo de batalla del Centro Pokémon, me fue imposible no pensar en las razones por las que la chica huyó, en la forma en que se mostró su ex novio, y en que ella aún se mantuviera a mi lado, como si temiera el quedarse sola.

Aun con todo aquello en mente, pude hacer como todas las mañanas, y entrené durante una hora. Todos mis Pokémon cumplieron con mis órdenes al pie de la letra, y sin cometer el más mínimo error. A media sesión de entrenamiento, vi como la chica, que se había limitado a observar nuestro trabajo, sacó a sus Pokémon. Eran el Pancham que vi la noche anterior, un Delphox y un hermoso Sylveon Shiny, la forma vario color del tipo Hada, que intercambiaba rosa por azul y le daba una belleza inigualable; reconocí al trío por aquel programa que vi cuando Serena volvió a mi mente. La eeveelución tipo Hada enrolló sus apéndices en forma de lazos en los brazos de su entrenadora, mientras Delphox se acomodaba a un lado de ella, echándose, y el pequeño panda se acurrucaba en sus pies. Sonreí ante la escena, definitivamente ella ama a sus Pokémon y viceversa.

Terminada la sesión caminé hacia donde ella se encontraba: un montículo de pasto, justo al lado del campo de batalla. Los Pokémon de la chica se hallaban dormidos, el panda aun en sus pies, el hada a su lado izquierdo, y la Pokémon zorra estaba acurrucada a sus espaldas. Me senté a su lado derecho, ella no quitó su vista del horizonte, al que veía con cara pasible, como si disfrutara el momento. Yo hice lo mismo que ella, y miré directo al profundo bosque de Santalune, todo lo que mi vista abarcaba eran árboles y eventuales Pokémon insecto.

–Es hermosa. ¿No lo crees? –Rompió el silencio la chica. La miré, intentando comprender a que se refería. –La naturaleza, es hermosa. El equilibrio que existe entre las plantas y los Pokémon y el ambiente en general. Todo ese equilibrio es hermoso.

–Tienes razón. –Respondí mirando directo a sus ojos. Ella no mantuvo la mirada y volvió su vista hacia el bosque.

–¿Sabes? Todo esto ha cambiado tanto desde que se dio la gran crisis. Es irónico que siendo Kalos la que más evitó los daños económicos, fue la que más daños sociales recibió. Desde entonces los bosques han disminuido de tamaño, y los Pokémon ahora son explotados. Yo ya no soportaba ver eso y no poder hacer nada, por eso no pude dar todo de mí en la defensa de mi título.

–Algo así me mencionaste ayer. Y voy a decirte lo mismo que te dije en ese momento: Siento que no debiste haber renunciado de esa manera al título, tal vez si hubieras luchado por él, y buscado una forma de hacer la diferencia. Eso es lo que yo busco, por eso deseo ganar el título de Campeón Regional sin usar objetos de batalla que no se basen en el lazo y la confianza entre entrenador y Pokémon. –La chica al escucharme bajó su mirada. –Y sé que debe ser difícil hablar de eso, pero me gustaría saber por qué desapareciste de la forma en que lo hiciste. –Pregunté finalmente, incapaz de seguir sin saber al menos un poco del tema.

–La verdad no es tan difícil. Todo tiene que ver con cómo la Organización de Performance Regionales ha venido tratando a los Pokémon y las performers mismas; he llegado a observar mucho maltrato y varias practicas amorales para conseguir que ellos consigan rutinas cada vez más espectaculares. De la mano de eso, la presión por el puesto empezó a ser demasiada. Y mi relación con Alain ya no era lo que fue alguna vez, podría decirse que seguíamos juntos por el bien de los reflectores. Fue entonces que perdí el título, y vi mi oportunidad de dejar eso atrás. Pero no conté conque la prensa me haría imposible el quedarme en Lumiose, y además de eso, yo no quedé en buenos términos con mi madre cuando salí de casa para seguir mi sueño de ser reina. Al final la tensión me terminó inclinando a asistir a fiestas y bares para después quedar en pésimo estado, por suerte la prensa no ha podido seguirme la pista pues dejé del todo la zona central de Kalos, así que no he sido noticia aún como la fracasada ex reina.

–La verdad es que lo entiendo, así que no creas que te juzgo. Y tampoco creo que seas fracasada, con todo en contra mantuviste el título de Reina de Kalos por tres años, y tus Pokémon se notan saludables y felices; así que para mí eso solo es señal de triunfo.

–Gracias… Ash. –Me dijo sonriendo la chica.

–Y sobre tu ex… Mira, no quiero sonar como un chismoso o insensible, pero Alain ayer parecía muy fuera de sus cabales. –Comenté siendo incapaz de guardar silencio al respecto. Ella suspiro antes de hablar.

–Desde que terminé con él, poco después de perder el título, él se lo tomó muy mal, y se ha dedicado a llamarme y mensajearme como loco, al punto de convertirse en una especie de loco ex novio acosador. Él también fue una importante razón para alejarme de Lumiose, simplemente ya no soportaba estar cerca de Alain. –Una cara de tensión y cansancio fue la que ahora apareció en el rostro de la chica.

–Sí, pude detectar el aura de un acosador cuando apareció. Otra razón por la que no deseaba luchar con él. Además, todavía me falta para lograr darle pelea. Por suerte pude manejarlo con la Hipnosis de Chandelure. –Miré a mi Pokémon que se encontraba junto al resto descansando, en medio del campo de batalla, entre ellos estaba Pikachu.

–Sí… También debo agradecerte por haberme ayudado. No solo evitaste que Alain pusiera sus manos en mí, sino que me protegiste y me diste donde pasar la noche. Así que gracias. –Le hice un gesto con la mano y le sonreí, realmente no había sido nada. –Por cierto… –Empezó diciendo Serena, mientras jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. –Quería ver si podía viajar contigo. Me gustaría ver como luchas contra los gimnasios. Además, ahora que no soy la Reina de Kalos no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

La miré con sorpresa pintada en mi rostro, la verdad no esperaba escucharla decir eso, y aunque si deseaba que me acompañara, no imaginé que fuera ella quien lo propusiera. Así que calmé mi espíritu, y pensé de manera racional antes de aceptar, aun mi costumbre a viajar solo me hacía difícil imaginarme en una situación como esa.

–¿Estás segura de que eso deseas? Todavía no tengo claro hacia dónde dirigirme. Además, debo hacer escala en Lumiose para tomar cualquier camino en dirección de mi siguiente destino. –Comenté, golpeándome la cabeza de manera mental, por haber auto saboteado mi viaje con la chica de mis sueños.

–No hay problema, además me va a servir para solucionar cuestiones pendientes. Y pasar un par de días en Lumiose tampoco será el fin del mundo, solo debo evitar ser reconocida, y sé como hacerlo, al menos por un periodo de un par de días. –La miré pensativo, aun en shock por el hecho de que ella me pidiera viajar conmigo de forma tan repentina, y aunque la parte de mí paranoide buscaba una buena razón para evitar que ella viniera, no encontré nada que me ahorrara aquello. Finalmente le sonreí, en el fondo genuinamente contento.

–Creo que está bien. Para variar sería bueno tener compañía. ¡Viajemos a Lumiose entonces!

Me levanté del pasto y ayudé a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Ambos devolvimos a nuestros Pokémon a sus Poké Balls y regresamos al Centro Pokémon. Luego de recoger mis cosas, y pasar rápidamente por el gimnasio de Viola para que Serena recuperara su bolso con su equipaje, y tras varias bromas de la rubia y un reclamo por dejar al campeón noqueado en su gimnasio, partimos a la capital de Kalos. Al cruzar el umbral de salida de Ciudad Santalune, miré por última vez el lugar; sonreí al saber que ahora viajaba con aquella persona que llevaba años buscando, solo porque viajé a ese lugar. Serena me llamó por mi nombre, así que salí de mis pensamientos y empezamos a caminar lado a lado en dirección a Ciudad Lumiose.


	15. Pasado Ineludible

**Pasado Ineludible**

* * *

–¡Metang, usa Puño Meteoro! ¡Pupitar, cúbrelo con Tormenta de Arena!

Ante el inevitable encuentro contra el chorro de arena que liberó de sus poros la pupa de roca, el Slurpuff no pudo hacer más que cubrir su rostro con sus pequeñas patas. Pero al enfocarse en evitar el contacto con la arena, fue incapaz de prever el poderoso golpe metálico que recibió desde su flanco derecho. Y aunque lo intentó, su debilidad natural al acero le hizo imposible mantenerse en pie más tiempo; el Pokémon con forma de pastel calló de lleno contra el suelo, para que un segundo después fuera engullido por un rayo rojo.

–Demonios, realmente eres bueno. No pensé que un entrenador que no fuera de Kalos pudiera ganarme. –Aclaró la chica rubia y pecosa con la que acababa de tener una batalla.

–No deberías subestimar a nadie por su lugar de procedencia. El talento nada tiene que ver con donde naces, si no con cuanto te esfuerces para desarrollarlo. –La chica me miró con molestia, para que con un gran bufido se retirara por donde vino.

–¡Cuanta seguridad! No sabía que podías dar esa clase de discursos. –Comentó bromista mi más reciente compañera de aventuras; y la primera desde hace años, si no se toma en cuenta a Brock y los Pokémonistas.

–Pues a veces puedo llegar a ser bastante persuasivo cuando me lo propongo, como un buen orador. Además, últimamente me he sentido bastante seguro de mí mismo. –Le respondí mimetizando su sonrisa.

–Claro, claro. Eso me recuerda que te morías por pedirme que viajara contigo, pero tuve que hacerlo yo misma. –Escucharla provocó que mi rostro se calentara como si me hubiera expuesto por horas al ardiente Sol de Alola. En ese momento me odié por haberle comentado que desde un principio deseaba pedirle que viajara conmigo; y todo por culpa de un par de copas, dichosamente no hablé nada del pasado esa ocasión.

–Eso no cuenta, apenas nos conocíamos y no sabía cómo reaccionarias si lo preguntaba. Además, eso no lo sabrías de no ser porque te robaste una botella de licor de baya Citrus de la fiesta de Viola. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la chica tímida que despertó en mi cama realizaría esas prácticas? –Miré hacia otro lado, como haciéndome el resentido.

–Pues la forma en como llegué a tu cama debió de haber sido una clara señal. ¿No crees? –Me respondió acercándoseme a mi oído; la piel del cuello se me erizó, provocando que necesitara alejarme un poco de ella.

–Sí, supongo que sí. –Guardé silencio.

–Por cierto, cambiando de tema, esa estrategia con Metang y Pupitar fue genial. Cubrir la vista del rival aprovechando que la Tormenta de Arena no afectaría en lo más mínimo a Metang fue genial. –Sintiendo que el tema incómodo había pasado, me senté en una banca del parque donde nos encontrábamos, ella hizo lo mismo.

Lo cierto es que desde que salimos de Ciudad Santalune hemos viajado por una semana, habríamos llegado en menos de un día, pero nos desviamos porque escuché de un torneo de combates dobles en una villa, lejos del camino de las flores, también conocido como Ruta Cuatro o Senda de Parterre. El torneo fue bastante sencillo, solo asistieron entrenadores amateurs, lo que me permitió usar un arsenal de hasta diez movimientos. Llegué a la final sin problemas, y la gané con menos problemas aún, lo único que me desagradó fue que ningún usuario de la mega-evolución hizo presencia. Pero igual aproveché la experiencia para fortalecer a Metang y Pupitar.

–La verdad es que ya había leído de ella en el libro de estrategias, pero olvidé usarla durante el torneo de Pueblo Rococó.

–Bueno, al menos eso te dio la oportunidad de probar otras estrategias, inclusive algunas tuyas. ¿Verdad?

–Sí, eso creo. Y lo cierto es que ahora muero de emoción por tener a mis propios Metagross y Tyranitar, sé que serán una pareja invencible. –Exclamé emocionado. Sentí la mirada de Serena, así que volteé la cabeza; nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

–Tengo entendido que Pupitar y Metang son Pokémon que tardan mucho en evolucionar, ¿no crees que entonces te estás apresurando? Sé que necesitas que evolucionen para la Liga Pokémon, ¿pero realmente el tiempo alcanzará? –Pude hallar en su mirada que se encontraba preocupada al respecto.

–No me estoy apresurando, estoy completamente seguro de que lo harán. –Le dije con confianza, pero al notar que su mirada seguía igual, agregué. –He notado que las cubiertas rocosas de Pupitar están mudando de manera mucho más constante que antes, y a Metang se le han estado pegando ferropartículas a sus extremidades y área abdominal. Ambos son síntomas de que están muy cerca de evolucionar, de hecho, cuando peleé en el gimnasio de Lumiose creía que Pupitar lo haría antes, pero Metang ahora parece bastante más adelantado al respecto. Así que puedes creer cuando digo que ellos evolucionaran antes de la Conferencia Lumiose. Igual no pienso presionarlos, eso nunca lo haría, al menos ya no. –Al decir lo último, un doloroso recuerdo se vino a mi mente, algo que, por la reacción de Serena, probablemente externé.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Y al igual que con cualquier ocasión en la que el pasado intentó salir a la luz durante una conversación nuestra, miré a otro lado, como con quien no es la cosa. –Supongo que no me lo dirás, ¿será que voy a necesitar usar de aquel licor nuevamente para hacerte hablar? –Comentó chistosamente, seguro buscando animarme, cosa que logró a medias.

–No hará falta. Pienso contarte algún día, aún nos queda mucho que recorrer, mucho por vivir. –Volvimos a cruzar miradas. –Además, no creas que no sé qué también me ocultas cosas, sé que algo más ocurrió cuando eras Reina de Kalos. –Ahora fue ella la que reaccionó desviando la mirada. He llegado a notar que ambos ocultamos cosas, ambos usamos máscaras y ambos nos aferramos a ideales y sueños. –Ambos hemos pasado por cosas que no deseamos hablar, creo que esta semana ha bastado para los dos nos percatáramos de ello, pero lo mejor sería que dejemos ese tema de lado, por ahora. –Me levanté del asiento, devolví a sus Poké Balls a mis dos Pokémon que todo ese tiempo estuvieron pasando el rato junto a Pikachu, éste último se subió a mi hombro. Estiré mi mano a la chica para ayudarla. –Ya estamos bastante cerca de Lumiose, así que deberíamos seguir.

Después de unas muy silenciosas tres horas de camino, llegamos a la entrada sur de la capital, el mismo lugar por donde salí de la ciudad en dirección a Santalune. Al cruzar una pequeña área de control, en la que es necesario mostrar alguna identificación, entramos oficialmente a Ciudad Lumiose. Y aunque fue tan solo hace unas semanas que salí de ahí, la sensación de asombro ante el tamaño de la metrópoli fue la misma que cuando salí del aeropuerto.

Sentí a la chica pegar su cuerpo al mío, al mirarla noté que se estaba escondiendo, eso a pesar de estar usando ropa distinta y un sobrero de dama suficientemente amplio como para cubrir su rostro. Sabía que la chica buscaba eludir a la prensa, a los conocidos, y especialmente a Alain, por lo tanto, acepté que tomara mi brazo. Y aunque la situación no me molestaba, la imagen de pareja que proyectábamos provocó que mi sangre llegara al punto de ebullición en solo cuestión de segundos.

–Necesito ir un momento al laboratorio de Sycamore para hacer una rápida consulta. Si no deseas acompañarme podemos separarnos y vernos en algún lugar en concreto. –Ella negó con su cabeza, así que seguí caminado en dirección del laboratorio regional, con la chica anclada a mi extremidad.

Dada la cercanía del laboratorio a la entrada sur, no tardamos mucho en llegar al edificio. Ya frente al portón, toqué el timbre, y Cosette apareció en la puerta del lugar; la chica me reconoció de inmediato, así que precedió a abrirme el portón, en ese momento Serena se zambulló un poco más en la seguridad de mi espalda. No pude evitar preguntarme en que momento la chica me tomó tanta confianza, claro que no me disgustaba, pero tenía la sensación de que se debía a que en el fondo sabe quién soy. Pero la idea de estar ilusionándome en vano, si me resulta una desagradable.

–Hola Ash, es un gusto volver a verte. ¿Qué te trae…? –La castaña se detuvo al percatarse, finalmente, de la presencia de la pelimiel. –Oh… No sabía que ya habías encontrado alguien con quien viajar.

–Ella es… –Me detuve, no sabía que decir, y que Serena siguiera prácticamente escondida detrás de mi espalda, no ayudaba. Suspiré. –Ella es Serena. Serena ella es Cosette, es ayudante del profesor Sycamore. –La chica pelimiel tembló de sorpresa, seguro no se esperaba que revelara su identidad.

–¿Serena? ¿Serena Gabena? ¿La ex Reina de Kalos? –Preguntó exaltada Cosette.

–Ehhh… Sí, esa soy yo. –Respondió mi compañera, al fin saliendo de detrás de mí.

–Que sorpresa, pensé que estabas desparecida. –Serena reaccionó quitándose el sobrero que en parte ocultaba su identidad.

–Y lo sigo estando. Así que, por favor, sería de gran ayuda que nadie fuera del laboratorio se enterara que vine. –Mi amada pelimiel estiró su mano en dirección a Cosette, como esperando cerrar el trato. La castaña captó la idea y completó el gesto.

–Mi boca está cerrada. –Ambas se sonrieron cálidamente.

Terminadas todas las presentaciones, que no fueron precisamente necesarias pues Sycamore ya conocía a Serena de cuando ella fue por su Pokémon inicial, y explicada la situación por encima a él y Sophie, por supuesto evitando detalles, nos sentamos en la misma mesa donde hace unas semanas había hablado con el Profesor. Esta ocasión todos estábamos sentados en el lugar, incluidas las dos ayudantes del joven experto en Pokémon. Finalmente, le dije al hombre de ciencia de manera sencilla la cuestión que me llevó a su laboratorio.

–Ya veo, ¿entonces no sabes por donde seguir el viaje? –Preguntó Sycamore.

–Pues no. La verdad es que estuve investigando un poco y no sé por cual ruta es mejor que prosiga el camino. –Comenté apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

–La verdad es que no existe una opción que sea mejor. Puedes ir por la entrada suroeste, la que se encuentra al lado contrario por donde llegaste, esa sería la Ruta Cinco, y va directo a Pueblo Camphrier; el gimnasio más cercano sería el de Ciudad Cyllage. Luego podrías dirigirte hacia la entrada noreste, el pueblo más cercano sería Dendemille, y a partir de ahí podrías tanto dirigirte a Ciudad Anistar al sur, como a Ciudad Laverre al norte, ambas poseen gimnasio. O ir directo a Laverre desde la entrada norte. Por ultimo está la entrada noroeste, esa conecta con la Ruta Trece, que se dirige directamente a Ciudad Coumarine, ahí sí poseen gimnasio.

–¿Entonces no importa por dónde salga? –Pregunté dudoso.

–No, da exactamente lo mismo, igual tendrás que recorrer toda la zona este y oeste de Kalos. Nada más debes tener en cuenta que existe una conexión entre Santalune y Snowbelle, no la mencioné antes, y es raro que salga en los mapas, ya que es donde se ubica la sede de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, por lo tanto, el Alto Mando, formado por la Elite Four y el Campeón Regional. Solo se les permite cruzar a aquellos que han ganado la Liga Kalos.

–Entiendo, muchas gracias profesor. Solo quería pedirle una cosa más. La verdad es que me he estado esforzando mucho con Metang y Pupitar, creo que en lo que respecta a los lazos emocionales y lo necesario para que evolucionen, estoy cerca de poder realizar la mega-evolución. –Serena me miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. –Así que quería ver si podía darles una pequeña revisión.

–Un placer, y no sería ningún problema. Sophie, Cosette, ya saben que instrumentos necesito. –Sin más que decir el profesor se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al invernadero. En el lugar, dejé salir a todo mi equipo, y les indiqué que podían disfrutar de su estancia ahí, Pikachu se les unió y pronto se dispersaron por las diferentes zonas del invernadero. A Metang y Pupitar les indiqué que se quedaran, y le dije al profesor que hiciera lo que fuera necesario.

–¡Maravilloso! A primera vista se ven en perfecto estado. ¿Cosette, podrías darme el Analizador Pkmn? –Sin demora, el profesor procedió con la revisión de rutina.

Después de una amplia revisión, en la que el resto de mi equipo aprovechó para relacionarse con varios de los Pokémon que el profesor mantiene en el invernadero, además de para comer y tomar una siesta, pudimos dar por finalizada la visita. Devolví a todos los Pokémon de mi equipo y llamé a mi roedor para que subiera a donde siempre suele andar. Agradecí contento al pelinegro por su ayuda, y satisfecho tras recibir excelentes noticias sobre el desarrollo de mis dos Pokémon clave, salí del lugar habiéndome despedido de todos, claro, sin abrazos esta ocasión.

–¿Conque Mega-evolución? ¿Eh? –Preguntó Serena con un tono de reproche. Al escucharla pude comprender porque después de haber escuchado mi conversación con el profesor, se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

–Sé que suena mal, pero no es lo que parece. –Indiqué nervioso.

–¿Entonces que se supone que es? Ambos sabemos el daño que el proceso de mega-evolución causa en los Pokémon. Además, ¿no se suponía que vencerías a Alain sin usar nada que dañara u sumiera en un estado extra potenciado a cualquiera de tus Pokémon? –Me detuve sobre mis pasos al escucharla, sabía que tendría que explicarme. Miré a ambos lados, estábamos bastante apartados de cualquier persona, era un área solitaria de alguna avenida o calle de Lumiose.

–Confío en ti, así que voy a explicarme. –Ella también se detuvo y me miró contemplativa. –Mira, sé muy bien cuánto daño provoca forzar la mega-evolución, por eso no pienso forzar nada, será igual que cualquier proceso evolutivo. –Serena me miró extrañada, así que continué. –Según estudios del profesor Sycamore, la mega-evolución por mega-aro es la que fuerza a los Pokémon a romper sus límites cargando sobre sus cuerpos energía demás. Por eso mismo lo ayudaré en su propio proyecto, ayudándome a mí mismo de paso. Será distinto.

–¿Distinto en qué sentido? –Preguntó intrigada.

–Como acabo de decir, el mega-aro es el que se encarga de forzar la mega-evolución sin necesidad de lazos emocionales, por lo tanto, carga el Pokémon con energía de más. Yo pienso utilizar una piedra llave y una megapiedra auténticas para lograr la mega-evolución, usando el poder de mi relación de amistad con Metang y Pupitar. Y no habrá ningún estilo de forzamiento para realizarlo, ya que me consta que ellos desean romper cualquier límite, ahora mismo veo en sus miradas la adrenalina y la emoción que les genera la idea de alcanzar su última etapa.

–Entiendo… ¿Pero realmente el profesor te hará entrega de tales objetos? Sé que las piedras llave son muy raras y difíciles de obtener, de hecho, eso mismo propició el aumento en las ventas de los mega-aros.

–Lo sé. Exactamente por eso mismo el profesor me entregará esos objetos. Dado que él estudia la verdadera mega-evolución, está interesado en que no desaparezca. Y no solo eso, el dolor que provoca exigir ese estado solo es equiparable al daño que causa a largo plazo en el Pokémon usuario. Al mismo tiempo, ese mismo daño, se encarga de disminuir el verdadero potencial durante cada uso, por lo tanto, al abusar de ella, la mega-evolución y el Pokémon en sí, pierden fuerza. Quiero demostrar el valor del esfuerzo por formar lazos y conseguir piedras auténticas, y dado que la piedra llave solo saca el potencial dormido de los Pokémon, será la mejor forma de demostrar la gran diferencia entre ambas maneras de obtener tal poder. Necesito dejar una huella, y esa será la mejor manera de lograrlo.

–Entiendo. –Aclaró Serena luego de unos segundos callada. Pensaba decirle que continuáramos en dirección a la salida suroeste, así podría encontrarme con Grant en el próximo gimnasio, pero una voz no me dejó hacerlo.

–Serena,** êtes-vous**? –Al mirar al remitente de la voz, me encontré con una mujer alta, de pelo canoso y anteojos oscuros, vestía elegante y poseía un porte sin igual. Y por la reacción de mi compañera, deduje que la conocía. –¿Serena Yvonne Gabena, eres tú?

–¿Palermo? –La cara de Serena me provocó escalofríos, era como si estuviéramos frente a un fantasma. Y la verdad es que esa era la atmosfera que la mujer desconocida trasmitía, similar a la de un Gengar succionando la energía ambiental.

–Claro que soy yo. Pero pareciera que no te alegra el verme. –Inquirió mirando con seriedad a Serena, mi presencia parecía ser nula para ella.

–No… No es eso… Es solo que no me esperaba encontrarme contigo en este lugar. –Respondió nerviosa la chica.

–Claro. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me alegra verte. Quiero recordarte que el que perdieras el título de reina no significa que puedas faltar a las citas y eventos que teníamos preparados desde antes del Clase Maestra del Tripokalon. Así que lo mínimo que esperaba de ti era que te presentaras a ellos como la mujer responsable que se supone que eres. –Se calló un momento antes de seguir. –Pero supongo que nunca debí esperar eso, está claro que no eres aquella Serena que venció a Aria y cumplió su sueño; la fama se te subió a la cabeza y perdiste muchos de aquellos valores que me impulsaron a representarte. –Suspiró profundamente. –Pero supongo que ahora que perdiste el título no puedo reclamarte, está claro que nuestra relación profesional murió. Solo quiero recordarte que dejar de ser reina no significa que dejaste atrás todas tus responsabilidades, como tu trabajo de modelo para Valerie. Y tomando en cuenta que ya no soy tu representante, entonces no me corresponde hablar con ella. Además, se supone que son amigas…

–Palermo, yo… –Serena intentó hablar, pero se detuvo en seco.

–No importa, creo que lo entiendo. Nuestro mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza, yo misma me doy cuenta, así que no puedo hacer la vista gorda a la situación que acarrea al negocio del espectáculo. Solo espero que esa sea la única razón por la que tomaste esta actitud, Serena. No puedes permitir perderte en aquello a lo que se supone que desprecias. –Mi compañera se mantuvo callada, y la verdad es que, a pesar de haber sido dejado de lado, no me importaba, ya que estaba tratando de dilucidar que se supone que estaban discutiendo, lo poco claro de la conversación dejaba muy poco al aire.

–Yo también desearía que fuera así. Pero, de todas formas, para mí estaba claro que necesitaba dejar muchas cosas de lado, la fama incluida. Y sobre lo del modelaje, ya hablaré con Valerie. –Comentó decaída la chica.

–Eso espero, igualmente hay un evento de pasarela en Ciudad Laverre en unos cinco días, deberías ir. –Miró directamente a Serena. –Por cierto, sé que Alain no era el mejor novio, pero no veo porque remplazarlo con un mediocre entrenador extranjero.

Me sentí bastante insultado, pero entre eso y la idea de haber sido emparejado con Serena, no pude reclamar mi lugar. La chica también se mantuvo en silencio, mirando desdeñosamente a la mujer, que se retiró habiendo dicho aquello.

–Los siento, ella siempre suele tener esa mala actitud, y no se lleva precisamente bien con la gente fuera de Kalos. –Le resté importancia al asunto y le aclaré que realmente no importaba. –Ash. –La miré. –Quería saber… ¿Si podríamos ir a Ciudad Laverre primero? Me gustaría asistir a esa última pasarela, y de paso así hablar con Valerie y aclararle que dejaré el trabajo como modelo. Además, ella es la líder del gimnasio de Laverre, así que podrías retarla después del evento.

–Claro, no veo ningún problema. El profesor dijo que daba lo mismo por donde fuéramos, y ya que somos compañeros de viaje, no podemos enfocarnos en solo mis batallas. Así que, si tienes algún plan para el viaje, o necesitas asistir a algún lado, solo tienes que decírmelo.

–Gracias, Ash. –Le sonreí mientras le afirmaba que lo hacía con gusto. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, necesito ir a mi casa para recoger ropa y demás cosas para el resto del viaje, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Asentí, por lo tanto, partimos al área oeste de la ciudad, donde la casa de la pelimiel se encontraba. En el camino le pedí a Pikachu que estuviera atento, la verdad es que los callejones que se encontraban a los lados de las avenidas y calles adyacentes daban muy mala espina, y menos agradables a la vista eran las personas que podían verse en algunos de estos. Sin ninguna clase de retraso o incidente llegamos al hogar de la chica, era un edificio de gran tamaño, de al menos veinte pisos de altura, la fachada era de color dorado con un aspecto que denotaba clase alta.

La chica me pidió nerviosa que si podía vigilar que ninguna clase paparazzi o reportero estuviera cerca mientras iba por sus cosas. Yo asentí, para luego apreciar como ella tomaba el ascensor para dirigirse a su pent-house. Pasaron un par de minutos, y a lo lejos pude notar dos figuras acercándose, les hubiera restado importancia, de no ser porque me parecieron muy conocidas. Al acercarse más a donde me encontraba, pude dilucidar que se trataba del rubio con el que tuve mi primera batalla de gimnasio en Kalos, y de su hermana, la actual Reina de Kalos.

Realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar, bien podía voltear mi cara en dirección contrario y olvidarme del asunto, saludar al rubio y presentarme con su hermana, o esperar a que ocurriera cualquier cosa sin intervenir. Al final decidí hacer lo último, así que seguí atento ante cualquier figura sospechosa que pudiera perjudicar o reconocer a Serena, mientras los rubios seguían disminuyendo su distancia hacia mi persona. Eventualmente los tuve casi al lado, y cuando parecía que nada ocurriría, el líder de gimnasio pareció reconocerme.

–¿Ash? ¿Ash, eres tú? –Miré al rubio que se encontraba ya casi a mis espaldas. El chico me estaba viendo detenidamente, como si aún no estuviera del todo seguro de si había acertado mi identidad. La rubia que se mantenía al lado suyo me miró con curiosidad.

–Eeehhh… Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás Clemont? –Respondí finalmente.

–¡Ash, amigo! Con esta vista, aun con lentes cuesta reconocer gente, lo siento. Pues mi bien, he tenido varios retos en el gimnasio desde que te fuiste, pero ningún entrenador se acercó a tu nivel. ¿Y tú? Ya que estás aquí supongo que venciste a Viola. –Me comentó alegre el líder de gimnasio.

–Pues sí. Fue una batalla intensa, pero logré vencerla a la primera. –Me callé nervioso al haber dicho eso.

Me encontraba nervioso porque temía que Clemont, o su hermana, se percataran de donde me encontraba. Ya que ambos conocen a Serena, y según lo que me dijo Clemont, ellos saben dónde vive mi compañera. Me preocupaba que al notar que estaba frente a su casa, me preguntaran por ella, ya que ellos la han estado buscando. Y dado que Serena no desea ser encontrada, no sabría cómo tratar la situación. Un sonido de garganta llamó mi atención.

–O, cierto. Ella es Bonnie, la hermana de la que te hablé cuando fuiste al gimnasio; la Reina de Kalos. –Presentó orgulloso a su hermana menor. La chica se miraba un poco distinta a como la vi por la televisión hace unos meses, no estaba tan elegante, vestía como un entrenador promedio, de hecho. –Hermana, él es Ash Ketchum, me retó hace un par de semanas por la medalla del gimnasio.

–Claro que sé quién es, Clemont. Nada más y nada menos que el campeón de la Conferencia Plateada. Sorprendente para un perdedor de primera. Es extraño, que de la nada, semejante personaje lograra ganar algo. –Dijo con desdén la rubia, provocando que me sintiera atacado.

–¡Bonnie! No tienes por qué tratar así a alguien que recién conoces. ¿Qué te hace decir semejante cosa? –Regaño el líder del gimnasio Lumiose.

–Yo hablo con la verdad, hermano. Además, no lo digo con intención de ofenderlo, es solo que me sorprendente que el entrenador profesional con peor racha de derrotas de la nada ganara el título más importante de Johto, debajo del campeonato regional, claro. –La rubia me lanzó una mirada filosa, que logró hacerme sentir nervioso. –Después de que ganaras la Liga Johto investigué sobre ti. Por pura curiosidad, solamente, ya que no recordaba a ningún entrenador de tus características en años posteriores. Me di cuenta que tu mediocridad llegó al punto en que hace un año perdieras el título de entrenador profesional. Si lograste participar en la Conferencia Plateada, solo puede significar que pudiste recuperar el reconocimiento de alguna forma, pero igual eso no explica que de pronto tuvieras tanto poder. Dime, Ash. ¿Cómo es eso posible sin usar drogas o megas?

No sabía que responder, me encontraba contra las cuerdas. Estaba claro que la chica dudaba de mi imagen como entrenador limpio, y por su actitud he de suponer que es como yo, odia el uso de objetos de batalla, drogas y mega-aros. ¿Pero cómo podría explicarle que todo se debió a un cambio de actitud? Que todo eso tiene raíz en mi pasado y la relación con mis Pokémon. En como por años me concentré más en huir de mi madre, que, en luchar y entrenar, como podría hablar de aquello que sufrí en Sinnoh a manos de aquel desgraciado lunático peli morado.

–Hermana, él no tiene nada que explicar. –Sentenció el rubio, alejando la atención de la rubia de mí.

–Claro Clemont, eso lo sé. Es solo que me molesta ver que se vende como un entrenador que defiende a sus Pokémon, como un entrenador que se preocupa por el bienestar de su equipo, y aun así está claro que algo les dio para rendir en las batallas. Y no solo eso, debes recordar lo que hizo en la final, el cómo dejó a ese pobre Zangoose. –Mi estómago se revolvió con dolor al escucharla. La cierto es que la chica tiene razón al dudar de mí.

–El solo hizo lo que debía hacer. De lo contrario, su Pikachu habría salido realmente lastimado. Deberías esforzarte por comprenderlo. Yo luché contra él y poder notar que su poder se deriva de los lazos que posee con su equipo, de la confianza y duro entrenamiento. Además, su nivel estratégico es muy alto, sabe manejar tanto estilo de batalla antiguo como actual, y no necesitó de ningún objeto de batalla o potenciador para vencer a mi Mega-Ampharos. –Pude respirar tranquilo ante la defensa del rubio. Ante lo dicho por su hermano, la chica simplemente bufó y aceptó lo dicho.

–Bueno, Ash, fue un placer haberte visto de nuevo, y me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermana, últimamente ha estado muy tensa. –Le aclaré que estaba bien. –Sigo esperando nuestra revancha, pero dado que veo que estás ocupado, lo dejaré para después. Suerte en el resto del viaje. –Le di un apretón de manos al chico y agradecí internamente que no se dieran cuenta que estaba fuera del edificio donde vive su amiga pelimiel. Pero mi tranquilidad se esfumó al vislumbrar la realización en los ojos de la chica rubia.

–Espera un momento, Clemont. ¿No te parece que él está esperando a alguien? ¿Y que lo está haciendo frente a donde vive Serena? –El rubio se percató de lo que su hermana decía, y mostró una mirada de sorpresa.

–Tienes razón, Bonnie. –El rubio me miró interrogativamente. –Además, si no recuerdo mal, me preguntaste por Serena. Dijiste que deseabas encontrarla porque se conocen desde hace varios años, cuando Serena viajó a Kanto, ¿no es así?

–Eeehhh… La verdad es que sí, pero… –Fui interrumpido por la rubia.

–¡No me digas que las estas acosando! Dudaba de tu integridad como entrenador, pero no pensé que fueras una persona tan deshonrosa. –Afirmó indignada la Reina de Kalos.

–¡No, no es eso! –Grité buscando evitar que mi imagen si viera aún más manchada.

–¿Entonces? –Preguntó la chica. Cuando pensaba en alguna forma de salir de esa situación sin delatar a Serena, escuche la meliflua voz de mi amada llamarme, y en ese momento deseé que todo fuera un puto sueño.

–¡Ash! ¿Ash? ¿Ash, con quien estás…? –La pelimiel se calló al reconocer a las dos personas que estaban acompañándome.

–¿Serena? ¿¡Serena, volviste!? –Exclamó mostrando una faceta muy distinta, la hermana del líder de gimnasio.

–¿Bonnie? ¿Bonnie y Clemont? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –La pelimiel aún no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

–Serena, veras, yo conozco a Ash. Estábamos de paso y lo reconocí, entonces… –El rubio fue interrumpido abruptamente por su hermana.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de haber desaparecido por meses? –La rubia perdió aquella actitud aniñada que mostró al ver aparecer a su amiga, ahora estaba molesta, indignada, como hace unos minutos. –Sabía que habías cambiado por la fama, sabía que Alain y tú mantuvieron una relación de pura imagen solo para generar más atención mediática; pero nunca pensé que te convertirías en una perra rencorosa. ¿Tanto de dolió darte cuenta que ya no eres la mejor?

Enmudecí al escuchar aquello, y al ver la expresión entre dolida y enfurecida de Serena, pude comprobar que había verdad en las palabras de la rubia; al menos eso explicaría la actitud autodestructiva de la ex reina. Me mantuve al margen de la situación, pero fueron pocos segundos, antes de que Serena me tomara de la mano y empezara a jalarme en dirección norte de la ciudad.

Comprendí que buscaba escapar de la discusión, buscaba dejar el pasado atrás, y dolorosamente eso incluiría a sus, antaño, amigos. Bonnie seguía vociferando molesta, mientras su hermano evitaba que nos siguiera, tal vez comprendiendo a Serena, o quizás deseando evitar que la situación se saliera de control.

–Está claro que ambos son unos entrenadores de mierda, de esos que solo dañan aún más esta ya bastante jodida situación. Definitivamente son el uno para el otro, par de perdedores.

De nuevo me sorprendí al ser emparejado con la chica, pero no hubo tiempo para eso, estaba claro que la chica habló así debido al calor del momento, pero dejó un gran impacto en Serena, que empezó a llorar a penas doblamos en una esquina. Mi corazón se rompió al ver los lagrimones salir de una muy dolida pelimiel, que solo podía llorar. Y yo, aún con los nervios apoderándose de mí, la abracé buscando reconfortarla.

–Estoy seguro que ella dijo eso solo porque estaba molesta, no creo que lo dijera en serio. –Dije a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello detenidamente.

–Lo sé, eso solo qué... –Se detuvo dando paso a un sollozo. En mí no cabía duda de que aquello de lo que habló Bonnie, aquello que dejó en ese estado a Serena, era lo mismo que ocultaba la chica, aquel pasado, que al igual que yo, estaba decida a enterrar bajo un eterno montículo de vivencias nuevas. Abandonado todo aquello que alguna vez perteneció a ese pasado.

–Lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago… Solo no te rindas, ¿sí? No dejes que eso que te afecta te aleje de encontrar algo que te llene, y te prometo que durante nuestro viaje lo encontraras, yo me aseguraré de ello. Pero no te rindas, al menos no hasta que sea el final. –La chica al fin dejó de llorar, volteó su mirada hacía mí, sus hermosos ojos celestes titilaban con la luz del Sol siendo reflejada en las lágrimas.

Y sin que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, de nuevo nos estábamos besando, pero ahora, no había licor de por medio. En fondo de mi ser, sentía que de nueva cuenta me aprovechaba del estado de la chica, pero eso no impidió que profundizara el beso, esta vez no podría escapar de la hermosa sensación que me daba el poder besarla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que nos separamos, y aun así permanecimos juntos, abrazados, un tiempo más. Eventualmente nos reincorporamos, y viendo que no había nadie a la vista en aquel callejón, que pudiera habernos visto, decidimos seguir nuestro camino en dirección de la entrada norte, esta ocasión salida de Lumiose, con nuestros brazos entrelazados.


	16. Cuento de Hadas

**Cuento de Hadas**

* * *

Pasaron unos tres días antes de que llegáramos a Ciudad Laverre, donde, sin demora, buscamos a la líder del gimnasio. Encontramos a la chica en su gimnasio, algo que nos ahorró mucho tiempo de búsqueda, y tras una larga explicación de que necesitaba nuevos aires y dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con el puesto de Reina de Kalos, la chica pelinegra comprendió porque su amiga pelimiel ya no deseaba trabajar más como modelo. La líder un poco melancólica aceptó la decisión de su amiga sin apelar, satisfecha al saber que la menos Serena participaría por última vez en la pasarela planeada para dentro de un par de días.

Y así los días pasaron, yo aproveché para entrenar, ya que el gimnasio mismo sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, provocando que el lugar estuviera cerrado por mantenimiento hasta el día siguiente a la pasarela. Lastimosamente, durante ese tiempo el tipo de relación que he mantenido con Serena no cambió, todo respecto al beso fue dejado como algo debido al momento emocional, y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.

Para empeorar las cosas, la chica sigue sin recordarme, está claro que ya no lo hizo, muy probablemente yo no signifiqué para ella lo que ella para mí. Lo que solo ella es capaz de provocar en mi corazón, cualquier hombre probablemente ya lo hizo en el de ella, hasta el propio Alain. Tal vez me deba olvidar de ella, y seguir adelante, de todas formas, el beso claramente no fue algo de importancia para Serena. Suspiré melancólico al pensar en eso, al mismo tiempo el nombre de Serena fue pronunciado por la chica que hacía de presentadora del evento, eso provocó que me enfocara finalmente en la pasarela.

La belleza que radiaba la chica era simplemente algo fuera de este mundo, algo solo equivalente al brillo otorgador de vida de Xerneas. Serena vestía una especie de vestido con detalles de kimono en la parte superior, su color iba de un verde oscuro en la base, a un color crema en la zona del pecho y el abdomen, en el estómago había dos lazos color negro y las mangas eran largas de color rojo, poseía dos medias del mismo color que la base del vestido y unas sandalias tradicionales de Johto y Kanto, en general el lugar tenía un aire oriental clásico de ambas regiones. Como baya Zreza sobre el pastel, la chica estaba usando una vincha negra con una flor amarilla que solo hacía ver aún más hermoso su cabello largo color castaño miel.

La reacción ante la aparición de Serena no se hizo esperar, las chicas chillaban de emoción ante la modelo, mientras los hombres gritaban y aplaudían diciendo halagos a los cuatro vientos. Ver a tantos sujetos locos por ella, muchos mejor vistos que yo, me aclaró todo: una chica como Serena jamás sería mía. Y aunque deseaba callarles la boca a todos esos tipos, no tenía ningún derecho de celarla, así que me aguanté el veneno interno, y como pude, disfruté el resto del evento.

Pasó un par de horas después de que Serena modelara, para que el evento terminara, ninguna de las chicas que vino antes, o después de ella, se acercó tan siquiera un poco a la belleza de mi compañera. Cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse, yo ingresé a las instalaciones de madera, que recordaban a los edificios de Ciudad Ecruteak. Adentró encontré a Serena hablando alegremente con Valerie, al verme, la pelimiel se despidió de su amiga.

–Listo. ¿Nos vamos? –Viendo que ya había oscurecido, acepté con la cabeza, y luego de despedirme de la líder de gimnasio, a la que aseguré que vería al día siguiente en la mañana, salí con Serena en dirección al Centro Pokémon.

En el camino hacia nuestro destino, pudimos ver un hermoso parque, que estaba adornado por multitud de árboles otoñales, que provocaban que el suelo del lugar estuviera inundado de hojas color naranja, y en el centro, un poso de agua hecho de rocas, con un techo de madera que lo cubría; el lugar estaba siendo iluminado por varias lámparas dispersas por el lugar. Ingresamos al lugar por petición de Serena, que ya no vestía el vestido con detalles de kimono, sino que una especie de vestido rosado, con una falda corta y debajo de este una camiseta negra, con un chaleco de color rojo, sobre su cabeza un sombrerito rojo, con negro alrededor de la base.

Nos sentamos en una banca, callados, ambos viendo algún punto concreto del parque. Estaba claro que el tema del pasado aún no podría ser hablado, pero ha estado presente la sensación de que Serena precisa decir algo, como si no hacerlo la quemara por dentro. Nos mantuvimos dispersos el uno del otro un rato más hasta que volteé a mirarla, y la descubrí haciendo lo mismo. A pesar de haber sido atrapada, la chica no alejó su vista de mi rostro.

–Ash…

–Serena… –Ambos intentamos hablar al mismo tiempo, provocando que nos interrumpiéramos el uno al otro. Guardamos silencio un momento más, hasta que decidí empezar yo ante las facciones dudosas de la chica.

–Serena, sé muy bien que hay algo que ha estado incomodándote, siento como que has estado dispersa desde que salimos de Lumiose. Mira… Si es debido al beso yo lo siento, me dejé llevar y yo… –La chica me detuvo de seguir hablando levantando su mano en dirección de mi cara.

–No, Ash. No debes culparte por algo que yo misma empecé, sería completamente injusto. –La miré detenidamente esperando que siguiera explicándose, cosa que hizo. –Nada tiene que ver con el beso. Es solo que… –Se detuvo de nuevo, solo que esta vez para tomar aire. –Es solo he tenido esta sensación desde que nos vimos en Santalune, esta sensación que me indicó que sería buena idea viajar contigo, una sensación que tuvo razón.

–¿Razón en qué? –Pregunté no comprendiendo, al menos no del todo. Ella guardó silencio. Sin decir nada, metió su mano en una bolsa de la chaqueta roja, de la que sacó un pañuelo azul, con varias Poké Balls cosidas en los bordes; lo reconocí de inmediato.

–¿Ash, sabes qué es esto? –Preguntó ella al mostrarme el objeto de tela.

–Un pañuelo. –Respondí, evitando que las ideas y emociones me controlaran, no quería que la ilusión nublara mis sentidos. Si estaba sucediendo lo que creo, entonces Serena al fin me ha reconocido.

–Ya sé que es un pañuelo, Ash. –Me aclaró con molestia. –¿Este pañuelo no te recuerda nada? ¿Nada del lejano pasado?

–Sí… –Respondí, rememorando aquello que nunca olvidé. Aceptando que no era una ilusión, era la realidad misma.

_Me levanté completamente adolorido, la cabeza me dolía, pero el estómago me atormentaba, era un dolor insoportable. A como pude, me reincorporé en el suelo, miré frente a mí, donde estaba un pequeño roedor amarillo, con detalles en la punta de sus orejas y el cuello, de color negro, además, tenía dos círculos rojos en sus mejillas. El pequeño Pokémon me miraba curioso, yo ante la atención del roedor, estiré la mano, y al ver que él no se mostraba reacio al contacto, acaricié el borde de sus orejas, cosa que provocó un pequeño chillido de alegría en la criatura. _

_Dado que había estado yendo a la escuela Pokémon del profesor Oak, el abuelo de mi amigo Gary, pude reconocer al pequeñín como a un Pichu, la fase básica de Raichu y Pikachu. El ratoncito eléctrico, encantado con mi tacto, se acercó más a mí, hasta que tuvo la confianza de subirse en mi regazo; aproveché la situación para alzarlo y colocármelo entre ambos brazos. En ese momento recordé parte de lo que había sucedido, recordé a una hermosa niña de pelo color castaño claro como la miel. Miré desesperado a todos lados, hasta que la encontré, estaba tirada en el suelo, así que me asusté. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, y luchando contra el dolor de mi cuerpo, corrí en dirección de la chica, que, al acercarme, pude notar que estaba relativamente bien. Recordé a los dos matones que me golpearon, así que, colocándome de manera defensiva frente a ella, busqué señal de ellos, pero nada, habían desaparecido del todo. Viendo que estaba despejado, dejé al Pichu en el suelo y me acerqué a la cara de la niña, arrodillándome frente a ella, con la parte trasera de la mano di un par de golpecitos suaves en su mejilla derecha, para luego acariciar lentamente, esto tuvo el efecto deseado, puesto que la pequeña reaccionó empezando a abrir los ojos._

_Lentamente sus delicados parpados se abrieron y cerraron, buscando acostumbrándose al brillo del Sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles que se erguían sobre el claro. Con ambas manitas vueltas puño, se rascó ambos ojos, para luego incorporarse de manera que quedó sentada con ambas piernas estiradas, apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo. Reaccionó de manera similar a mí, buscando la señal de alguien a su alrededor; cuando dio con mi presencia, sus ojos se humedecieron, y teniéndome cerca, pudo estirar sus brazos lo suficiente como para atrapar mi cuello con ellos y hundir su cabecita en mi pecho, una vez allí, empezó a sollozar._

_–¡Lo siento, lo siento! Por mi culpa pasó todo esto, si no fuera porque soy una inútil llorona… –La callé negando con la cabeza, ella se sorprendió._

_–No eres ni inútil, ni llorona. Eres la niña más valiente que he conocido, estabas dispuesta a dañarte a ti misma a cambio de cuidar del Poliwag. Nadie es tan valiente como para hacerlo. –La pelimiel levantó su mirada y me sonrió de manera cálida, para luego acurrucar su cabeza en mi pecho una vez más. Yo sentí un calor formarse en mis entrañas, por sobre mi estómago, pero era incapaz de reconocer la razón de esto. Pero la sensación se diezmo cuando de exabrupto la pequeña se alejó de mi pecho._

_–¿Y el Poliwag? ¿Qué pasó con él? –Preguntó ella asustada. Fue entonces que me percaté que había olvidado buscarlo al estar tan enfocado en la niña. Miré detrás de ella y ahí estaba, se encontraba en mal estado, pero pude notar movimiento en su abdomen, lo que trajo tranquilidad a mi cuerpo._

_–Ahí está. –Señalé al pequeño tipo Agua, la pequeña al verlo se llevó ambas manos a su boca, con una expresión de miedo. Yo llamé su atención apretándola contra mis brazos, ambos seguíamos en posición de abrazo. –Está bien, si te fijas puedes ver que está respirando. –La pequeña agudizo la vista y pareció percatarse de lo que dije, puesto que sentí su cuerpo destensarse. Pero poco duró, ya que el pequeño Pichu apareció por sobre mi hombro, lugar donde se quedó._

_–Ese es el Pokémon que atacó lanzando electricidad. Estaba tan asustada cuando el chico malo ese pensaba dañarte. Pero él los atacó y luego ellos huyeron, pero yo del susto me desmayé. –Miró al Pokémon con desconfianza. –¿Crees que intente hacernos daño?_

_–Lo dudo, se ha mostrado muy amigable con nosotros, por lo tanto, debe confiar en que lo trataremos bien. –El pequeño volvió a chillar de alegría, provocando que la hermosa niña sonriera con una sonrisa que se grabó en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, y corazón. Sabiendo que no teníamos más tiempo que perder si deseábamos salvar al Poliwag, me preparé para levantarme, pero la pelimiel no hacía por donde mimetizarme._

_–He… –Ella comprendió._

_–Serena, mi nombre es Serena._

_–¡Ash! ¡Un gusto! –Dije contento, ella me sonrió de nuevo, derritiéndome por dentro. Pero recordé al tipo Agua, provocando que me pusiera serio, ella lo notó y se puso igual. –Serena, necesitamos apurarnos para salir de aquí, debemos llevar a Poliwag con el profesor. _

_–Pero Ash, me duele mucho la rodilla, no sé si pueda. –Serena me miró con melancolía, para luego mirar al suelo. Yo decidí que lo mejor era intentar trasmitirle mi fuerza, así que ignorando cuanto dolor me provocaba hacerlo, me puse de pie con ella en mis brazos._

_–Vamos Serena, no puedes rendirte, al menos no hasta haber llegado al final. Y estamos muy lejos del final. –Le sonreí mientras la colocaba en el suelo, ella hizo fuerza con los pies y se pudo mantener posición erguida. Yo la dejé ponerse cómoda en esa posición, así que me acerqué al Poliwag y con cuidado lo tomé en brazos, debido a su pequeño tamaño me alcanzó para abarcarlo con solo mi brazo izquierdo. _

_–Es hora. –Estiré mi brazo derecho a Serena, que sin ningún atisbo de duda tomó mi mano. Así, juntos, salimos de aquel lugar donde la pasamos tan mal, de ese claro donde acabamos de vivir una pesadilla. Con nuestras manos unidas y Pichu en mi hombro izquierdo, nos abrimos paso hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak._

_Después de dejar al Poliwag en cuidado del adulto, nos dimos el lujo de disfrutar dos semanas de diversión juntos. Y con Pichu a nuestro lado, vivimos grandes aventuras: desde exposiciones del profesor hasta juegos de campo como aquel que nos llevó a encontrarnos. Y aunque conocimos un montón de niños más, ninguno significó para el otro lo que ambos recíprocamente lo hicimos. Y al paso de ese tiempo, apareció una mujer de pelo color ceniza, que sin considerar el dolor que nos causaría, decidió que era momento de llevarse a mi mejor amiga. Serena lloró montones, pero yo decidí mantenerme fuerte, por ella._

_–Serena, toma, quiero darte esto, es un pañuelo que mi papá me dejó, es de las pocas cosas que tengo de él, y deseo que ahora seas tú la que lo tenga, para que así nunca me olvides. –Estiré el pañuelo azul con Poké Balls adornando sus bordes y ella lo tomó dudosa._

_–¿Ash, estás seguro? Me dijiste que tú papá no está contigo y no quiero…_

_–Serena, quiero que cada vez que lo veas, sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. –Sonreí a medias, ya que mi corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos. Ella sollozante me dio un último abrazo antes de irse con su madre a una región por la que nunca pregunté. _

_Después de que ella se fuera, descubrieron quienes fueron los chicos que nos atacaron, ambos terminaron en alguna correccional o algo por el estilo. Pichu, debido a que yo no poseía identificación ni edad para ser entrenador, se quedó en el laboratorio, donde pude visitarlo cada día; igualmente en casa no teníamos los medios para mantenerlo, y mi madre hubiera odiado que llevara un Pokémon propio. Y yo, aún incapaz de entender que era ese dolor insoportable en mi pecho, volví a mi casa. Donde me sentí más solo que nunca, tratando de sobrevivir a los maltratos, tanto desde golpes como insultos, que mi madre me suministraba._

_ Eventualmente comprendí que ese dolor se debía a que me enamoré de aquella niña, y esa soledad era debido a que extrañaba su calor, su sonrisa. Así que cuando cumplí los diez años, y me emancipé, salí con la barata excusa de ser un Maestro Pokémon, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era huir de Pueblo Paleta y de mi madre, y empezar mi viaje en búsqueda de Serena, de mi único amor. _

–Claro que lo recuerdo… Serena. –Repetí, con lágrimas amenazando salir de mis ojos. ¿Será que al fin me reconoció? ¿Será que realmente signifiqué para ella lo que ella para mí?

–Ash… –Sentí ese calor corporal, esa sensación que las células de mi piel suplicaban volver a vivir. Bajo sus brazos me permití descansar una vez más, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo, luchando, sobreviviendo. –¿Ash, en serio recuerdas todo lo que vivimos juntos en aquel campamento, todo ese tiempo que la pasamos juntos, jugando y compartiendo?

–Claro, Serena. Para mí sería imposible olvidarlo. Y me alegra ver que el pañuelo cumplió su propósito. –Le dije sonriendo, aún incapaz de creer que todo ello estaba ocurriendo.

Pasó el tiempo, y nuestro abrazo no se rompió hasta que decidimos volver al Centro Pokémon, ahí ambos recogimos nuestras Poké Balls y a Pikachu, que se quedaron para una revisión rutinaria. Luego, como de costumbre, cada uno partió a su habitación. Bien entrada la noche, escuché el sonido de golpeteo en la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Serena; no hicieron falta palabras. Yo volví a la comodidad de mi cama, y me acosté, ella hizo lo mismo tomando el lado vacío, que existía debido a que, por suerte, Pikachu decidió dormir en el sillón de la habitación. Al sentir su calor, me acurruqué contra su espalda y la abracé, temí que hubiera sido demasiado, pero ella colocó sus manos sobre las mías, dándome seguridad, esa noche, aunque sin beso, fue perfecta.

Con el Sol iluminando la hermosa ciudad rústica, caminamos uno al lado del otro, pronto llegamos al gimnasio tipo Hada, donde fuimos recibidos por una chica usando un kimono. Ella nos guio hasta el campo de batalla, y Serena se alejó en dirección de las gradas para los acompañantes y el público; antes de hacerlo, la chica me dio un cálido abrazo que me dio fuerzas suficientes para ir a la zona de entrenadores con el espíritu en alto.

Al lado contrario, se encontraba la chica que había visto antes, la organizadora del evento; ella vestía una especie de vestido corto, con mangas semejantes a alas, donde predominaban el rosado y el color crema, tenía mallas negras y tacones altos, en su cabeza usaba una especie de lazos negros que también simulaban alas, estaba clara su obsesión con el tipo Hada. La chica que nos recibió en la entrada se colocó para hacer de árbitro.

–Retador, aunque ya nos conocemos, mi deber es presentarme: Soy Valerie Māshu, líder del Gimnasio Laverre, y experta en Pokémon tipo Hada. Yo siempre deseé ser un Pokémon, y aún hoy creo que mi comunicación con ellos es casi perfecta, así que estoy lista para demostrar porque el tipo Hada es el mejor. –La hermosa chica lanzó su Poké Ball, de donde salió un Mr. Mime.

–Pues la comunicación con mis Pokémon es perfecta, por eso venceremos. –Afirmé con confianza. –Pikachu, es hora de demostrar tu poder.

La batalla comenzó con Pikachu dominado, pero aun así no pude evitar sentir que no debí haber reemplazado Cola de Hierro, ya que me estaba haciendo falta. El uso de Pantalla de Luz hizo inútil el gran ataque especial de mi amigo, que nada pudo hacer cuando la fuerza de un Poder Oculto fue revertida usando Reflejo, el poder duplicado del ataque alcanzó para dejar fuera de combate a mi roedor eléctrico, al que alcé y entregué a mi amiga. Para mi sorpresa, ella ya no estaba sola, como cuando entramos al gimnasio. Ahora un grupo de cuatro chicos se encontraba en el lugar, eran un chico alto y grueso, otro bajo de pelo naranja, una chica morena castaña y otro chico moreno de pelo verde oscuro.

Los chicos nuevos me saludaron moviendo la mano, mientras yo entregaba mi Pokémon a Serena, yo repetí el gesto y me dirigí a mi lugar de nuevo; de reojo vi que el grandulón y el pelinaranja buscaban llamar la atención de la pelimiel, pero ella se limitó a hablar con la morena, a la que parecía conocer de algún lado. Aun así, la furia de los celos se apoderó de mí, y buscando demostrar mi poder, decidí usar a Toxapex, creyendo que la ventaja serviría para pasar por encima del resto de Pokémon de la líder. Pero estaba tan distraído por el hecho de que esos sujetos se encimaran tanto de mi amada, que ni puse atención cuando de nuevo Reflejo sirvió para vencer a mi Pokémon al usar Escaldar.

Me sentí estúpido por haberme distraído con aquello, sobre todo porque, por mucho que no lo deseara, Serena y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigos. Doblemente estúpido me sentí por no haber usado ni Recuperación ni Búnker, el movimiento que remplazó a Vastaguardia al evolucionar de Mareanie a Toxapex, con eso podría haber evitado el daño, pero aun así no lo tomé en cuenta y perdí por eso.

Ahora con la situación encima, y a los amigos de Serena actuando como si yo fuera nada, con pereza y desdén ante la batalla, me sentía derrotado, sabía que Serena estaría pensando en mí como un perdedor. Recordé a la Serena de mi alucinación, recordé que me dijo que nunca podría merecerla, que encontrándola solo me demostraría lo poco que valía para ella, me sentí como el día que pensaba acabar con mi vida, y odié a Brock por haberme detenido. La confianza inicial con la comencé, ya había desaparecido por completo al verme superado por la líder de gimnasio, y mi cuerpo lo reflejaba.

–¡Ash, vamos, no te puedes rendir! ¡Recuerda, lucha hasta el final! ¡Yo confío en ti! –La miré, en su cara había confianza, y en la de sus amigos varones, excepto el peliverde, había molestia y celos; la morena estaba sorprendida. Me sentí fuerte de nuevo, recordé que debía dejar eso atrás, que ya no era esa persona pesimista, o al menos eso me decía a mí mismo.

–¡Gracias, Serena! ¡Tienes razón, aún no he terminado, todavía falta para el final! ¡Metang, confío en ti! –De la Poké Ball salió mi poderoso tipo Acero/Psíquico, listo para acabar con aquel cuento de hadas. –Metang, necesitamos aguantar bastante, así que empieza usando Defensa de Hierro, apenas termines, usa Puño Meteoro.

–Maldición, Mr. Mime, esquiva su ataque y responde usando Psíquico.

Sabía que la tenía contra las cuerdas, ni los ataques tipo Hada, ni los tipo Psíquico, serían útiles, y su estrategia defensiva se enfoca en el ataque especial; en pocas palabras, esto es resultado cantado. Metang terminó de recubrir su cuerpo con acero magnético y se lanzó con su puño siendo propulsado, y aunque lo intentó, el tipo Hada fue incapaz de esquivar el ataque; sonreí al ver que el puño de Metang aumentó ligeramente de tamaño, tendríamos más ataque le resto del combate.

–Aún no estamos fuera de combate, Mr. Mime, usa Psíquico para detenerlo, elévalo y atácalo con Brillo Mágico.

–Metang usa de nuevo Defensa de Hierro y aguanta ese ataque. –Sabía que me arriesgaba al aumentar la defensa física, pero mi instinto me decía que era lo correcto.

De nuevo Metang se recubrió con una capa metálica temporal, al terminar de hacerlo, se vio elevado en el aire para luego recibir una enorme cantidad de luz extremadamente brillante, que de no ser por su alta defensa tanto física como especial, no habría aguantado sin recibir daño. Cuando el mimo Pokémon no pudo producir más fulgor, tanto él, como su entrenadora, vieron con terror como Metang seguía en perfecto estado, era el momento de acabar con esa batalla.

–Ahora, Metang, usa Cabezazo Zen seguido de Puño de Hielo.

El Pokémon metálico aprovechó que Mr. Mime seguía en shock, para golpearlo con su cabeza metálica imbuida en energía azulada y parte de su cuerpo, el impacto bastó para provocar que el hada retrocediera, momento que sirvió para que recibiera un poderoso puño congelado en la barbilla. El daño fue suficiente para desmayar al tipo Psíquico/Hada; la líder devolvió al Pokémon a su Poké Ball y lanzó otra, de la que salió un Sylveon, pero a diferencia del de Serena, era blanco con partes rosadas.

–Tal vez tengamos la desventaja, pero eso no significa que estamos derrotadas. Sylveon, usa Encanto.

–Mierda, Metang, si perdemos fuerza de ataque estaremos en problemas, no lo puedes permitir, esquiva es ataque girando sobre tu propio eje mientras usas Defensa de Hierro una última vez. –Aquello fue inútil, pues había olvidado la habilidad de mi Pokémon, pero al menos sirvió para mantener una fachada.

Metang cumplió mi palabra al pie de la letra y logró evitar las caras tiernas realizadas por el tipo Hada, este último no pudo esquivar a tiempo el Puño Meteoro que ordené apenas consideré que era el momento adecuado; lastimosamente en esta ocasión el ataque de mi Pokémon no aumentó. Me sentía confiado hasta que vi la mirada de Valerie, estaba tranquila.

–¿Sabes? La habilidad de mi Sylveon es Lindo Encanto, y causa que todos los Pokémon de sexo distinto caigan enamorados al tocarla. –Ahora fue mi turno de sonreír, me sentía victorioso.

–Parece que alguien olvidó que la línea evolutiva de Beldum no posee género, por lo tanto, nunca se sentirá atraído por otro Pokémon. De todas formas, me parece una falta de respeto intentar enamorar a mi súper ordenador Pokémon. Metang, usa Puño Hielo en esa hada.

Metang obedeció sin esperar un segundo, el hada fue incapaz de reaccionar, y fue golpeada en el costado por el ataque tipo Hielo, que, para gran suerte mía, logró congelarla en el acto.

–Metang, no creo que sea justo permitir que muera de hipotermia, usa Puño Meteoro para que vuelva con su entrenadora.

Incapaz de reaccionar de manera alguna, Valerie vio cómo su Pokémon fue golpeado de nuevo en el costado, rompiendo la capa de hielo que lo cubría. La criatura salió disparada en dirección contraria, goleando el piso con un sonido seco. Para mi sorpresa, con dificultad y llena de moretones, el hada pudo reincorporarse.

–Gracias Sylveon, después de esta batalla te tendré que alimentar con tus bayas favoritas. Amiga, no podemos permitir que nos sigan vapuleando de esa manera, usa Beso Drenaje para recuperar salud; acompáñalo con Ataque Rápido para evitar que Metang lo esquive.

Y aunque ordené a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico que esquivara desde su derecha, no fue suficiente para escapar a la velocidad dada por el movimiento tipo Normal del hada, que apenas estuvo cerca de mi Pokémon, lo besó en un brazo, logrando que parte de su energía vital fuera absorbida. Aun así, gracias a su resistencia natural a la energía feérica, eso no bastó para generar el daño necesario, y dada su posición comprometedora, el Sylveon no pudo esquivar el trompazo que le lanzó Metang, el Puño Meteoro volvió a reaccionar de acuerdo a su efecto secundario, aumentando el ataque de mi compañero. Ahora solo falta vencer a la mega.

–Rayos, con lo bien que íbamos. Parece que no he estado a la altura de tu estrategia con Metang, y algo me dice que te has preparado bien, ya que las cosas parecieran no mejorar para mí, aun así, pienso ganar. –La miré no comprendiendo de que hablaba. –Vuelve amiga, hiciste un gran trabajo. Confío en ti, Mawile.

Al ver aparecer al pequeño Pokémon Acero/Hada, comprendí las palabras de la chica. Mawile no solo es un Pokémon que se basa en el ataque físico, que se vuelve inútil ante una defensa tan reforzada como la de Metang. Sino que además yo vencí un Mega-Mawile hace pocos meses, lo que me da una idea general de que debo hacer para vencerlo, definitivamente la victoria está al alcance de mi mano.

–Mawile, no vamos a perder el tiempo, esto solo hay una forma de acabarlo a nuestro favor. ¡Mega-evoluciona! –Pude ver como el patrón de ocasiones anteriores se repitió, un brillo blanco cubrió al Pokémon antes de que sufriera el increíble cambio físico, que provoco que su cuerpo tuviera ligeros cambios de color y tamaño en algunas extremidades, y lo más sobresaliente, que la única boca llena de dientes filosos que hace de cabello falso, fuera acompañada de otra más, simulando un par de coletas asesinas.

–Muy bien, Metang, sabemos a la perfección cómo lidiar con esto. Sé que debes estar cansado, pero necesito que demos lo mejor en esta batalla.

–¡Metang!

–Mawile, demostrémosles porque no deben confiarse con nosotras. Usa Ataque Finta.

–Mierda, tiene ataques tipo Siniestro amigo, debes estar atento. Además, lo más seguro es que también posea Triturar para darle uso a esas mandíbulas, es pertinente que no dejes que se acerque demasiado.

A pesar de mis advertencias, la finta viene de la mano con la seguridad de nunca fallar, así que, engañando a mi compañero con indiferencia fingida, lo agarró desprevenido golpeando su base con un poderoso golpe imbuido de energía oscura, que dañó significativamente a mi Pokémon por primera vez desde que empezó la batalla. Tal daño no habría sido posible de no ser por Potencia, la habilidad de Mega-Mawile, que aumenta su ataque al doble; y es que fue gracias a dicha habilidad, que en la Conferencia Plateada perdí mi ventaja inicial. Ahora sabía lo difícil que sería la batalla. "Estoy en problemas", pensé.

–Mawile, están distraídos, usa Juego Sucio. –Esta ocasión el pequeño Pokémon aprovechó que estaba buscando una manera de contrarrestar la situación, dado que de todos los ataques que Metang posee, ninguno es muy efectivo contra la combinación de tipos, Acero/Hada. El Pokémon contrario golpeó a Metang en repetidas ocasiones usando sus poderosas mandíbulas metálicas; no me preocupé porque su ataque se viera disminuido como efecto secundario, ya que podría contar con la seguridad que Cuerpo Puro, la habilidad de Metang, otorga. Y claro por ello mismo es que Encanto tampoco afectaría a Metang, pero en el calor de la batalla, lo había olvidado.

–Esos ataques no serán suficientes para traspasar la poderosa cobertura metálica que ahora recubre a Metang. Amigo, por ahora no será muy útil usar otra cosa que no sea Puño Meteoro, así que limítate a esperar el momento exacto para contraatacar, yo pensaré una estrategia que nos haga victoriosos. –Metang me respondió como de costumbre, poniéndose en posición defensiva. Respiré satisfecho, sabiendo que eso sería imposible de no haber entrenado a mis Pokémon para que actúen por cuenta propia.

Dado que los ataques de tipo Acero provocarían daño básico a la combinación de Acero y Hada, debía confiar que con Puño Meteoro bastaría para ganar. Pude ver de reojo como Serena me apoyaba, mientras el grupo de chicos odiosos se retiraba para quien sabe dónde, quedándose solo con el chico de pelo verde y la morena. Mientras ideaba una estrategia útil, se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar.

–Metang, gira como hicimos hace rato, pero mientras lo haces usa Puño Meteoro con un brazo y Puño Hielo con el otro. –Sabía que la cantidad de energía y concentración necesaria sería muy alta, pero confiaba en que mi Pokémon pudiera con ello.

Aprovechando el momento después de un fallido intento de uso de Triturar, por parte del Mega-Mawile, Metang comenzó a girar. Las rápidas revoluciones le permitieron terminar conectando un poderoso Puño Meteoro en una de las mandíbulas de acero, para luego golpear con Puño Hielo en la otra; la que recibió el movimiento tipo Hielo quedó congelada, limitando el rango de ataques realizados por la pequeña pero poderosa criatura.

–Ahora Mawile, Defensa de Hierro seguido de Finta. –La pequeña Pokémon se reforzó con láminas delgadas de acero, que cubrieron sus mandíbulas metálicas, y volviendo a engañar a Metang, impactó un poderoso golpe oscuro en su base metálica. La acumulación de daño fue tal que mi Pokémon cayó al suelo, agotado.

–Mierda, Metang, no podemos rendirnos, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta acá. Debes levantarte, yo sé que puedes.

–Es inútil. Mawile, acabalo con Triturar.

Aprovechando que mi Pokémon seguía en el suelo, incapaz de reincorporarse, la criatura saltó con ambas mandíbulas abiertas y cubiertas de dientes sombríos. Cuando el mordisco se dio, miré a otro lado, aceptado la derrota. Fue hasta que escuché a Serena gritar emocionada que miré de nuevo, al hacerlo no cabía en asombro.

Las ferropartículas que en semanas anteriores se habían estado uniendo al cuerpo de Metang, empezaron a unirse, formando minerales enteros, que, combinándose con la cobertura creada por el uso de Defensa de Hierro, se empezaron a moldear alrededor de su cuerpo, casi como creando un segundo Metang, que se unió al primero, todo bajo un poderoso brillo blanco que permitía la fusión de los metales. Cuando el proceso terminó, un Pokémon poderoso, del doble del tamaño que antes, con cuatro patas y unas láminas formando una "X" en su cara, además de una boca grande y llena de colmillos metálicos, se mostró. Era un Metagross.

–¡Ash, al fin lo lograste, evolucionaste a Metang! –Le sonreí a mi amiga de la infancia mientras asentía con la cabeza, emocionado. Me enfoqué sin más demora en el campo de batalla, donde mi evolucionado Pokémon se colocaba frente a la mega, que había soltado su agarre sobre Metang cuando empezó a brillar.

–¡Rayos, que suerte! –Exclamó entre sorprendida y decepcionada, la líder.

–No necesariamente, la verdad es que sospechaba hace un tiempo que era momento de que Metang evolucionara. Ahora, Metagross, vamos a acabar con esta batalla. Cabezazo Zen.

–¡Finta!

La velocidad mejorada de mi Metagross bastó para sobreponerse a la Finta, logrando que el hada retrocediera, provocando que no pudiera continuar con el ataque. Viendo que la situación me beneficiaba ordené que usara el giro, pero esta ocasión con dos Puños Hielo y dos Puños Meteoro. La cara de asombro de todos, era demostración de lo extremo que era eso. Aun así, Metagross estuvo a la altura de mis expectativas, logrando impactar, primero dos golpes, giró, y después los otros dos, en la ya muy debilitada hada. Y aunque ninguno tuvo efecto secundario, bastaron para dejarla casi cerca de la pérdida de conciencia.

–Metagross, acabala con Puño Meteoro.

–Mawile, protégete con Defensa de Hierro.

Aunque la pequeña Pokémon logró recubrirse de acero, para luego usar sus mandíbulas como escudo, eso no bastó para que le golpe no fuera definitorio, dejándola fuera de combate al romper la defensa de ambas mandíbulas, golpeándola en el rostro. La pequeña hada metálica perdió su estado más allá de la mega-evolución y cayó al suelo. La líder, un poco decepcionada, regresó a su compañera, mientras yo agradecía y felicitaba a mi tipo Acero/Psíquico por su evolución. Luego de que yo también regresara a Metagross, me acerqué a la chica pelinegra, que ya tenía en sus manos la medalla.

–Fue una gran batalla, Ash. Pero sobre todo un gran regreso, la verdad es que por un momento dudé del nivel de otras regiones al presenciar como un campeón liguero era incapaz de vencer a mi primer Pokémon, pero me demostraste porque eres el campeón de la Conferencia Plateada. –La chica estiró la mano, haciéndome entrega de la medalla.

–Gracias, Valerie. Fue un placer conocer el poder de las hadas. Además, este es el primer gimnasio tipo Hada al que me enfrento, y debo decir que está a la altura de lo que esperaba. –La chica me sonrío y se inclinó en señal de respeto, yo la imité, reconociendo la tradición de Johto.

Tras semejante batalla fui a las gradas, donde seguían sentados Serena y sus dos amigos. La pelimiel se lanzó a mis brazos cuando me vio acercarme, yo la envolví en un abrazo de Bewear. Al separarnos, me presentó a sus amigos, a los que había conocido cuando viajó por Kalos, participando en los performances. Al parecer ahora viajaban realizando un estudio propio respecto a la mega-evolución, pero no entraron en detalles.

El peliverde se llamaba Sawyer, él era un chico de Hoenn que se quedó en Kalos después de haber entrado a la región tres años antes. La morena era Shauna, la mejor amiga de Serena, y también performer. Y los otros dos eran los mejores amigos de Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, los cuales se retiraron para comprar provisiones para su viaje. Después de las presentaciones, salimos del gimnasio, y acompañados por los dos amigos de Serena, empezamos a salir de la ciudad, en dirección a Pueblo Dendemille. Al pasar frente a una fábrica, nos detuvimos.

–Aquí nos separamos, chicos. –Dijo la morena. Yo curioso miré el lugar, y la sangre me ardió. La fábrica era una subsidiaria de Corporación Silph, y era justamente el lugar donde se realizaban los mega-aros.

–¿Necesitan Poké Balls? –Pregunté, haciéndome el que no comprendía que era ese lugar.

–Nop, aquí fue donde Sawyer compró su mega-aro y la piedra para su Salamence. Y pienso comprar lo mismo para mi Venasaur. Lo bueno es que la fábrica tiene una tienda adyacente que vende a excelente precio. –Respondió alegre la morena.

–¡Qué bueno! ¡Suerte con eso! –Contestó la pelimiel, estaba claro que estaba fingiendo, ella odia casi tanto como yo esos malditos mega-aros. Y ahora me preguntaba qué estudio relacionado con la mega-evolución podrían estar llevando a cabo. –Ash, ya tenemos que irnos, aún falta mucho por recorrer. –Asentí y empecé a seguirla hacía la Ruta Quince.

–¡Ash! –Me llamó el peliverde. –Yo gané la Conferencia de la liga pasada, lastimosamente Alain me venció, y rechacé formar parte de la Elite Four. Yo no apunto a nada menos que campeón regional, así que te recomiendo prepararte para perder. –Lo miré retadoramente, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lamentarse por no haber aceptado unirse a la Elite Four.

–¡Adiós chicos! –Y con la despedida de Shauna y la respectiva respuesta de Serena, partimos caminos, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían interesantes cuando llegara a la Liga Kalos. El tema relacionado con el estudio de esos chicos, no se volvió a tocar.


	17. El Calor que Derrite al Hielo

**El Calor que Derrite al Hielo**

* * *

Un mes transcurrió desde lo ocurrido en Ciudad Laverre. El camino hacia Pueblo Dendemille fue relativamente sencillo, tardamos un par de días en llegar, y ahí descansamos otro par más. Después partimos hacia Ciudad Anistar, pero tardamos una semana entera en cruzar la nevada Ruta Diecisiete, en la cual, entre pequeño pueblo y pequeño pueblo, usábamos un Mamoswine para movilizarnos por los mares de nieve.

En Ciudad Anistar estuvimos unos tres días, en los cuales aproveché para retar a la líder del gimnasio. Fue una batalla doble de tres contra tres, cuando uno de los dos Pokémon en campo era derrotado, se remplazaba por el restante. Usando tanto a Chandelure como a Pupitar aplasté a los dos Meowstic de la experta en tipo Psíquico, Olympia. Y aunque su Mega-Slowbro pudo vencer a Chandelure, Pupitar aguantó, y en un trabajo conjunto con Metagross, venció a la mega. Después de la batalla, Serena y yo pasamos un tiempo admirando el Reloj Solar, el gran monumento de la ciudad.

Otro par de semanas más tardamos en ir desde Ciudad Anistar hasta Ciudad Snowbelle. En el camino lidiamos con un montón de situaciones. Una fue que nos perdimos en Pueblo Couriway, donde pasamos un par de horas separados, sin Pokémon y sin manera de comunicarnos, eventualmente nos reencontramos cerca de las cascadas que adornan el lugar, eso valió todo, su sonrisa al ver el escenario natural, provocó que en verdad valiera la pena todo.

Lastimosamente, desde que nos dimos cuenta que nos recordábamos, no volvimos a hablar sobre el pasado, los besos no volvieron a ocurrir, y nuestra relación se estancó entre una amistad y un romance. Sobre todo, porque los abrazos y la unión de nuestras manos se dieron en repetidas ocasiones, más aún, cuando viajamos por la nevada Ruta Diecisiete, también conocida como Sendero de Mamoswine. A simple vista, nuestras muestras de afecto podrían interpretarse como cariño entre novios, pero algún tipo de fuerza evitaba que diéramos dicho paso.

También nos encontramos con varios Pokémon salvajes agresivos, pero no fue tan difícil lidiar con ellos como en Johto. El mayor problema eran los pueblos de menor importancia, en los cuales no aceptaban extranjeros, obligándonos a pasar la noche acampando en la intemperie. Aun habiendo pasado por ello, llegamos sin mucho problema a la ciudad nevosa de Kalos. Una vez ingresamos en Snowbelle, fuimos directo con el líder de gimnasio.

–Pupitar es incapaz de continuar, por lo tanto, el retador se queda sin Pokémon. El ganador del combate es Wilfric, el líder del gimnasio. –Aún es shock, devolví a mi Pokémon a su Poké Ball. "¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido?", pensé.

Repasé todo lo sucedido: Él empezó usando un Cryogonal, el cual fue vencido por Pupitar. Luego utilizó un Avalugg, la evolución de Bergmite; cambié a Pupitar por Pikachu, pero éste fue debilitado después de una combinación de Granizo, Maldición y Giro Bola. Utilicé a Chandelure, que con dificultad venció al Avalugg. El daño que había recibido de antes, fue suficiente para que su Mega-Abomasnow, usando Avalancha, pudiera vencerlo. Y Pupitar no pudo hacer nada luego de recibir dos ataques de Bola de Energía, a los que es muy sensible.

Está claro que me confié, me dejé llevar por la prisa en que Pupitar evolucione al igual que Metang, supongo que la idea de poseer dos de los Pokémon más poderosos que existen, me hizo perder el rumbo. Pero en el fondo sabía que, en parte, mi derrota fue debido que no podía sacarme a Serena de la cabeza. Saber que estando tan cerca de dar el gran paso, nuestra relación se estancara, me estaba matando y no me dejaba pensar.

Con aquello arremolinándose en mi mente, con el mal sabor de la derrota, y con mi corazón confundido, ignoré a Serena, y me acerqué a la salida de edificio. Sintiéndome como aquel perdedor que fui por tantos años, salí del gimnasio sin detenerme a mirar. Caminé directamente hasta que llegué al Centro Pokémon, donde me dejé caer en un sillón. No mucho después llegó Serena, estaba agitada, probablemente debido que me tuvo que alcanzar.

–¿Ash, que pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? –Me preguntó la chica intentando recuperar su aliento. Yo me mantuve en silencio, evitando su mirada por la vergüenza; incluso me estaba preparando para escuchar la misma clase de sermón que en aquel maldito sueño. –¿Fue por haber perdido?

–No lo entenderías… –Afirmé decaído.

–Entonces permíteme entenderlo, sabes muy bien que puedes hablar conmigo, yo buscaré ayudarte de la forma que pueda. ¿Recuerdas? No debes rendirte hasta… –La interrumpí.

–Hasta el final, ya lo sé. ¿Sabes? La verdad es que abusas de esa frase. Yo conocí el final hace mucho tiempo, estuve frente a él. Decidí que dejaría de esforzarme, que viviría al día y no me preocuparía. Pero la vida no es tan sencilla cuando naces siendo un perdedor. Tú jamás podrías entenderlo, eres una niña mimada, una reina por excelencia, yo soy solo un despojo de la sociedad. –Pude ver la sorpresa a través de sus pupilas, lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus bellos ojos, pero ya no podría retractarme.

–¿Eso piensas de mí? –Su voz sonaba ausente.

–Esa es la persona que vi el día de la fiesta en Santalune. Una chiquilla con ego enorme, que probablemente fue aplastado cuando perdió su preciado título. –Me abofeteé mentalmente, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

–Eres un maldito. ¡Un estúpido derrotista de mierda! Claramente no eres el chico que intentas mostrar que eres. ¡Puedes irte al carajo! –La chica, con lágrimas ahora surcando por sus mejillas, salió corriendo del edificio, sin mirar atrás.

Yo no hice nada para evitar que se fuera, me quedé en ese sillón, sintiéndome el peor de todos los humanos, sintiéndome un Trubbish: el Pokémon bolsa de basura. El tiempo pasó, y la tarde se convirtió en noche y me empecé a sentir desesperado. Así que ya habiendo dejado a Pikachu, Pupitar y Chandelure en tratamiento para que se recuperaran de los daños de la batalla, salí del Centro Pokémon en dirección a la ciudad.

Por suerte no estaba nevando, así que sin mucho problema pude buscar en cada rincón de Snowbelle, pero mi ansiedad aumentó cuando me percaté que ahora solo me faltaba buscar en el bosque. Me dirigí al borde lleno de árboles y empecé a cruzar los abetos que estaban en la entrada. Habiendo pasado los primeros árboles, me encontré con un camino y un letrero al lado de este, que rezaba "Bosque de los Errantes ¡Peligro!". Mi estómago se revolvió, y a todas prisas entré en aquel peligroso bosque.

Una reptante sensación de desesperación se adueñó de mí cuando vi el mismo Amoonguss acurrucado cerca de un árbol; no estaba seguro de si caminaba en círculos, o el Pokémon Planta/Veneno me estaba siguiendo como si fuera su presa. Decidí ignorarlo y seguí caminado en línea recta, el sonido de los Noctowl me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que intentaran hacerme algo eran escasas.

Al llegar a un pequeño claro, me senté en un tronco caído, buscando recuperar el aire. Cuando apenas estaba empezando a acomodarme, vi una sombra pasar por detrás de mí, miré por donde había pasado la sombra, pero no había nada. De nuevo los nervios empezaron a salir a flote, obstaculizando mis sentidos, me sentía observado, y no tenía la menor idea de que podría estar haciéndolo. Desesperado empecé a mirar hacía cada rincón del claro, hasta que algo apareció en el borde de mi campo de visión, al enfocarme en eso, la encontré, hay estaba Serena.

–¿Serena? –Mi amada empezó a huir adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque, yo, comprendiendo porque huía de mí, decidí detenerla, debía pedirle perdón; necesitaba hablarle de mi pasado, para así permitirle entender. Necesitaba solucionar la ambigüedad de nuestra relación.

Por más que corría detrás de ella, nada ocurría, era como si alcanzarla resultara imposible, realmente sería incapaz de suplicarle perdón. Cruzamos varios claros, varios árboles, incluso la nieve que cubría el suelo despareció, convirtiéndose en un bosque verde, y ahora podía afirmar que estaba completamente perdido. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando tropecé con una raíz de un abeto, y la chica se detuvo, pensé que volvería, que me ayudaría y que me escucharía; pero nada de eso ocurrió. Se mantuvo quieta, inalterable, como si realmente no le importara.

–Te odio… Eres un estúpido… Te dije que no vinieras… Que no me importabas… Que eres un perdedor… perdedor… perdedor… –Ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo por levantarme, me sentía destrozado, ella tenía razón. De nada valió todo eso que pasamos, de nada sirvió que me recordara, ningún valor tuvo aquellos besos espontáneos, los abrazos, nuestro tiempo juntos.

–No, tuvo que haber válido de algo. Sé que Serena tiene sus defectos, pero ella no se rendiría, ni siquiera con un perdedor como yo, hasta un insecto como yo sabe que todo eso que vivimos no fue en vano. –Miré a la figura, que permanecía inmóvil. –¿Dónde está Serena? ¿Dónde tienen a la verdadera Serena?

Empecé a escuchar gritos, eran desgarradores, pero para empeorar la situación, eran de Serena. Me levanté como un resorte y encaré a la figura, llamé a Togekiss y le ordené usar Brillo Mágico en ella; sentía una corazonada respecto a lo que ocurría. Aunque los gritos seguían siendo audibles, era como si estuvieran en un plano distinto al que me encontraba, pero aun así bastaba para que reconociera a su fuente. Togekiss me miró dudosa, yo le indiqué que confiara en mí, y ella lo hizo.

Fue cuando el brillo impactó con la figura, que el ambiente se empezó a desmoronar, era como si las imágenes estuvieran hechas de niebla. Y nunca mejor dicho, ya que la blanca niebla empezó a aparecer en aquel claro donde me encontraba, apenas iluminado por la luna. Frente mí ahora se encontraba una especie de Pokémon canino, erguido en dos patas, con piel negra y una melena larga de color rojo; un Zoroark. Detrás del Pokémon siniestro, había tres Zoroark más y un grupo de Zorua, que eran similares solo que caminaban en cuatro patas y eran de menor tamaño.

Comprendí a que se debía lo que había ocurrido. Todo fue una ilusión, de aquellas que según las leyendas sirven para perder a las personas y alejarlas de su territorio. Mi corazonada fue correcta: factiblemente entré en su territorio, y el líder se encargó de jugar con mi mente, haciéndome creer que a quien veía era a Serena. El Pokémon con semejanzas a un zorro me gruñó, estaba claro que estaba dispuesto a pelear. Pero entonces escuché el mismo grito que antes, no había sido parte de la ilusión, realmente era Serena.

Decidí que pelear no serviría de nada, así que ordené Brillo Mágico de nuevo, buscando cegar momentáneamente a las criaturas, algo que salió a la perfección. Le indiqué a Togekiss que me siguiera, y corrí en dirección a los gritos. Al llegar, vi una escena que me recordó aquella vez que conocí a Serena; aunque con grandes diferencias. En vez de ser un par de matones, era un Pokémon, uno en especial peligroso. Era un árbol de gran tamaño, con un ojo en lo alto del tronco, raíces como piernas y ramas como brazos, era aterrador.

Serena estaba siendo retenida por varias ramas del bosque, a las que el Pokémon estaba usando como miembros extra. Me maldije por no tener a Chandelure a mano, igualmente me preparé para luchar.

–Togekiss, usa Corte Aéreo en las ramas que tienen atrapada a Serena. –Mi hada hizo como ordené, y tomando por sorpresa al árbol fantasmal, cortó todas las ramas que sostenían el cuerpo de Serena, liberándola de su agarre. Corrí esquivando otras ramas que el monstruo controlaba, para así llegar a tiempo para atraparla en el aire; Serena se veía aturdida, cansada y tenía los ojos rojos, señal de había estado llorando, al verla en ese estado, mi corazón se terminó de romper, y me maldije por idiota.

–Ahora sí, maldito. De esta no vas a escapar. Togekiss usa Velocidad Extrema para potenciar un Ataque Aéreo, esquiva todo lo que te lance.

Mi ágil Pokémon empezó a esquivar las Bolas Sombra con las que el Trevenant se estaba defendiendo; fueron inútiles, mi ave hada logró golpear con su cuerpo las raíces al árbol fantasma, que calló de lleno contra el piso. Aprovechando que estaba expuesto, ordené Brillo Mágico, que terminó de hacer su trabajo. Adolorido, el tipo Fantasma/Planta se reincorporó, pero en vez de seguir atacando, escapó a la seguridad del bosque.

–Claramente sabe escoger sus batallas. –Mencioné todavía agitado. Miré hacia mis brazos, donde la pelimiel se encontraba. Al hacerlo, pude apreciar que ya estaba consciente, me estaba mirando con ambos ojos llorosos, parecía apenada, pero, sobre todo, asustada.

–Ash, yo… –La callé colocando un dedo sobre su boca.

–No tienes que decir nada, Serena. Yo soy el que se comportó como un idiota. No debí haberte hablado de esa manera. Menos aun desconociendo todo lo que necesitaste hacer para convertirte en reina. Así que su majestad, podría usted disculpar a este bufón estúpido. –La miré esperanzado, y esa esperanza tuvo frutos cuando la vi sonreír; de nuevo, para mi sorpresa, la chica unió nuestros labios en un tercer beso, uno que volví a compartir. Cuando nos separamos, fue su turno de hablar.

–Ash, claro que te perdono. Además, yo también creo que hablé demás. –Me respondió apenada.

–No, Serena. Lo que dijiste es cierto, al menos la mayoría. Soy un chico que sufrió de la soledad y el maltrato por muchos años, y solo personas como tú y mi amigo Gary, me permitieron saber lo que era la amistad y el cariño. Cuando apenas pude, me emancipé de mi maltratadora madre, y salí de viaje con mi único amigo en esa época, con el sueño de encontrar aquella niña que me enseñó lo que es amar. –Su mirada cálida me permitió seguir hablando. –Ese año tuve grandes batallas, como aquella en la que vencí con Pikachu recién evolucionado al Raichu del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Vermilion, desde entonteces mi roedor se mostró reacio a evolucionar, buscando así demostrar que no lo necesita hacer para ser el mejor.

–Se nota que tú y tus Pokémon luchan mucho por llegar a obtener sus sueños. –Me comentó ella de manera soñadora.

–No. –Su mirada cambio a una interrogativa. –Mis Pokémon si lo hacen, pero yo soy débil, siempre lo he sido. Esa ocasión logré llegar a cuartos de final, quedé entre los ocho mejores en mi primera conferencia. Cualquiera hubiera salido satisfecho, pero yo no. Me sentía un perdedor, un mediocre e indigno de llamarme entrenador. Después de aquello, Gary volvió con su abuelo para estudiar con el fin de seguir sus pasos, y así convertirse en profesor regional. –Sentí lágrimas traicioneras salir de mis ojos.

–Ash… –Serena se veía preocupada por mí, así que negué con la cabeza y seguí.

–Después de quedarme solo. Decidí que ya no me enfocaría en la victoria, que no lo valía, decidí que huiría de Kanto y de mi madre. Así que a través del sistema de intercambios Bill, envié a todos mis Pokémon de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta, con el profesor y abuelo de Gary. En Johto también completé mi equipo de seis, pero volví a perder, esta ocasión en fase clasificatoria. Luego escapé en dirección de Hoenn. Ahí conocí a un chico muy buena gente, que me regaló a Beldum tras haberlo ayudado a defender a un Poochyena de unos ladrones de Pokémon. Ese mismo chico se convirtió en el Campeón de Hoenn, tras la crisis. –Comenté desestresado, recordando ese último dato.

–¿La crisis empezó cuando estabas en Hoenn? –Me preguntó ella, expectante.

–Sí. Eso fue lo peor que he vivido en años. No tenía como pagar mis cosas, y no sabía cómo trabajar, menos tenía como salir de esa región y no me interesaba volver a Kanto. Así que me dediqué a robar comida y a vivir en la calle durante los años que duró. Fue tal la experiencia, que cuando llegué a la Liga Hoenn, casi había olvidado como luchar, y los cambios aplicados por la Liga Pokémon, no hicieron más que empeorar todo, esa ocasión no gané una sola batalla. Yo nunca he estado a favor del uso de objetos de batalla, el abuelo de mi amigo Gary me habló de lo dañinos que podrían ser. Pero nada tenía en contra de la evolución o la Mega-evolución. Eso hasta que, un día me harté de las burlas por parte de un rival que tuve en Sinnoh, un chico que creía que maltratando y forzando su Pokémon, extraería su potencial. Estaba cansado de escucharlo decir que tener un Togepi, era de maricas y niñas; y no lo entendía. Ese Pokémon, que una gran mujer, la Campeona de Sinnoh, me regaló porque me vio discutir con Paul, el rival que te digo, sobre como trataba a sus amigos; esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Y esa ocasión la Campeona estaba cerca, me dio un huevo, y me dijo que ese Pokémon solo sería poderoso en manos amables y que yo… –Ahora estaba llorando, no podía contenerme más.

–Ash… –Serena me abrazó hasta que pude seguir hablando.

–La cuestión es que me cansé de que me dijera que era un perdedor, un marica, un inútil. Decía que siempre tendría un Pokémon débil como Togepi. El día que Togepi evolucionó en Togetic fue tan grandioso que lloré de la alegría. Pasaron un par de días y volví a coincidir con Paul, y volví a perder, Togetic nunca tuvo oportunidad. Estaba harto de los insultos homofóbicos de ese tipo, sobre todo porque no venían al caso; así que tomé una Piedra Día, y sin considerar que recientemente Togetic acababa de pasar por un gran cambio, la forcé a evolucionar. Estuvo internada una semana antes de saber que sobreviviría. Desde entonces evité tanto hacer rivales, como evolucionar Pokémon. Decidí que entrenaría menos que antes, y te aseguro que ya lo hacía muy poco. Con el tiempo, ahora simplemente iba de región en región, luchando hasta cinco veces en un solo gimnasio, y lo hacía solo para poder subsistir. Todas las ligas fueron un fracaso. Pero cuando perdí la Conferencia Castelia en Unova, y perdí el título de entrenador profesional, me di cuenta que había olvidado que vivía de eso, me desesperé. No quería volver a vivir lo mismo que durante la crisis.

–¿Qué hiciste entonces? –Me preguntó ella, se miraba triste por lo que le contaba.

–Fui a la sede de la Liga en Castelia, y reclamé. Casi armé un alborotó. Por suerte, no me lo tomaron en cuenta, y me indicaron que lo que necesitaba era ganar tres ligas amateurs en un periodo de un año posterior a la anulación del título de entrenador profesional, me recomendaron ir a Johto. Y eso hice. La verdad es que desde lo ocurrido en Hoenn ya vivía por vivir, incluso desde que salí de Kanto; pero toqué fondo en ese tiempo que estuve en Johto. Me vi en la necesidad de trabajar en los Centros Pokémon con el fin de recibir aquello por lo que antes no tenía que mover un dedo, me di cuenta lo difícil que era vivir como entrenador amateur. Y el que los resultados no llegaran solo lo empeoró. Deseé acabar con mi vida muchas veces, hubo múltiples intentos, hasta que llegó ese día.

–¿Qué día?

–El día que tomé la decisión de que ya no deseaba vivir más. Lo planeé con antelación, y tras haber rememorando mi vida, me lancé. –La chica se cubrió su boca, ella, que seguía llorando, sollozó más fuerte. –Irónicamente un grupo de personas estaba de paso en aquel solitario bosque, por lo tanto, me salvaron. La verdad es que me comporté como un imbécil con ellos, y es que estaba molesto por no haber logrado mi objetivo. Pero ese día, cuando como de costumbre me drogué usando hojas de Oddish, tuve una alucinación, que fue más que todo una revelación, una epifanía. Y se debió a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Mira, sé que va a sonar patético, pero no me importa. Como dije, cuando salí de viaje, deseaba encontrarte, necesitaba verte, pero aun con el paso de los años, ese sentimiento no murió. Ese día, después de vivir más mierda, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Me encontré con un reportaje sobre la final de la Gran Exhibición Pokémon, Clase Maestra, aquel en el que perdiste. –Dije lo último de la manera más delicada posible. –Ese día te volví a ver, e inundaste mis pensamientos de nuevo. Y cuando me drogué esa misma noche, apareciste en mi sueño, a punta de insultos me motivaste para venir a Kalos, me motivaste para venir a demostrarte que valgo como entrenador, como persona, y aunque afirmaste que haría todo lo contrario, yo quería indicarte que estabas equivocada. Así que gané el torneo amateur que me faltaba para recuperar el reconocimiento de PokPro, participé en la Conferencia Plateada, y la gané. Empecé a entrenar duro, estudié estrategias y vi las batallas de aquellos considerados los mejores, empecé a enfocarme en lograr hacer un cambio, ya no por ganar un cochino título, sino para cambiar algo que sentía que se le había salido de las manos a la sociedad, el maltrato Pokémon. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso me siento mal al haber demostrado que realmente no lo valgo, por haber demostrado que lo que me dijiste en aquel sueño era cierto; que aún a pesar de todo eso, sigo siendo un perdedor.

–Eso no es así. –Serena tomó mi cara con sus manos, obligándome a verla directo a sus bellos ojos. –Sea lo que sea que hallas escuchado en ese sueño, es mentira. Y claramente esa no era yo, solo era una personalización de tu negatividad, luchando por no desaparecer. Ya que, si fuera verdad lo que dices, no estarías aquí, cerca de obtener tu quinta medalla en la Liga Pokémon más difícil del mundo. ¿Y qué si perdiste esa batalla? Aún puedes seguirlo intentando, estás muy lejos del final.

–Serena… Gracias. Pero aun así dije cosas muy feas. Cosas que otros dicen, pero que yo no pienso.

–Pues tienen algo de verdad. Mira, ambos nos parecemos más de lo que crees; ambos salimos de casa por una mala relación con nuestras madres, buscando escapar. En mi caso, mi madre insistía en que debía seguir sus pasos como corredora de Rhyhorn, pero yo no disfrutaba tan siquiera de ello, jamás podría vivir de eso. Fue cuando con la excusa de viajar me fui de casa, y conocí los performances Pokémon, mi madre me odió por haber decido dedicarme a ellos, y yo la odié por no haberme apoyado cuando lo necesitaba. Pero las cosas no mejoraron cuando me volví Reina de Kalos. Lo cierto es que, al haberlo logrado al primer intento, con la ayuda de Clemont y Bonnie, claro, la fama se me subió a la cabeza, junto con todo mi ego. Me sentía la mejor, y necesitaba el reconocimiento equivalente a ser la mejor. El que Palermo, una antigua reina, me representara, solo era la punta de iceberg. Cuando la gente empezó a juntarnos a mí y Alain, vimos una oportunidad para atraer atención mediática, y lo hicimos. Vivimos una relación sin ninguna clase de amor durante tres años, algo que destruyó nuestra anterior amistad, y la verdad es que aún no me cansaba de la atención. Pero fue entonces que Bonnie apareció, sabía desde mucho antes que ella me ganaría, que ella tenía esa chispa que yo perdí. La verdad es que nunca me dejé perder por que estuviera cansada del ambiente de los performances, nunca me cansé de ser la Reina de Kalos. Así que cuando perdí el título finalmente, me deprimí, y caí en las drogas. Ya no quería la atención que recibía, ya que solo era como la reina perdedora, ya no quería tener nada que ver con Alain, ya que no tendría ningún beneficio. Ahora solo resaltaba como una triste sombra de lo que fui, o al menos así pensaba…

–¿Entonces, nunca te preocuparon los Pokémon? –Me sentía decepcionado. ¿Pero con qué derecho lo hacía?

–Sí, lo cierto es que me desagradaba todo lo que tenían que sufrir tanto Pokémon como las performers para llamar la atención. Ellas eran víctimas de la cosificación, y las criaturas victimas de sus entrenadoras. Todo es un ciclo sin fin de dolor. Pero realmente nunca levanté un dedo para hacer algo por ello, así como Alain nunca ha levantado un dedo para cambiar la situación respecto a la extrema violencia en las batallas. Ambos nos corrompimos por el poder. Y sé que esa sensación de poder, es la que no lo deja entender que él y yo ya no podemos ser nada más. Porque no todo lo que te digo termina ahí. La verdad es que entre más tiempo estuve "desaparecida", más me di cuenta de mis errores, me dolió saber cuánto lastimé a mis amigos, y más me dolió entender que dejarlos atrás era necesario para sanar las heridas del pasado. Así que cuando te vi, estaba segura de quien eras, pero no completamente; igual, mi instinto me rogó que te siguiera, y eso hice. Y cuando me dijiste que no me rindiera después de haber discutido con Bonnie, confirmé lo que ya sabía.

–Serena… –Ahora era mi turno de quedarme sin habla.

–Ash, la verdad es que no creo que seas patético por haberme seguido buscando. Porque la verdad es que mi corazón nunca te olvidó. Me resultaría imposible olvidar a aquel chico valiente de sonrisa vivaz y de gran corazón, mi héroe, mi primer amor. El haber comprobado que eras tú, fue lo que me impulsó a besarte, y eso mismo me obligó a no poder mantenerme callada, necesitaba comprobar que no me hubieras olvidado. Sé que ambos sabemos que en lo que respecta a nuestra relación, hemos estado estancados. Y creo que era por ese pasado que ambos estábamos ocultando, ambos temíamos que el pasado nos alejara. ¿No es así? –Asentí. –Entonces creo que es hora de retomar ese tema. Ash, a mí no me importa ese pasado tuyo, no creo que seas un perdedor ni nada por el estilo, pienso que solo tuviste mala suerte, y eso claramente no es tu culpa. Solo debes dejar de ser tan pesimista, debes buscar tu propia fuerza interna, y mantenerla. ¿Y a ti, no te importa saber la verdad?

–Serena, yo… –Ella me miró expectante, con varias lágrimas aún en sus bellos ojos. –A mí eso no me importa. La verdad es que estoy demasiado enamorado de ti. Y he visto que esa persona que fuiste cuando eras reina, ya casi no existe, eres la misma Serena que conocí, dulce y amable, que aprecia a sus Pokémon. Y eso me hace muy feliz, como también lo hace escucharte decir eso. Entonces… ¿Serena, serías mi novia? –Un beso fue toda la respuesta que necesité. Al fin la he encontrado, al fin he llenado ese maldito vacío. Al fin puedo ver al futuro con ella a mi lado, y sé que ella me dará la fuerza para no volver a tropezarme en el camino a mi objetivo.

Después de disfrutar nuestro recién iniciado noviazgo, nos levantamos de la parcela de césped y empezamos a buscar señales de algún camino. Dado que la búsqueda no dio frutos, ordené a Togekiss buscar alguna señal de civilización. Al poco rato apareció dando vueltas en el aire, por lo que empezamos a seguirla, hasta que llegamos a un lugar que parecía ser un tipo de huerto o algo similar, resultó ser un jardín y definitivamente se notaba la mano humana en su formación.

Cuando ingresamos al jardín pudimos ver un montón de Pokémon que andaban a sus anchas en el lugar, que, al vernos, reaccionaron huyendo. Y antes de que pudiéramos preguntarnos por la existencia de ese lugar, escuchamos una risa grabe. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas y a paso sigiloso, buscamos a quien reía; resultó ser Wilfric, el líder de gimnasio que acababa de vencerme.

Le preguntamos al hombre robusto y barbudo respecto a ese lugar, y nos respondió que se llamaba Villa Pokémon, y era una especie de reserva con el fin de la preservación de los Pokémon. Tanto Serena, como yo, estábamos maravillados con ello; y ese sentimiento aumentó, cuando después de que Wilfric silbara, nos viéramos rodeados por decenas de Pokémon de todo tipo. Hablamos un rato con el sujeto, mientras lo pasábamos jugando con los Pokémon más confiados, un Zorua y un Gothorita. El hombre solucionó nuestro dilema de cómo volver a Lumiose, diciéndonos que, atravesando la villa, hacia el sur, daríamos con Ciudad Kiloude, donde podríamos tomar un tren hacia la capital.

Cuando ya se hizo demasiado tarde para permanecer más tiempo, salimos del lugar, acompañados del señor mayor, que, gracias a su conocimiento de la zona, logró que saliéramos en apenas una media hora. Nos despedimos del amable líder de gimnasio y volvimos al Centro Pokémon, donde recogí a Pikachu y las Poké Balls. Esa noche, con Serena en brazos, pude descansar como no lo había hecho en años.

Al amanecer volví al gimnasio de Snowbelle, con una actitud renovada, y con el tema de mi relación con Serena zanjado, y aunque no fue precisamente sencillo, esta ocasión vencí al líder sin haber perdido ningún Pokémon. Chandelure lidió con la recuperación de salud provocada por el Granizo que poseía Avalugg, acabándolo tras haberlo dejado con el efecto de una quemadura.

Pupitar logró acabar con el Cryogonal usando Roca Afilada y Maldición, y Chandelure volvió para devastar al Mega-Abomasnow, que nada tuvo que hacer debido a su gran debilidad al fuego. Tras recibir la medalla, el líder nos acompañó nuevamente hasta la Villa Pokémon, donde luego de agradecerle por todo, seguimos nuestro camino hasta Ciudad Kiloude.

–¿Ash? –Me llamó Serena. –¿Realmente crees que descubra que puedo hacer antes de que acabe el viaje? Lo cierto es que me siento un poco inútil. –Volteé mi vista a ella, se encontraba un poco apagada.

–No eres ninguna inútil. Me has ayudado montones durante el viaje. Me ayudas a entrenar, a cocinar y eres una gran compañía, la mejor. Y puedo decirte con toda seguridad, que encontrarás tu vocación durante lo que queda de viaje. Ambos dejaremos el pasado atrás y nos enfocaremos en el futuro. Y cambiaremos al mundo, lo haremos un lugar mejor tanto para Pokémon como personas, juntos. –Nos dimos un beso, y entrelazando nuestros dedos, empezando el recorrido rumbo a Ciudad Kiloude; volvemos a Lumiose.


	18. Conflicto Chispeante

**Conflicto Chispeante**

* * *

Después de dos días de viaje, llegamos a Kiloude, donde estuvimos un par más, disfrutando de la ciudad, Mansión de Batalla incluida. La Mansión de Batalla era una casa enorme, una mansión como su nombre lo indica, donde se batalla con gente, que, enlazando cierta cantidad de victorias seguidas, se sube de título; dichos títulos están basados en los títulos otorgados a la nobleza de Kalos. El nivel del reto era muy alto, de hecho, mencionaron que tenían una sucursal en la Ruta Siete, llamada Bastión Batalla, pero a diferencia de ésta, la Mansión Batalla solo acepta campeones de liga o miembros del Alto Mando.

Durante los días que estuvimos en Ciudad Kiloude, vencí a veinte entrenadores, y conseguí el título de Conde, habiendo vencido a las tres damas de batalla, entrenadoras con nivel de élite, que son pertinentes de vencer para obtener los títulos. Serena estaba muy orgullosa de mí, y la verdad es que yo también sentí un poco de soberbia creciendo en mi interior; finalmente decidí ignorar ese sentimiento, y pasé el resto del tiempo al lado de mi amada. Fue en Kiloude donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial, pero no fue nada ostentoso ni digno de una reina como Serena; una simple tarde tomando café en un local rústico de la ciudad.

A pesar de sentirme decepcionado por no darle una cita en condiciones a mi novia, salimos de la ciudad en dirección a Lumiose apenas compramos los dos boletos del metro. Tras un viaje de unas catorce horas, las cuales pasé durmiendo mayormente, llegamos a la capital nuevamente. Un viento caluroso nos recibió al bajar de la máquina, que con estruendoso pitido indicó que partiría de nueva cuenta pronto. Sonreí al ver que Serena estaba en mis brazos, el sonido estridente causó que tuviera un sobresalto y terminará ahí. Besé su frente al mismo tiempo que reía, y la expresión quisquillosa de la chica solo causó que riera más fuerte.

Mi no malintencionada burla causo que la pelimiel saliera de la terminal a paso apurado, dejándome atrás. Al alcanzarla en la puerta de salida, pedí perdón reírme, aunque ahora fue ella la que se burló de mí por la expresión de pánico dibujada en mi rostro. Cuando comprendí que todo había sido actuación suya, la alcé, y restándole importancia a las miradas extrañadas e inquisitivas, corrí con ella en mi hombro y espalda, como si llevara un saco, en dirección al laboratorio del profesor.

Y después de un regaño, que ahora si fue en serio, y de haber agradecido mentalmente que el disfraz de mi novia, que resultaba el mismo que la primera vez que estuve con ella en la ciudad, no se cayera, entramos al laboratorio con fachada de museo. Después de los saludos pertinentes, la efímera atmosfera de calma se convirtió en efusividad cuando mostré a mi recientemente evolucionado Metagross; la expresión del joven profesor valió todo lo que pasamos para volver a Lumiose. El buen Sycamore se encargó de darle un rápido chequeo a mi equipo, claro, dándole hincapié a Pupitar y a Metagross; nuevamente recibí solo noticias de mi agrado.

Serena y yo no pensábamos tocar el tema concerniente a nuestra relación, teníamos poco tiempo como novios, y no sabíamos cómo tratar la situación con alguien a quien ya conocíamos. Pero esa idea murió cuando una Sophie muy perspicaz se quedó estática viéndonos, cuando pensábamos preguntar ante la extraña atención, la mayor de las dos hermanas ayudantes del profresor, con voz monótona preguntó: "¿Ahora están juntos? ¿Verdad?... Como Pareja". Nos helamos, pero el silencio fue suficiente respuesta para que el exabrupto se armara, la pelinegra y el joven adulto nos abrazaron a ambos como si fuéramos sus hijos y nos felicitaron, Cossette actuó de manera reservada, casi indiferente, y ya me hacía una idea de sus razones.

El extraño jubilo producido por la noticia se fue mitigando pasados los minutos, lo que permitió que al fin mi novia y yo respiráramos en paz. Aquella extraña reacción similar a aun asedio logró crisparme los nervios, seguía detestando tal atención, ya que bien podría haber cambiado, pero nunca dejé de ser yo mismo; y la idea de que fue una reacción anormal y exagerada no escapaba de mi mente. En el fondo no sabía si era una forma de actuar normal en general, una tradición o costumbre de Kalos, o si yo era el raro asocial y frío; probablemente lo último, ya que Serena se veía mucho más tranquila ante tanta atención, aunque también podría deberse a su área de trabajo anterior.

Ultimadamente el profesor me hizo entrega de las Poké Balls de mi equipo y mi roedor eléctrico volvió a mis brazos, así que ya estábamos listos para partir. Cuando nos estábamos preparando para hacerlo, y emprendíamos rumbo hacía la salida del edificio, un sonido molesto inundó el lugar, era un chillido agudo. El chillido no paraba de sonar en intervalos reiterativos, hasta que Cosette se apuró en ir a la puerta; comprendí que el sonido era el timbre, lo que no comprendí era porque razón tener un sonido tan molesto en tu área de trabajo.

Permanecimos inmóviles alrededor de la mesa del laboratorio, esperando por la vuelta de la castaña. Cuando al fin volvió, venía con una persona siguiéndole los pasos, apenas la chica le dio su espacio a su acompañante, lo reconocí en seguida. El casi doloroso agarre que Serena aplicó en mi brazo derecho, solo confirmó que mi criterio era el acertado. Ahí, al lado de Cosette, se encontraba el rubio líder de gimnasio, Clemont. Se veía agotado, como si viniera de correr una maratón, o algo similar, cuando al fin recuperó el aliento, habló con voz temblorosa.

–Profesor, tenemos un problema, uno grande. –Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, aún indiferente a mí presencia y a la de su amiga del pasado.

–¿Qué sucede, Clemont? –Preguntó el Profesor con urgencia.

–Es… Es la Planta de Energía de Kalos, al parecer alguien, no se sabe con qué fin, liberó a todos los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico que son empleados en la fabricación de energía. Si no hacemos algo, no solo se harán daño a sí mismos, sino que la región entera se quedará sin energía, eso sería devastador. –El profesor, comprendiendo el tamaño de la situación salió de la habitación a toda la prisa, en busca de quien sabe que objeto o Pokémon.

Yo miré a Serena, y ella hizo lo mismo, la chica comprendió de inmediato mis deseos; una sensación de obligación heroica se había adueñado de mi mente y corazón. No podía permitir que los Pokémon salieran lastimados, ni que una región entera cayera en crisis, aún fuera Kalos y estuviera llena de gente desagradable.

–¡Yo voy! –No me dio oportunidad a reflexionarlo, las palabras terminaron resbalándose de mi boca.

–¿Ash? –Fue entonces que el rubio, finalmente, captó nuestra presencia. Parecía bastante asombrado, pero pronto su expresión cambió por una agradecida, como si el problema fuera más allá de aquella situación; aunque siendo objetivos, lo hace. –Estás seguro, porque yo…

–Lo estoy, Clemont. Si yo escucho sobre Pokémon en peligro, simplemente no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, al menos ya no. –Lo último lo dije más para mí mismo que cualquier cosa, no podía evitar pensar en esos seis años desperdiciados, interviniendo en lo más mínimo respecto a aquello en lo que podía intentar ayudar; ahora que me siento fuerte, debo demostrar que lo soy, que mi espíritu está a la altura de mis propias expectativas actuales.

–Gracias… Ash. –La cara de Clemont se relajó un poco, como si ya no tuviera tanta presión encima; ahora debo estar también al alcance de sus expectativas. Antes de que nada más fuera dicho, el profesor llegó con una especie de caja con recubrimiento de tela de color azul.

–Muy bien. Clemont, yo personalmente no puedo ir contigo. Desde que perdí varios privilegios como profesor regional, no tengo acceso a muchas áreas que se encuentran restringidas dentro de Kalos, y lastimosamente, la Planta de Energía es uno de esos lugares. Si fuera, aunque lo hiciera con la intención de ayudar, esos malditos burócratas de la alcaldía me podrían fácilmente multar, y no estoy en condiciones de pasar por eso. –El humor del rubio decayó de nuevo al escuchar aquello. Pero el profesor siguió hablando. –Pero no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada. –Ahora el adulto se volteó hacia mí. –Ash, supongo que ya decidiste ir con Clemont, la verdad no me sorprendería.

–Claro que sí, Profesor. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a esos Pokémon. –Afirmé convencido de mis palabras.

–¡Perfecto! Entonces, esto es tuyo. –El pelinegro me acercó la caja que llevaba en sus manos, y me la entregó, incitándome a abrirla. Cuando lo hice, mi quijada se desencajó de la sorpresa; frente a mí, dentro de la caja, tenía dos rocas esféricas, una multicolor como el arcoíris, del tamaño de una canica, con un símbolo negro que me recordó a la doble hélice del ADN, excepto que solo era una hélice, y la otra era transparente con un tamaño el triple de grande que la anterior, con una figura de forma similar a la del símbolo anterior, solo que de color naranja y blanco con un efecto de degradado.

–¿Esto…? ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? –A penas si podía articular las palabras que pronunciaba.

–Si crees que son una piedra llave y una megapiedra… ¡Pues sí! –La emoción del profesor Sycamore contrastaba con mi estado de trance, aún no podía creerlo. –Supongo que debes estar sorprendido, de todas formas, yo dije que te las daría hasta que empezara la Liga Kalos. Al menos así era… Pero entre que Metang evolucionó antes de lo que pensaba, y la situación actual, creo que podremos adelantar su uso.

–Pero… Pero… Como haré con respeto a los lazos emocionales, aún no sé si Metagross confié de tal manera en mí, de todas formas, aún sigue faltándome mucho por aprender. –De pronto sentí aquella confianza desvanecerse, ya no estaba seguro de mi propio poder.

–Lo hace, estoy segura de eso. No solo él, todo tu equipo creé en ti, de eso estoy convencida, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Ash. Así como tu darías todo por ellos, ellos lo harían por ti. –La que habló fue Serena, que se había mantenido en silencio, contemplando desde un lado del salón donde nos hallábamos. Al ver sus profundos ojos celestes, como gemas del infinito cielo, recobré un poco de esa confianza que me impulsó a ofrecer mi ayuda al líder del gimnasio Lumiose.

–Está bien, lo haré.

Pasada una hora ya nos hallábamos fuera de la Planta de Energía de Kalos. El lugar era un complejo de edificios enorme, abarcaba gran parte de la zona oeste de la Ruta Trece, también conocida como los Baldíos de Lumiose. Era un área semidesértica muy erosionada, con constantes tormentas eléctricas y terribles tormentas de arena; para nuestra suerte, por palabras de Clemont, fuimos en la hora del día en que el clima se halla más despejado. Sin dilación, entramos por una de las puertas de acceso, que viaja por túneles bajo tierra para llegar hasta el complejo principal; el rubio uso su tarjeta de administrador, y de esa forma pudimos ingresar sin problemas.

A pesar de que yo deseaba que Serena se quedara en el laboratorio, y aunque insistí varias veces, la pelimiel, fiel a su obstinación, decidió acompañarnos de todas formas. Así que manteniéndola segura tras de mí, seguí los pasos del rubio por la intrincada red de pasillos y túneles. Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño y la importancia del lugar, esperaba encontrarme con montones de técnicos, trabajadores y mecánicos, pero el lugar estaba casi tan desértico como el terreno donde se encontraba. Al preguntar por ello a Clemont, me explicó que todos los empleados de la planta de energía estaban ubicados en una zona apartada del complejo, esperando para poder poner en funcionamiento las turbinas principales, ante la señal de él mismo.

–… Entonces, apenas yo les indique, ellos apagarán las turbinas de emergencia y activarán las del sistema del campo de absorción mecánico de energía; en pocas palabras, el área encargada de absorber y procesar la bioenergía de los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico.

–¿Y eso no daña a los Pokémon? –Preguntó Serena. Hasta el momento la relación entre mi novia y su ex amigo se ha mantenido bastante cordial, evitando cualquier tema relacionado con su vida personal y la disputa que existe entre el rubio y su hermana con ella.

–Pues, teóricamente no. Existen varios estudios y artículos apartados del panorama oficialista, que afirman que el constante drenaje de la energía eléctrica de los Pokémon, eventualmente daña los órganos capaces de generar la bioelectricidad. Pero han sido refutados todos y cada uno de ellos, y no ha habido pruebas concretas de que el daño se dé de alguna manera. Más si tomamos en cuenta que noventa por ciento de los Pokémon que son usados para la generación de energía, son inorgánicos. Y los que no lo son, suelen ser administrados con alimentos con átomos sobre excitados a manera de permitir una producción más eficiente de energía. Todo está en los números, realmente, cada Pokémon que es usado como "batería", ha sido previamente estudiado, para que, tomando en cuenta sus parámetros, no se vea afectado en el proceso de absorción energética.

Ni Serena ni yo, aunque lo deseamos, pudimos replicar. Ninguno de los dos estaba convencido que el proceso fuera seguro de alguna manera, simplemente es imposible sonsacarle la energía a un ser vivo, y que éste no sufra de algún efecto secundario por ello. Pero Clemont estaba completamente sustentado y confiado en sus conocimientos científicos, y refutarlo sería inútil, probablemente tenga una respuesta basada en un algún estudio oficial que serviría de obstáculo para que la discusión se llevara a cabo. Viendo que continuar con ese tema, o alguno relacionado, sería inservible, Serena decidió preguntar sobre otra cosa, una que me sorprendió.

–Ehmm… ¿Clemont?

–¿Sí, Serena? –Devolvió la pregunta el rubio, sin siquiera quitar la mirada del camino.

–¿Dónde está Bonnie? –El rubio pareció reaccionar, deteniéndose un momento y mirando de reojo a la pelimiel, que seguía tras de mí.

–Ella está en una gira relacionada con los performances; como Reina de Kalos, requerían de su asistencia. –No pude evitar sentirme mal por mi novia, más ahora que sabía a fondo la razón y la forma en que perdió su título a manos de su amiga.

–¡Oh! Qué bueno… Me alegro por ella. –Clemont asintió sin añadir nada, y siguió guiando el camino en silencio.

Miré a mi chica, se notaba un poco decaída, aunque en sus ojos pude ver que hablaba con la verdad al decir que se alegraba por Bonnie. No sabiendo como apaciguar aquel dolor en el corazón de Serena con palabras, usé mi brazo izquierdo para abarcar su cintura, acercándola a mí; ella recostó levemente su cabeza en mi hombro, y de esa forma, en silencio, seguimos a Clemont el resto del camino.

El silencioso trayecto terminó por llevarnos a un enorme portón metálico, que estaba completamente sellado, no parecía que existiera la más mínima forma que en que nada cruzara esa estructura; su tamaño colosal de hasta cinco metros, más daba la sensación de ser un búnker que una sección de la planta energética. El rubio nos indicó con señas que nos acercáramos en silencio, Serena y yo obedecimos sin refutar.

–Este muro de acero sirve como medida de seguridad en caso de emergencia. Su función es proteger a todos los Pokémon que habitan el complejo. Aunque claro, esta ocasión sirvió más como método de contención que de protección. –Susurró el chico mientras sacó la misma tarjeta que usó para abrir la puerta de acceso. –La situación es esta. Los Pokémon en este momento deben andar sueltos tras el muro, según las cintas de vigilancia, están en la zona de procesamiento energético, pero por alguna extraña razón no se mueven, están estáticos, al menos así es hasta que alguien se les acerca. Fue debido a su actitud violenta ante las personas, que los empleados se vieron en la obligación de sellar la cámara de energización para luego contactarme.

–Entiendo. ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer exactamente? –Pregunté sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

–Es simple: Debemos entrar ahí, combatir contra los Pokémon evitando al máximo cualquier daño colateral, y en caso de ser posible, poner en funcionamiento el ordenador principal. Para eso hace falta que dejemos fuera de combate a esos Pokémon lo más rápido posible, ojalá usando métodos como mandarlos a dormir o congelarlos; todo eso suma. Apenas controlemos toda la población de Pokémon de la planta de energía, los colocaremos en sus recintos. –Serena y yo asentimos comprendiendo, y Clemont se fue directo al lector de tarjetas de acceso.

–Serena, yo y Clemont entraremos, pero necesito que te quedes aquí afuera. –Me comentario, cargado de nerviosismo, no le gustó en lo más mínimo a mi novia.

–¡Ash, yo dije que iba a ayudar! No pienso quedarme aquí haciendo nada mientras ustedes van y arriesgan sus vidas. –La mirada de convicción de Serena era bastante persuasiva, pero no podía permitirme el ponerla en peligro.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mira, si algo llegara a pasar, necesitamos que uno de nosotros sea capaz de pedir ayuda, además, así podrás estar preparada en caso de que el muro por alguna razón se viera comprometido y alguien debiera proteger el resto del complejo. –No del todo convencida, Serena asintió levemente con su cabeza.

–¿Y de qué forma voy a saber si ustedes necesitan que pida ayuda? Ese muro es muy grueso, al parecer no permite pasar ninguna clase de sonido. –Por suerte, pareciera que al fin había plantado con éxito la idea de que permanecer afuera de la zona del peligro, era lo mejor.

–Simple, danos veinte minutos, si no salimos, puedes pedir ayuda. Yo le diré a Clemont que deje uno de los radios que está usando para comunicarse con los encargados de la planta eléctrica; me pareció ver que tenía dos. –Antes de que abriera el protón de seguridad, le expliqué la situación al rubio, que comprendió al instante. El chico me entregó uno de sus radios de largo alcance y yo se lo di a Serena.

–Chicos, tengo una idea mejor para esto. –Ambos miramos a Clemont, que se nos había acercado. –En vez de que sea yo el que abra el portón de seguridad, Serena puede encargarse de eso. Yo ya ingresé la clave, por lo que solo tendrías que cliquear en el botón que dice deshabilitar, y el portón metálico empezará a moverse; apenas hallamos entrado, lo vuelves a cerrar. –Todos nos sentimos más que satisfechos con ese plan; así que mientras Clemont y yo nos acercamos a la abertura del muro, justo en medio, donde las dos placas metálicas que lo formaban estaban unidas casi como a presión, Serena se acercó al panel y se preparó para cliquear el botón.

–Todo listo. –Afirmó el rubio. Serena obedeció y apretó el botón, provocando que ambas partes del portón/muro se empezaran a mover tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda. Apenas hubo una abertura lo suficientemente amplia para que ambos, Clemont y yo, pudiéramos pasar por ella, Serena detuvo el proceso de apertura. Mi compañero entró sin esperar mucho y yo decidí seguirlo, pero antes de entrar del todo, miré a Serena.

–Preciosa, por nada del mundo abras el protón. Clemont es capaz de hacerlo desde adentro. –Ella asintió y me deseó suerte, mandándome un beso a través del aire, yo imité su cursi accionar y terminé de entrar a la cámara de conversión eléctrica, justo detrás de mí el protón volvió a quedar sellado, formando el muro metálico de antes.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Clemont me tomó de la camisa y me haló hasta una esquina de la cámara, que estaba oculta por una máquina de gran tamaño. El rubio, usando su dedo, se lo colocó en la boca, indicándome que debía permanecerme callado. Yo asentí. Ambos empezamos a dar una mirada de reconocimiento del terreno. El lugar enorme, con paredes de concreto llenas de cables, era una especie de pasillo alargado, lleno de cubículos similares a celdas, y al fondo una enorme máquina, con turbinas, paneles y otro montón de artilugios. Y alrededor de la máquina, había montones de Pokémon, a simple vista pude apreciar varios Magnemite, un Electivire y demás criaturas del tipo Eléctrico.

–Es ahora o nunca. –Clemont avanzó hacía el área donde estaba la turbina principal, y yo le seguí el paso. Cuando estábamos a solo un par de metros, todos los Pokémon, que se habían mantenido estáticos, se voltearon hacia nosotros con sus miradas vacías. Era como ver los ojos de un Parasect con su cerebro devorado completamente por el hongo que vive en su espalda. –Muy bien. Luxray, Ampharos, Diggersby, cuento con ustedes.

Miré asombrado a los dos Pokémon que desconocía del rubio. Uno era el hermoso lince Pokémon, una vestía agraciada y refinada que brillaba entorno a las chispas de su cuerpo. El otro Pokémon, en contraparte, era una especie de conejo gigante, rechoncho, con orejas enormes y musculosas. Al Ampharos ya lo conocía, pero verlo de nuevo me hizo recordar cuando llegué hace unos meses a la región, fue nostálgico.

–En ese caso. Pupitar, Metagross, Chandelure, yo los elijo. –Mi pupa de roca, el enorme súper ordenador viviente y el candelabro fantasma, salieron de sus Poké Balls, listos para obedecer.

–Luxray, debemos evitar Campo Eléctrico ante cualquier cosa, solo empeoraríamos la situación. Así que usa Rapidez para mantener a raya a todos los Pokémon que se nos vayan a acercar.

Antes de que la primera orden de Clemont fuera llevada a cabo, el primer grupo de Pokémon se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Como resultaron ser los Magnemite, Chandelure no tuvo problemas en reducirlos a solo un par en segundos, usando Lanzallamas. Para ese momento, Luxray empezó a expulsar energía con forma de estrellas, en dirección a todos aquellos Pokémon que se acercaban a nosotros.

–Perfecto. Ahora, Diggersby, usa Disparo Lodo en ese Magnezone. Ampharos, usa Pulso Dragón en el Electivire. –De esta manera, realmente empezó la redada. Atactruenos, Truenos y miles de torrentes eléctricos, fueron lanzados en nuestra dirección.

–Chandelure, usa Hipnosis en los Voltorb. Pupitar, usa Maldición y luego Bofetón Lodo en esos dos Electrode. –Varias bolas de lodo empezaron a salir del orificio bucal de la pupa, mientras Chandelure se encargaba de dormir a las formas pre-evolucionadas de los Electrode, ambos eran esferas similares a Poké Balls de energía pura. Sabía que podía usar Terremoto en el caso de Pupitar, pero eso sería arriesgar, tanto la integridad del lugar donde estábamos, como la del resto de Pokémon de nuestro equipo.

–¡Ash! La prioridad es evitar que los Voltorb y Electrode usen Explosión, podrían autodestruirse completamente si la energía que poseen es demasiado baja. –Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado, un Voltorb empezó a brillar, y con un sonoro estruendo, explotó en medio de Chandelure y Pupitar, la resistencia de la pupa le permitió seguir sin problemas, y al ser un fantasma, los ataques normales simplemente no pueden dañar a Chandelure, por lo tanto, fue un lastimoso sacrificio en vano.

–Mierda. Pupitar, ahora ataca con Bofetón Lodo a ese Magnezone. Metagross, intenta congelar a alguno de ellos, no importa que blanco elijas, confió en ti, solo usa Puño Hielo a discreción.

–¡Maldición! Diggersby, ayuda a Ampharos usando Disparo Lodo en Electivire. Luxray, no te detengas, usa Rapidez en ese Magneton. –Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo al Ampharos, noté que estaba inusualmente cansado para lo que llevábamos de batalla. Probablemente debido a lo que el Profesor dijo: que el uso de la mega-evolución con mega-aro daña la energía potencial interior de los Pokémon.

La batalla se prolongó otros diez o quince minutos; y aunque eran muchos, rápidamente todos los Pokémon se vieron reducidos a nada, debido a que no eran Pokémon especializados en batalla. La familia evolutiva de los Pokémon imán: Magnemite, Magneton y Magnezone; fue la primera en caer. Luego siguieron los Electrode y Voltorb, al final logré que solo un par de Voltorb usaran explosión. El Electivire fue una pesadilla para Clemont, pero con un poderoso Aliento Dragón de un agitado Ampharos, terminó cayendo.

Ampharos usó Espora Algodón tras encargarse del poderoso Pokémon Rayo, facilitando de sobre manera el resto de la batalla. Y como dije, los Pokémon restantes empezaron a caer como tipo Insecto en un volcán, no tuvieron oportunidad. Cuando el último cayó, un Graveler Alola, probablemente importado, Clemont me pidió que lo ayudara a mover a los debilitados Pokémon tipo Eléctrico a los cubículos; y así lo hice.


	19. La Leyenda del Trueno

**La Leyenda del Trueno**

* * *

Con la ayuda de todos mis Pokémon, nos encargamos de colocar cada Pokémon eléctrico en su cubículo, y dado que ya estaban marcados electrónicamente, Clemont pudo identificar su lugar a la perfección. Habiendo salido de eso, el rubio tecleó unas cosas en el ordenador principal. Y después de un rápido vistazo, declaró que ningún Pokémon parecía tener nada extraño, ni en su cuerpo ni en sus ondas cerebrales, sus parámetros metabólicos estaban en perfecto estado. Para hacer todo más extraño, cuando de a poco todos los Pokémon volvieron en sí, no tenían indicios de aquella actitud extraña y agresiva.

–¡Arrrghh! –Exclamó con molestia el rubio, dando un golpe al tecleado. –¡Nada! Es como si lo que acabamos de ver nunca hubiera pasado. No entiendo. Lo peor de todo, es que, según los encargados del área de seguridad, las cintas no rebelan nada del incidente, fueron alteradas para mostrar esta sala completamente estática, hasta que, de un momento a otro, todos los Pokémon estaban afuera de sus cubículos de contención. Es demasiado extraño. –El chico se tomó el cabello con fuerza, tirando de él.

–Vamos, no hace falta quebrarse la cabeza de esa manera. Entiendo que sea tu trabajo, pero está claro que quien sea que lo hizo, no dejó huella. No sé qué obtengan de esto, pero al menos sé que evitamos que el problema se hiciera más grande. –Coloqué mi mano sobre el hombro de Clemont, en un intento por calmarlo. Para mi satisfacción, tuvo resultados: el chico relajó sus hombros y se soltó el cabello.

–Tienes razón, Ash. Está claro que lo que sea que haya pasado aquí, ya terminó. El estado de los Pokémon lo demuestra. Supongo que ahora solo queda mejorar la seguridad del complejo, hacer registro de todos aquellos que entraron y salieron del lugar en los pasados días, y realizar un chequeo médico extenso a los Pokémon. Bueno, activaré la turbina principal y podremos irnos, Serena debe estar esperándote. –Asentí contento, y esperé detrás del chico, mientras tocaba algunas cosas en el teclado, nuevamente.

Digitó un par de códigos de seguridad, y el sonido de la electricidad fluyendo inundó la cámara. Segundos después, la turbina gigantesca empezó a girar, las chispas la cubrieron, y el sonido de máquinas moviéndose se distribuyó por el edificio entero. Di un vistazo a los cubículos, que ahora tenían una barrera acrílica supe resistente transparente como método de contención. Dentro, una especie de paneles metálicos colocados en el suelo, succionaban la energía eléctrica del cuerpo de las criaturas, todo de manera inalámbrica. Al mirar a los Pokémon, se me revolvió el estómago, tal vez no estuvieran revolcándose del dolor, pero lo vi en sus miradas, estaban sufriendo, era una mirada similar a la de los Pokémon al mega-evolucionar mediante mega-aro.

Al final decidí ignorar aquel dolor, al menos en lo que consigo el título de Campeón. Clemont parecía contento con el funcionamiento de todo, así que dijo algunas cosas a través de su radio y dio por finalizado el trabajo en aquel lugar. Me indicó que lo siguiera, así empecé a caminar tras él. Clemont se acercó al panel de acceso del lado interno de la cámara. Pero cuando el rubio estaba a punto de ingresar el código, un sonido de ultratumba nos alertó, crispando nuestros nervios.

–¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –Pregunté aterrado.

–No lo sé, pero vino del área de la turbina. –Con temor, nos acercamos a la turbina, que giraba sin parar, imponente. Me preocupaba que fuera un desperfecto que pudiera ocasionar daño irreparable en ese enrevesado de cables y metal.

Las rápidas revoluciones del enorme objeto, causaban que un campo eléctrico lo rodeara. Al acercarnos los suficiente, cada pelo y bello de nuestro cuerpo se elevó sobre nuestra piel. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la turbina, miramos por encima de ella, donde desaprecia en el concreto; nuestros corazones se detuvieron, y el terror se apoderó de nuestras mentes. Un ave que no notamos antes, estaba parada sobre lo que sería el punto con más fuerza dentro del campo de energía. Sus crispadas plumas puntiagudas, sus ojos filosos, su pico alargado y afilado, sus patas con garras que desgarrarían la carne: era Zapdos.

Reconocí a Zapdos por las leyendas que el profesor Oak nos contaba a Gary y a mí. El ave eléctrica era conocida por ser el padre de las tormentas en el lado oriental del Mundo Pokémon y el creador de la estación del verano. Su poder eléctrico podría rivalizar con toda la energía creada por una planta eléctrica en una semana. Y lo más importante, era considerada una deidad de bajo estatus en mi natal región. En pocas palabras, estaba frente a un dios.

–Es… Es bellísimo. Había escuchado que se habían visto Zapdos en Kalos, pero nunca creí que fuera real. Su minúscula población, reducida a algunos territorios dentro de Kanto, hacía que ver uno fuera virtualmente imposible, pero aquí está. Necesito atraparlo, el mundo debe tener acceso a la información que un Pokémon como él nos pude dar. –El líder de gimnasio, perdiendo cualquier sentido del peligro, sacó a su Ampharos.

–Mierda, Clemont, no hay tiempo para eso, debemos reportarlo a los encargados de la planta, no podemos enfrentar una bestia así solos. –Pero el chico me ignoró. Ordenó un Aliento Dragón a su Pokémon, y desató el Mundo Distorsión en la tierra.

El Pokémon legendario, que hasta el momento se había mantenido pasivo, probablemente absorbiendo la energía del campo eléctrico, reaccionó como era de esperarse. Abrió sus alas, en lo que fácilmente sería una envergadura de unos tres metros, con poco más de metro y medio de largo desde la cola al pico, y lanzó un ataque eléctrico al Pokémon del rubio, que, aunque no cayó inconsciente, recibió gran cantidad de daño, obligándolo a caer sobre sus cuatro patas.

–Esto es malo, Ampharos, jamás podremos hacer nada contra él así, debemos mega-evolucionar. Sobre todo, ahora que Luxray y Diggersby están muy cansados para luchar. –No podía creer que Clemont hubiera venido con solo tres Pokémon sabiendo la situación a la que nos enfrentaríamos; aunque claro, él no tomó en cuenta la presencia de un Zapdos, aun así, su forma de actuar estaba dejando mucho que desear.

–Clemont, me niego a que hagas eso. Ampharos se ve ridículamente agotado, pasar por la mega-evolución podría matarlo. –Estiré ambos brazos, interponiéndome entre él y su Pokémon; sabiendo lo que sabía respecto a esos malditos mega-aros, no dejaría que Clemont llevara a cabo el proceso de la mega-evolución con Ampharos tan demacrado.

Antes de que el rubio, que se notaba molesto, pudiera reclamarme, un Trueno cayó cerca de Ampharos, mandándome a volar junto con el Pokémon tipo Eléctrico. Si la situación no se parcializaba, si no lográbamos calmar a ese Pokémon, seríamos historia. Sabiendo que el resto de mis Pokémon no tendría nada que hacer contra él, o estaba muy cansado de la batalla anterior, saqué a Metagross, mientras volvía a ponerme de pie, con solo un par de golpes encima.

El poderoso tipo Acero/Psíquico es conocido por gozar de una cantidad bruta de poder inigualable, equiparable al poder de algunos legendarios, por eso es conocido como Pokémon semi-legendario, y cuando Pupitar evolucione, gozará del mismo estatus. Valiéndome de eso, me preparé para hacer frente a la legenda de Kanto.

–Metagross, necesito que controles a esa bestia con un poderoso Cabezazo Zen.

Mi Pokémon se elevó en el aire usando la propulsión magnética de su cuerpo, y se acercó al desquiciado Pokémon Eléctrico. Tomándolo por sorpresa, Metagross conectó un poderoso golpe imbuido en energía psíquica en el cuerpo del ave, que se precipitó contra el piso. Aprovechando que la parte de debajo de donde se encuentra la turbina es más ancha, podría llevar a cabo la batalla de manera más cómoda.

–Muy bien, Metagross. Ahora usa Defensa de Hierro.

El uso de aquel movimiento defensivo me vino genial, debido a que el ave, en ese momento ejecutó un poderoso ataque de Pico Taladro. Su pico empezó a girar a una velocidad similar a la de la turbina de al lado, cuando conectó el golpe en Metagross, apenas si hizo daño.

–Metagross, usa Defensa de Hierro de nuevo. Complementa con Puño Hielo.

A pesar de haber pegado en seco contra el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, el ave se reincorporó como si nada, y blandiendo sus alas como un par de espadas de acero y plasma, se impulsó con fuerza hacia mi Pokémon. De nuevo el pico de lave giró y conectó con un brazo de Metagross; se repitió el resultado, la alta defensa física de mi semi-legendario hacia inútil el Pico Taladro, para mi suerte, el ave no se había percatado de ello, aún. Aprovechando la posición, Metagross conectó su puño enfriado en el ala izquierda de la leyenda, dañándolo de gravedad.

–Ampharos, no podemos dejar que Ash haga todo solo. Usa Espora Algodón seguido de Pulso Dragón.

Un montón de pelo algodonado se enredó en las alas y patas del ave, obligándolo a volar más lento. Miré a Clemont, y sonreí al ver que había recapacitado, su Pokémon seguían en su estado base. Lamentablemente, el ataque de Pulso Dragón fui casi desvanecido, cuando el ave creó una ligera barrera al su alrededor. Pantalla de Luz, eso se encargaría de bajar el efecto de los ataques especiales por un tiempo. Por suerte, Metagross es atacante físico.

–Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro con un brazo y Puño Hielo con el otro.

–Ampharos, apóyalo usando Puño Trueno.

La velocidad de Ampharos estuvo a la par de la de mi bestia metálica, ambos conectaron sus golpes en el ave eléctrica, que gritó en agonía. Creía que sería suficiente, pero fue cuando me percaté: nuestros dos Pokémon estaban muy cansados, y no era especialmente por daño recibido, era por el uso de los movimientos elementales. Entonces lo recordé, la habilidad de Zapdos es Presión; su habilidad hace que su sola presencia obligue a los Pokémon que lo enfrentan a usar más energía para atacar o defenderse; "si no acabamos pronto, será nuestro fin".

–Ampharos, Puño Trueno, una vez más.

El daño del puño del cordero eléctrico fue suficiente para sacarle otro grito de dolor a la leyenda, eso debido a su segundo tipo, el Volador. El tipo Eléctrico compensa la debilidad a éste mismo del tipo Volador, pero no es inmune, recibe daño básico, lo suficiente para atravesar la baja defensa de Zapdos. Pero el ave demostró porque es llamado legendario, al usar un poderoso ataque eléctrico, tal que envió al suelo al Pokémon de Clemont, rompiendo al concreto mismo. El rubio corrió en ayuda de su Pokémon, el cual habría muerto de no ser por su resistencia a los ataques eléctricos. Ese ataque fue un Electrocañón, uno de los ataques más fuertes de dicho tipo.

–Metagross usa…

Ahora fue el turno de Metagross de ser impactado con un poderos flujo eléctrico, que lo enterró en el suelo de la cámara. "Hasta ahora se ha salvado todo lo que respecta a estructuras vitales, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda seguir así", pensé, serio. Me aterroricé al ver el estado de mi Pokémon, estaba no solo muy herido, si no que chispas recorrían su cuerpo, estaba paralizado. Claro, Electrocañón siempre paraliza. Saqué las dos piedras, que el profesor me dio, de la bolsa de mi chaqueta, desde que empecé a viajar con Serena seguí usando la misma ropa que usé en la fiesta de Viola, a petición de ella, claro.

Miré detenidamente ambas piedras, inseguro de que hacer. Fue entonces que un Trueno salió del cuerpo de Zapdos, se elevó hasta tocar el techo, y cayó en mi dirección, pensé que moriría, pero una barrera azulada apareció para defenderme. El torrente eléctrico chocó con la barrera y se dispersó, dejándome a mí a salvo. Al buscar la fuente de la Protección que me cubrió, me encontré con un hermoso Pokémon blanco con azul, y a una aún más hermosa chica a su lado.

–¡¿Serena?! ¡Te dije que no entraras por nada del mundo! –Le reclamé, temiendo ahora aún más por su vida.

–¡Idiota! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías muerto! –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Informé hace un momento que ustedes no volvían, y me respondieron que la señal de las videocámaras de seguridad había desaparecido, pero que la turbina principal estaba funcionando. Que Clemont les había confirmado que era seguro desactivar la de emergencia. Así que, no aguantando la duda y el temor, entré. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A Clemont sobre un Ampharos muy herido y a ti apunto de recibir un ataque por estar de distraído viendo esas piedras.

Miré por primera vez en un rato a Clemont, y Serena tenía razón, estaba sobre su muy lastimado Ampharos; me tensé al ver si inexpresivo rostro, algo muy malo debía estar pasando, más allá del ser atacados por el mismísimo Zapdos. Luego miré a Metagross, y a pesar del daño, el cansancio y la parálisis, seguía dando lucha a la leyenda, por su cuenta. Serena, viendo que por ahora Zapdos estaba siendo controlado, se me acercó y me abrazó.

–Ash, no puedes seguir dudando. Sé que pones en tela de juicio los lazos que compartes con tus Pokémon, sé que temes que te odien por tus decisiones, pero no puedes seguir haciéndolo, debes tener esa misma confianza en ellos que ellos tienen en ti. –La miré a los ojos, esos exageradamente expresivos ojos, y asentí. Con ayuda de Serena me puse de pie, saqué de mi dañada mochila una especie de círculo metálico con una ranura circular y coloqué en dicha ranura la megapiedra de Metagross, la Metagrossita.

–¡Metagross! –Grité. Mi Pokémon me escuchó, volteando hacia mí. –Usa Cabezazo Zen para alejarlo de ti, necesito que te acerques exponiendo tu base.

Metagross hizo como ordené, golpeando al ave en su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder, dañado y agitado. El momento en que mi compañero pasó frente a mí, exponiendo de costado su base, lancé el objeto circular con la piedra; al ser magnético, se adhirió a su base metálica sin problema. Mi Pokémon pareció comprender, me miró entusiasmado y se colocó frente a Zapdos, que ya se había recuperado del aturdimiento.

–Metagross, pasamos por mucho desde que te recibí como una pieza de metal por Steven. Te volviste mi gran compañero junto a Pikachu y Larvitar, durante la peor etapa de mi vida. Pasamos cosas muy malas, pero también muy buenas, y durante todo ese tiempo, fuimos los mejores amigos. Somos familia, Metagross, desde el día que el Campeón de Hoenn me hizo entrega de ti como un pequeño Beldum. Empezamos desde cero juntos, es hora de romper cualquier barrera que se nos interponga, aún sea un Pokémon legendario, ¡juntos! ¡Metagross, hagámonos más y más fuertes, mega-evoluciona!

Toqué la piedra llave, e inmediatamente sentí una especie de energía empezó a unirme a mí y a mi Pokémon. Todo lo que vivimos desde que estuvimos mendigando por Hoenn, hasta que terminamos en Johto, todo pasó por mi cabeza. Cuando Beldum evolucionó a Metang para permitirme ganarle al Kahuna de la Isla Melemele, en Alola; y cuando evolucionó en el gimnasio de Valerie a Metagross. Todo aquello que nos unió se volvió nuestra fuerza, las células de mi cuerpo vibraron como nunca, y unos haces de luz unieron mi piedra llave con la Metagrossita. Cuando esto ocurrió, un campo de energía de luz del mismo color rodeó a Metagross, el cual empezó a cambiar en su interior.

Cuando el campo energético de haces de luz se disminuyó hasta desaparecer, un poderoso Pokémon hizo aparición. Ahora las cuatro patas de Metagross eran cuatro brazos, y cuatro patas traseras extra aparecieron en su zona posterior, varios rasgos se endurecieron, entre ello, las garras de sus puños se veían más afiladas y peligrosas. Y aunque temí que, sabiendo que aquellos Pokémon que mega-evolucionan sin existir confianza pierden la cordura, mi Metagross sufriera ello, la mirada de mi mega me trasmitió tranquilidad y fuerza, estaba listo para seguir mis órdenes.

–Metagross, no pienso alargar mucho más la batalla, sé que debes estar agotado, y Zapdos también. Usa Puño Hielo.

Ya estaba preparado para ello, sabía que la nueva habilidad de Metagross al mega-evolucionar, es Garra Dura, lo que hace mayor el daño de los ataques de contacto. Esquivando un par de Truenos, Metagross golpeó con todo el poder de su puño izquierdo superior, el costado del ave, que sufrió el efecto de congelación parcialmente, y cayó en picada. Pero el ave no caería sin dar pelea, así que cargó un último Electrocañón.

–Sylveon, usa Protección en Metagross. –Le sonreí de lado a mi bella novia, que se había mantenido junto a mí durante todo el proceso de la mega-evolución.

–Bien, Metagross, parece que la suerte está del lado de Zapdos, cargó a la perfección varios Electrocañones sin fallar, así que no podemos arriesgarnos. Usa Giga Impacto.

La pantalla azulina creada por Sylveon sirvió para dispersar el ataque de Zapdos, mientras Metagross cargaba una cantidad increíble de poder alrededor suyo. Cuando la energía se acumuló al frente suyo, en energía fluctuando entre blanco y rosado, embistió con fuerza al ave, que seguía lanzando Rayos a diestra y siniestra buscando impactar a mi Pokémon. Metagross traspasó los restos de energía de la Protección y el dispersado Electrocañón, y siguió recto contra Zapdos, que nada pudo hacer con parte de su cuerpo congelado. El golpe fue tal que el legendario salió expulsado contra el piso. Serena pidió a su Sylveon que, usando Viento de Hada, detuviera su caída, lo que bastó para evitar que se hiciera más daño del necesario, pues ya se encontraba fuera de combate.

–Al fin… –Pude decir con un suspiro. Serena reaccionó apenas terminé de decir eso: me abrazó y besó con fuerza. Su reacción no fue sorpresa para mí, después de todo lo que la hice pasar. Cuando nos separamos vi a Clemont acercarse a nuestra ubicación. Mi corazón se congeló cuando vi su rostro, estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos.

–Ash… Sé que no quieres hacerlo, lo veo en tu mirada, pero necesitas atrapar a ese Zapdos, es demasiado peligroso. –Aunque no quería creerlo, presentía a que se refería.

–Es cierto Ash, ese Pokémon es muy fuerte para que nos arriesguemos a que alguien lo atrape ahora que está débil. Además, quien sabe que podrían hacer los de la planta si se lo encuentran.

Volteé al legendario de Kanto, cubierto de golpes y con partes de su cuerpo sangrando. Sabía que ellos tenían razón, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que él fuera atrapado por alguien más. Tomé una de las Poké Balls de mi cinturón, una vacía que tenía en caso de emergencia, y la extendí, el objeto tomó el tamaño de una Poké Ball normal. La miré rápidamente, era una Ocaso Ball que compré cuando estuve en Unova. Sabía que podría mantener a Zapdos debido a que bloqueé el sistema de extracción automático de Poké Balls, claro, a menos de que lo eligiera como Pokémon de equipo y lo cambiara por otro, no podría usarlo en batalla. Tal vez todos mis Pokémon me acompañarían de haber sabido eso antes de conocer a la profesora Fennel, de Ciudad Striaton, en Unova.

Lancé la Poké Ball, sintiéndome mal por atrapar a tal bestia, que no tenía culpa de haber sufrido nada de aquello. No pude evitar pensar que ese Zapdos no tenía forma de haber llegado hasta ahí solo, y que el mismo que liberó y puso en trance a los demás Pokémon, colocó ahí al legendario. "Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué atrapar un Pokémon legendario para simplemente liberarlo?", todas esas dudas fueron enterradas, cuando el sonido de cliqueo característico de una caza victoriosa, sonó. Ahora Zapdos es mío.

Pero al ver de nuevo la cara de Clemont, egoístamente agradecí haber obligado a Pikachu a estar en su Poké Ball. No es que no confiara en su poder, es solo que la situación me parecía muy rara, y temía que algo influyera dentro del lugar sobre los Pokémon eléctricos para volverlos agresivos. Con respecto al rubio, no hizo falta preguntar porque esa mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento, yo mismo viví lo que él, pero sin un resultado así de fatal.

–Clemont, en serio lo siento por Ampharos… Yo… –Las palabras no me salían. Y ahora Serena era la que sollozaba sin control.

–No tienes por qué sentirlo. Fue mi culpa. Fui demasiado necio para aceptar que los mega-aros dañan a los Pokémon a largo plazo. Para empeorarlo, para convencerme a mí mismo de que los supuestos estudios oficiales que afirmaban lo contrario eran verídicos, forcé a Ampharos. Probablemente yo, sobre cualquier otro líder, usé sin discriminación el mega-aro, y terminé cavando la tumba de mi propio Pokémon, que hoy ya no pudo más. Tal vez fue el ataque de Zapdos el que sirvió de bala, pero yo jalé el gatillo.

Sin nada más que decir al respecto, Clemont se largó al ordenador de la cámara, y se sentó a cliquear y digitar, probablemente regulando parámetros y funciones dentro de la planta eléctrica, buscando minimizar los daños causados por los ataques de Zapdos. Estaba claro que hacía eso, queriendo sacar de su mente lo sucedido; el cuerpo de Ampharos no estaba a la vista, seguro su cadáver se hallaba en su antigua Poké Ball.

Regresé a Metagross a su Poké Ball, una vez este perdió su estado mega, y acompañé a mi novia a una esquina de la cámara, donde nos recostamos, aún abrazados. Poco después llegaron los empleados y funcionarios del complejo, y nos interrogaron con respecto a todo, y aunque deseamos omitir la participación del legendario de Kanto, Clemont decidió hablar sobre ello, alegando que igual ahora era mío, y que no existían leyes sobre los legendarios no endémicos de Kalos, al menos en Kalos mismo.

El tema de Zapdos no se tocó por el resto de las dos horas que estuvimos tratando con esa gente. Por suerte, nos llevaron a un salón en el área ejecutiva del complejo, donde Serena, muerta en cansancio, terminó por dormirse sobre mi hombro. A los tipos relacionados con los aspectos judiciales y legales de la empresa no les importó, y siguieron preguntándonos a Clemont y a mí, detalle por detalle de lo acontecido en aquella cámara. Así fue hasta que un tipo vestido extraño, con una pañoleta azul en la frente y una chaqueta roja, con pantalones vaqueros negros y botas de cuero, que desentonaba con el estilo formal de los interrogadores, entró en la habitación.

Mostró una placa de Policía Internacional, y la gente reunida en el salón se retiró sin decir nada. El sujeto se sentó en la mesa, y luego de elogiar a "mi bella novia", dijo algo que me dejó estático. Se presentó como Jonathan Case, un miembro, tanto de la Policía Internacional, como del Team Ion. Recordé el nombre por algo que me había mencionado Brock, algo respecto a unirme a él y su grupo.

El tal Jonathan mencionó que llegó buscando solucionar el problema de la fuga de los Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, pero que cuando lo hizo, ya todo estaba solucionado. Y que, aunque deseaba investigar sobre el estado de los Pokémon y su estilo de vida y trato, ya no podría debido a las políticas de la compañía y de la región. Nos preguntó al respecto, y yo fui sincero con respecto a lo que vi. Sorpresivamente, Clemont no se apoyó de ningún estudio, y se limitó a describir lo que había visto, todo desde un punto de vista objetivo.

Cuando el tema de Zapdos salió a frote, no sabía que pensar o decir. El sujeto me ofreció encargarse de llevarlo a Kanto de vuelta. No creí en sus palabras, pero cuando me mostró pruebas del Team Ion ayudando tanto Pokémon normales como legendarios, reubicándolos y brindándoles ayuda, y Clemont confirmó la veracidad de las fuentes, me vi en un dilema. Para ese punto, Serena ya había despertado, y se mostró muy interesada en el tema relacionado con ese grupo; la verdad es que yo también, tal vez de no haber tenido las ideas claras a futuro, habría buscado alguna forma de unírmeles.

Ante un "Es tu decisión, Ash" de Serena, y un silencio condescendiente por parte de Clemont, me vi en la necesidad de tomar solo esa decisión. Deseaba ver a Zapdos libre, deseaba que fuera feliz en su territorio; hasta el momento solo había atrapado Pokémon abandonados o heridos, y a todos les concedí la libertad de abandonarme, ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Lo sabía, era el poder, un deseo de poder se estaba formando en mi pecho, quería usar a Zapdos para demostrar mi estatus. Temiendo a lo que encontré en mi corazón, decidí darle al agente mi legendario, y con confiables palabras de agradecimiento, el sujeto se retiró, afirmando que me mantendría informado del estatus del ave legendaria.

Escuchar a Serena decirme: "Creo que hiciste lo correcto". Me hizo sentir mejor con mi decisión, así que ignoré la sensación de vacío que apareció en mi interior. Nos retiramos finalmente de aquel lugar, con la ayuda de un aún deprimido Clemont, que nos llevó en el mismo todoterreno en el que llegamos a la Planta Eléctrica de Kalos; así nos libramos del ahora más tormentoso clima del Baldío de Lumiose. El chico nos dejó en la entrada a Ciudad Coumarine. Nos despedimos de él con palabras de apoyo, y el partió a la Central de Coordinación Energética, alegando que debía calibrar algunas cosas con relación a su gimnasio.

–¿Sabes? Al final, a pesar del peligro y todo lo sucedido, fue una buena idea. –La pelimiel me miró interrogativa ante mis palabras. –Siento que aún te debo una cita de verdad, y cuando estábamos en la terminal del metro de Ciudad Kiloude, leí en un anuncio que se va a celebrar un evento anual importante en Ciudad Coumarine, así que me parece que es un buen momento para pasarlo juntos. ¿Qué te parece? –La chica, probablemente comprendiendo de que evento hablaba, me sonrió emocionada y aceptó en seguida. Así que tomamos rumbo para el interior de la ciudad, donde tendría mi sexta batalla de gimnasio, para luego asistir al evento al día siguiente.


	20. Cita Color Esmeralda

**Cita Color Esmeralda**

* * *

–… A pesar de las extensas investigaciones, aún no se ha logrado determinar la causa oficial que inició el incendio en la famosa Fabrica de Poké Balls de Kalos. Durante las pasadas semanas se ha interrogado a numerosos testigos, pero la información obtenida no ha sido concluyente. Se estima que las perdidas van hasta los cien millones de Pokédolares. Los administrativos pertenecientes a la subsidiaria de la Silph Co. aún no han declarado nada. Entre otras noticias, los incidentes relacionados con la Planta de Energía de Kalos indican que todo fue debido a un problema en una turbina debido a la oxidación…

Dejé de prestar atención a la pantalla cuando me percaté que la información, que estaban dando respecto a lo ocurrido en la planta energética, era falsa. Aun así, me hallaba bastante sorprendido por lo ocurrido en la Fábrica de Poké Balls, claro que no es algo que me afecte o me provoque desgane, pero es un acontecimiento de lo más curioso, más si se toma en cuenta la amplia seguridad que posee la corporación Silph y todas sus subsidiarias.

Miré a Serena, que estaba comiendo una especie de pastelillo de canela, uno bastante común en Kalos, se mostraba satisfecha, contenta, a diferencia de los meses pasados, que lo había notado decaída. No sé si se deba a nuestra relación, o que pudo mantener un buen trato con Clemont luego de que su amistad se estropeara. Por un momento pensé que podría deberse a que al fin descubrió cuál será su vocación, pero lo descarté de inmediato, ya que no me ha dado indicios de ello.

Mordí un pedazo de mi sándwich a la Kanto, el cual no tenía nada que se pudiera relacionar con mi región natal, y miré la medalla que aún posaba en mis manos. La Medalla Planta, del gimnasio de Ciudad Coumarine, que obtuve venciendo a Ramos, el experto en Pokémon tipo Planta, valga la obviedad. Conseguir la medalla fue relativamente fácil, Chandelure lidió bastante bien con su Jumpluff y Gogoat, el uso de Día Soleado, para activar la Clorofila de Jumpluff trabajó a favor de mi Pokémon, que pasó por encima de las Drenadoras, Hierva Lazo y el Voltio Cruel de Gogoat.

Aun así, su Mega-Venasaur complicó las cosas gracias a Sebo y su resistencia al fuego, por lo tanto, cambiando a mi fantasma, di uso a Metagross, que barrió el piso con la mega, sin necesidad de que él mega-evolucionara. Terminada la batalla, Ramos me felicitó, me entregó la medalla y me habló del evento que sucederá mañana, del cual ya tenía conocimiento. Después de eso, terminamos en esta cafetería, con el fin de realizar la comida de la tarde.

–En el área de tecnología sobresale la pronta salida del más reciente producto de Lysandre Labs, de corporación Flare: El HoloCaster de cuarta generación. El producto promete abarcar mucho más que sus versiones anteriores, y su mercado de apps al parecer será el más amplio y diverso de entre toda la competencia… –Desvié la atención de la tele una vez más, y la dirigí a mi novia.

–Creo que voy a comprarme uno de esos HoloCaster. –Comenté a Serena, ella me miró curiosa.

–Yo tengo uno de la generación anterior y no son la gran cosa. De todas formas, ¿por qué quieres cambiar tu Pokégear?

–Porque tengo mi Pokégear desde hace más o menos cinco años, y la verdad ya se está quedando viejo. O sea, sí es útil, pero me gustaría innovarme.

–Hmm… Pues si es lo que deseas, entonces me parece bien. Como ya dije, el HoloCaster tampoco es de otro mundo, sus aplicaciones son interesantes al principio, pero, eventualmente se termina usando para lo mismo que un dispositivo de comunicación básico, sobre todo si trae la Pokédex instalada. O sea, al final solo será usado para acceder al mapa y la comunicación. Antes usaba mucho la Poké-visión, pero desde que ya no soy reina, no le veo la razón para disfrutarla.

–Ya veo. Aun así, considero que puede que si termine usando alguna de sus aplicaciones. Pero la decisión final la tomaré cuando salga a la venta. –Comenté, zanjando el tema. –Por cierto, te quería preguntar. Ese Lysandre, me parece haberlo visto en varias noticias relacionadas con la política global. ¿Es alguien muy importante acá en Kalos?

–Claro, él es el dueño de Flare Co. una compañía que se dedica a multitud de cosas, desde actividades altruistas, hasta tecnología, pasando por la política. Ellos son los inversores principales del Tesoro de Kalos, y son patrocinadores de las Conferencias de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Y claro, Lysandre Labs pertenece a dicha empresa, y están a la vanguardia de la tecnología en la región. Son la principal competencia para Silph Co. en las regiones de occidente.

Miré una vez más la pantalla, donde aún hablaban de los futuros proyectos de Lysandre Labs y mostraban la cara del sujeto alto y pelirrojo que es dueño de la compañía. Su pelo similar a una melena y su frondosa barba, acompañados de un pañuelo haciendo las veces de corbata o moño y un traje elegante, todo de ese hombre me daba una extraña sensación, una que me provoca desconfianza. A pesar de eso, decidí dejar no hablar más respecto al tema, sabiendo que, en caso de lograr mi objetivo, necesitaría una buena relación con dicho sujeto, para llevar a cabo mi plan de generar un cambio como Campeón regional.

Salimos del café cuando el arrebol se posó sobre las montañas de Coumarine. Con el día convirtiéndose en noche, partimos en dirección del Centro Pokémon. Debido a su aún reciente fama, Serena ha permanecido usando anteojos oscuros, sombreros y hasta bufandas para mantener su identidad oculta; pero en momentos como éste, nada de eso importa, solo somos una pareja caminando de la mano en una ciudad de Kalos, ni más, ni menos.

–Preciosa, te gustaría que fuéramos un rato al parque que se encuentra cerca del gimnasio. –Pregunté, ya que aún tenemos bastante tiempo antes de dar por finalizado el día. Realmente no acostumbro a usar apodos con Serena, pero desde que la llamé preciosa en la planta eléctrica, se me hizo costumbre hacerlo de vez en cuando.

–Claro, me encantaría. –Respondió ella risueña.

Como estábamos a medio camino, decidimos recorrer el resto del camino colina arriba hasta el gimnasio, en vez de usar el monorriel. Coumarine es una ciudad costera asentada cerca de un risco, por lo tanto, un servicio de monorriel conecta el puerto con la montaña. El área cercana a la boscosa cima es más rural, mientras que el puerto cuenta con varios rascacielos y construcciones bastante modernas.

–Ash, no recuerdo si ya te lo había mencionado, pero fue en el Teatro de Bellas Artes de Ciudad Coumarine, que participé en mi primer performer. –Me comentó ella, con un tono nostálgico.

–No, no me habías dicho nada relacionado con eso. ¿Y cómo te fue? –Pregunté, poniendo toda mi atención en ella.

–Mal. –Rió con pena, como si le avergonzara contarme aquello. –Fue bastante ridículo, de hecho. En la primera etapa del performance, la temática, tocó embellecer a nuestros Pokémon vistiéndolos o maquillándolos de la manera más sobresaliente y elegante. –Se detuvo, levándose un dedo a la barbilla. –Y ahora que lo pienso, eso es un poco cruel, pobre de Delphox que siendo una Fennekin pasó por eso. –Comentó, haciendo una cara de desagrado cómica.

–¿Entonces no necesitaste hacer eso mientras eras reina? –Cuestioné ahora más interesado en su comentario final.

–Por dicha no. La actuación temática solo se realiza en los concursos de clase novato del Tripokalon, que es lo mismo que decir Exhibiciones Pokémon. Como Reina de Kalos, solo tenía que participar en la Clase Maestra, donde solo hay actuaciones de estilo libre, mediante un sistema de eliminatorias, realizado un performance; o en eventos relacionados, donde ejecutaba exhibiciones de presentación. Así que las únicas actuaciones temáticas que realicé fueron las cuatro de los concursos en que participé, y solo perdí en el primero; el que realicé acá en Coumarine. Y el resto de actuaciones temáticas no involucraron maquillar a mis Pokémon, ya que suelen ir desde competencias de talento, hasta hornear Pokélitos o pasteles y responder preguntas de conocimiento general.

–Ya veo. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo fue que perdiste? –Pregunté, volviendo a la cuestión de la conversación.

–¡Oh! ¡Sí cierto! Fue muy vergonzoso, así que prométeme que no te burlaras. –Obligó ella, haciendo un puchero. Yo asentí. –Bueno, resulta que cuando vestí a Fennekin, cometí el error de colocarle un largo collar de perlas, que provocó que tropezara en medio de la pasarela, y el collar se reventara. Perdí empezando, luego de meses practicando una rutina, y ni siquiera pude llevarla a cabo. Recuerdo que lloré toda la tarde y estuve deprimida. Aunque eso me ayudó a ser más fuerte. –Fue increíble ver como la expresión de Serena pasó de triste, nostálgica, y de avergonzada a alegre.

–Por lo visto no me equivoqué cuando mencioné que no sabías lo que era sufrir una derrota dolorosa. –Comenté entre dientes.

–¿¡Cómo!? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije, Ash? Fue súper vergonzoso, y yo estaba súper ilusionada, por un momento creí que tendría que volver con mi madre y resignarme a una vida de corredora de Rhyhorn. Me sentí realmente mal, muy decepciona. –Antes de que se molestara, ante la seriedad que ganó su voz, decidí añadir.

–Lo sé, lo sé, Preciosa. Y soy empático, y me pongo en tu lugar, entiendo a la perfección lo que sentiste. Pero debes entender que yo perdí, con cinco años de experiencia, aunque con falta de seriedad y entrenamiento, contra un chico que ese año había empezado su viaje, y no sabía que se comenzaba la liga con tres Pokémon y llevó dos. Para empeorar las cosas, su Riolu evolucionó en Lucario en medio de la batalla, cuando estaba por ganarle, derrotando a Metang y Mareanie. Después de eso me quitaron mi título de entrenador profesional, y básicamente quedé en la calle, por segunda vez en mi vida. Y esa fue solo una de mis múltiples derrotas.

–Awww… Ash… Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una tonta egoísta. –Dijo ella visiblemente afectada por mi anécdota.

–No lo hago, recuerda lo que dije, depende mucho del contexto de la persona lo que cada quien siente. Y yo comprendo lo que sentiste. En todo caso, esa derrota fue en gran parte mi culpa, por no ponerme a entrenar sabiendo que habían puesto un límite dentro de PokPro de acuerdo al rendimiento. Así que olvida lo que dije antes sobre que no podías entenderme, fue un comentario tonto. –Abracé a mi novia, que aceptó el gesto, gustosa.

Continuamos el camino, que ahora se hallaba iluminado por el fulgor de la hermosa Luna llena y las lámparas al costado de la vía, las pequeñas piedras de lastre del camino repiqueteaban sobre si mismas a cada paso que dábamos. El tranquilo silencio que se adueñó del ambiente, solo era perturbado por el sonido de esporádicos cantos de Pokémon salvajes, y por el aire que entraba y salía tras cada inhalación y exhalación. Fue entonces que escuchamos un golpe seco, como si algo golpeara madera, Serena y yo nos detuvimos, pero cuando escuchamos un claro lamento, decidimos investigar.

Aunque insistí a mi novia que se quedara en el camino, ella, de manera similar a cuando estuvimos en la planta de energía, se negó. Así que, con Serena a mis espaldas, empecé a adentrarme en el bosque que se encontraba justo al límite del recorrido que dirige hasta el gimnasio de Ramos. Otro chillido de dolor inundó aquel pequeño boscaje, dándonos una ubicación más exacta hacia la cual movernos. Cuando el sonido de golpes, ataques y quejas de dolor, se hizo más claro, ya nos hallábamos al borde de un claro.

Indiqué a mi novia que se detuviera tras de mí, y con paso sigiloso, asomé mi cabeza desde detrás de un árbol. La escena que mis ojos captaron era horrorosa: un pequeño Pancham, no muy distinto al de Serena, estaba siendo masacrado por un entrenador y su Fraxure. El mediano tipo Dragón usaba sus filosos colmillos laterales, completamente salidos de su boca, para provocar cortes en la piel del pequeño Pokémon, que nada podía hacer para defenderse.

–Vamos, maldita criatura de Giratina, quédate en la maldita Poké Ball de una buena vez. –Gritó el tipo, antes de lanzar una Poké Ball de diseño común; roja con blanco. La esfera rodeó con una luz rojiza al vapuleado Pokémon y lo ingirió. Lo que pasó por mi cabeza, al imaginarme a ese pobre Pancham en manos de tal entrenador, hizo que se me helara la sangre. La Poké Ball se balanceo una, dos, tres veces, y cuando todo parecía indicar que sería una caza exitosa, el pequeño panda salió de la esfera, rompiéndola; la criatura se miraba agitada por el esfuerzo.

–¡Maldita sea! Fraxure, usa tus colmillos de nuevo. –El Pokémon dragón se lanzó con sus ensangrentados colmillos contra su presa, pero para entonces yo ya había llamado a Toxapex, ordenándole usar Escaldar. El torrente de agua ardiendo salió desde dentro de la coraza de mi estrella de mar venenosa, impactando de lleno en un sorprendido Fraxure, que salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol, lleno de quemaduras.

–¡Pero qué demo…! –Ahora fue turno del sujeto de recibir una montaña de agua, tras haberle ordenado a mi Pokémon, atacarlo con Surf.

–Eres un imbécil. –Dije con voz calmada pero seria, revelándome ante aquel entrenador. –Esa no es forma de tratar a los pokémon salvajes. Si vas a atrapar a uno, que al menos sea buscando dejarlo fuera de combate, no matarlo.

–¿Quién carajos eres? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre para venir a atacarme de esa manera? ¡No he hecho nada ilegal! Y pienso reportarte con la policía. –Aclaró claramente aterrorizado, el entrenador de tercera.

–Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia. Y yo solo estoy defendiendo a ese pobre pokémon, que claramente no desea ser atrapado. Y sí estabas haciendo algo ilegal. Ya que como el pésimo entrenador que eres, no usaste un movimiento estipulado por la Liga Pokémon, y está prohibido usar ataques fuera de estos, debido a que suelen ser usados con fines de asesinato. Es fácil de probarlo por la falta de energía elemental residual. –El tipo se mostraba sorprendido, y Serena, que estaba saliendo de detrás del tronco de un árbol, también.

–Pues… Pues, puedo decir que es un engaño, una trampa, que tu atacaste al pokémon, ya veré que haré, pero yo soy de la ciudad, y me creerán a mí. –Ahora sonaba como el tipo era un desquiciado.

–Pues no lo creo, yo soy campeón de conferencia de Johto, y he realizado trabajos en conjunto con Team Ion, por lo tanto, tengo suficientes credenciales como entrenador, para que mi palabra valga más que la de un bueno para nada. –Podía apreciar la desconfianza en la mirada del sujeto, pero al notar que no estaba mintiendo, se mostró aterrado. Serena, por otro lado, parecía sorprendida de que hablara del Team Ion.

–En ese caso. Fraxure, usa Golpe Doble y luego tus colmillos para causar más daño. –Ahora sí que estaba desesperado. Lastimado por el efecto de la quemadura y el golpe de Escaldar, la criatura salió de entre los arbustos donde había caído, embistiendo en mi dirección. No hizo falta que ordenara nada para que Toxapex se interpusiera, usando Búnker. Al golpearse contra las púas de su recubrimiento, el Fraxure calló envenenado.

–Toxapex, usa Carga Tóxica. Pikachu, Atactrueno en el entrenador. –Mi pokémon tipo Veneno/Agua lanzó una gran cantidad de baba morada sobre el dragón, el efecto del veneno se vio reforzado por el estado de envenenamiento del Fraxure, potenciando su efecto, que bastó para desmayar a la criatura. Mientras, Pikachu, que se había mantenido en los brazos de Serena desde que salimos del café, saltó frente al entrenador, con chispas saliendo de sus mejillas.

–¡No! ¡Esperaaaaaaaa! –El rayo color amarillento golpeo el pecho del tipo, mandándolo a dormir.

Saqué mi Pokégear, y llamé al número de emergencia, detallando la situación, para que pasaran por el tipejo. Hecho eso, y ante la mirada atenta de Serena, tomé la única Poké Ball que tenía dentro la bolsa de su roída camisa, y devolví al envenenado Fraxure. Busqué al panda para llevarlo al Centro pokémon, pero según Serena, había escapado y le perdió el rastro, tras buscarlo mientras yo empezaba a encarar al entrenador. Sin decir nada, empecé a salir del bosque, en dirección del gimnasio. Pikachu volvió con Serena, como ha ocurrido desde que lo obligué a quedarse en su Poké Ball para no exponerlo en caso de que ocurriera algo raro en la planta de energía. Es una pequeña rata rencorosa; pero se le suele pasar el mal humor en solo un par de días, la comida ayuda a aligerar el proceso.

–No pensé que fueras a atacarlo… Tampoco pensé que te llevarías su Pokémon… ¿Y que fue eso de que has trabajado con el Team Ion? Me pareció notar una expresión de sorpresa cuando aquel agente se presentó en la planta energética. –Esperaba a una Serena molesta o decepcionada, pero más me parecía a mi curiosa.

–¿No estás molesta por lo que hice? ¿O que no pudiéramos ayudar más a ese Pancham? –Cuestioné nervioso.

–No… Sí me molesta haberlo perdido, pero tampoco podía alejarme mucho, no sabía de qué era capaz ese entrenador, así que no me quería apartar mucho del claro. Pero en ese caso estaría molesta conmigo misma, no contigo. De igual manera, era obvio que ese Pokémon no deseaba ayuda, así que dejarlo en paz y que él solo se lama sus heridas es lo mejor. Y la verdad es que pienso que ese maldito se lo merecía. –La chica me sonrió, reforzando lo que me decía.

–Okay, en ese caso… Como dices, se lo merecía, así que me pareció necesario darle una buena lección. Y con respecto a su Pokémon: no me parece justo que tenga que estar con alguien tan desagradable y violento como ese sujeto. Además, eso me lleva tu pregunta. Ayudé a un grupo de Pokémonistas en Johto, los mismos que evitaron que cometiera aquella locura, de hecho. La cuestión es que eran miembros de Ion, incuso me invitaron, pero mi prioridad era y es venir a acá y realizar un cambio desde arriba, en la alta esfera. Durante esa ocasión que los ayudé, me vi en la necesidad de enfrentar a un desagradable exterminador de Pokémon, así que al vencerlo le arrebaté sus Pokémon y se los di a los Pokémonistas, con el fin de que los reincorporaran en su habitad.

–Comprendo. Pero en ese caso, ¿qué piensas hacer con ese Fraxure?

–Simple, según el agente Case, me mantendría informado respecto a los avances de la reinserción de Zapdos, así que cuando lo haga, le entregaré a Fraxure para que se encarguen de él; sea que lo liberen o lo preparen para ser entregado a un nuevo entrenador. –La chica parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta, así que tomé su mano, en la cual no cargaba a Pikachu, y seguimos caminado hacía el enorme árbol que sirve de gimnasio. Cuando ya podíamos verlo de lejos, noté que Serena quería decir algo. –¿Qué sucede, Preciosa?

–Ehmm… ¡Nada! –Parecía nerviosa, pero no quería quedarme con la duda, así que insistí.

–Vamos, que tienes que decirme, no creo que sea tan malo para que lo tengas que ocultar de mí. ¿O sí? –Ahora era yo el nervioso.

–¡No, no! No es eso. Es solo que… –Respiró, sacudiéndose los nervios, y volvió a hablar. –Quiero saber qué piensas del Team Ion. –Me sobresalté por su pregunta, sorprendido.

–No me esperaba esa pregunta. No entiendo porque te costó tanto hacérmela, no es nada extraño ni malo. –Ella soltó mi mano y se tocó el brazo donde estaba mi roedor, apenada. –Sobre esa pregunta… Bueno, me parece que hacen un honorable trabajo, y me alegra saber que he podido ayudarlos un par de veces. Aun así, creo que no es suficiente. Ya que ellos solo tratan los síntomas, pero no la enfermedad; por muchos Pokémon que ayuden, nunca cesarán de haber incidentes. Por eso quiero ser el Campeón de Kalos. Con ese puesto podré influenciar en la gente, y realizar un cambio desde la raíz del problema: la mentalidad de las personas. –Miré sonriente a mi novia, pero para mí extrañeza, parecía un poco decepcionada con mi respuesta, como decaída. –¿Por qué la pregunta? –Pregunté curioso, tomando en cuenta su actitud.

–Nada, solo tenía curiosidad, yo… yo pienso lo mismo que tú. –Serena me sonrió, pero me pareció una sonrisa forzada, pero como no me gusta verla afligida, decidí no tocar más el tema.

De todas maneras, ya estábamos oficialmente en el parque del gimnasio Coumarine, así que tomé su mano, y la arrastre hasta una banca, donde me senté con ella en mi regazo. Pikachu saltó del brazo izquierdo de la pelimiel, y se puso a juguetear con las hiervas del parque. Aproveché ese momento para besar profundamente a mi amada, y para mi alegría, ella respondió con la misma pasión, como si su actitud de antes nunca se hubiera dado.

Pasado un rato, de fondo pudimos escuchar el sonido de sirenas, confirmando que la policía ya se estaba encargando de aquel entrenador. No me preocupé porque escapara debido a que soy consciente de lo que un Atactrueno de Pikachu puede hacer, lo más probable es que el sujeto no despierte en un par de horas más. Aun así, tomando en cuenta la presencia de ese entrenador, Serena y yo no estábamos conformes con la seguridad del lugar, así que decidimos no quedarnos mucho más tiempo.

Después de una corta conversación casual, mi chica llamó a Pikachu, que gustoso volvió a sus brazos, y ambos partimos uno al lado del otro. En vez de caminar de vuelta, decidimos usar el servicio de monorriel, que nos llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Para mi sorpresa, tras pasar la caseta de compra de tiquetes, luego de Serena, unas trompetas empezaron a sonar y un par de encargados se me acercaron, afirmando que fui el cliente un millón en usar su servicio desde que abrieron. Para mi molestia, me colocaron un sombrero de fiestas sobre mi gorra, y me regalaron una caja roja, dentro había un lazo azul, una variante del típico Lazo del Destino, típico objeto utilizado para propiciar enamoramientos entre Pokémon o en métodos de crianza.

Luego de agradecer a regañadientes el gesto, me acerque a una divertida Serena, que parecía disfrutar más le momento que yo mismo; desde sus brazos, Pikachu se estaba burlando del gorro de cumpleaños que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Al subirnos en el monorriel, me quité dicho objeto, y lo boté en un bote de basura dentro del vehículo, ganándome un regaño por parte de mi novia. Tras esto, llegamos al Centro Pokémon sin más demora y al fin pudimos descansar después de un día agitado.

Nuestra cita empezó oficialmente en la mañana del día siguiente. Preparé un desayuno a base de bayas Tamate y Mais, con un batido de leche mu-mu y baya Pabaya; debido a que ella es vegetariana como yo, ni pasó por mi cabeza usar Poké-carne. Llevé el desayuno a la cama, y juntos, entre risas, comimos en el colchón. Después de habernos alistado y dejado a los Pokémon en la guardería, salimos para realizar las compras. Ya que como nos explicó Ramos terminada nuestra batalla, el evento del Aniversario de Coumarine consiste en regalar a nuestros Pokémon algo, agradeciendo de esa forma su compañía y esfuerzo por ayudarnos a cumplí nuestras metas.

El día entero la pasé con Serena, fuimos primero de compras, para salir de los regalos de nuestros compañeros; ella compró varios objetos y yo un surtido de bayas tomando en cuenta las favoritas de cada uno de mis amigos. Realizado esto, la acompañé para que se probara ropa, y así fue la tarde entera, y aunque al final moría de aburrimiento, mantuve una sonrisa, una muy sincera, ya que no me cansaba de mirar la expresión alegre en el rostro de mi pelimiel.

Cuando la oscuridad cubrió la ciudad costera, llevé a Serena a un lujoso restaurante, ubicado frente al mar, donde había aparatado una mesa la mañana anterior. Ahí celebramos el inicio de nuestra vida juntos, intercambiamos bocadillos y besos, y gozamos de nuestra compañía, y con el arrebol detrás de su bella figura, me inundé en un estado de limerencia. Una vez pagué la cena, fuimos por nuestros Pokémon, y usando de nuevo el monorriel, partimos hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando llegamos, ya había varias personas reunidas alrededor del gigantesco árbol que también hace de base para el gimnasio. Ya no se encontraba como la noche anterior, ahora estaba decorado con bombillas y múltiples guirnaldas que bajaban desde las ramas hasta el suelo. Ya se iban acercando las diez de la noche, hora en que sería inaugurado el juego de fuegos pirotécnicos. Apenas llegamos, Serena y yo colocamos los regalos de nuestros Pokémon en la base del árbol, lugar donde el resto de personas habían hecho lo mismo.

En espera de la apertura del evento, Serena y yo nos sentamos en una banca del parque que rodea el gimnasio, igual que la noche anterior, y desde ahí observamos a nuestros Pokémon, que se hallaban jugando entre ellos; claro con excepción de Metagross y Pupitar, uno por su actitud firme, y el otro porque difícilmente podía moverse a gusto. Llegada la hora, Ramos apareció sobre el árbol, con un micrófono en mano.

–Bienvenidos sean todos los habitantes de Ciudad Coumarine y visitantes. Hoy celebramos el aniversario número ciento cincuenta y tres de la fundación de nuestra amada ciudad, y como es costumbre, lo celebraremos con el Festival de Coumarine. Ahora bien, procederemos a encender las decoraciones del árbol, y ustedes procederán a otorgarles sus regalos a los Pokémon que los acompañan, en señal de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo para hacernos felices. Porque sin ellos la ciudad no existiría como es hoy… Porque, aunque en muchas partes de Kalos olvidaran que ellos son nuestros amigos, compañeros de vida, en Coumarine… ¡Nunca lo olvidaremos!

Tras aquel discurso, varias personas que vestían ropa de jardinero, al igual que el anciano líder de gimnasio, conectaron varios cables, y las luces iluminaron al gigantesco árbol. Las bombillas y guirnaldas iluminadas que lo decoraban, lo hacían ver como si estuviera lleno de llamas mágicas creadas por un Delphox. Lo cierto es que la escena me recordó un poco a Ciudad Laverre, donde abundan los arboles otoñales.

Imitando a la gran cantidad de personas que estaba en el lugar, Serena y yo nos acercamos al árbol y tomamos los paquetes que habíamos dejado antes, nuestros Pokémon, curiosos, se nos acercaron. Mi novia entregó unos grandes anteojos oscuros a su Pancham, al parecer él estaba muy contento con su obsequio, de igual manera reaccionaron Delphox y Sylveon tras recibir Incienso de la categoría rara y una Gema Hada, respectivamente. Los tres objetos, en orden, son similares a la Bola Luminosa que le di a Pikachu, son capaces de mejorar la fuerza de los movimientos del tipo Siniestro, Psíquico y Hada. Regalos de gran valor y utilidad, debo aceptarlo.

Por mi parte, el surtido de bayas cumplió su objetivo, y mis seis Pokémon se empezaron a alimentar con alegría; claro que a Metagross le di varias barras de metal para complementar su dieta. Con todos nuestros Pokémon contentos, procedimos a volver a nuestra banca, desde donde observábamos a las criaturas interactuar entre ellas, mostrándose sus obsequios, un poco diferente en caso de los míos, que compartieron su botín con los de mi novia.

–¡Ey! Aquí todavía queda un paquete. –Aclaró una de las personas encargadas de mantener el orden durante el evento.

–¡Es mío! –Exclamé, viendo mi oportunidad para sorprender a Serena. La reacción no se hizo esperar, y Serena me miró de manera interrogativa. Me acerque donde estaba el sujeto sosteniendo el paquete, una caja de cartón de color rojo con un lazo dorado encima. Lo tomé y ante una estática Serena, que me siguió desde que me levanté de la banca, le hice entrega del objeto.

–¿Para mí? –Yo asentí tranquilamente. –Pe-Pero, se supone que solo se le daba regalos a los Pokémon. –Replicó ella, nerviosa.

–Lo sé… Pero, como dije, deseaba que nuestra primera cita fuera algo mejor que una tarde tomando café. Así que quise que esta ocasión fuera especial. Además, quería demostrarte cuanto te aprecio mediante un pequeño detalle, solo para mi reina. –Sonreí con todos los dientes, y le indiqué que abriera la caja. Al hacerlo, se topó con dos cosas: Una Poké Ball rosa con blanco, con un corazón en la parte de arriba, una Amor Ball. Y otra caja roja, más pequeña que la caja inicial.

–¿Ash, esto es…?

–Sí, es una Amor Ball. Son raras de conseguir, pero mientras estabas mirando ropa, aproveché para comprarla en una tienda de objetos importados de Johto. Y es simbólica, preciosa. Ahora que estás buscando un nuevo sueño, consideré que no había nada mejor que regalarte una Poké Ball que se relaciona con el amor y los Pokémon, porque para iniciar una aventura, siempre es bueno hacerlo con un nuevo amigo. –Serena me miró sonrojada y asombrada, y procedió a abrir la pequeña caja roja, dentro estaba el lazo azul que recibí en la estación del monorriel.

–Ash, pero esto te lo dieron a ti…. –Con la Poké Ball en una mano, y el lazo en la otra, la tomé por los brazos.

–Preciosa, quería que hoy fuera un día especial, así que pensé en darte algo para que empieces bien tu nueva aventura siguiendo tu más nuevo sueño y, además, algo para simbolizar nuestra relación. Y ese algo será ese lazo: Mientras poseas ese Lazo Destino, ni tú ni yo estaremos separados, no importa cuántos kilómetros se encuentren entre nuestros cuerpos.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Serena se lanzó a mis brazos, y sosteniendo ambos objetos, me dio un fuerte abrazó; para ese punto, las palabras estaban de sobra. Tomé su cara desde la barbilla, y estampé mis labios en los suyos, dando cierre a lo que consideré una noche digna para mi reina de la región. Cuando nos separamos, la gente empezó a aplaudir, y los dos nos apenamos, recordando que estábamos en un lugar público. Disfrutamos un rato más en aquel lugar, pero cuando la gente se empezó a dispersar, decidimos volver al Centro Pokémon.

Como los tranvías del monorriel estaban colapsados en gente volviendo al área más habitada de la región, preferimos regresar por el camino de lastre. Durante el viaje de vuelta, gozamos de la compañía de nuestros Pokémon, a los que permitimos permanecer fuera de sus Poké Balls. Y entre risas, besos espontáneos y efímeros, y chillidos de alegría por parte de nuestras criaturas amistosas, recorrimos aquel camino lleno de rocas. Fue entonces que miré la hermosa Luna que se cernía sobre nosotros, y pude apreciar una alargada forma de color verde esmeralda, como el bosque que nos rodeaba, y solo por un segundo, me imaginé al gran Rayquaza deseándonos suerte para lo que resta de nuestro viaje.

–Serena… –Pronuncié en un susurro, obteniendo un "Hmm" como respuesta. –No me importa que sueño decidas seguir, ni adonde necesites ir, yo siempre estaré para ti. Y si tu sueño y el mío nos obligan a separarnos, me aseguraré que esa distancia no sea nada. Porque lo cierto es, que yo solo te quiero ver sonreír. –Serena se abrazó más fuerte a mi brazo, donde había estado aferrada desde hace un rato y asintió con su cabeza, regalándome un cariñoso beso más para esa noche, uno que siempre tendrá un sabor especial en mi memoria.


	21. Duro como la Roca

**Duro como la Roca**

* * *

Nuestros Pokémon, Serena y yo, estábamos sentados en una plaza, con un mantel a cuadros sobre el césped, y varios bocadillos encima. Serena preparó especialmente unos macarons y Pokélitos, para comer acompañados con té Citrus. La plaza estaba ubicada frente al Palacio Cénit, el antiguo hogar de la realeza de Kalos, y un importante punto turístico de la zona. Estábamos disfrutando el tiempo que sobra, antes de que arranque la Conferencia Lumiose, en un par de meses.

Mi idea es pasar esos meses junto a mi novia, y aprovechar para entrenar muy duro, antes de que sea hora de volver a Lumiose. Por lo tanto, decidimos quedarnos en el hermoso Pueblo Camphrier, que está conectado al palacio por la Ruta Siete. Dado el ambiente tranquilo y medieval que transmite el lugar, decidimos que nos serviría para que nuestros Pokémon llegaran tranquilos y descansados a la capital, y de esa forma yo pueda rendir mejor en la liga.

Claro que ganar en el gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour no fue sencillo, pero logré superar al Mega-Lucario, de Korrina, la líder experta en tipo Lucha, con el poder de mi Metagross, que otra vez pudo hacer la faena sin necesidad de mega-evolucionar. En general esa batalla fue sencilla, y Pikachu lidió bien con el Mienshao y el Hawlucha de la chica rubia; la situación se complicó con el repetido uso de Puño Incremento, que ocasionó que el ataque físico de Lucario se fuera por las nubes, venciendo al fin a mi roedor. Pero Metagross obligó a Korrina a usar su mega, y de pasó despachó al chacal luchador.

El resto de nuestra estadía en Shalour no fue para menos, ya que la chica líder, de la cual nos hicimos rápidamente amigos Serena y yo, nos llevó a Torre de la Maestría, lugar donde es ampliamente estudiada la mega-evolución. Fuimos un caso especial, pues el acceso al público a tal lugar fue cerrado luego de las reformas de la Liga Pokémon, que básicamente borraron los rastros de la antigua mega-evolución, y despreciaron la seguridad de los Pokémon y la esencia de realizar lazos de amistad con ellos.

En la torre nos encontramos con Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina, que fue el antiguo líder de Shalour, y el maestro de la mega-evolución en Kalos. Al parecer él me reconoció por mi triunfo en la Conferencia Plateada, de hecho, Korrina también dijo haberlo hecho, explicándome que por eso decidió llevarme a ese lugar, eso, y porque vio que ahora usaba mi piedra llave; y fue extraño, pues nadie parecía haberme reconocido por ello desde que luche contra Valerie en Laverre. Laminosamente, Serena no recibió el mismo trato por parte del señor de escaso pelo y frondosas cejas rubias, que reclamó que parte de la pésima situación se debía a su participación como Reina de Kalos.

Cuando al fin pudimos explicar las razones y la situación de Serena, sin tocar temas muy personales, Gurkinn permitió que ella se quedara. Pasamos una semana en ese lugar, donde me enseñaron que el origen de la mega-evolución se dio cuando el rey de la región, tres mil años atrás, usó una máquina que succionaba la energía del aura de los Pokémon para purgar el mundo, tras haber perdido a su amado Floette durante la primera Gran Guerra, que sucedió entre Unova y Kalos. Con dicho ataque, murieron millones de personas y Pokémon, he incuso varios se extinguieron, formando algunos de aquellos que hoy conocemos como Pokémon Fósiles.

Luego de que el destrozado mundo se asentara y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, la energía que fue lanzada en la atmosfera se asentó en minas de piedras evolutivas normales, que se terminaron convirtiendo en las megapiedras y las piedras llave. Además, dice la leyenda que un Aura Guardián, una persona capaz de controlar su energía interna y de relacionarse con la misma de otros seres vivos, venido de Sinnoh, llamado Sir Aaron, fue el primero en mega-evolucionar a su Pokémon, un Lucario, que a su vez se convirtió en la primera mega conocida.

La semana entera me la pasé estudiando respecto a la mega-evolución, incluso me enteré que el profesor Sycamore empezó sus estudios ahí mismo, haciendo lo que yo hacía. Claro que Serena también me hizo compañía en ello, pero entre que no estaba tan interesada como yo, y en que Gurkinn no le dio acceso a ciertos pergaminos, al final no se metió mucho en el tema. Al parecer lo que había sorprendido a nieta y abuelo, fue mi capacidad de lidiar con las megas sin usar una de estas u objetos de batalla X o potenciadores químicos. Y claro, lo que más señalaron, además de que hacía lo necesario para proteger a mis Pokémon, fue que poseía una megapiedra autentica y una piedra llave; se sorprendieron bastante al enterarse que fueron regalo de Sycamore.

Para finalizar mi estadía en el lugar, pude luchar contra varias megas que hasta el momento no había conocido, de algunos de los estudiantes de Gurkinn, obteniendo bastante experiencia para la liga. Tras todo eso, nos despedimos de los rubios, y prometiendo que pondría la mega-evolución original, o sea por lazos emocionales, en alto, salimos de la Torre de la Maestría, cruzando la franja de arena que apareció con la marea baja, que en otro caso sería mar abierto, dejando la torre como una isla.

El viaje hasta Ciudad Cyllage fue bastante relajado, incluso nos dimos el lujo de alquilar una habitación de hotel en Pueblo Geosenge, donde por primera vez dimos rienda suelta a nuestros instintos, y yo perdí la virginidad; Serena no era virgen, y aunque si me disgustó, preferí guárdamelo. Admiramos los monolitos apilados a las afueras del pueblo, que según Gurkinn, sirvieron para absorber la energía de los Pokémon para el Arma Definitiva, que acabó con el mundo como era conocido hace tres mil años. Yo sentí una energía residual extraña en ellos, pero cuando Serena me afirmó no sentir nada, lo atribuí al estrés de estar cerca de mi última batalla de gimnasio.

Al llegar a la costa, justo antes de Cyllage, nos encontramos con unos pescadores a punto de sacrificar un pequeño Skrelp. Cuando estaban por apuñalarlo con un cuchillo, los detuve ordenándole a Pikachu que lanzara un Atactrueno a la mano del agresor. Los pescadores se asustaron a muerte, así que no se guardaron nada cuando, furioso, los interrogué. Al parecer, según ellos eso era el accionar piadoso a seguir, pues mientras pescaban Remoraid para alimentarse, el Skrelp quedó atrapado en la red, lastimándose mortalmente, y como es venenoso y no les servía, pretendían acabar con su dolor.

Yo tomé en manos al pequeño Pokémon con forma de hipocampo, y les dije que en caso de que volviera a pasar, la única opción piadosa es llevar a los Pokémon al Centro Pokémon; claro que cuando lo dije había olvidado que dichos lugares son solo gratis para los entrenadores profesionales, pero los sujetos estaban muy asustados para reclamar al respecto. Y tratando de ignorar al montón de cadáveres de Pokémon tipo Agua que había en su embarcación, comprendiendo que eran su única fuente de alimento, me adentré a la ciudad, con Serena tras de mí.

Pasé una semana entrenado en Ciudad Cyllage, y dado que al final decidí quedarme con el Skrelp, y éste se recuperó en tiempo record, finalmente tomé la decisión de unirlo a mi equipo para enfrentar el gimnasio, y que así adquiera experiencia. Entre todos mis Pokémon, decidí que lo cambiaría por Toxapex, obligándome a no usarlo hasta que volviera a seleccionarlo como parte de mi equipo. Esto lo hice no solo porque ambos comparten los mismos tipos, Agua y Veneno, sino porque además consideré que Toxapex ya está listo para la liga, y no necesita más experiencia de batalla, solo táctica y estrategia.

Durante mi estadía en la ciudad, el agente de Ion, Case, me contactó y me mostró como estaban reincorporando a Zapdos en un área protegida y apartada de Kanto. Yo le agradecí satisfecho por la información, y aproveché la oportunidad para hablarle del Fraxure que había arrebatado a su entrenador. Habiendo comprendido la situación, el agente aceptó gustoso hacerse cargo del Pokémon, así que, mediante el sistema de trasferencias, le entregué a la creatura. Después de ello me despedí y me enfoqué en mi batalla contra Grant.

Así que convencido de que usaría a Skrelp, Pupitar y Pikachu, tomando en cuenta que ya sabía que el tipo que maneja Grant es Roca, caminé el sendero que lleva a la entrada de su gimnasio, en la base de un risco pedregoso. Y aunque existía la opción de usar un ascensor para llegar hasta donde está el campo de batalla, yo preferí realizar la prueba para los entrenadores principiantes, en parte para probar que tal eran, y porque constaba de trepar una pared rocosa, y se me hacía emocionante. Cuando terminé de ascender hasta la cima, me encontré a Serena, que estaba sentada en las típicas gradas para espectadores, con Pikachu en sus brazos; el roedor a penas me vio, se zafó del agarre de mi novia, y se acercó a mí, listo para sorprender a Grant, que estaba épicamente colocado en el lado contrario del salón.

_–__Ash Ketchum, he estado esperando este momento desde que me enteré que estabas retando a los líderes de gimnasio por las medallas, aquel día en la fiesta en el gimnasio de Viola. –Dijo Grant, apenas saqué la primera Poké Ball de mi cinturón. –Veo que algunas cosas han cambiado. –Comentó ahora mirando a Serena. –Solo espero que la batalla esté a la altura de mis expectativas. _

_–__¡Lo hará! ¡Skrelp, ésta será tu primera batalla, confío en ti, yo te elijo! –De mi Poké Ball apareció el caballito de mar venenoso, con protuberancias mimetizando algas alrededor de su morado cuerpo. Esa resultó una decisión arriesgada, pero tenía confianza en mis estrategias. _

_–__En ese caso, Golem, es momento de aplastar a nuestro rival. –El pokémon con forma de esfera rocosa, con extremidades y cabeza cortas, apareció frente a mi más reciente Pokémon. "Ahora solo debo cuidarme de los ataques tipo Tierra, y buscar un golpe directo con Surf", pensé al ver a aquel tipo Roca/Tierra._

_–__Esta es una batalla oficial entre el líder del gimnasio Cyllage y el retador Ash Ketchum. Será una batalla de tres contra tres, solo retador tiene permitido intercambiar Pokémon durante la batalla. Además, el líder se ve obligado a hacer uso de la mega-evolución en caso de necesitar dar uso a todo su equipo. Cuando todos los Pokémon de alguno de los dos entrenadores caigan derrotados, se declarará al ganador. –Explicó el árbitro, que ya estaba ubicado a un costado del campo, alzando dos banderas con sus manos, apuntando tanto al líder como a mí. _

_–__Golem, usa Terremoto. –Grant se adelantó, lanzando la primera orden al aire. Su lenta mole se preparó para golpear el suelo._

_–__Skrelp, usa Descontrol, ¡ahora!_

_Justo antes de que la mole de rocas pudiera golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza, mi hipocampo empezó a realizar gestos burlones, y a decir un montón de palabras en su idioma, provocando que la bestia rocosa se enfadara y empezara a golpear el suelo, aumentando su ataque, confundiéndolo por la ira en el proceso. Los próximos segundos sabría si arriesgarme daría sus frutos; una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca cuando, en un arranque de furia, el Golem empezó a girar, golpeando su cuerpo contra la barrera en repetidas ocasiones. _

_–__¡Maldición, Golem! Necesito que te calmes y me escuches, deja de golpearte y usa Terremoto. –Pero fue inútil, la mole rocosa no paraba de auto infligirse daño, ignorando a su entrenador._

_–__¡Es ahora o nunca, Skrelp! ¡Usa Surf! –Una gran cantidad de agua salió del hocico de mi Pokémon, inundando el campo de batalla. Cuando el agua se filtró en el piso de tierra, Golem ya se había detenido y se miraba bastante dañado._

_–__Golem, parece que ya te recuperaste de la confusión. Usa Terremoto. –Esta ocasión, con la suficiente ventaja de tiempo y distancia, el monstruo de roca pudo saltar, girar en el aire y caer, golpeando la superficie del campo de batalla con fuerza. _

_–__¡Surf! –Mi orden fue inútil, ya que la potencia del Terremoto fue superior, las grietas creadas por el fuerte golpe dado por Golem al piso, provocaron que se filtrara el ataque de Skrelp, y de paso, varias piedras golpearon a mi Pokémon, dañándolo bastante. _

_–__Mierda, todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de mejorar mucho tu defensa, si recibes un ataque más de esos, no podremos seguir. _

_–__Golem, no vamos a perder el tiempo, usa Puño Trueno._

_–__Skrelp, protégete con Camuflaje._

_Mi hipocampo logró cambiar de color, logrando que varias rocas del campo se adhieran a su cuerpo, ahora de un color café grisáceo, mi Pokémon pasó de Veneno/Agua, a tipo Roca. Golem se abalanzó a Skrelp, que no tuvo tiempo de desaparecer en el terreno, recibiendo el poderoso golpe recubierto en electricidad, aun así, logró sobrevivir al impacto, gracias a su cambio de tipo. Aprovechando la posición, ordené de nuevo Surf, que, a quemarropa, golpeó con gran fuerza al tipo Roca/Tierra, que cayó hacia atrás, sobre su caparazón._

_–__Muy ingenioso, debo admitirlo, pero no me vencerás con eso. Golem, gira usando Rizo Defensa y ataca con Terremoto. –El poderoso Pokémon roca empezó a girar a gran velocidad, logrando una posición con defensa mejorada, aun girando, saltó y cayó en el suelo, creando otro fuerte movimiento de tierra._

_–__Skrelp, golpea el suelo con tu cola para evitar el campo, y de cuando estés en el aire, usa Surf._

_–__¡No tan rápido! Golem, usa Avalancha. –Tomándonos por sorpresa, el aún rotatorio montículo de piedras, empezó a escupir rocas hacia el cielo, como un mortero, en dirección a Skrelp. Mi Pokémon, incapaz de reaccionar cuando ya había usado su cola para impulsarse al aire, recibió una pedrada, que lo lanzó contra el piso, donde para rematar, recibió el daño de las fisuras del Terremoto. Para un Pokémon poco experimentado como él, el resultado era esperable, y sucedió como pensaba, ahora Skrelp volvía a recuperar su color morado y tipos originales._

_–__Skrelp está fuera de combate. Retador, elija su siguiente Pokémon. –Ante las palabras del árbitro, apenado, devolví a mi hipocampo venenoso a su Poké Ball, agradeciendo su gran esfuerzo, y felicitándolo por su primera batalla oficial. _

_–__Muy bien Grant, esto está muy lejos de acabar. ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo! –Mi roedor salió de al lado mío, y se colocó frente a mí, en nuestra mitad del campo de batalla._

_Sentí un campo eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, al recordar que así empecé mi vi viaje, usando a Pikachu contra Brock, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter; esa ocasión fue una derrota dolorosa y humillante, de la que aprendí mucho, aunque luego desperdiciara todo aquello después de salir de Kanto; aún evocación las burlas de Gary. Evoqué que Brock me dijo que jamás debe usarse un tipo Eléctrico contra entrenadores que usen Pokémon tipo Roca, pues es un tipo que se suele mesclar bien con la Tierra. A pesar de eso, con los años, aprendí a lidiar con ellos. Así que, si mi primer gimnasio fue tipo Roca, venceré sin problemas al último, que también resultó del mismo tipo, usando un Pokémon débil a la Tierra._

_–__¿Ash, estás seguro de haberte preparado para mi gimnasio? La verdad es que cuando dije que el tipo en el que me especializo sería una sorpresa, aquella ocasión en la fiesta de Viola, realmente no pensé que vendrías sin haber investigado antes. Porque venir a mi gimnasio con un tipo Veneno y un tipo Eléctrico, es una muy mala elección._

_–__No es así, Grant. Yo investigué bastante antes de tomar esta decisión. Por eso mismo te demostraré el poder del Pokémon con el que empecé mi aventura. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo._

_–__La mierda, Golem, esquiva eso a como dé lugar, usa Rizo Defensa para rodar lejos de las hiervas que salgan del piso._

_Sonreí al notar su reacción, ahora solo debería provocar que hiciera lo de antes, y sería su fin. Sabía que se pondría nervioso, pues no esperaría que un Pikachu usara Hierva Lazo. La particularidad de dicho moviendo, es que su daño se basa en el peso del Pokémon que lo recibe, pues provoca que su caída sea más fuerte, al buscar que tropiece con el lazo de hiervas que se enredará en sus pies. Tomando en cuenta el peso de Golem, y su gran debilidad a los ataques tipo Planta, solo un Hierva Lazo bastaría para que quede fuera de combate._

_–__Pikachu, usa Poder Oculto para frenarlo. –Varios orbes blanquecinos de energía gélida se formaron alrededor de Pikachu, que apenas consideró que el movimiento estaba preparado, los lanzó en dirección del Pokémon de roca._

_–__Golem, sigue girando con Rizo Defensa y usa Terremoto para contraatacar. –Me mantuve serio, pero por dentro sonreía; todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan. _

_–__Pikachu, has como hizo Skrelp, usa tu cola para impulsarte al aire. _

_–__Pensé que eras más listo, Ash. Golem, Avalancha. –La sonrisa confiada del moreno con peinado extravagante se apagó, cuando vio, estupefacto, que las rocas lanzadas hacia mi roedor, en vez de golearlo, eran usadas como plataformas para impulsarse en el aire._

_–__¿Sabes, Grant? Eso que vez es una estrategia diseñada por mí, la llamé Escala Rocas, y desde hace unos meses deseaba usarla, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. La primera vez con Skrelp, me tomaste por sorpresa, pera ahora no. ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro!_

_Pikachu, que ya se encontraba bastante alto tras saltar sobre todas las rocas, se avanzó directo hacia Golem, que se había visto en la necesidad de detenerse tras usar Avalancha. Sonreí una vez más, satisfecho por haber cambiado temporalmente Sustituto por Cola de Hierro, sabía que, en un gimnasio tipo Roca, no bastaría solo con Hierva Lazo. El Golem, que se encontraba bastante cansado por su batalla contra Skrelp, nada pudo hacer para evitar el poderoso golpe férreo que impactó en toda su cara, lanzándolo de nuevo sobre su caparazón. _

_–__Ahora sí. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo. –Usando el movimiento de manera distinta a lo acostumbrado, las hiervas cubrieron los pies de Golem, reincorporándolo, para luego volver al piso, de donde vinieron, provocado que cayera de cara contra el piso, fuera de combate. _

_–__Golem no puede continuar. Líder de gimnasio, elija su próximo pokémon. –Acaricié la cabeza de Pikachu, que se había acercado a mí a modo de descanso, en lo que la batalla continuaba._


	22. El Fin de una Aventura

**El Fin de una Aventura**

* * *

_–Fue una gran batalla, Golem, descasa. Muy bien, Ash, tal vez hablé antes de tiempo, pero eso no significa que ya me hayas ganado. Tyrantrum, reina en el campo como antaño en la tierra. _

_Me sorprendí al ver al gigantesco Pokémon que apareció en el campo. Tyrantrum, un pokémon rojizo, bípedo y con cortos brazos, mandíbulas monstruosas, y varios cuernos fundidos, simulando una corona dorada. Lo que más me asombró fue que, al comprobar con la Pokédex, resultara ser un Pokémon Fósil, y no es que sea extraño que los líderes de gimnasio tipo Roca los usen, es que es raro ver que los tengan en su última etapa evolutiva, por la gran dificultad de lograr que sus células den el gran salto energético necesario para dicho proceso._

_–Él es Tyrantrum, alguna vez conocido como el rey de los Pokémon. Es el único Pokémon regenerado de un fósil, que posee el tipo Dragón. De hecho, según sé por los estudios realizados en el Instituto Paleontológico de Ciudad Ambrette, de no haber adquirido el tipo Roca por la fosilización, sería tipo Dragón/Siniestro, todo un tirano del pasado. –Me sermoneó orgulloso el moreno._

_–Muy interesante, pero aun así no vencerá a mi Pikachu. Amigo, usa Poder Oculto. _

_–Tyrantrum, Pikachu atacará desde lejos, así que debemos acercarnos, embiste y ataca con Triturar._

_De nuevo había engañado a Grant, aproveché que los orbes gélidos fueron lanzados contra la cara de Tyrantrum, cegándolo momentáneamente, para ordenar rápidamente Hierva Lazo. El efecto fue el deseado: las hiervas se enredaron en los pies de la bestia, provocándole una especie de zancadilla, que lo llevó a estamparse contra el suelo._

_–¡Giratinas! Tyrantrum, záfate de esas hiervas y ataca con Tumba Rocas. –El dragón mordisqueó las hiervas enrolladas en sus patas, arrancándolas de cuajo, pero entonces recibió un tremendo coletazo en la cara, que provocó que retrocediera. Dicho golpe vino gracias a que, antes de soltarse, lanzó un tumulto de rocas a Pikachu, que él escaló sin problemas, consiguiendo bastante altura, para finalmente lanzarse contra Tyrantrum, como antes contra Golem. –Mierda, parece que Tumba Rocas será inútil. En ese caso, ¡Meteoro Dragón! _

_–Amigo, no creo que saltar eso, así como así, sea posible; esquívalo y usa Atactrueno. _

_Pikachu empezó a cargar energía mientras el dragón almacenaba energía en su garganta y las escupía en forma de una roca gigantesca, que, al alcanzar cierta altura, se dividió en miles de rocas más pequeñas encendidas en energía draconiana. Ante el evidente riesgo de que ser golpeado por uno de los meteoros, decidí cambiar la orden._

_–Pikachu, son demasiados, no podrás esquivarlos, así que usa ese Atactrueno como Contraescudo. _

_Grant se mostró muy sorprendido ante mi orden, y aún más al ver a que correspondía dicha orden. Pikachu empezó a girar sobre su propio cuerpo y la Bola Luminosa colgada sobre su cuello se iluminó, a la vez que lanzaba múltiples rayos, los torrentes eléctricos se empezaron a entre mesclar debido a las revoluciones por segundo, creando una especie de barrera eléctrica sobre mi ratón. Las rocas que caían sobre el roedor se desvanecían en miles de partículas de polvo ante el contacto con la barrera, pero eso no evitó que unas cuantas traspasaran dicha defensa, logrando golpear a mi Pokémon, pero no fueron suficientes para implicar gran peligro. _

_–Rayos, esa no la conocía. Hoy viniste cargado de sorpresas, Ash. Debo admitirlo, temo por quienes se enfrenten en la Conferencia Lumiose contra ti. –Comentó Grant soltando un silbido, cuando la lluvia de meteoros acabó. Frente al moreno, el pokémon Roca/Dragón estaba respirando agitado, debido al esfuerzo necesario para realizar tan poderoso movimiento. _

_–Sí… Puede que tenga varios trucos bajo la manga preparados. Pero basta de halagos, debemos seguir. _

_–Tienes razón. Tyrantrum, ataca con Triturar. –El dragón tomó velocidad y envistió en dirección de Pikachu._

_–Pikachu, Hierva Lazo._

_–O no, eso no. Tyrantrum, salta y aplasta a esa rata con Cola Dragón_

_–¡Atactrueno!_

_A una velocidad increíble para su gran tamaño, el Pokémon Fósil saltó evitando las ataduras de hiervas y en el aire su cola fue rodeada de energía verde, y cuando estaba cerca de Pikachu, lo conectó lanzándolo lejos en dirección de la barrera. A pesar del golpe, Pikachu se las ingenió para que su rayo eléctrico golpeara a Tyrantrum, dañándolo lo suficiente para que su salud entrara en el "área roja". _

_Pikachu logró girar evitando que el golpe los estampara contra la barrera, pero debido a la fuerza de la energía verde de la Cola Dragón, fue absorbido por su Poké Ball, sacando al único Pokémon que me quedaba sin mostrar. Esto sucedió, debido a que la energía de dicho movimiento tipo Dragón, interactúa de manera extraña con la energía molecular que absorbe a los Pokémon y los encapsula en las Poké Balls. Y aunque se ha estudiado por años la razón de porque provoca que otro Pokémon del equipo aparezca de manera aleatoria en el campo, aún se desconoce. _

_–¿Un Pupitar? ¿Eh? Bueno, no sé qué planeas, pero debido a que tienes permitido realizar intercambios, supongo que podrías intercambiarlo por Pikachu si deseas, pero al menos ahora sé cuál es tu ultimo Pokémon. –Comentó sonriente Grant. –Muy bien, Tyrantrum, usa Triturar._

_–Rayos… Pupitar, no tengo pensado usarte aún. Así que usa Roca Afilada como barrera para cubrirte y vuelve. –Apenas un muro de rocas apareció frente a mi pupa de roca, frenando a Tyrantrum, lo devolví a su contendor y saqué a Pikachu de su Poké Ball, y este furioso se preparó para vengarse por haber sido obligado a entrar en ella. _

_–Eso fue arriesgado, Ash. Pero supongo que esa barrera cumplió a la perfección su trabajo. _

_–Sí, esa era la idea. Pikachu, usa Hierva Lazo._

_–No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Tyrantrum, salta y usa Cola Dragón. –La secuencia ocurrió de manera similar a como sucedió antes, pero estaba preparado para esto._

_–Poder Oculto. –Los orbes golpearon con fuerza el abdomen del lagarto prehistórico, provocando que fallara su coletazo y callera de costado contra el suelo._

_–Muy bien, así como hicimos en la final de la liga, usa Hierva Lazo para atarlo y ataca repetidas veces usando Cola de Hierro. _

_Ante un aterrado Grant, Pikachu golpeó el suelo con su cola, provocando la aparición de hiervas sobre Tyrantrum, impidiéndole moverse aun cuando salió del aturdimiento. De igual manera que contra aquel Zangoose, Pikachu saltó en el aire, golpeando la "corona" del rey de los Pokémon Fósiles, infringiendo gran daño. Claro que esta ocasión no existía el temor de dañarlo como aquel día en la final de la Liga Johto, pues la defensa y nivel de Tyrantrum están muy por encima del de aquel pobre Pokémon de tipo Normal._

_–Tyrantrum, no podemos permitir que la situación siga así, usa Meteoro Dragón y luego aprovechas la conmoción para liberarte. _

_Pikachu por necesidad se alejó del dragón, que escupió nuevamente aquel tremendo ataque, al momento en que los meteoros se esparcieron, sabía que debía evitar que Tyrantrum se soltara. Eran el momento de arriesgarme._

_–Pikachu, mantén la Cola de Hierro y úsala para impulsarte de meteoro en meteoro. –Las expresiones de sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, desde Grant hasta el árbitro, y Serena que no se había detenido de darme gritos de apoyo, el silencio reinó expectante ante lo que estaba por ocurrir. _

_Los estudios han demostrado que el uso de un movimiento de tipo ajeno al de Pokémon que lo usa, no provoca que las características del tipo de dicho movimiento se impregnen en su usuario. En otras palabas: si un Pokémon como Charizard usa Cola Dragón, siendo que es Fuego/Volador, su cola no adquirirá la resistencia a la electricidad del tipo Dragón, y mantendrá la debilidad natural del tipo Volador a la misma. _

_Pero lo que estábamos observando era prueba de que, de manera concentrada, el movimiento si puede influir en la zona donde la energía se reúne. Porque de otra manera, un Pokémon como Pikachu, de baja defensa física y especial, no habría podido saltar de un meteoro en otro, sin ser afectado por la energía draconiana de los mismos. Por lo tanto, la resistencia natural del acero a la energía de los dragones debía estar ayudando de alguna manera a Pikachu a soportar la gran energía del Meteoro Dragón._

_–Sigue así amigo, sigue subiendo hasta que alcances la altura suficiente y usa el impulso de la gravedad para dar el golpe final. –Dije, apenas logré salir de mi propio asombro. Poco después de que hablé, Serena volvió a las porras._

_–Mierda, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¡Tyrantrum, sal de ahí, o será nuestro fin! –Gritó Grant, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar._

_Pero la orden de Grant llegó muy tarde, Tyrantrum no pudo terminar de quitarse las hiervas de encima, cuando Pikachu ya estaba cayendo en dirección de su torso. Cuando el golpe se dio, hasta yo pude escuchar como a pesar de la coraza de rocas, Tyrantrum expulsaba cada centímetro cubico de aire que poseían sus pulmones, en un rugido ahogado de dolor. Cuando Pikachu volvió a mi lado, bastante agitado, ya el tipo Roca/Dragón estaba completamente fuera de combate. _

_–Rayos, eso fue brutal. Creo que no me queda de otra, tendré que mostrarte a mi Pokémon más fuerte, al que pocos han visto. Porque claro, la Liga Pokémon nos obliga a usar nuestras megas, pero nada pueden hacer si somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a los retadores antes de usar nuestros Pokémon capaces de hacerlo. Viola y yo creemos en el ideal de evitar a toda cosa el uso de la Mega-evolución, y pienso derrotarte sin la necesidad de usarla. –Gritó convencido el líder de gimnasio._

_–A mí también me gustaría que no lo hicieras, pero lastimosamente soy yo quien saldrá ganador de esta batalla, y, por lo tanto, no te quedará de otra que usarla. _

_–Eso está por verse… Aggron, aplástalos. –El ultimo Pokémon de Grant apareció sobre el campo, y con solo verlo, sabía que tendría que acabar con él lo más rápido posible. Era una bestia de roca con su cabeza cubierta con placas de metal, con hocico metálico y dos cuernos plateados, su cuerpo de roca gris, con una larga cola y de contextura gruesa. En su cuello tenía un collar, también de metal, con la réplica de la megapiedra. _

_–Pikachu, usa Poder Oculto. –Los orbes se formaron alrededor de mi roedor y fueron lanzados en dirección de la bestia. _

_–Aggron, usa Roca Afilada. –Rápidamente ordené a Pikachu que esquivara el ataque, su velocidad le sirvió para evitar el tumulto de rocas puntiagudas que salió del suelo. Hasta el momento había sido la batalla perfecta, muchos golpes dados y pocos recibidos, debía mantenerlo así._

_–¡Hierva Lazo! –Las hiervas se enrollaron en las patas del pokémon metálico, llevándolo contra el suelo, el daño fue enorme, debido a su peso. Tal cantidad de daño también se debió a su baja defensa especial. Miré de reojo la Poké Ball de Pupitar, y temía que con la alta defensa física de Aggron y los nulos ataques especiales de mi pupa, me viera en gran desventaja en caso de perder a Pikachu. _

_–¿Aggron, estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el moreno. Su Pokémon asintió, una vez se zafó de las hiervas y se colocó en posición de ataque. –Perfecto, pero debemos deshacernos de ese molesto Pikachu de una vez. Ha dado demasiados problemas… ¡Así que usa Doble Poder!_

_–Mierda, Pikachu, aléjate de eso. –Pero fue inútil, un brillo plateado cubrió a Aggron, y con una velocidad descomunal, casi como un tren, se lanzó contra Pikachu. Tal envestida dio de lleno contra mi roedor, y se lo llevó en contra de la pared de la barrera, donde ambos se golpearon con una fuerza incontable. _

_Miré apenado el resultado, cuando Aggron se recuperó del aturdimiento provocado por el golpe, alejándose de la barreara; Pikachu estaba totalmente noqueado. Agradecí internamente que Grant no fuera un peleador violento, o de lo contrario, Pikachu habría muerto. Aggron tuvo que haberse contenido mucho para solo noquear a mi roedor. Cuando el pokémon de acero volvió a su lugar, pude apreciar que tras tal ataque no había recibido nada de daño de retroceso. "Posee Cabeza de Roca", pensé al concluir que solo esa habilidad le evitaría recibir el daño de retroceso. _

_–Gran trabajo, amigo mío. Diste una gran batalla. –Dije mientras recogía a mi roedor y me acercaba a la zona de la barrara donde estaban ubicada las gradas. –¿Preciosa, me lo cuidas?_

_–Claro, amor. –Serena me sonrió cálidamente mientras estiraba sus brazos. Yo le entregué a Pikachu, y tras lanzarle un beso, volví a mi lugar en el campo. _

_–Si ya terminaste con las escenas cursis, podemos continuar. –Comentó aburrido el moreno._

_–Claro, ahora pienso acabar con esto. Pupitar, yo te elijo. –Pupitar apareció produciendo su típico gruñido grave._

_–Si terminar es lo que quieres, eso haré. Aggron, usa Doble Poder. _

_–Eso no bastara y lo sabes. Pupitar, usa Terremoto._

_El suelo se movió con fuerza cuando Pupitar se impulsó sobre el suelo y cayó de vuelta. Una fisura apareció, atrapando un pie de Aggron en las profundidades de la tierra; y yo aproveché para ordenar Terremoto de nuevo. Aggron es ridículamente débil a los ataques tipo Tierra, así que ni aún con su defensa, bastará para que aguante dos Terremotos seguidos._

_–Mierda, supongo que no queda de otra. Aggron, remplaza cualquier roca por acero, ¡Mega-evoluciona! _

_Como es usual, en vez de aparecer aquel fulgor magenta que conecta la piedra llave y la megapiedra, Aggron solo se envolvió en un brillo blanco, que cuando se apagó, mostró que todo lo que antes era roca gris, ahora era metal puro; su cuerpo creció y se volvió más robusto, con una imagen capaz de asustar a cualquiera. Cuando terminó de mega-evolucionar, recibió de lleno el terremoto, pero a penas y le causó daño. Como si nada hubiera pasado, la mega sacó su pata de la fisura, y se preparó para recibir órdenes._

_–Me hiciste utilizar la mega-evolución, ahora no hay vuelta atrás hacia mi victoria. Aggron, usa Cabeza de Metal. –La mega liberó un gran grito, que, con una resonancia metálica, provocó escalofríos en mi piel._

_–Pupitar, utiliza Terremoto para frenarlo, y aprovecha para esquivar. _

_El movimiento telúrico sacudió todo el campo, pero Aggron siguió su envestida como si nada; entonces recordé la habilidad de Mega-Aggron, la cual había visto cuando estuve estudiando sobre las megas en la Torre de la Maestría. Por lo tanto, ahora sabía que el coloso de acero poseía Filtro, lo que disminuye el daño de los ataques muy efectivos. A pesar de que la velocidad de Aggron ahora era menor que antes, eso no fue impedimento para superar la de Pupitar, que recibió el poderoso golpe de la cabeza metálica de la mega. Pupitar cayó cerca de mis pies, bastante dañado. _

_–¡Maldición! Pupitar, usa Maldición y luego Roca Afilada._

_–Aggron, aguanta ese golpe. –No entendía que tramaba, pero cuando Pupitar terminó de sacrificar velocidad por fuerza y defensa, lanzó su ataque tipo Roca, que golpeó el abdomen de Aggron desde abajo. _

_–Perfecto, ahora Aggron, Expolición de Metal. _

_Sentí que mi cuerpo quedó helado cuando escuché la orden. Expulsión Metal es un ataque de tipo Acero que devuelve el daño recibido más la mitad del mismo. Dando honor al nombre, Aggron abrió la boca, creando una esfera plateada, que al lanzarla contra Pupitar y tener contacto, explotó en miles de partículas metálicas. Cuando el brillo de la explosión se disminuyó, Pupitar se encontraba terriblemente dañado. _

_–Aggron acaba con esto y usa Doble Poder. _

_–Pupitar, Maldición. –Recé a Arceus que con el aumento de defensa Pupitar aguantara. Cuando la penumbra purpura terminó de rodear a mi Pokémon, éste fue envestido por Aggron, que igual que con Pikachu, solo que, con más violencia, lo golpeó contra la barrera, esta vez sí recibiendo daño de retroceso tras haber perdido su habilidad anterior. Cuando la mega se alejó, Pupitar estaba en el suelo, derrotado. _

_–Bien hecho, Aggron._

_–Pupitar, vuelve._

_–Pupitar no puede continuar, con esto el retador se queda sin Pokémon, por lo tanto…_

_Justo antes de que el árbitro terminara de declarar el final del combate, el aparentemente inconsciente Pupitar, pues tenía sus ojos cerrados, empezó a brillar. Mi corazón se aceleró al comprender lo que ocurría; pues después de meses de espera, sin presionar jamás a mi amado Pokémon, éste estaba evolucionando. El cuerpo de la pupa se empezó a deformar y resquebrajar. Y una figura bípeda de gran tamaño, con varias rocas haciendo de espinas en su espala y una cabeza ancha, apareció. Luego una cola gruesa hizo aparición y un grito que heló a todos en el gimnasio fue producido. Cuando el brillo se mitigó, un poderoso Tyranitar estaba donde antes lo hacía Pupitar._

_–Pupi… Los siento, Tyranitar, al fin evolucionaste, finalmente llegaste a tu última etapa evolutiva. –Como si hubiera estado atento a mis palabras, el gigantesco Pokémon respondió con otro rugido. –Muy bien, viejo amigo, es hora de acabar con esto que juntos empezamos hace tantos años. _

_–Que conmovedor… Pero que haya evolucionado no significa que sea más fuerte que mi Mega-Aggron. más –Aclaró retadoramente el líder de gimnasio. –Aggron, usa Cabeza de Hierro._

_–Tyranitar, sostenlo y usa Triturar._

_La mole rocosa que ahora tenía por Pokémon, estiró sus brazos y esperó a que la embestida de Aggron llegara a él, y con una fuerza sorprendente, detuvo a la mega como si nada, demostrando que tanto tiempo entrenando como una simple pupa valió la pena. Cuando detuvo totalmente a Aggron, con su hocico recubierto en colmillos sombríos, mordió el cuello de su rival, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor intenso. _

_–¡Aggron, libérate! _

_–Tyranitar, usa Terremoto, y cuando acabe, ataca con Roca Afilada para alejarlo de ti._

_Mi Pokémon golpeó el suelo son su cola, provocando un Terremoto mucho más poderoso que los de antes, que aún con su habilidad, hizo que la mega se quejara de nuevo, con aún más agonía que antes. Cuando el movimiento cesó, Tyranitar golpeó el suelo de nuevo, y varias rocas salieron del mismo, golpeando desde abajo a Aggron, mandándolo a volar. _

_–Aggron, Explosión de Metal. _

_El gigantesco ser cayó de pie, aún a pesar de notarse increíblemente dañado, y volviendo a crear una esfera metálica en su boca, lanzó la energía contra mi Pokémon, que pegó contra la barrera resultado de la explosión brillante. A pesar de su evolución, el daño que recibió como Pupitar se mantenía, así que ahora se mostraba demasiado cansado como para durar mucho más. _

_–Aggron, acabalo con Cabeza de Hierro._

_–Tyranitar si eso hace contacto, estamos acabados, usa Terremoto para derrotarlo antes de que te impacte. _

_El poderoso pokémon de ahora solo tipo Acero se lanzó con su cabeza puntiaguda al frente, y como sucedió antes, corrió sobre el piso en movimiento. Tyranitar insistía en golpear el piso con todas sus fuerzas, buscando derrotar a su rival antes de que hubiera contacto. Aggron parecía no sentir el dolor, y siguió de frente como si nada, pero justo cuando sus cuernos iban a impactar contra el cuerpo de Tyranitar, se precipitó contra el piso, completamente noqueado._

_–Aggron está fuera de combate, por lo tanto, el líder de gimnasio se ha quedado sin Pokémon. El retador, Ash Ketchum, es el ganador. _

Después de tremendo combate, devolví a un terriblemente cansado Tyranitar a su Poké Ball, y le di la mano a Grant, que me suplicó convertirme en el nuevo Campeón de Kalos; yo acepté dispuesto, y entre risas prometimos volver a luchar en otro momento. Serena me felicitó con un gran beso, y en la noche con algo aún mejor; al día siguiente partimos a Pueblo Ambrette. De camino a dicho lugar, vimos a varios Zangoose atacar, matar y luego comer a un Seviper, Serena quería hacer algo, así que me vi en la necesidad de explicarle que así es el equilibrio de la naturaleza, y que intervenir estaría mal; a regañadientes mi novia ignoró la escena, así que tomamos un camino alterno cercano a la costa pare evitar a los Pokémon salvajes.

Pasamos un par de días en Ciudad Ambrette, que aproveché para llevar a mi novia al Acuario Regional de Kalos y al Instinto Paleontológico. Luego de nuestra estadía en el pueblo, partimos sin la más mínima prisa hasta el siguiente destino, que resultó ser el Bastión Batalla. En dicho lugar me registraron, y al ver que ya tenía el título de Conde por mis resultados en la Mansión Batalla, me lo mantuvieron, cosa que aproveché para seguir subiendo peldaños.

Fue una semana la que pasamos en el Bastión Batalla, y eso fue suficiente tiempo para alcanzar el gran número de cien victorias seguidas; lo que me valió el título de Marqués. Al final no perdí ninguna batalla, ni siquiera en la revancha que tuve contra Viola, a la que me encontré el tercer día de batallas. Podría haber seguido subiendo de categoría, pero para obtener del título de duque era necesario vencer a cuarenta entrenadores más, y ya Serena y yo nos habíamos aburrido de estar ahí. De hecho, ella aprovechó el tiempo para practicar en batallas, y aunque la vencieron varias veces, logró una racha suficiente para alcanzar el título de Vizconde.

Fue de esa manera, que tras habernos detenido en la guardería pokémon que había al principio de la Ruta Siete, porque Serena quería ver a los Pokémon bebés, terminamos llegando a Pueblo Camphrier. Y así fue que decidimos venir de paseo al Palacio del Cénit, para tener un picnic, y descansar después de tanto tiempo viajando y batallando, no solo contra entrenadores y Pokémon salvajes, sino que además contra la sociedad de Kalos y sus molestas costumbres.

–Ash, amor. ¿Qué tanto piensas? –Miré alegre a mi novia, que vestía su típico vestido rosa, ahora adornado con el lazo azul que le regalé, ubicado a la altura de su cuello. Fue después de nuestra primera vez en Geosenge que empezamos a tratarnos de "amor", y eso me hace bastante feliz, pues no tengo ninguna queja respecto a mi relación con ella, es como si su sola presencia espantara a mis demonios internos.

–Nada, preciosa. Solo estaba recordando el fin de esta aventura, que vivimos a través de Kalos. La mejor de toda mi vida, sin duda. –Le comenté sonriente, mientras me llevaba un macaron a la boca.


	23. La Conferencia de Lumiose

**La Conferencia de Lumiose**

* * *

El tiempo fluyó como el agua de un río, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba de vuelta en Lumiose. Fueron un par de días agotadores, sobreviviendo a la burocracia y preparándome para la competencia, pero finalmente sería el evento de apertura. Entré con Serena al estadio, y al encontrar nuestros lugares apartados, nos sentamos, esperando el inicio de la ceremonia. El evento en sí no tardó demasiado, fue más la espera por la aparición del Campeón, que nos obligó a todos a mantenernos apilados en las sillas, sin la posibilidad de huir.

Cuando el arrogante pelinegro hizo aparición, enseñó la copa que sería el premio para aquel que ganara la conferencia, dijo unas cuantas frases cliché y se retiró sin más. Ante mi cara de desagrado, Serena soltó una ligera broma, que relajó el ambiente, aludiendo a cómo sería la actitud de semejante personaje al momento de perder su título, algo que yo estoy convencido de lograr. Las batallas no empezarían hasta el día siguiente, por lo tanto, me enfoqué en entrenar y practicar la mega-evolución con Metagross, y aprovechando el más reciente regalo del profesor, con Tyranitar también.

A mí me tocó participar en la liga hasta el segundo día de batallas, sería mi primera fase de grupos desde que batallé en la Liga Hoenn. Esto debido a que desde entonces la cantidad de entrenadores aumentó bastante gracias a las reformas, haciendo imposible ordenar la gran cantidad de participantes en fases de grupos; siendo estas remplazadas por fases clasificatorias y hasta pre-eliminatorias.

En el caso de Kalos, debido al alta de dificultad de los gimnasios, solo llegan a participar un reducido grupo de entradores, de esta manera se realiza una fase de grupos acomodada según la cantidad de personas reunidas entre los que recién ganaron las ocho medallas, y los que lo hicieron en años posteriores. Este año justamente resultó en un número de veinticuatro personas, por lo tanto, la fase de grupos fue modelada a manera que resultaron ocho grupos de tres personas, pasando dos entrenadores dependiendo de la cantidad de puntos otorgada según los resultados y el promedio de Pokémon derrotados y perdidos.

A mí me tocó estar en el grupo F, y mientras uno de los entrenadores se veía bastante promedio, el otro resultó bastante particular, ya que era un entrenador especializado en el tipo Fantasma, uno de mis tipos elementales favoritos. Y dado que mi primera batalla sería contra él, estaba preparado para aplastarlo usando a Tyranitar, Chandelure y Pikachu. Ante mi ferviente deseo de luchar, el tiempo necesario para encontrarme en el estadio, se deslizó entre mis manos como la arena. Gracias a la tecnología del estadio, el tipo de campo cambiaría según un sorteo al inicio del combate; en mi caso, resultó ser un campo de estilo normal, de concreto lizo.

Ahora, frente a mí, se encuentra un sujeto de aparecía peculiar. Tiene un sweater negro, con un gorro cubriendo su pelo oscuro, pantalón vaquero negro, y tenis deportivos. Sus uñas parecen pintadas de negro, y un par de ojeras reposan bajos sus profundos ojos castaños, su cuerpo un tanto grueso, acompañado de unos anteojos y mirada seria, da una sensación de que es un tipo estudioso o adicto a los videojuegos, pero con un aura un tanto incómoda. Sin decir nada, el entrenador lanzó una Ocaso Ball al aire, y de esta salió un Chandelure, que, a diferencia del mío, tenía llamas naranjas en vez de azules. "Un Shiny", pensé.

–Muy bien, parece que esta será una batalla bastante pareja. Chandelure, yo te elijo. –Mi propio Chandelure hizo aparición en el campo, listo para demostrar que es el mejor de su especie.

–Chandela, flota sobre el aire esquivando lo que sea que te lance. –Dijo en voz calmada el sujeto.

–Chandelure, usa Bola Sombra e intenta derribarlo. –Una bola de oscuridad perpetua se formó frente a mi Pokémon, que la lanzó sin esperar ningún tipo de señal. Para mi sorpresa, el Chandelure de mi rival resultó mucho más rápido que el mío, esquivando ese ataque como si nada.

Claramente eso solo podría deberse a una naturaleza favorable en este aspecto, además de un fuerte entrenamiento en Ev´s, o Valores de Esfuerzo, en el **stat** de velocidad; en otras palabras, el Pokémon está entrenado de manera en que el atributo de velocidad sea superior al de aquellos de su misma especie.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante dicho análisis, el entrenador ordenó a su Pokémon usar Infortunio. Varias flamas de aura morada flotaron en dirección de mi fantasma, que fue cubierto por estas, haciéndolo chillar de dolor. Cuando el fulgor morado se apagó, el Chandelure respondió con un rápido ataque de Carga de Fuego. "Si sigo así me será imposible equipararme a su velocidad." Comprendí en mis adentros.

–Chandelure, aléjate de él y usa Lanzallamas en el suelo. –Cuando mi Pokémon consideró estar a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente, de sus extremidades arrojó una gran cantidad de fuego al suelo, creando una barrera infernal.

Las llamas se alzaron hasta cubrir a mi tipo Fantasma/Fuego justo a tiempo para evitar que su rival lo alcanzara con otro Carga de Fuego. El movimiento desorientó al Chandelure contrario, cosa que tomé a mi favor para ordenar otra Bola Sombra, que finalmente hizo contacto, dañando bastante al rápido, pero poco defensivo, Chandelure. Entonces comprendí que, a cambio de velocidad, el entrenador rival, llamado Joseph, sacrificó los aspectos defensivos de su Pokémon, a diferencia del mío, enfocado en el equilibro, solo resaltando un poco el ataque especial.

–Chandela, aléjate de ese muro de fuego, usa Carga de Fuego para ganar aún más velocidad, y ataca de nuevo con Infortunio.

–Chandelure, cúbrete usando de nuevo un muro de fuego, y luego vuelve a atacar con Bola Sombra. –Ordené, volviendo a confiar en dicha estrategia.

–Chandela, usa toda tu velocidad y atraviesa ese ataque de fuego antes de que se movilice.

Para mi sorpresa, la velocidad del candelabro vario color fue tal, que logró alcanzar a mi Pokémon cuando apenas estaba empezando a usar el Lanzallamas sobre el suelo, golpeándolo con su cuerpo cubierto de llamas fluctuantes. Sabía que ahora me hallaba en problemas, así que hice lo único que podía hacer a ese punto.

–Chandelure, ataca rápido con Bola Sombra a quemarropa.

La orden llegó justo a tiempo para que mi Pokémon usara el ataque al momento que las flamas moradas salieron del Chandelure Shiny, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco segundos después. Pero a pesar de sus atributos equilibrados, los Chandelure no son conocidos por su resistencia, por lo tanto, tras la gran cantidad de daño recibido en poco tiempo, mi Pokémon terminó cediendo; cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, justo frente a su apenas consciente rival. Regresé mi Pokémon tras escuchar el llamado del árbitro, pero no me ofusqué, pues sabía que ahora no le podía quedar mucho a ese Chandelure.

–Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer. –Mi roedor, que se había mantenido tras de mí, avanzó hasta el centro del campo de batalla, con sus mejillas chisporroteando

–Chandela, usa Fuego Fatuo.

–Pikachu, esquiva eso y luego ataca con Atactrueno.

A pesar de la gran velocidad de mi roedor, la ya sorprendente velocidad del Pokémon de mi rival, acompañada por el aumento de stats mediante el efecto secundario de Carga de Fuego, se sobrepuso. Debido a eso, las llamas fantasmales liberadas por el candelabro, alcanzaron el cuerpo de mi amigo, infringiendo una fuerte quemadura. Fue entonces que comprendí la estrategia de mi contrincante, y empecé a sudar frío. Pues claramente su idea era quemar a Pikachu, para que así el efecto de Infortunio sea el doble de dañino, poniéndome en jaque.

–Pikachu, no podemos permitir que el Infortunio te afecte, usa Atactrueno.

–Chandela, esquiva y usa Carga de Fuego. –"¿Qué?", fue lo que me pregunté. No entendía que buscaba con eso. Su velocidad ya es lo suficientemente alta, y en caso de tener contacto con Pikachu, se arriesgaba a que Chandelure se paralizara, así que dicha estrategia era inútil por donde se viera, aun así, no me detuve.

Ordené Atactrueno de nuevo, y ante la embestida del fantasma, el rayo de plasma fue suficiente para frenar el atraque del Pokémon rival. O eso creí. Ya que todo fue una pantalla, para poder evitar que Pikachu esquivara el Infortunio que inmediatamente después fue ordenado. Ante la poca distancia, y la gran velocidad del Chandelure, no pude hacer nada para evitar que mi roedor recibiera el ataque, que lo dañó en demasía.

–¡Rayos! ¿Pikachu, estás bien? –Él me respondió con un "Pika", afirmando que estaba en condiciones de seguir. Para entonces comprendí que debía hacer algo con la velocidad del Chandelure. Pero entonces se me ocurrió algo.

–Pikachu, usa Poder Oculto.

–Chandela, Carga de Fuego.

Vi como Pikachu luchó contra el dolor de las quemaduras, y usó toda su fuerza para lanzar los orbes gélidos contra el Pokémon que estaba a punto de embestirlo. Para mi alegría, cuando una de las esferas blancas golpeo contra la cara del tipo Fantasma/Fuego, el hielo se derritió, generando una densa nueve de vapor que detuvo momentáneamente al candelabro. Con esa grieta creada, ordené el siguiente movimiento.

–Sustituto.

–Chandela, Infortunio.

Pero aún con la gran velocidad del rival, la grieta generada fue suficiente para que Pikachu se protegiera usando una versión falsa de él mismo, que recibió el ataque; el Pikachu falso no soportó el ataque y se desvaneció en el aire. Entonces aproveché para finalizar la jugada estratégica.

–Pikachu, salta sobre el Chandelure y has contacto. Cuando estés sobre él, usa Atactrueno.

El entrenador de tipo Fantasma nada pudo hacer para evitar lo que sucedió después; Pikachu saltó colocando sus cuatro patas sobre la base del candelabro, al costado de la flama central, y lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico que provocó que el fantasma callera al suelo, Pikachu saltó lejos de él poco antes de que golpeara la superficie de concreto.

Cuando el Chandelure se reincorporó, casi al borde de la inconciencia, pude ver varias chispas recorrer su cuerpo, y sonreí. Ese era mi plan. Al generar contacto con el cuerpo de Pikachu, rodeado de electricidad estática, y recibir un Atactrueno, las posibilidades de ser paralizado simplemente eran demasiado altas; y fue lo que ocurrió. No sabía con seguridad si fue la Estática de Pikachu, o el efecto del ataque, pero eso era lo de menos, la estrategia dio resultados perfectamente y ahora la velocidad del Chandelure se vería disminuida.

–¡Maldición! Bueno, en ese caso. Chandela, Dividir Dolor. –El Pokémon fantasma miró fijamente a Pikachu, y un orbe color verde salió de ambas criaturas, ambos orbes se mezclaron en medio del aire y volvieron a sus huéspedes. Eso fue Dividir Dolor, un movimiento que suma la vitalidad de ambos peleadores, y la divide en dos, repartiendo el resultado de la suma en mitades iguales. Ahora ambos Pokémon se veían muy cansados y deteriorados, pero mientras Pikachu estaba peor que antes, Chandelure se encontraba mejor.

–Creo que todo queda en un último ataque. Chandela, usa Infortunio.

–Mierda… ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno!

Con los nervios crispados, vi como ambos ataques se formaban en el cuerpo de sus usuarios, pero ahora la velocidad de Pikachu era mayor. Así que, aguantando como pudo el daño constante de la quemadura, Pikachu fue capaz de lanzar el torrente eléctrico justo antes que el Chandelure. El impacto eléctrico se escuchó con fuerza ante el silencio expectante del público. Y a pesar de que se esforzó por terminar el Infortunio, el Chandelure no fue capaz de aguantar el poder de la electricidad y calló derrotado como justo antes lo había hecho mi propio Chandelure.

El entrenador devolvió a su Pokémon ante el aviso del árbitro, yo estaba a punto de llamar a mi roedor para darle un descanso, pero la quemadura infringió daño residual una última vez, para de esa manera dejar a Pikachu fuera de combate. Suspiré decepcionado de mí mismo por el empeño durante la batalla, y me preparé psicológicamente para remontar el dos a uno en mi contra.

Regresé a Pikachu a su Poké Ball por su propia seguridad, y llamé a mi último Pokémon. Tyranitar salió al campo con un estruendoso rugido capaz de asustar al mismísimo Pokémon gobernador del Mundo Distorsión, Giratina. Frente a mi pseudo legendario, apareció una especie de roca con grietas formando símbolos en su parte superior, poco segundos después, de las gritas salió una especie de gas morando, con una cara malévola formada en él; un Spiritomb. Respiré hondo y di la primera orden.

–Tyranitar, usa Roca Afilada. –Antes de realizar el primer movimiento, el cuerpo de la enorme criatura empezó a liberar arena a través de sus poros, creando una poderosa tormenta de arena. Después de que su habilidad fue activada, Tyranitar provocó que varias rocas brillantes salieran por debajo del suelo, en dirección del fantasma, que a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitarlas debido a la poca visibilidad otorgada por la arena.

–Mikaruge, usa Maquinación, y dado que Psíquico no servirá de nada, tendremos que apoyarnos en Bola Sombra y Pulso Oscuro, usa una mezcla de ambos. –La legión de almas contenida en una roca espiritual, ensanchó su ya tenebrosa sonrisa y pareció planear algo, con esto logró que la eficacia, por lo tanto, el poder de los ataques especiales, aumentara. Después de subir su ataque especial, el tenebroso Pokémon combinó la bola de oscuridad con los aros nocturnos, creando una especie de cosmos tenebroso que iba dirigido a mi Pokémon.

–Tyranitar, usa Maldición y usa Roca Afilada para cubrirte, luego ataca con Terremoto. –Tyranitar se cubrió de una sombra oscura y sacrificó su velocidad a cambio de ataque y defensa físicos.

El ataque del fantasma terminó por golpear una barrera de rocas, que se pulverizaron al instante, logrando así disolver el cosmos oscuro que era aquel ataque, un poco de energía residual golpeó a mi pseudo legendario, pero apenas y le hizo cosquillas. Casi como burlándose, Tyranitar respondió con un increíblemente poderoso Terremoto, que, a pesar de su decente defensa física, dañó enormemente al Spiritomb.

–Mierda, ese Tyranitar definitivamente es una bestia, nunca vi un Terremoto tan poderoso en mi vida.

–Gracias. –Respondí al alago, un poco sorprendido por la actitud relajada del sujeto, que daba la imagen de tener una actitud seria y distante.

–Pero eso no será suficiente. Mikaruge usa de nuevo Maquinación y vuelve a mezclar Pulso Oscuro y Bola Sombra.

–Tyranitar, usa Maldición de nuevo y ataca con Roca Afilada.

Mientras mi Pokémon se cubría en la umbra morada, el fantasma planeaba maneras de mejorar su técnica de ataque especial; una vez ambos terminaron de modificar sus estadísticas, atacaron. Esta ocasión ambos fueron golpeados. Y aunque la defensa especial de Tyranitar no hubiera cambiado, bastó para que al recibir el ataque no sufriera mucho daño; por otro lado, el Spiritomb parecía estar a punto de caer vencido. Pero fue entonces que me percaté, Tyranitar parecía demasiado cansado para el trascurso de la batalla; de nuevo estaba siendo víctima de Presión, la misma manera en que Zapdos sobre complicó nuestra lucha en la planta de energía.

–Tyranitar, acabemos con esto rápido, usa Terremoto una vez más.

–Mikaruge, esquívalo elevándote en el aire y ataca usando un poderoso Pulso Oscuro. –"Te tengo", pensé. El fantasma se elevó en el aire en algo similar a una levitación temporal, y justo entonces usé mi carta bajo la manga.

–¡Roca Afilada con toda la fuerza! –Con los remanentes de la Tormenta de Arena, Spiritomb nada pudo hacer para evitar las rocas que lo golpearon desde abajo, debilitándolo por completo.

–Spiritomb no puede continuar. Entrenador Joseph, llame su ultimo Pokémon a la batalla. –Indicó el árbitro de manera monótona. En ese momento, la tormenta arenosa amainó por completo.

–Bien, parece que esta vez especializarme en un solo tipo elemental me dejó en desventaja, pero, de todas maneras, el que sigue es mi mejor Pokémon. Juppeta, es hora de maldecir al rival. –Una especie de muñeco demoniaco apareció en el campo de batalla, y al verlo, sonreí por dentro. Tomando en cuenta que la especialidad de Banette es el ataque físico, y Tyranitar elevó su defensa mediante el uso de Maldición, definitivamente me encontraba con bastante ventaja, aun así, no podía confiarme, pues noté una pequeña roca cocida como un botón en el cuello del Pokémon, una megapiedra.

Pero al poner más atención a esto último, me sorprendí bastante, ya que, aunque en esencia es imposible diferenciar una megapiedra autentica de una reproducción de Silph, los mega-aros son otra historia. Busqué en el cuerpo del chico, pero no noté ningún modelo de mega-aro, entonces la vi, era una piedra llave, colocada en una especie de collar decorado con claveras, la roca se encontraba en el dije; la calavera central, para ser más exactos, en su boca. La ubicación de la piedra llave me pareció peculiar, yo personalmente terminé por colocar la mía en mi gorra, como una especie de pin.

–Parece que le sorprende que no tenga un mega-aro, supongo que ya notó la piedra llave en mi collar. Esta es… –Indicó tomando el dije. –Una de las pocas piedras llave encontradas en Hoenn en los últimos cinco años, y me costó bastante conseguirla, igual que la Banettita, y puedo apreciar que usted tampoco es fan de las imitaciones. –Me sorprendí un poco de que hubiera notado la Tyranitarita colocada en la parte trasera de mi Pokémon, estaba bastante bien camuflada.

–Puede decirse que soy un entrenador de la vieja escuela. –Aclaré.

–Interesante, yo igual. Me agrada. En ese caso, creo que el público de esta decadente región se merece un espectáculo. –Afirmó con tono de voz bastante alto, ganándose el abucheó del público cercano a la barrera. –¿Que dice, Ash Ketchum? Le demostramos a la gente de Kalos el verdadero poder de la mega-evolución por lazos. –Asentí con una mirada desafiante, pero evitando soltar improperios, a falta del deseo de encontrarme con la hostilidad de los Kaloceses.

–En ese caso… Juppeta, es hora de liberar todo el poder de la venganza.

–Tyranitar, debemos ser más fuertes que nunca.

Ambos tocamos las piedras llave y el resplandor magenta cubrió el estadio, el silencio se apoderó del estadio, y la expectativa, ante un espectáculo no visto en años, aumentó. Cuando el brilló se atenuó, por mi lado, mi Pokémon creció en tamaño y las varias extensiones similares a cuernos o estalagmitas en su espalda, crecieron en tamaño, apareciendo una de gran tamaño en su cabeza, dando la sensación de una fortaleza andante. Por el lado de mi rival, el Banette logró liberar sus extremidades de la cubierta de la tela, sus garras y pies aparecieron con un color similar a sangre fosforescente; en general ambos Pokémon ganaron una imagen de poder, capaz de inspirar terror. Las megas se miraron, estáticas, esperando sus órdenes.

–Juppeta, usa Sombra Vil. –Fui incapaz de dar mi orden ante la velocidad del ataque realizado, por poseer "prioridad", debido a la facilidad de medio por donde se moviliza: las sombras. Tyranitar fue golpeado de manera sorpresiva por debajo de su cuerpo, cuando el Banette apareció en su sombra. Después de concretar su orden, el fantasma se alejó rápidamente, buscando evitar un contragolpe.

–Rayos, Tyranitar, usa Terremoto y evita que se acerque. –La habilidad de Tyranitar no cambió al realizar la mega-evolución, por lo tanto, Chorro de Arena se activó por el cambio drástico de su usuario, y de nuevo una Tormenta de Arena cubrió el campo de batalla.

Aprovechando el daño constante causado por el impacto del veloz viento lleno de arena, esperaba lograr vencer rápidamente al muñeco vudú de poder físico impresionante. Cuando Joseph ordenó de nuevo Sombra Vil, Tyranitar ejecutó su ataque de tipo Tierra, pero fue inútil, el muñeco solo apareció desde la sombra de mi Pokémon cuando el movimiento telúrico se detuvo, impactando otro golpe. Respiré tranquilo agradeciendo por la defensa de Mega-Tyranitar, consciente que, de no ser por ella, estaría en problemas.

–Amigo, somos muy lentos, así que nada cambiara si lo somos aún más, usa Maldición y Terremoto.

–En ese caso, Juppeta, usa Maldición tú también, y pongámosle límite de tiempo a la batalla. –El bello de mi cuello se erizó al escuchar esa orden. Maldición es un movimiento que funciona de manera distinta según si es usado por un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, u otro tipo que no sea este. En el caso de cualquier que no lo sea, ocurre el típico intercambio de valores, pero en los fantasmas…

Una especie de clavo espectral apareció en la mano del Banette, y este sin dudarlo se lo clavó en el pecho, provocando que un aura negra lo cubriera. El aura daño significativamente al Pokémon, pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Dicha aura voló hasta el cuerpo de Tyranitar que incapaz de hacer nada, fue cubierto por esta, y el mismo clavo espectral apareció sobre su cuerpo, haciendo una porción de daño según su vitalidad. "Ahora realmente tengo una razón para apurarme y acabar con la batalla, o seré historia.", pensé.

Usar Maldición con fantasmas es un arma de doble filo, por un lado, te aseguras un daño constante cada cierto tiempo, pues el clavo insiste en aparecer durante la batalla repetidamente, hasta que el Pokémon maldito sea derrotado; pero, por otro lado, el daño que provoca convocar la Maldición es bastante considerable, y yo tengo pensado usarlo a mi favor.

Convocada la Maldición, Tyranitar utilizó el Terremoto que estaba en espera, y Joseph ordenó Sombra Vil de nuevo, pero ahora estaba preparado. Justo cuando el movimiento de tierra acabó, el fantasma apareció en la sombra de mi Pokémon, fue entonces que grité.

–¡Tyranitar, usa Triturar, con todas tus fuerzas! –El fantasma no logró reaccionar a tiempo, y fue mordido por las mandíbulas de Tyranitar, imbuidas es energía negra, el daño fue tal, que el Banette cayó al suelo casi derrotado; yo vi mi oportunidad.

–Triturar, de nuevo.

–Eso no, ¡Golpe Bajo!

Antes de que Tyranitar pudiera volver a atacar, el fantasma reaccionó golpeando el muslo de mi bestia, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó, aun así, no fue suficientemente fuerte para provocar daño letal, pero sí para que Banette se alejara en dirección de su entrenador. Ahora sabía que debía cuidarme de los ataques sorpresa del Golpe Bajo. En ese momento el clavo fantasmal hizo aparición, dañando a mi compañero; pero decidí ignorarlo.

–Roca Afilada.

–Golpe Fantasma.

El muñeco desapareció en un vórtice oscuro antes de recibir el golpe de las rocas. Pero ello no me tomó por sorpresa, y, de hecho, gracias a varias batallas anteriores contra fantasmas, ya sabía la forma de contrarrestarlo, e incluso de predecir cuándo aparecería para atacar. "Un Giratina, dos Giratina, tres Giratina", llevé el conteo, y cuando vi que volvía a aparecer el vértice, no lo pensé dos veces.

–¡Triturar!

–¡Golpe Bajo!

–¡Terremoto! –Sabía que usaría la técnica con el Golpe Bajo, así que estaba preparado para contraatacar. El movimiento de tierra sacudió al muñeco que no pudo conectar su golpe de tipo Siniestro. Ahora que estaba indefenso era el momento.

–¡Triturar! –El fantasma recibió de nuevo un mordisco que dio la ilusión de que sería tragado por la bestia, pero Tyranitar solo lo sacudió y lo lanzó al aire. Varios cortes en la tela y costuras rotas eran apreciados en el cuerpo del Banette.

–Aprovecha que está en el aire y usa Roca Afilada.

–Esquívalo con Golpe Fantasma.

De nuevo el muñeco pudo evitar el ataque rocoso, y desapareció en un vórtice. Para mi mala suerte, el muñeco cambio por poco el tiempo de duración normal del ataque, y entre la espesa tormenta de arena, donde ahora se encontraba Tyranitar, no pude ver cuando reapareció el vórtice, cosa que el muñeco usó para su ventaja, golpeando el fuerte abdomen de mi bestia, que si recibió un daño a tomar en cuenta.

El clavo fantasmal volvió a parecer, dañando aún más a Tyranitar, que ya se notaba cercano a la derrota. Temí por el resultado de la batalla, pero Arceus, el dios Pokémon mismo, me sonrió, debido a que un poco de arena se metió en las costuras y ojos del Banette, que hasta el momento había evitado las áreas más espesas de la tormenta. Ese daño y distracción los aproveché, y ordené una Roca Afilada que el fantasma recibió de lleno por debajo de sus pies.

–Mierda, Juppeta usa Golpe Fantasma para salir de ahí.

–¡No, esto debe acabar a ahora! Tyranitar, usa Triturar antes de que logre atravesar el vórtice.

El muñeco vudú convocó el portal fantasmal, y estaba a punto de huir a través de él, pero Tyranitar en un esfuerzo sin precedentes, logró morder la parte posterior de su cuerpo antes de que desapareciera en la nada. Pensé que el ataque no había sido suficiente, y viendo que la Maldición volvió a hacer efecto, recé porque Tyranitar no recibiera el siguiente ataque. Pero para mí sorpresa, cuando el vórtice volvió a aparecer, lo que salió de él fue el pokémon de tipo Fantasma, sin su forma mega y completamente debilitado. El árbitro levantó su bandera verde en mi dirección.

–El Banette del entrenador Joseph Yūrei, de Hoenn, no puede continuar, por lo tanto, ha perdido todos sus Pokémon. El ganador de la batalla es Ash Ketchum de la región de Kanto. –El estadio irrumpió en gritos, y yo me acerqué a Joseph para dar mi gesto de respeto.

–Gran batalla, Ketchum, la verdad es que ese Tyranitar me sorprendió bastante.

–Digo lo mismo, a pesar de tener un equipo de mono-tipo, me la pusiste muy difícil. Espero que en otra ocasión volvamos a luchar.

–Estoy completamente seguro de que será así. Luego nos veremos Ketchum, tengo motones de Pokémon tipo Fantasma, que estoy seguro, morirían por maldecirte. –Con una sonrisa macabra, el sujeto ingresó por el pasillo en dirección de su camerino. Yo sonreí nervioso, no sabiendo si hablaba en serio o bromeaba.

Posterior de la batalla contra el entrenador fantasma de Hoenn, tras haberme cambiado en el camerino, busqué a Serena, que estaba en la recepción del estadio; el Gran Estadio de Lumiose. La pelimiel vestía la típica ropa que usaba para encubrir su identidad. Ella me felicitó con un gran beso y después salimos del lugar con la intención de cenar.

Tras tremenda batalla, el resto resultó de un nivel muy bajo, y aunque si me topé con varios entrenadores inescrupulosos y violentos, no me vi en la necesidad de usar más fuerza de la necesaria; simplemente estaba arrasando en la Conferencia Lumiose. Incuso Joseph, que pasó como segundo de grupo, alcanzó las semi finales, pero fue derrotado por Sawyer, el chico peliverde, amigo de Serena, que conocí en Laverre.

Después de todo, la final de la Liga Kalos resultó ser como aquel entrenador poseedor de un mega-aro dijo; el claramente estaba apuntando al Alto Mando. Sabía que no sería una batalla sencilla, y me preparé aún más que para la final de la Conferencia Plateada. Como durante toda la liga había enfrentado multitud de entrenadores con mega-aro, me sentía listo para ganar. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que el mega-aro era inexistente, lo contrario, pude visualizar una piedra llave colgando de una libreta que el chico llevaba en su mano. Recordé que al parecer la relación entre Joseph y Sawyer fue bastante cordial, como si se conocieran, tenía que haber una conexión entre ambos chicos de Hoenn y la reaparición de las piedras llave.


	24. Lazos en la Final

**Lazos en la Final**

* * *

La batalla empezó muy bien para mí, vencí a su Clawitzer, el camarón pistolero, con la ayuda de Pikachu, que logró lidiar con el poder de su Pulso Dragón. Luego vino Slurpuff, que, a base de Guardia Algodón y Brillo Mágico, venció a mi roedor, pero no pudo contra Metagross. Le di descanso a mi monstruo de metal, y llamé a Chandelure. Pero a pesar de la inútil habilidad Holgazán, que ponía a la bestia de Hoenn, el tercer Pokémon del chico, a perder el tiempo cada cierto tiempo, usando Castigo, Slaking logró sacar de combate a mi fantasma. Luego llamé a Tyranitar para que lidiara con la bestia, pero no fue mi mejor elección, pues con los ataques de tipo Lucha, Contrataque y Machada, estaba cerca de otra derrota.

–¡Tyranitar, usa Terremoto!

–¡Slaking, Machada!

Mientras usaba su cola para golpear el suelo, Tyranitar provocaba un movimiento telúrico; en ese instante, Slaking se abalanzó sobre mi Pokémon, con su puño alzado como un gran martillo. Aunque a duras penas, la bestia holgazana pudo conectar su golpe en la quijada de mi Pokémon, dejándolo fuera de combate. Aun así, el daño recibido durante los varios combates, fue demasiado, y el tipo Normal también cayó debilitado.

–Ambos Pokémon son incapaces de seguir. Entrenadores, llamen a sus siguientes Pokémon. –Ante la aclaración del árbitro, regresé a mi Pokémon que al final decidí no mega-evolucionar, siendo consciente de la regla de solo una mega por combate oficial.

Después de que ambos combatientes regresamos nuestros Pokémon, el campo de batalla, que fue uno de bosque durante la primera mitad de la batalla, cambió a uno rocoso. Claro que del primer campo quedó solo un montón de troncos destrozados; éste bajó mediante una plataforma, cuando volvió tenía montículos de rocas por aquí y por allá, no se veía incómodo, a diferencia de lo que pensé al escuchar que el sorteó dictaminó que sería un campo rocoso.

Eso último, sobre todo, porque, por ejemplo, el campo acuático, que tenía un estilo de piscina simulando un lago, fue uno donde se me hizo bastante complejo luchar; más debido a que esa batalla, que era de tres contra tres, no usé a Toxapex, mi único tipo Agua. A partir de los cuartos de final, fue que pasaron de ser batallas así, equipos de tres, a ser de equipos completos, o sea, seis contra seis; y en estas el estilo de campo de batalla cambia cuando uno de los entrenadores pierde la mitad de sus Pokémon.

Miré la Poké Ball de aquel Pokémon que una vez fue un pequeño Larvitar que salvé de unos cazadores furtivos, tras haber perdido a su mamá. Juntos pasamos por montones de cosas, y junto a Pikachu y Beldum, fue parte de aquella dura época durante la crisis, en Hoenn. Llamé a la batalla a mi siguiente opción, ahora era el turno de Togekiss, que se encontraba frente a un Aegislash que estaba claro que tenía un muy alto nivel,

–Togekiss, usa Corte Aéreo.

–Aegislash, usa Escudo Real.

Mi hada voló en el aire, se acercó y lanzó múltiples sierras circulares de viento a la espada embrujada, que, usando su escudo, se cubrió, evitando cualquier daño provocado por el ataque de mi Pokémon. Sawyer no esperó a que Togekiss se reacomodara, y ordenó Corte Furia; la espada se desenfundó a su misma, y con su escudo a un lado de su cuerpo, usó su filo imbuido en un brillo blanco metálico para golpear el costado de mi hada. Por ser un ataque tipo Bicho, el daño fue mínimo, pero eso solo sería el inicio, pues Corte Furia aumenta su poder de ataque a cada uso. "Debo cuidarme de ese movimiento", pensé.

–Togekiss, vuelve aquí y prepárate para atacar de nuevo, no pueden usar ese movimiento defensivo muchas veces seguidas sin arriesgarse a que pueda fallar.

–Aegislash, mientras estés desenfundado en modo ataque estaremos indefensos, así que ante cualquier cosa evita recibir daño. Ahora, usa Danza Espada o nunca seremos capaces de infringir el suficiente daño.

No entendí en un principio que estaba pasando, pero al final caí en cuenta de la situación. Una de las principales reglas de las ligas oficiales y conferencias, es que no se pueden realizar intercambios de Pokémon durante las batallas, claro que se puede hacer en batallas amateur y combates desafiando a los gimnasios, pero en estas instancias no. La única manera de hacer un intercambio, es cuando un Pokémon rival cae derrotado, en el entretiempo, o antes que el primer ataque sea ordenado. Y por lo visto, el Aegislash de Sawyer no parece tener un **set** de movimientos como para dañar lo suficiente a Togekiss. Respiré más tranquilo, sabiendo que no tendría que lidiar con ningún ataque súper eficaz del tipo Acero, con **Stab**.

–No dejemos que se salgan con la suya, Togekiss. Usa Brillo Mágico para atacar desde lejos.

Aunque el Pokémon Espada real pudo terminar de aumentar su ataque mediante un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo filoso, nada pudo hacer para cubrirse del ataque tipo Hada de mi ave feérica. A pesar de la resistencia del acero a los movimientos de las hadas, por estar en su forma descubierta, el daño que el tipo Acero/Fantasma recibió, si fue suficiente para que la balanza se pusiera de mi lado.

–No te detengas Togekiss, usa Brillo Mágico de nuevo.

–Escudo Real.

Las ondas de luz fueron repelidas por el escudo del fantasma, que rápidamente volvió a enfundarse sobre su escudo, protegiendo su delicado cuerpo filoso. Con los mantos negros y morados en los bordes, que sirven de manos, sostuvo con fuerza el escudo sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo ahora una posición defensiva, incapaz de atacar.

El cambio de forma defensiva y ofensiva de Aegislash es también conocido como la habilidad Cambio Táctico, y permite una amplitud de estrategias en batalla, por eso mismo la línea evolutiva de Honedge es muy codiciada, cualquiera quisiera tener un Aegislash en su equipo. No sabiendo que esperar del entrenador peliverde, vestido de manera formal, con un chaleco con corbata y pantalón corto, ordené a Togekiss usar Velocidad Extrema, esperando algún tipo de reacción a mi favor, por parte del chico.

–¿Acaso eres idiota? Aegislash, espera quieto.

Como era previsible, Sawyer reaccionó esperando a que su Pokémon recibiera el ataque que jamás le haría daño. Dado que es imposible que un tipo Normal y un tipo Fantasma se toquen, el ataque del primer tipo, perpetuado por mi hada, atravesó el cuerpo de fantasma, que se volvió etéreo al contacto con el veloz golpe de cuerpo de Togekiss. En ese momento ocurrió lo que deseaba.

–Ahora, Aegislash, usa Corte Furia. –Justo cuando, tomando el escudo con uno de los mantos, Aegislash perdió la forma defensiva, grité con todas mis fuerzas.

–Togekiss, usa el impulso de la Velocidad Extrema para golpear con Corte Aéreo.

Gracias a la velocidad temporal extra, obtenida del ataque tipo Normal, que no se disminuyó al atravesar el cuerpo etéreo de Aegislash, Togekiss pudo golpear con las sierras circulares de viento el mango de la espada del fantasma, justo por detrás de donde está su ojo único. La espada perdió la compostura, y por la desesperación de volver a su forma defensiva, perdió el escudo, que se resbaló de su manto izquierdo y cayó al piso.

–Maldición, Aegislash recoge el escudo, rápido, y usa Escudo Real.

–¡Ni mierda! Togekiss, Brillo mágico a toda potencia. –La espada estaba confundida entre orden y orden, así que tardó demasiado en ir por su escudo, y cuando estaba por recuperarlo, recibió las partículas de luz del Brillo Mágico, que lo golpearon con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo contra uno de los montículos de rocas del campo de batalla. El estruendo generado por el golpe fue bastante fuerte, pero, aun así, el tipo Acero no estaba vencido.

–Aegislash, por ahora olvida el escudo y ataca usando Espada Santa. –Ese es un ataque de un poder a tener en cuenta, pero al igual que los ataques de tipo Bicho, un ataque de tipo Lucha simplemente es incapaz de dañar lo suficiente a una combinación de tipo Hada/Volador. "Sabiendo que los únicos ataques de Aegislash son Corte Furia y Espada Santa, ya tengo esto ganado", pensé, bastante satisfecho.

–Recíbelo. –Togekiss no lo dudó, y aguantó el corte de espada del fantasma, que apenas e hizo algo de daño. –Corte Aéreo

–¡Corte Furia!

Ambos ataques chocaron, las sierras de viento de Togekiss, contra el cuerpo de espada de Aegislash. Y aunque pudo con las primeras dos sierras, fue vencido por dos más que salieron de las alas brillantes de mi hada. Esos dos últimos ataques bastaron para derrotar al indefenso tipo Acero/Volador, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. El árbitro dio el aviso, y Sawyer llamó a su Pokémon, para luego sacar a otro, un Sceptile bastante poderoso, que llevaba una especie de bufanda verde en su cuello, con una Sceptilita en el nudo de ésta.

–Este es mi inicial, y normalmente mi último Pokémon, pero recientemente obtuve algo que quiero probar, pero para eso, tienes que vencerlo. –Habló arrogantemente el chico de Hoenn.

–No hay problema. Togekiss, usa Corte Aéreo. –Decidí restar importancia a su comentario y fui directo a la acción.

–Sceptile, defiéndete usando Garra Dragón, y luego ataca con Hoja Aguda. –"¿Qué acaso me está subestimando?", pensé irremediablemente, al ver que de nuevo usaría un Pokémon sin ventaja contra Togekiss.

Las sierras de aire se acercaron velozmente al inicial de tipo Planta de Hoenn, que, cruzando sus brazos y con sus garras imbuidas en energía morada, contrarrestó todas y cada una de estas. Luego, a una velocidad demoniaca, saltó en el aire y golpeó a Togekiss en las dos navajas verdes que aparecieron en el costado de sus brazos. El golpe fue tal, que mandó al ave férrica contra uno de los montículos de rocas, aumentando el daño realizado.

–Rayos, Togekiss, levántate y usa Respiro. –Mi hada no dio tiempo de reacción, tomó una buena cantidad de aire y remplazó las alas heridas por unas en perfectas condiciones. –Bien, ahora ataca con Brillo Mágico, evita el contacto con esa planta súper desarrollada.

–Sceptile, no podemos permitir que vuelva a recuperarse, o nunca terminaremos esta batalla. Esquiva el Brillo Mágico y usa Tormenta de Hojas.

Nuevamente la velocidad del inicial estuvo por sobre las expectativas, esquivó el fulgor blanco y golpeó con una cantidad exagerada de hojas el cuerpo de Togekiss, que se llenó de cortadas y raspones; un ataque brutal, capaz de matar, en caso de ser usado por un entrenador amoral. Sabía que no podía seguir dependiendo de Respiro, así que ordené Velocidad Extrema, que golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Sceptile, que intentó usar su velocidad para esquivar, pero no bastó.

–Aprovecha que lo tienes cerca y usa Planta Feroz.

–Mierda, usa Velocidad Extrema para escapar.

Un montículo de raíces espinosas salió del suelo, y empezaron a moverse como látigos vivientes, buscando azotar a mí Pokémon, que grácilmente esquivó todo gracias a la velocidad adquirida. Y aunque al principio salió bastante bien, fue incapaz de esquivar una raíz de las plantas casi al borde del límite del ataque. La raíz espinosa se enrolló al cuerpo del hada, y otras raíces empezaron el azote. Cuando el ataque acabó, Togekiss estaba muy herido.

–Rayos, Togekiss, usa Respiro. –Sabía que el tipo Planta necesitaría descansar antes de atacar de nuevo y me confié en eso. Pero para cuando di la orden, Sceptile ya estaba recuperado.

–¡Esta vez no! Sceptile, Hoja Aguda. –Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando miré como la velocidad del Pokémon de Hoenn fue mayor que la del mío; los brazos navaja golpearon en forma de "X" el rostro de Togekiss, dejando una marca y lanzándola al suelo, esta vez evitando las rocas. Y dado que no tuvo tiempo de curarse, estaba muy cerca de perder la conciencia.

–Togekiss, no nos dejaran recuperar energía, así que lo mejor será atacar. Usa Corte Aéreo.

–Embiste esquivando todo y usa Hoja Aguda una última vez.

Las sierras de viento que salieron de las alas de Togekiss fueron esquivadas, o al menos las primeras, ya que mi Pokémon supo cómo darles efecto, y de esa manera se hicieron muy difíciles de esquivar. Así que de esa manera Sceptile perdió impulso, dándome chance de responder a su ataque. Ordené Brillo Mágico, pero Sawyer cambió Hoja Afilada justo antes de que Sceptile conectara el golpe, y ordenó Tormenta de Hojas.

Por la distancia tan corta, Sceptile no pudo evitar que el Brillo Mágico golpeara su cuerpo. Con ese ataque ya se estaba notando lo cansado y dañado que estaba, pero ignoró todo ello y convocó una masiva cantidad de hojas, que salieron disparadas contra Togekiss. La velocidad y fuerza de las hojas fue claramente menor a la primera, obviamente debido al efecto del mismo movimiento de disminuir el ataque especial. Cuando la última hoja salió del cuerpo de Sceptile, Togekiss se precipitó contra el suelo, y yo corrí hasta él para atraparlo, saltando al campo; el ave feérica calló en mis manos, inconsciente.

Escuché la indicación del árbitro, que de paso me exteriorizó que no volviera a entrar al campo durante la batalla. Devolví a mi hada que seguía en mis brazos a su Poké Ball, y coloqué el objeto en mi cinturón, mientras tomaba otro. Sabía que Sceptile no duraría mucho, por lo tanto, fui a la segura.

–Toxapex, ¡yo te elijo! –La estrella venenosa apareció en el campo, mostrando su cara entre el domo que son sus extremidades, levantando dos de ellas frente a su rostro–Rápido, usa Escaldar.

–¡Ja! Sceptile, Hoja Aguda. –Sonreí ante la confianza de Sawyer, probablemente desconociera al Pokémon de Alola y se confiaría por el ataque de tipo Agua. Cuando Sceptile estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ordené Búnker. Toxapex endureció todos sus brazos como si se encerrara a sí misma, y las púas de su cuerpo se hicieron aún más notorias. Sceptile solo golpeó el domo, sin dañar a mi Pokémon, pero se clavó varias púas, recibiendo las toxinas de mi Pokémon en el proceso.

–Mierda, no tenía ni idea de que ese movimiento existiera. Ahora estamos en problemas, Sceptile. Debemos mantenernos alejados de esa cosa. Así que usa Tormenta de Hojas. –La tercera Tormenta de Hojas salió bastante debilitada, pero no me preocupé, ordené Búnker de nuevo, y Toxapex se mantuvo intacta. Luego ordené Escaldar, y un torrente de agua hirviendo golpeo el debilitado cuerpo de Sceptile, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Durante el tiempo que estuve entrenando para la Conferencia Lumiose, decidí cambiar Tóxico por Carga Venenosa, y resolví mantenerlo dentro del **Move Set **permanente para las batallas oficiales. Esto normalmente no sería algo que otros entrenadores harían, ya que a pesar de que Toxapex no destaca en ningún tipo de ataque, el físico si suele ser un poco mejor. Pero dado que mi Toxapex es de naturaleza serena, una personalidad que suele potenciar los ataques especiales sobre los físicos, yo entrené al mío con Banda Recia, un objeto que aumenta los Ev´s en el ataque especial. Todo eso para que mi Pokémon aproveche su gran defensa, y poder usar una estrategia defensiva de larga distancia; que obligue al entrenador contrario a acercarse para atacar, y de esa forma envenenar usando Búnker.

–Sceptile, estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo antes de caer, así que usa Garra Dragón con toda tu fuerza.

–Toxapex, aguanta ese ataque. –El Sceptile corrió entre los montículos de roca, y golpeó el cuerpo de domo de Toxapex, que, gracias a su fuerte defensa natural, no salió muy dañado. El que si estaba a punto de salir dañado era Sceptile. –En este momento Toxapex, usa Carga Tóxica.

Un montón de caldo morado salió de las púas de mi Pokémon, golpeado por distintos puntos de su cuerpo al tipo Planta, que recibió doble daño por estar envenenado. El Pokémon Monte se veía muy herido; apoyándose en su rodilla luchaba por no caer inconsciente. Estaba tan dañado, que su habilidad Espesura, se activó, y su cuerpo se cubrió de energía verdosa. Ahora sus ataques tipo Planta estarían reforzados, y aunque no mejoró su vitalidad, fue suficiente para que pudiera ponerse en pie de nuevo.

–Genial, eso nos servirá para seguir un rato la batalla. Ahora, usa Planta Feroz. –Debo decir que hasta me sentí mal por hacer que los esfuerzos de Sceptile de luchar por su entrenador se desperdiciaran, pero en las batallas no hay espacio para la piedad, al menos en ese aspecto.

–Búnker. –Las raíces golpearon el domo endurecido y lleno de púas, sin hacer el más mínimo daño, la desilusión pintó toda la cara de Sawyer. –Acaba esto con Carga Tóxica. –Y en una victoria de la estrategia, el líquido venenoso golpeó al extremadamente debilitado Sceptile. Esta ocasión ni siquiera pudo encontrar apoyo en sus extremidades, cayó directamente en suelo, completamente debilitado.

–Sceptile no puede continuar. Entrenador Sawyer, llame a su último Pokémon. –Escuchar al árbitro me hizo darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de poder luchar contra el Alto Mando de Kalos.

–Gran batalla, amigo mío, vuelve. –Sawyer devolvió a su inicial con una cara melancólica, y preparó su última Poké Ball. –Salamence, demos todo lo que tenemos para vencer.

Un enorme Pokémon dragón apareció en el campo rocoso, su cuerpo celeste oscuro con alas rojas y escamas blancas en su abdomen; todo de él era amenazador, sobre todo su cara con seis crestas puntiagudas, tres a cada lado, y marcas rojas sobre su frente. Al poner atención al collar de cuero con una megapiedra, entendí porque Sceptile no había sido mega-evolucionado, y también capté el significado de la frase de Sawyer, seguro obtuvo la Salamencita hace poco tiempo. La presencia del dragón asustó un poco a Toxapex, que se hecho para tras, perdiendo poder de ataque fisco.

–Toxapex, vuelve. –Dije mientras el rayo rojizo de la Poké Ball la absorbió. Aprovechando que Sawyer no había ordenado ataque alguno, para así realizar un cambio legal de Pokémon combatiente. –Metagross, aplasta todo con tu poder.

Cuando mi poderoso tipo Acero/Psíquico apareció en el campo, no fue afectado por la cara tenebrosa del Salamence; ya que Intimidación no tiene efecto por Cuerpo Puro. La habilidad de Salamence no me preocupó, pero la cuestión es diferente con su mega. Sabía que este tipo de lucha se daría tarde o temprano, el combate de megas; lo que no preví, fue que se daría entre los dos pseudo legendarios de Hoenn.

–¿Te parece si probamos un poco del poder de nuestros Pokémon en su forma base? –Me preguntó Sawyer, perturbando el silencio de la expectativa.

–Por mí bien. –Respondí calmado. Sin esperar a que mi rival diera el primer paso, solté la primera orden. –Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro.

–Ataca con Carga Dragón.

El brazo de Metagross se rodeó de energía azulada y saltó usando sus patas traseras y se abalanzó en el aire contra el dragón, este último atacó usando todo su cuerpo, que se rodeó de energía con una forma similar a la de su cabeza. Las dos energías, ambas azules, la de Metagross más oscura, la de Salamence cubriendo su cuerpo, chocaron, ninguna parecía ceder, o así fue, hasta que el poder exagerado de Metagross rompió el aura en forma de cara y golpeó el hocico real del dragón; su puño aumentó de tamaño, para mi suerte.

–Increíble poder, pero no creo que esa máquina viviente pueda con esto. Giga Impacto. –Salamence agitó su cabeza despejando el dolor y acató la orden de su entrenador. De nuevo una energía rodeó el cuerpo del dragón, esta vez era blanca con rozada, y fluctuaba girando hacia un lado y luego otro, dependiendo de la dirección del dragón.

–Metagross, usa Puño Hielo. –Mi calma se diferenció de los claros nervios del peliverde, que sabía que en caso de que su tipo Dragón/Volador recibiera un ataque de tipo Hielo, estaría perdido.

Otro golpe de energías se dio en medio del campo, pero esta vez duró un poco más, la energía fluctuante del Giga Impacto generaba chispas y se desintegraba, mientras la homónima, gélida, del puño de Metagross se mantuvo firme, sin reacciones adversas. Al final la energía del Giga Impacto resultó endeble, y el golpe helado de Metagross impactó en el pecho escamoso del dragón, enviándolo contra el suelo, golpeándose su cabeza contra el borde de un montículo de rocas.

–¡Rayos! ¿Cómo estás Salamence? –El dragón con dificultad volvió al aire batiendo sus rígidas alas, y gritó confirmando que podía seguir luchando. –En ese caso, ya no hay nada que probar, es hora de luchar con todo. ¡Mega-evoluciona!

El chico tocó la piedra llave que estaba colgando en la libreta que siempre mantuvo en su brazo izquierdo, y el brillo magenta unió los cuerpos del dragón y su entrenador. Cuando la esfera brillante sobre energizada que rodeó el cuerpo de Salamence se desvaneció, se mostró a éste con un aspecto más aerodinámico, y sus alas bien podrían recordar las de un jet a propulsión; claro estos últimos se creador simulando un Mega-Salamence o tal vez Latias o Latios, probablemente tomaron inspiración de los tres.

–Metagross, usa Defensa de Hierro. –Mientras Salamence terminaba de cambiar, yo aproveché para mejorar la defensa de mi Pokémon, sabiendo que sería útil. Después de que vi que las partículas de acero crearon una capa en mi Pokémon, me preparé para atacar. –Metagross, usa Cabezazo Zen.

–Cola Dragón. –No podía permitir que ese ataque provocara que mis Pokémon se vieran intercambiados, así que grité a Metagross que se asegurara que esa energía verdosa de la cola de Salamence no lo tocara directamente.

Metagross usó la energía psíquica del cabezazo para golpear el abdomen de la mega, y aunque recibió el coletazo, la misma energía de su ataque difuminó la de la Cola dragón, evitando así que fuera devuelto a su Poké Ball, pero eso no evito que recibiera el coletazo, que si lo dañó un poco. Sabía que mediante ataques físicos de tipo Dragón, Metagross jamás sería derrotado, así que no me preocupé por usar su forma mega, por el momento.

–Acércate a él y usa Puño Hielo.

–No dejes que te golpee con eso, atácalo con Incinerar. –Una enorme esfera de fuego fue escupida por el tipo Dragón/Volador. Metagross intentó esquivar la esfera, pero un par más fueron lanzadas y lo golpearon desde el frente y ambos lados, provocando que cayera y no pudiera ejecutar su ataque. El fuego cubrió el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, causando que rugiera de dolor.

"Es hora", entendí que no bastaría si él poseía ataques especiales de tipo Fuego, así que no perdí el tiempo, y mega-evolucioné a Metagross. El escenario brilló como antes lo había hecho, y con un suceso bastante extraño estos días, dos entrenadores usaron la mega-evolución por lazos en la misma batalla. Ocurrió en mi combate contra Joseph, y el enfrentamiento entre Joseph y Sawyer, y ya la gente estaba hablando de que el poder de este tipo de mega es superior al de la mega artificial del mega-aro.

Con solo ello, mi objetivo ya estaba empezando a ser alcanzado; aun así, no pude dejar de dudar del objetivo real de los dos chicos de Hoenn. Y en lo extraño que fue que la amiga de Serena y Sawyer mencionara que él había comprado su mega-aro en la Fábrica de Poké Balls de Kalos, cuando claramente no tenía uno. Mi teoría implicaba que Sawyer y Shauna, el nombre de la amiga de Serena, estaban involucrados en el ataque a la fábrica de hace unos meses, ¿pero con qué fin? Y de ser ese el caso, ¿tuvieron algo que ver ellos con lo sucedido en la planta de energía? ¿Y qué hay de Joseph? ¿Es un cómplice de ellos? Comprendí que nada lograría con esos cuestionamientos, así que me enfoqué en terminar la batalla.

–Metagross, seamos rápidos, derrótalo con un poderoso Puño Hielo.

–Salamence, usa Giga Impacto, esta vez ganaremos.

Supuse que la confianza de Sawyer venía de la capacidad de Mega-Salamence de convertir los ataques del tipo Normal, como Giga Impacto, en tipo Volador, y que además de darle **Stab**, aumentaría su poder en un treinta por ciento. Claro que, según los números, el poder otorgado por Piel Celeste, la habilidad obtenida por Salamence al mega-evolucionar y fuente del cambio antes mencionado, sería tremendo. Pero no tomó en cuenta que mi Mega-Metagross también posee una habilidad que aumenta el poder de su ataque, los de impacto para ser específicos, llamada Garra Dura. Fuera como fuera, esto se resolvería por un último y anticlimático gran golpe final adelantado, y yo ya sabía quién sería el ganador.

–El brazo fuerte de Metagross, con garras aún más grandes y afiladas que en su forma base, fue lanzado contra la energía fluctuante del ataque de la mega. Era de esperar que el público pensara en otra lucha de energías, pero no sucedió, Metagross partió el Giga Impacto a la mitad, y golpeó a Salamence en el cuerpo, congelándolo en el acto.

–Acabalo con Puño Meteoro. –Sawyer seguía en shock, y ningún sonido salió de su boca, de todas formas, con su Pokémon congelado, hubiera sido inútil decir nada.

El puño de Metagross se cubrió de una especie de forma rocosa brillante, ante el aumento de poder del Puño Meteoro, y con ese incremento de fuerza golpeó a la mega en el mismo lugar donde antes lo hizo con el Puño Hielo. Ante el contacto, todo el hielo se resquebrajó, y Salamence fue impulsado contra un puñado de rocas, pues ya no podía ser llamado montículo, y justo ahí cayó fuera de combate, casi muerto. Me sentí mal por el uso desmedido de fuerza, pero sabía que era necesario.

Sawyer ni siquiera esperó a escuchar el veredicto del árbitro y se lanzó al campo para ver el estado de su Pokémon. A penas fui declarado el ganador y se finalizó el combate, bajé al campo y evadiendo las rocas, me acerqué al peliverde. El chico estaba acariciando a su Pokémon, soltando palabras de agradecimiento y apoyo.

–¿Está bien? –Pregunté, genuinamente preocupado.

–Sí, solo que recibió una buena golpiza. –Dijo en tono un poco sarcástico. No sabía si lo decía por reclamarme, o para aligerar el ambiente, pero preferí disculparme para evitar malentendidos.

–Lo siento, tal vez debí contenerme un poco, Metagross soló siguió mis órdenes.

–No hace falta, de igual manera Salamence solo seguía las mías. De todas formas, puedo asegurarte que hemos terminado mucho peor en otros combates. Ahí afuera ahí entrenadores que no conocen el accionar deportivo y la moral.

–Y que lo digas. –Hice una pausa y seguí. –Fue una gran batalla, por momentos no sabría si ganaría.

–No seas tan modesto, con solo ese Metagross podrías haber barrido con mi equipo. Es un Pokémon impresionante. –Me aclaró admirado el chico peliverde. –Por cierto, como dijo Joseph, lo más es seguro que nos veamos en otro momento. Por ahora, enfócate en derrotar a Alain, y no solo por ti y los Pokémon, también por mí, que siempre he querido ver a ese arrogante saborear la derrota.

Las dudas volvieron a inundar mis pensamientos. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya me había despedido de Sawyer; este salió del campo sin recibir su medalla del segundo lugar. A mí me entregó el trofeo el mismísimo Alain, que, por su expresión, pareciera no solo haberme reconocido, sino que era claro que me guardaba rencor. Durante el resto del evento no vi a Serena, pero si me topé con varios líderes de gimnasio que me felicitaron, entre ellos Clemont. El rubio estaba con su hermana, pero ella ni siquiera se me acercó.

Cuando la premiación acabó, salí en búsqueda de mi novia, pero resultó estar escondida en mi camerino todo ese tiempo. Ella me pidió disculpas y me aclaró que lo que deseaba era evitar a los paparazzi y a Alain, yo acepté sus disculpas y la besé con la pasión que sentía desde que me di cuenta que soy el campeón de la Liga Kalos. Recordé a la Serena de mi alucinación, y simbólicamente le indiqué que estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo. Me sentí el mejor entrenador del mundo, y la sensación de poder me gustó, supe que mi valía como persona siempre fue mayor que aquel despojo de entrenador que fui hace un año.

No dudé en aceptar el reto del Alto Mando, y mientras esperaba a que fuera programada la fecha de las batallas, me quedé con Serena en su pent-house. Ahí entendí porque no quiso que entrara cuando fue por ropa, el lugar era un chiquero, y estaba lleno de basura y residuos de drogas; no le reclamé a ella, pues yo había sido igual, así que no me sentí con el derecho moral de decir nada. Después de que hicimos que el lugar fuera habitable de nuevo, pasamos unos lindos días como pareja.

Entre tanto, aproveché que el profesor estaba cerca de donde habitaba, para que diera constantes chequeos a mis Pokémon. Entrené como nunca, y me aseguré de estar en un nivel óptimo, incluso, a petición de Serena, que encontró mi pulsera y los cristales Z en mi bolso, practiqué los bailes capaces de activar los Movimientos Z. Claro que nunca los usé realmente, ya que gastan mucha energía vital del Pokémon, y para que funcionen es necesario un gran vinculo y entendimiento, y yo insistí en no poner esa carga sobre mis Pokémon. Al final la indicación de la fecha llegó, y resultó que pelearía con la Elite Four y el Campeón, todo en un mismo día.


	25. El Principio del Fin

**El Principio del Fin**

* * *

Serena estaba furiosa, casi salió de la casa, cosa que casi no hizo el mes que duró la Liga Pokémon en confirmar la fecha de la batalla, para ir a indicar a la sede del Alto Mando que estaban abusando de su poder. Después de investigar, resultó que luchar contra el Alto Mando en un mismo día, era ahora la única manera de poder formar parte del mismo, y que para poder remplazar un miembro de la Elite Four, era necesario vencer a los cuatro miembros, y no solo uno, como antes.

El cambio fue global, por lo tanto, nada podíamos hacer más que aceptar que me encontraría en una situación sumamente desventajosa. Al final me mentalicé al respecto, pues es muy sencillo, debo luchar contra los cinco entrenadores más fuertes de Kalos, con solo tiempo para curar a mi equipo entre cada batalla; y para cumplir mi sueño, debo vencerlos a todos.

Guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, incluidos los cristales Z y la pulsera necesaria para usarlos, y junto a Serena, partí a la sede de la Liga Pokémon. Me despedí del profesor y sus ayudantes y ellos prometieron ver mi batalla desde el laboratorio. Tomamos un tren hasta una especie de túnel con una entrada en forma de castillo, llamado Camino de la Victoria. El lugar solo podía ser traspasado por el campeón de la conferencia Kalos, así que después de un beso de la buena suerte, un empelado del lugar llevó a Serena a la zona de acompañantes.

El túnel era un lugar oscuro y rocoso, en ciertas zonas tenía pantallas donde se mostraban las mejores hazañas de cada miembro del Alto Mando; el final del túnel estaba atestado de escenas de las batallas de Alain, algo que me puso del mal humor, pero me sorprendió por su gran nivel. Al final me chequeé en lo que era la entrada a un gran castillo, y al entrar, me topé con un enorme salón, con cuatro puertas; podía entrar a cualquiera sin ningún tipo de orden o prioridad, y no sabría qué miembro de la Elite Four sería mi contrincante. El reto constaría de batallas cuatro contra cuatro, y la final sería con equipo completo. Los intercambios estarían prohibidos, y solo se permitiría hacer uno durante todo el combate, y sería solo una vez uno de los Pokémon en el campo estuviera derrotado.

Primero, me tocó luchar contra Siebold, un sujeto vestido con una especie de uniforme de chef ejecutivo de color blanco con detalles en azul, con adornos similares a los de la realeza. El sujeto empezó el combate usando un Starmie, la estrella de mar psíquica, al cual derroté con relativa facilidad usando a Pikachu. Dado que él era el miembro de la Elite Four especializado en el tipo Agua, Pikachu logró vencer a otros dos más de sus Pokémon sin mucho problema, un Barbaracle y un Clawitzer; el monstruo acuático formado por percebes, y el camarón cañón cayeron ante su poder eléctrico. Pero su Mega-Gyarados complicó la situación, y ante un poderoso Terremoto de la serpiente marina, Pikachu cayó noqueado. Toxapex pudo acabarlo con la táctica de envenenar y esperar.

Después de vencer a Siebold, mediante pociones y hiervas que compré antes de salir de Lumiose, curé a mi equipo y descansamos unos minutos. Luego entramos en otra puerta, donde una mujer que reconocí estaba esperando. La miembro de la élite especializada en tipo Fuego, Malva, también famosa por ser la presentadora del canal más importante de Kalos, Lumiose TV. La mujer de complexión elegante y delgada, con anteojos de lente rojo, ropa ceñida al cuerpo de diseñador, pelo rosa peinado en trenzas que caían a cada lado de su cabeza, y expresión vanidosa.

La pelirosa fue bastante más difícil de vencer que el entrenador de tipo Agua. Usando a Toxapex pude lidiar con su Torkoal y su Talonflame, la tortuga de fuego y el ave flamígera cayeron ante la fuerza acuática de mi estrella de mar venenosa. Pero su Pyroar hembra acabó con su racha positiva usando Carga Salvaje, el ataque de tipo Eléctrico fue demasiado para mi Pokémon. Después, la Pokémon felina, venció a Togekiss con la misma estrategia, un error mío al confiarme. Pero hasta ahí llegó su leona de fuego, que cayó ante la fuerza de las rocas de Tyranitar. Su Mega-Houndoom fue otra víctima de mi Mega-Tyranitar, que, con solo par de usos de Roca Afilada, acabó con su miseria. Me sorprendió la agresividad de la chica al luchar, casi podía catalogarla como una entrenadora amoral, que me llevó al límite de tener que dejar a mi tipo Roca/Siniestro usar fuerza de más.

Cuando acabé con la orgullosa entrenadora, que me despidió con una mirada de odio, procedí a sanar y dejar descansar a mi equipo. Aproveché la amplia zona del salón principal de la sede de la Liga Kalos para dejar a mis Pokémon estirar sus extremidades y relajarse entre cada combate. No podía esperar mucho más debido al tiempo límite, así que entré en la tercera puerta. Dentro, en un campo de batalla claramente ideado para Pokémon de tipo Acero, me encontré a un sujeto alto y musculoso, con un atuendo de caballero de color plateado metálico y una estrella de seis puntas en su frente, cubriendo una oscura cabellera despeinada. Él era el entrenador especializado en el tipo Acero de la Elite Four, Wikstrom.

Wikstrom también resultó un luchador muy salvaje, que me obligó a enfocarme en ganar más que nunca. Chandelure lidió bien con sus primer Pokémon, un Klefki, el hada de las llaves cayó por una llamarada. Pero después del hada de metal, siguió un Probopass, que con la fuerza de sus rocas casi quiebra la cúpula de mi fantasma, al que saqué en muy mal estado del campo de batalla. La furia inundó mi cuerpo, y procedí llamando a Pikachu, que con Hierva Lazo acabó con el Pokémon con forma de la estatua de la cabeza de una persona con bigote y sobrero, y una gran nariz.

Luego fue el turno de un Aegislash, de nivel similar al del de Sawyer. La espada fantasma derrotó a mi roedor usando Cabeza de Metal, y el golpe fue tal, que la zona de la cabeza de Pikachu que recibió el impacto, se inflamó. El mismo Aegislash venció a Tyranitar con sus brutales ataques de acero. Me molesté en extremó y llamé a Metagross, al cual Mega-evolucioné, y con su poder aplastante, acabé con el Aegislash y el Mega-Scizor que fue el cuarto y último Pokémon del caballero maligno; el tipo Bicho/Acero nada pudo hacer durante la batalla.

Esta ocasión llevé a mis Pokémon con la enfermera de la Liga, a la cual tenía acceso solo una vez durante el reto al Alto Mando. Dejé a Pikachu y Chandelure, y entré a la última puerta del salón principal. Dentro estaba el último miembro de la Elite Four, y el más poderoso; la ex Campeona de Kalos, Diantha. La mujer, vestida con una blusa y pantalones cortos blancos, y una especie de jacket mesclada con vestido, de color blanco igual que el resto de la indumentaria, y unos accesorios en su espalda similares a alas de un Mega-Absol. Su pelo oscuro como la ceniza, recogido en un peinado en forma de estrella y ojos azules como el océano; indudablemente la belleza de la actriz más famosa de Kalos está a otro nivel.

Su aspecto nada tuvo que ver con su fuerza, y aunque con un estilo delicado y hermoso, similar al de los performances, logró ponerme en aprietos. Su potencia, aunque incomparable a la del resto de sus compañeros, vino acompañada de una gran deportividad, demostrándome que no todo en la alta esfera de Kalos está mal. La antes campeona, y ahora entrenadora de la Elite Four especializada en el tipo Hada, empezó usando un Florges, el hada con forma de flor fue derrotada por mi Toxapex, Pokémon con el que empecé. Por su tipo veneno, creí que mi criatura de Alola aguantaría más, pero fue derrotada por el Gardevoir de la actriz y entrenadora, que usó un increíblemente poderoso Psíquico.

Al vencer a mi Toxapex, la ex Campeona cambió a su Pokémon, y convocó a su Crabink a la batalla. El hada con forma de piedra preciosa sin pulir le dio gran batalla a mi Tyranitar, pero la fuerza bruta de mi bestia al final sobresalió. Yo cambié a Tyranitar, pues pensaba usarlo hasta el final, y llamé a Togekiss. Mi hada tuvo una batalla de tú a tú contra el Azumarril de la chica, y estuvo a punto de definirse de cualquier lado, pero fue mi hada la que venció al conejo acuático con el uso de un poderoso Corte Aéreo. El estado de mi hada no era el ideal, estaba muy cansado tras su batalla contra el tipo Agua/Hada, y eso se demostró en su batalla contra el Gardevoir de la ex Campeona, que venció de un Psíquico a mi Pokémon.

Guardé a mi Metagross en caso de emergencia, y usé a Tyranitar. Mega-evolucioné a mi tipo Roca/Siniestro, y, tras ver a la chica hacer lo mismo, con un mega-aro, por supuesto, se dio una batalla impactante. Ambos estuvieron muy cerca de la victoria, pero el poderío de la mega de la actriz, fue tal que, ante un choque de fuerzas, Roca Afilada contra Brillo Mágico, el hada usó la confusión a su favor para propinarme la primera derrota usando una mega. El Gardevoir usó las rocas para cubrirse y se colocó a la espalada de Tyranitar, y lo fulminó con un súper efectivo Brillo Mágico. Pero el tipo Psíquico/Hada se encontraba en forma similar a la de mi Togekiss hace solo unos momentos, así que Metagross no tuvo problemas en acabar el trabajo de Mega-Tyranitar.

Cuando observé caer al último Pokémon de Diantha, sabía que la persona, el entrenador que fui en el pasado, había desaparecido, y fue remplazado por un exitoso luchador que tiene la valía suficiente para que nadie lo mire hacia abajo. Me sentía el mejor de todos, el entrenador que en el fondo siempre quise ser, aunque mi actitud no lo reflejara. Ya no temía al rechazo ni a la traición, nadie me volvería a dar la espalda, y la Serena de mis sueños definitivamente se tendría que tragar sus palabras. Ya podía postularme a un puesto en la Elite Four, pero eso nunca fue mi objetivo, así que, tras curar a mano a mi equipo, y recuperar a mi compañero de toda la vida y a Chandelure, me dirigí a la última zona del salón.

La zona de acceso a la sección del campeón estaba al fondo del salón principal, justo donde antes había una puerta con seguro, sirviendo de bloqueo, ahora había un pasillo que daba a una habitación oscura. Al entrar a la habitación, la puerta de acceso se cerró de nuevo y la penumbra cubrió mi visión, y tras unos tensos segundos, sentí el suelo moverse. Estaba parado en una plataforma, que empezó a bajar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me hallaba en un salón del mismo tamaño que el salón principal, tal vez de un mayor tamaño. En medio del recinto, un amplio campo de batalla se erguía majestuoso.

Subí las gradas que llevaban a la zona del campo de batalla, que tenía un desnivel en comparación con el piso del salón. Y justo en medio apareció una persona, que antes era invisible dada la altura del campo de batalla, dicha persona resultó ser el Campeón Regional de Kalos, Alain. El pelinegro me miró con desagrado, pero al mismo tiempo detecté competitividad en su mirada, claramente para él la batalla era más que solo por una competencia por el título. Sin duda Alain me había reconocido en la gala de la entrega del título de liga, y ahora mismo mi identidad no le era indiferente, claramente esto sería personal.

Sin mediar palabra, el Campeón se colocó en su lado del campo, y yo, que ya estaba casi en la zona del retador, simplemente me acomodé, dejando que Pikachu se pusiera en donde resultara de su agrado. Miré con curiosidad el resto del salón, y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con la mirada de Serena, que se encontraba casi escondida detrás de una cortina roja en uno de los palcos que estaban en cada extremo de salón, sobre el campo de batalla. Me sorprendió, pues no la vi durante las batallas contra la Elite Four, y esto no es de extrañar, pues los campos de batalla de cada miembro de la élite eran únicamente para recibir a los retadores, no tenían espacio para el público. Supuse que Serena había visto las batallas por la trasmisión en algún lugar del palacio de la Liga, y creí que la final sería igual, pero ahí estaba mi hermosa novia, huyendo de la atención mediática, y de la presencia de su loco y celoso ex novio.

Sonreí a Serena, ella me hizo un gesto con la mano, que identifiqué como que me deseaba suerte; me enfoqué en el obstáculo que se cernía ante mí. Inhalé y exhalé, analicé mi situación con detenimiento, y recordé el equipo completo de Alain, tomé la decisión de con quién empezaría, y tomé su Poké Ball. Vi al Campeón hacer lo mismo, y casi con sincronicidad perfecta, ambos llamamos a nuestros primeros Pokémon, frente a Togekiss apareció un Gourgeist. Sería la batalla de mi tipo Hada/Volador, contra el tipo Fantasma/Planta de Alain.

–Ketchum, espero que esta vez no salgas huyendo como aquel día que te encontré con tus sucias manos en mi novia. –Dijo el pelinegro antes de que la batalla empezara oficialmente. Al parecer no era consciente de la presencia de su ex.

–Ella ya no era tu novia, supéralo. Y no, esta vez pienso derrotarte. –Respondí sin mostrarme afectado por sus palabras.

–En tus malditos sueños, perdedor… –Comentó entre gruñidos el Campeón.

–Este es un combate por el título de Campeón de la Liga Kalos. El actual Campeón contra el campeón de la Conferencia Lumiose. Será una batalla de seis contra seis, no está permitido ningún tipo de sustitución; sustituir un Pokémon será considerado como abandono, y ese Pokémon será considerado como eliminado. –Habló el árbitro, ubicado en una tarima por sobre el campo de batalla. El hombre con un uniforme oficial de la Liga Kalos, con un escudo con forma de pentágono, dividido en tres, a la derecha de color rojo, al medio blanco con la forma de la Torre Prisma y a la izquierda azul. Manteniendo coherencia con su escudo, nos señaló a Alain y a mí con un banderín rojo y otro azul. –¡Qué empiece el combate!

–¡Bomba Semilla! –Ordenó Alain sin esperar un segundo, después de la confirmación del inicio del combate.

–Togekiss, esquiva y contraataca con Corte Aéreo.

Un montón de semillas verdes de gran tamaño empezaron a salir de la boca de la calabaza fantasma, todas en dirección del delicado cuerpo de mi ave feérica. Togekiss esquivó con gracia cada una de las semillas, cada vez que esquivaba una, lanzaba una sierra de aire desde sus alas. El fantasma también pudo esquivar varias de las sierras, pero no todas, recibiendo un considerable daño.

–Gourgeist, Sombra Vil. –La calabaza de halloween viviente desapareció en el suelo, a una velocidad equiparable a la de un Ataque Rápido o un Acua Jet. El Gourgeist se elevó en el aire desde la sombra de Togekiss, golpeándola con energía oscura desde atrás; el daño no fue demasiado, así que no me preocupé.

–Togekiss, contraataca con Brillo Mágico. –Mi hada, sin necesidad de volver su cuerpo hasta la ubicación del sombrío Pokémon planta, expulsó la gran cantidad de brillo, quitando el recubrimiento oscuro que poseía Gourgeist, generando daño, antes de que la planta pudiera escapar de nuevo por la sombra misma de Togekiss. El tipo Planta/Fantasma volvió frente a su entrenador tras recibir el ataque tipo Hada, esperando nuevas órdenes.

–Claramente puedo ver que no me debo confiar contigo, ya entendí porque esa Braixen te eligió. De igual manera, le demostraré que no eres más que un perdedor con suerte. –La sangre hirvió en mi cuerpo, al escuchar a ese idiota llamar Braixen, apelativo a la especia zorra, a Serena. Y aún más me molestó escucharlo desvalorizarme, dándome de menos, estoy cansado de ser considerado por todos, incluido yo mismo, como un perdedor. Cuando gané la Conferencia Lumiose, y cuando derroté a la Elite Four, pensé que ya no escucharía más ese calificativo, pero no fue el caso, todavía queda alguien que está sobre mí, sobre mi valor axiológico, mi valía; por eso debo aplastar a Alain, no importa cómo.

–El único que será un perdedor al final de este día, serás tú. En ese momento nada le quedará a tu vacía vida. –Aclaré con veneno en mi voz. El entrenador vestido con una jacket de cuero negra, y pantalones vaqueros negros con botas del mismo color, el escudo de la Liga Kalos en su pecho, y con una bufanda azul enrollada a su cuello, no reaccionó ante mis palabras, retándome con la mirada a seguir con la batalla. "No tienes que pedirlo dos veces", pensé. –Togekiss, usa Velocidad Extrema.

El Campeón no reaccionó de ninguna forma, tal y como esperaba, pues pensaba usar la misma técnica que con el Aegislash de Sawyer. Como debía suceder, Togekiss atravesó el cuerpo de Gourgeist, que se volvió etéreo ante el contacto con la energía de tipo Normal. Me dispuse a ordenar Corte Aéreo, pero Alain se me adelantó, ordenando Golpe Fantasma. La calabaza desapareció, para a una velocidad increíble reaparecer al lado de Togekiss, golpeándolo con fuerza, y enviándolo contra el piso del campo de batalla.

–¡Mierda! ¿Togekiss, estás bien? –Togekiss dio una especie de chillido y volvió al aire, indicándome que estaba bien. Miré a Alain, y este tenía una estúpida sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

–¿En serio eres tan estúpido para creer que caería en esa táctica tan mediocre? Claramente no soy ese inútil de Sawyer. –Comentó el Campeón. Provocando que cerrara los puños con fuerza. "Maldición, olvidé que Alain estaba en la final de la Conferencia Lumiose ". Mire a mi hada, y está ya se notaba bastante golpeada, no aguantaría mucho más. Generalmente las peleas de alto nivel no suelen durar mucho, pues el poder de los ataques y las estrategias empelados suele ser muy alto.

–Eso no es lo único que tengo, Togekiss, usa Velocidad Extrema para rodear a Gourgeist.

Togekiss empezó a volar alrededor de la calabaza, usando la velocidad otorgada por el movimiento de tipo Normal. Alain se mantuvo expectante ante mi orden; y apenas yo indiqué el uso de Corte Aéreo, él ordenó Golpe Fantasma. Togekiss se detuvo cansado y expectante ante la desaparición de su rival y yo cuando lo vi desaparecer, presté toda mi atención al aire, mientras en el suelo el polvo se elevaba tras el impacto de las múltiples sierras de viento. Sucedió en un milisegundo, pero pude ver la apertura del portal fantasmal justo detrás de mi Pokémon, en ese momento le dije a Togekiss que usara Brillo Mágico con toda su fuerza. La calabaza no pudo realizar su ataque al quedar cegada, y el daño por el brillo fue suficiente para que quedara a solo un golpe de caer.

–Togekiss, rápido, acabalo con Corte Aéreo. –La orden sucedió el momento indicado, porque Gourgeist nada pudo hacer para esquivar las sierras circulares de viento que empezaron a golpear su cuerpo sin piedad. Cuando parecía que ya nada podría hacer la calabaza, Alain grito una última orden desesperada.

–Gourgeist, usa Halloween. –Antes de que el último Corte Aéreo golpeara su debilitado cuerpo, el tipo Planta/Fantasma liberó gran cantidad de energía morada en dirección de Togekiss, que fue cubierta por esta, formando una figura extraña y tenebrosa.

Cuando la energía fantasmal se asentó en el cuerpo de Togekiss, esté se mostró con un color gris pálido, a diferencia de su blanco brillante habitual. Mientras eso ocurría, la última sierra de aire atravesó parte del cuerpo de la calabaza fantasma, que quedó inmóvil, totalmente inconsciente. En un principio no entendí muy bien las razones de Alain para ordenar un movimiento que no hace daño, en ese critico momento, pero al ver su segundo Pokémon, lo entendí. Halloween, siendo un movimiento capaz de convertir al Pokémon que lo recibe al tipo Fantasma, resulta muy útil si vas a usar un tipo fuerte contra dicho tipo; y el Weavile que apareció de su segunda Poké Ball, definitivamente lo es.

–Mierda, es una buena táctica. –Comenté para mí mismo.

–Lo sé. –Respondió muy lleno de orgullo el pelinegro, haciéndome rabiar.

–Ya que… Togekiss, ataca usando Brillo Mágico.

–Cuchillada Nocturna.

La táctica de Alain consistía en cambiar a mi tipo Hada por un tipo Fantasma, de esa manera los ataques de tipo Siniestro de Weavile serían muy eficaces, y el daño por los movimientos de tipo Hada no tendrían el daño por **Stab, **así la balanza de la batalla estaría de su lado. Pero para vencer a mi hada de Sinnoh falta mucho más que convertirla al tipo Fantasma. El Pokémon oscuro, con una especie de corona roja, orejas, collarín, y cola del mismo color, una gema amarilla sobre sus ojos con expresión malévola y garras blancas y filosas, saltó al aire con sus garras imbuidas en energía rojiza oscura. Togekiss no se iba a dejar golpear, así que, irradiando una gran cantidad de luz, golpeó al Weavile, que fue devuelto al suelo con un golpe seco.

–¡Mierda! Weavile, levántate y ataca usando Rayo Hielo para hacer que caiga. –El Pokémon Garra filo se reincorporó y escupió un rayo helado al cuerpo de Togekiss, que tardó en reaccionar y se empezó a precipitar contra el suelo. Yo vi una buena oportunidad para aprovechar el momentum de la caída, y le indiqué que usara Velocidad Extrema para golpear a su adversario. La Velocidad que adquirió fue tal que parecía que el tipo Siniestro/Hielo nada podría hacer para salir del camino; pero no salió como esperaba.

–Weavile, Protección. –Un poco más de diez centímetros antes de que el cuerpo de Togekiss lo embistiera, el Pokémon de Alain se cubrió con una barrera de energía inquebrantable, contra la que se estrelló mi hada. Mi cara se desencajó en una expresión de horror al ver y escuchar el golpe que se llevó mi pobre Pokémon, deseaba salir de donde estaba y ayudarlo, pero Alain no tuvo piedad. –Acabalo con Cuchillada Nocturna.

Mi ave feérica no parecía reaccionar, pero eso nada le importó al entrenador y su Pokémon, cuando con una sonrisa macabra, el Weavile usó sus garras rojas para golpear repetidas veces su emplumado cuerpo. Miré al árbitro, pero éste no parecía tener la intención de declarar la batalla por finalizada. Las plumas empezaron a cubrir el campo de batalla, y la sangre le dio un tono más brillante al rojo oscuro de las garras del pokémon siniestro.

–¡Basta, ya está derrotado! ¡Árbitro, si no indica como finalizada la batalla, no me importará ir yo mismo por mi Pokémon! –El sujeto, que parecía andar por los treintas, me miró serio, para finalmente hacer su trabajo. Weavile se alejó del cuerpo de mi Hada, volviendo con su sonriente entrenador. Yo aproveché eso para entrar al campo y recoger a mi hada voladora.

Al mirar el área donde recibió las constantes Cuchilladas Nocturnas, pude ver cortadas, raspones, plumas arrancadas de cuajo y ensangrentadas. Suprimiendo mi furia, saqué una poción de acción rápida, y la apliqué sobre la piel de mi Pokémon. La hemorragia paró, así que devolví a mi amigable criatura a su dispositivo de contención y me coloqué en mi lugar al borde del campo de batalla. Miré a Pikachu, y su expresión me lo dijo todo, deseaba hacer pagar a ese Weavile por lo hecho a su amigo, así que decidí que ahora lo usaría a él. Antes de hacer el llamado, miré una vez más a Alain, y su expresión me lo dijo todo: estaba dispuesto a llegar aún más lejos. Entendí que tendría que dejar cualquier tipo de moralidad a un lado para vencer a tal sujeto, y al fin cumplir mi sueño.

Le indiqué a mi roedor que era hora de seguir y este salió al campo con sus mejillas expresando con chispas sus ardientes deseos. Miré al placo donde estaba ubicada Serena, y pude apreciar que me miraba preocupada, yo le hice un gesto con la cara indicando que todo estaría bien, y ella me sonrió comprendiéndome. "Lo siento Serena, pero no puedo apegarme del todo a nuestro credo durante esta batalla", pensé, ahora convencido de que debía ir con todo, incluida la agresividad necesaria para vencer al campeón.

–Pikachu, usa Atactrueno.

–Weavile, Rayo Hielo.

El torrente eléctrico chocó contra el rayo concentrado de energía gélida, ninguna de las dos expresiones de energía elemental cedía ante su homónimo. Lo átomos de aire cercanos al extremo del Rayo Hielo perdían energía, la nueve de electrones perdía velocidad de giro, por el contario, el aire cercano al Atactrueno sufría de sobre energización, un constante flujo de electrones permitía la aparición de múltiples chispas y una sensación de calor proporcionada por los iones en reacción. La Bola Luminosa colgando en el cuello de mi roedor brilló, otorgando energía de ataque a su poseedor. La reacción química y física llegó a su punto culmen, cuando Pikachu liberó aún más energía, y los átomos electrificados sobrepasaron a aquellos sin energía calórica y cinética. La termodinámica en su máxima expresión mostró a los átomos con electrones de más ponerse por encima de aquellos con un estado inversamente proporcional; en pocas palabras, el Atactrueno golpeó el cuerpo de Weavile, electrocutándolo.

Sonreí de lado al ver como con dificultad el Weavile se reincorporaba, sus movimientos eran lentos, demostrando que la suerte estuvo de mi lado, el Atactrueno paralizó al Pokémon oscuro. Pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a mi Pokémon respirar agitadamente, como si hubiera hecho esfuerzo de más; al mirar al Weavile lo comprendí. Presión, esa desgraciada habilidad con la que he estado lidiando más veces de lo normal, ahora debía acabar con el tipo Siniestro/Hielo usando pocos movimientos para evitar que mi roedor se presione más de lo necesario.

–Rápido Weavile, sacúdete esa parálisis y usa Cuchillada Nocturna. –Pikachu se tensó al escuchar esa orden, claramente seguía molesto por lo sucedido con Togekiss, y yo también. El Pokémon siniestro acató lo dicho por el pelinegro, y con una velocidad muy inferior a la mostrada hasta el momento, se lanzó con sus garras blancas teñidas de rojo oscuro.

–Pikachu, usa Sustituto y luego ataca con Hierva Lazo.

Sin esfuerzo mi roedor amarillo evitó el ataque, dejando atrás a una versión sintética de sí mismo, el Pikachu falso, muy similar a un Wobbuffet, que solo es capaz de recibir golpes sin atacar, pero a diferencia de dicho Pokémon del tipo Psíquico, es incapaz de contratacar o devolver los golpes. En esencia, el Sustituto es una bolsa de boxeo con resistencia limitada por los tipos del usuario y el tipo del ataque usado en él; igual a como sería en un combate real. El sustituto reacciona ante los pulsos mentales de su creador, tanto instintivamente, como conscientemente; o sea, es capaz de actuar ante impulso, como actuar mediante el control de su usuario.

El roedor amarillo sin sentimientos ni expresiones aguantó el golpe del Weavile sin ser derrotado, cosa que el Pikachu real aprovechó, para, saliendo detrás de su Sustituto y atacar con un Hierva Lazo, que tomó de los pies al Pokémon siniestro, azotándolo contra el suelo. El peso ligero del tipo Siniestro/Hielo influyó en que el daño fuera poco, pero, aun así, era fácil decir que no duraría mucho más.

–Weavile, evita al Sustituto ese y ataca al Pikachu con Rayo Hielo. –El Pokémon de Alain se alejó del aparente sin vida Pikachu y lanzó su ataque gélido a mi Pokémon; pero el ataque nunca hizo contacto con Pikachu, pues su versión realizada en base a energía elemental de tipo Normal, apareció para recibir el golpe y evitar de esa forma que su creador saliera lastimado, controlado de manera mental como por el mismo Pikachu. Aun habiendo recibido el Rayo Hielo de lleno, el Sustituto aguantó, y permaneció en medio del campo, preparado para defender a la versión original de sí mismo. Sonreí al comprobar que el entrenamiento de resistencia de mi Pikachu estaba dando resultados hasta en sus Sustitutos.

–Pikachu, atácalo con un Atactrueno. –Pikachu saltó al aire y por sobre su copia, lanzó un poderoso torrente eléctrico.

–Protección Weavile. –El Pokémon Garra filo creó un escudo de energía frente a él, y éste dispersó la energía eléctrica del ataque de Pikachu. –Ahora usa Doble Equipo y ataca con Cuchillada Nocturna.

Ese fue el mayor error de Alain hasta el momento de la batalla, pues yo solía practicar bastante las contra-estrategias para lidiar con Doble Equipo. Probablemente en ese momento, cuando era un máximo perdedor, lidiar con los clones del Doble Equipo era lo que mejor sabía hacer. El Weavile se dividió en múltiples copias, versiones de sí mismo similares a reflejos o sombras, diferentes al Sustituto por ser meras ilusiones, sin resistencia, incapaces de soportar el más mínimo roce, y solo útiles para imitar a su usuario y esconderlo durante el ataque, aumentando su evasión. Cuando los clones etéreos estuvieron suficientemente cerca de Pikachu y su Sustituto, lancé mi orden.

–Pikachu, lanza Atactrueno y usa Contraescudo. –La estrategia que ideé en un momento de inspiración durante mi viaje por Sinnoh, fue llevada a cabo a la perfección por mi roedor. Mientras el Sustituto se alejó a una zona segura, Pikachu lanzó un Atactrueno al aire, y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, en algo visiblemente similar al **Break Dance**. El escudo de plasma generado sobre Pikachu bastó para que, ante el contacto, todas las copias del Weavile que se lanzaron al ataque, desaparecerán en el acto. En ese momento se escuchó un ruido sordo, fue el Weavile original, que cayó al suelo del campo de batalla, claramente dañado.

Al parecer el Weavile intentó confundir a Pikachu avanzando junto a la primera ola de copias, usando la otra mitad de estas como engaño. Ante el impacto con el piso, el resto de copias desapareció en el acto, siendo Weavile incapaz de mantener la ilusión debido a su estado físico. Yo decidí que era hora de acabar con la batalla, y producto de un último Atactrueno, el tipo Siniestro/Hielo fue derrotado; el grito de dolor que salió de la boca de la oscura creatura hizo que una extraña sonrisa sádica apareciera en mi cara, me sentí poderoso, y me estaba gustando esa sensación.

Para mí no fue un secreto que Pikachu usó más electricidad de la necesaria para derrotar al Weavile, eso fue una clara venganza en nombre de su compañero. Pero ante tal acción, ni yo, ni Alain, dijimos nada. El pelinegro regresó su Pokémon a su dispositivo de contención, y en silencio sacó a su siguiente opción. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el Pokémon que el Campeón de Kalos eligió.

–¿Alain, me estas subestimando? –Pregunté sarcásticamente. Frente a Pikachu, en el aire, realizaba piruetas un hermoso Unfezant. El Pokémon ave, de varios tonos oscuros, predominando el gris claro en su pecho y alas, y color verde oscuro en su abdomen, finalizado con una especie de mascarilla roja en su cara, como claro indicativo que era un macho. No dudaba de la fuerza del Pokémon, pero usar un tipo Volador contra un tipo Eléctrico en una batalla por el título de Campeón Regional, es jugar con el destino.

–No puedo subestimarte si de partida no estimo nada de ti. Puede que seas un combatiente fuerte, pero no tienes madera de Campeón, a diferencia de mí. Y pienso demostrártelo venciendo a esa rata tuya con el poder de mi Unfezant. –Aclaró con tono y mirada engreídos.

–Pienso hacer que te tragues tus palabras y provocar que esa expresión se convierta en una de terror. –Murmuré para mí mismo. –Pikachu, espera detrás del Sustituto.

–Unfezant, acaba primero con ese Sustituto, usa Viento Afín y luego ataca con Ala Acero. –El ave agitó sus alas, provocando que se formaran corrientes de aire que funcionaban de manera positiva para el equipo de Alain, y negativa para el mío. Gracias al efecto de las corrientes de aire, el Pokémon de Unova se lanzó en picada a una velocidad increíble en dirección a Pikachu y su Sustituto. Pero la velocidad extra no bastó para que rebasara la velocidad de mi roedor por una diferencia lo suficientemente grande, para que este no tuviera tiempo de reacción.

–Pikachu, detenlo usando Poder Oculto. –Las esferas gélidas aparecieron desde detrás del Pikachu falso, golpeando el pico y la cara del Unfezant, causando bastante daño.

Pero el Poder Oculto de tipo Hielo no bastó para detener la arremetida del ave, que, con su ala recubierta en metal, golpeó el abdomen del Sustituto, provocando que cayera al suelo y se desvaneciera como si fuera una escultura de arena. Dado lo productivo del uso del Sustituto durante la batalla contra el Weavile, pensé en volver a usarlo; pero tomando en cuenta que la creación de dicha copia requiere bastante energía vital, y que contra un tipo Volador la batalla sería más frenética, decidí dedicarme a atacar usando el poder de ataque especial de mi primer Pokémon.

–¡Perfecto! Unfezant, ahora ataca usando Corte Aéreo.

–¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

Las típicas sierras de viento salieron de las alas del ave de Unova, y la rapidez del ataque fue tan estremecedora, que Pikachu nada pudo hacer para evitar recibir todas y cada una de ellas. Pésima fue nuestra suerte pues al recibir el ataque de lleno; Pikachu cayó al suelo, quedando expuesto, y perdiendo su oportunidad de atacar. Ese efecto, conocido como retroceso, tiene un bajo porcentaje de suceder al usar Corte Aéreo, en mi caso no sucede muy seguido, y al suertudo de Alain le salió a la primera. El engreído ex novio de mi bella pelimiel ordenó sin piedad el uso de un Ataque Aéreo. Uno de los ataques de tipo Volador más poderosos, usado en mi Pikachu, que aún tan siquiera lograba reincorporarse.

Pensé en volver a usar Sustituto, pero el ave, sin perder un solo segundo, se lanzó desde el aire, usando los últimos vestigios del Viento Afín para aumentar su velocidad. Pikachu solo fue capaz de volver a ponerse sobre sus cuatro pequeñas patas, cuando el ataque le llegó con toda la furia del cielo. El calibre del impacto fue tal, que montones de polvo se levantaron sobre el ambiente, ensombreciendo la visión. El ave no tardó en salir de la nube de suciedad, colocándose al lado de su sonriente entrenador. Cuando la tierra y polvo se asentaron, Pikachu estaba luchando por levantarse, estaba muy dañado, se veía golpeado, magullado.

–Creo que ya puede dar por terminada la batalla, señor árbitro. Unfezant, acaba a esa rata usando Ala de Acero. –Miré con terror la mirada asustada de Pikachu, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

–¡Vamos amigo, esto es todo por lo que hemos luchado este año! No salimos de la miseria para volver a ella, no podemos volver con las manos vacías. ¡Tenemos que demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados! ¡Tenemos muchas bocas que callar! –Pikachu recibió mi discurso, y aumentó los esfuerzos por ponerse en pie.

–Qué tristes y patéticas formas de vida… ¡Salgan de Kalos y vuelvan al basurero de donde salieron! –Gritó Alain, indicando con su cabeza al ave que ya podía ejecutar su acción; al parecer el ave estaba esperando eso desde que escucho su orden, intuyendo que su entrenador no había acabado de fanfarronear.

–¡Vamos Pikachu, ponte en pie y derríbalo con Atactrueno, usa todas tus fuerzas! ¡Recuerda todo lo que pasamos en las ligas anteriores, recuerda las ocasiones que nos dañaron, recuerda todas esas veces que nos humillaron, recuerda las mentiras que juntos vivimos, deja salir todo el resentimiento que juntos hemos acumulado por estos siete años de vida! –Dije, ignorando los comentarios del pelinegro.

El ave se elevó en el cielo, generando expectativa, y recubrió sus dos alas con un brillo metálico, usando cada célula de hierro de su cuerpo. Con las plumas de sus alas endurecidas, bajó en picada, a una velocidad promedio, pues la corriente de aire ya había cesado. Pikachu, por otro lado, ignoró el daño recibido por el Corte y Ataque Aéreos; a los cuales no habría sobrevivido de no ser porque su Sustituto recibió la mayoría de daño en su batalla contra el Pokémon siniestro. Aún a pesar de no haber sido muy dañado en su batalla contra el Weavile, la Presión hizo su trabajo, y el roedor se veía muy cansado.

Pero Pikachu lo ignoró todo y se enfocó en cargar energía eléctrica en sus mejillas rojas; la Bola Luminosa en su cuello brilló como nunca, y un rayo luminoso como el Sol salió en dirección del Unfezant, que ya se encontraba a casi un metro de Pikachu. La energía eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo del ave, que chilló dolorosamente, pasando de lejos a su objetivo. El Pokémon de Unova terminó por estrellarse contra el piso justo detrás de mi roedor. Residuo eléctrico aún era visible en su cuerpo, pero el ave tras semejante ataque, no pudo volver a levantarse.


	26. Alcanzando la Cima

**Alcanzando la Cima**

* * *

–Unfezant ya no puede continuar. Con éste, ya tres Pokémon del Campeón han sido derrotados. Como indican las reglas, habrá un descanso de diez minutos, pero no pueden salir del salón, ni usar productos médicos para curar Pokémon que aún no hayan salido del combate. –Me senté en el piso al escuchar el discurso del árbitro.

Pikachu se me acercó bastante cansado, su pecho se elevaba y contraía a una velocidad constante. Tomé al pequeño tipo Eléctrico y lo coloqué en mi regazo, acariciando su cola y detrás de sus orejas, algo que siempre ha sido de agrado de mi pequeño amigo. Miré por sobre mi hombro, en dirección del palco donde Serena estaba ubicada, y ahí la vi, concentrada en mí, mientras se llevaba una especie de refrigerio de medio tiempo a la boca; le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, y eso bastó para que mi espíritu se fortaleciera. Deseaba ganar no solo por mi sueño de generar un cambio y demostrar mi valía al mundo, sino que también lo deseaba hacer por ella, para limpiar su nombre, cambiar Kalos, y que ella no se sienta incomoda en la región nunca más.

El tiempo de descanso acabó, y durante todo lo que duró este, Alain no dirigió su mirada hacia Serena, tampoco me puso atención a mí, que dediqué mi tiempo en ayudar a Pikachu a relajar los músculos; que debido a la regla de no cambiar los Pokémon, seguiría luchando. El Campeón se limitó a mirar hacia el vacío, como si en ese lugar fuera a encontrar lo necesario para derrotarme, o para llenar su propia vida sin sentido. Ambos nos colocamos en las plataformas para entrenadores, y ante la indicación del árbitro, procedimos a llamar a nuestros Pokémon al campo de batalla.

Pikachu, un poco recuperado, se dirigió al centro, esperando a su contrincante. Frente a mi roedor apareció otro Pokémon del tipo Siniestro. Bisharp, el Pokémon tipo Siniestro/Acero, con cuerpo humanoide, similar a una armadura hecha por algún sádico; los colores de su cuerpo variaban desde el rojo al plateado oscuro y claro, blanco y amarillo, este estaba formado por varias piezas puntiagudas y filosas rodeando cada parte de su cuerpo, la siguiente batalla sería una difícil, sin duda.

–Pikachu, usa Atactrueno, rápido, no dejes que se acerque.

–Bisharp, ya sabes que hacer.

Ante las palabras de Alain, el tipo Acero corrió en dirección de mi roedor, esquivando con saltos y giros los constantes rayos lanzados desde el cuerpo de mi Pokémon, con un brillo metálico formándose en sus brazos. La tensión se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando el amenazador Pokémon se encontró cerca de Pikachu, ya que aún desconocía cual sería el siguiente movimiento que Alain daría como indicación. Pero cuando estaba dentro del rango de un metro, un torrente de electricidad golpeó el cuerpo del pokémon metálico, con una fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a apoyarse en una de sus rodillas, con sus brazos aun brillando.

–Bisharp, ignora el dolor y ataca con Guillotina. –La sangre de mi cuerpo se detuvo. Sentí mi cuerpo volverse frío como el mismo dragón de hielo, Kyurem. Sabía que Guillotina tiene un muy bajo porcentaje de impactar debido a lo lento que es cargar el poder del ataque; pero entre que Pikachu estaba en shock al igual que yo, y que eso era el brillo que estuvo cargando desde que se alejó de su entrenador, ya nada podíamos hacer. –¡Acaba con esa desgraciada rata! ¡Ya!

Un golpe fulminante es aquel que posee un poder de impacto tal, que no importa cuando sea dado, el Pokémon que lo recibe caerá derrotado; dada la posibilidad alta de que resulte mortal, en el pasado fueron baneados de los combates oficiales, pero eso acabó cuando sucedió la gran reforma, después de la crisis. A pesar de volver a ser legales, nunca me llegué a topar con entrenadores que usaran golpes fulminantes, debido que tienen bastantes requisitos de uso y tienen muy baja precisión.

En el caso de Guillotina, el nivel de poder del usuario debe ser mayor al de aquel que lo recibe; eso me llevó a preguntarme el poder de aquel Bisharp. Pikachu es uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes a pesar de su tamaño, y aunque en combates reales el poder baja o sube dependiendo de la situación, y Pikachu está dañado y cansado, no deja de ser sorprendente que Bisharp pudiera usar tal ataque a la primera sin que fallara. Temí por la vida de mi Pokémon, mi mejor amigo, mi inicial y aquel con quien hui de casa.

Los dos brazos brillantes de Bisharp se cruzaron, formando una "X", y con la zona filosa de ambas muñecas expuesta, atacó el cuello de Pikachu; todo en solo un segundo desde que el Pokémon Filo recibió el Atactrueno. En un movimiento rápido, un brillo increíble, con la mismo forma de antes, se reflejó frente a Pikachu, y el Bisharp apareció en un instante justo detrás del roedor. No esperé nada, y aun sabiendo que podría ser descalificado, entré al campo como ya antes había hecho en la final de la Conferencia Lumiose.

Cuando entré, el árbitro detuvo su anuncio de la finalización del combate, y me llamó la atención, pero simplemente lo ignoré; éste, comprendiendo la situación, me dio una advertencia que también ignoré, y terminó por indicar la derrota de Pikachu. Cuando tomé en brazos a Pikachu, sentí mi estómago dar un vuelco, pues tenía una cortada profunda en la zona de su cuello, que bien pudo haber terminado en decapitación si Pikachu hubiera estado más débil. Miré con cuidado, y pude comprobar que ninguna vena o artería importante se vio comprometida, sobre todo la yugular, y apliqué medicina en spray; tuve que usar Hiperpoción para terminar con el sangrado.

El disgusto y enojo que había sentido a través del combate llegó a límites insospechados, ahora deseaba ver al mismísimo Alain muerto. Mi furia era tal, que no pensaba seguir jugando del todo limpio, también usaría fuerza desmedida sin escrúpulos, comprendí que en un mundo de Raticate Alola no podía ser un Raticate continental; en referencia a que los de Alola son de tipo Normal/Siniestro, y los de Kanto, o continentales, son solo tipo Normal. Devolví a Pikachu a su Poké Ball para evitar que su condición empeorara, miré con odio y asco la sonrisa victoriosa en la cara del Campeón.

Tomé de mi cinturón de objetos, la Poké Ball de Chandelure, y me dispuse a derretir el metal del Pokémon de Alain. Miré a Serena, y estaba me estaba dirigiendo una miranda muy preocupada, seguro por Pikachu y por mí, pero de igual manera yo le indiqué que todo estaría bien, su preocupación no pareció desvanecerse, pero yo decidí demostrar con acciones que soy un entrenador competente, que mi valor como individuo está a la altura de aquellos que me ven hacía bajo en la alta esfera de Kalos.

–Chandelure, es hora de desatar el infierno. –Claramente mis Pokémon captaron mis intenciones, ya que, al salir de su contención, Chandelure aumentó el tamaño de sus llamas hasta la altura de unos metros, provocando que el salón entero se calentara. Alain no respondió a ello, y simplemente dio la primera orden.

–Cabeza de Metal. –El Pokémon en quien se inspiró el alfil en el juego de ajedrez, se lanzó con su cabeza en alto contra mi candelabro flotante.

–Chandelure, ataca con Lanzallamas, frena su embestida.

El ataque del tipo Siniestro/Acero fue detenido por un manto de llamas ominoso, que terminó elevando una vez más la temperatura del salón, engullendo el cuerpo metálico del Pokémon. Con un chillido de metal, la criatura se desplomó al suelo, con varias partes de su cuerpo al rojo vivo. La llamarada del fantasma se detuvo, pero el Pokémon oscuro aún no estaba derrotado; con dificultad se apoyó con sus manos y pies, y de un saltó volvió a la carga, ignorando el dolor. La corta distancia y la sorpresa fueron factores que jugaron en contra de mi candelabro, quien recibió el arremetimiento de acero.

Fue la cúpula central del candelabro fantasma la que recibió todo el impacto, pero la fuerza del golpe no fue suficiente para implicar un riesgo de rotura; claramente las diferentes quemaduras distribuidas por el cuerpo del Bisharp tenían que ver con ello.

–Ataque Centrado. –Una esfera luminosa de gran tamaño se empezó a formar en las manos de Bisharp, su brillo era tal que lograba ocultar tanto al Pokémon coma a Alain. Sospeché que eso sería una estrategia similar a la mía, usar un movimiento al que el rival es inmune para ocultar el verdadero ataque.

–Chandelure, atento… –Esperé hasta que la esfera se terminó de formar en ambas manos del alfil, aguanté hasta el último segundo, cuando ésta fue lanzada en dirección de Chandelure. La esfera se acercaba y aún no sabía cuál sería la estrategia, pero lo que sucedió después me tomó por sorpresa.

–… –Un murmullo fue todo lo que escuché, miré a ambos lados, pero no vi señal de Bisharp. El Ataque centrado traspasó a Chandelure sin hacer daño; pensé que fuera lo que Alain pensaba hacer, había fallado, pero estaba equivocado. Vi chispas recorrer el cuerpo de mi fantasma, que inmediatamente perdió su constante movimiento pendular. "Eso fue parálisis, pero ¿cómo? Ataque Centrado no debería afectar a Chandelure, y menos causar parálisis", pensé, atónito. Miré el rostro de Alain y la misma sonrisa irritante de antes se dibujó en su estúpida cara. –¿Qué te pareció? ¿Notaste como oculté una Onda Trueno dándole uso al brillo del Ataque Centrado? Es similar a esa estrategia tuya con ese debilucho Togekiss, pero mucho mejor.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más, mi estómago se revolvió al escuchar risas desquiciadas salir de su boca, al terminar su discurso de pavoneo. Pero debía admitir que la estrategia fue muy buena, y ahora la ventaja que había ganado causándole la quemadura a Bisharp, la perdí al momento que Chandelure fue paralizado. "Debo pensar una estrategia rápido", me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, mirando a mi Pokémon.

–Chandelure, usa Bola de Energía. –No me serviría de nada seguir adelante con ataques de tipo Fantasma, por lo tanto, tendía que valerme con Lanzallamas y Bola de Energía, tal vez podría infligir más quemaduras con Fuego Fatuo o usarlo para engañar a Alain. "No, eso ya no va a funcionar", me di cuenta que seguir usando movimientos que no causan daño, como engaño, haría que la estrategia perdiera su efecto al abusar de ella; similar a como sería si abusaba de Lanzallamas por su efectividad sobre el acero.

–Ignora ese ataque y usa Cabeza de Metal. –En ese momento me di cuenta: Alain tiene una enorme desventaja en esta batalla a pesar de que su Pokémon sea tipo Siniestro. No importaba eso, de hecho, ya que mientras ese tipo es fuerte y resistente contra el tipo Fantasma, su tipo Acero es débil contra el fuego de Chandelure. Además, no poseía ningún ataque lo suficientemente efectivo, al no haberle otorgado ataques del tipo Sinestro a Bisharp. Ni siquiera podría aprovechar la disminución en la velocidad de mi Pokémon, ya que Guillotina no posee efecto en los fantasmas; y usar Onda Trueno una vez más no cambiaría mucho las cosas, pues ya mi Pokémon está paralizado.

En resumen, Onda Trueno solo serviría como distracción o para enviar más ondas de choque paralizantes poco útiles en Chandelure por su estado actual. Ataque Centrado y Guillotina no afectan al tipo Fantasma, debido a que son de tipo Lucha y Normal respectivamente. Eso solo le deja Cabeza de Metal, la cual no hará gran daño por ser un ataque físico con daño neutro, ya que Bisharp, al estar quemado, es incapaz de infligir más de la mitad de su poderío físico natural.

Sonreí victorioso, entendiendo que la sonrisa odiosa de Alain solo era blofeo. En ese momento, Bisharp ya estaba envistiendo a Chandelure, pero éste último esperó hasta que el tipo Acero estuvo cerca, para lanzar como ametralladora una ronda de Bolas de Energía a quemarropa. Las esferas de energía verdosa palpitantes, chocaron de frente contra Bisharp, derribándolo. Pude ver un aura oscura verdosa rodear el cuerpo de Bisharp, y supe que ya había ganado. Esa aura fue señal de que la defensa especial de Bisharp decayó, dejándolo básicamente indefenso a un Lanzallamas. Pero Alain no perdería sin luchar hasta el final.

–Vamos Bisharp, no puedes perder contra ese jodido candelabro, ataca una vez más con Cabeza de Hierro.

–¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos Pokémon estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que no existiera el tiempo de reacción, y ante la parálisis del mío, el de Alain pudo conectar su cabeza contra el domo central de Chandelure. Mi fantasma no pudo realizar su ataque y retrocedió, viéndose muy cansado; sabía que mi fantasma de fuego podría aguantar dos ataques o más, así que ordené otro Lanzallamas lo más rápido que pude, sin temer por las consecuencias directas. Alain hizo lo propio, y otra vez la velocidad de Bisharp fue mayor, creí que la parálisis impediría a Chandelure atacar, pero justo cuando la cabeza del alfil golpeó el rostro fantasmal de mi Pokémon, una onda de fuego lo cubrió. La distancia jugó en contra de Bisharp, que antes de poder alejarse estaba bañado en un mar de llamas. Gritos de dolor se escucharon en el salón antes de que la armadura viviente cayera al piso derrotada.

Las palabras del árbitro no se hicieron esperar. Alain, con disgusto grabado en sus expresiones y movimientos, devolvió a su Pokémon, escupiendo palabras venenosas al aire y a su compañero. El quinto Pokémon salió al campo, y me percaté de que Alain se estaba especializando en el tipo Sinestro. Una rana azul, con abdomen color crema, cabeza similar a los pliegues de un origami, y su larga lengua rosa envuelta en su cuello, apareció en el campo realizando una pose ninja. El Greninja apoyándose con sus patas traseras y la pata delantera derecha, y levantando la izquierda, se preparó para recibir órdenes.

–Chandelure, usa Fuego Fatuo. –Grité la orden lo más rápido que pude, esperando que la rana, conocida por su velocidad desmedida, sufriera al menos un poco daño por parte de mi fantasma. Alain se mantuvo tranquilo, confinado, y con voz tediosa dio su orden.

–Shuriken de Agua.

Crucé los dedos, mientras con tranquilidad la rana formaba estrellas a base agua, del doble de tamaño de la palma de una mano. Confiaba en que Chandelure podría convocar las llamas fantasmas y provocar una quemadura a la rana. Una llama de cada extremo de su cuerpo de candelabro se empezó a separar, flotando ligeramente, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlas, un chispazo apareció en el cuerpo de Chandelure. La parálisis afectó al cuerpo del fantasma, evitándole realizar el ataque, cuando pensé en alguna solución, fue demasiado tarde, y los Shuriken de Agua golpearon su cuerpo; el fuego de su cuerpo disminuyó, cayendo inmóvil al suelo, debilitado.

Pensé en lo sucedido mientras devolvía a Chandelure a su Poké Ball y escuchaba el típico anuncio del árbitro; aún no podía creer que un Shuriken de Agua bastara para derrotar a mi Pokémon. Claro que Chandelure ya había recibido daño, y por supuesto, al ser muy eficaz, el ataque de agua era de esperar que fuera bastante dañino, pero ¿para derrotarlo con un golpe? Chandelure no sufrió mucho en contra de la batalla contra Bisharp, solo la Onda Trueno y un par de golpes de Cabeza de Metal, eso implicaría que el poder de ataque especial de esa rana ha de ser increíble.

–Toxapex, yo te elijo. –Dije lanzando la Poké Ball de mi tipo Agua. Apostaría por jugar al envenenar y defender, como suelo hacer con mi estrella de mar venenosa. Miré a los ojos de Alain, y con confianza en mí valía, continué con la batalla final para convertirme en el Campeón de Kalos. –Usa Carga Tóxica.

–Greninja, usa Púas.

A una velocidad indescriptible, Greninja creo un puñado de púas hechas de tierra, similares a guijarros, y las lanzó a mi lado del campo de batalla. Vi como la piel de la rana ganó una contextura rugosa y reseca, pero lo ignoré. Toxapex ejecutó su orden y el Greninja recibió el ataque, pero, para mi sorpresa, las gotas del líquido venenoso disparadas por mi Pokémon no le estaban haciendo casi ningún daño. Sabía que Carga Tóxica no sería muy efectivo, pues el Greninja no estaba envenenado, pero nunca esperé que fuera tan poco el daño causado.

Le di vueltas al asunto mientras seguía lanzando órdenes. Yo indicaba Carga Tóxica, y la rana simplemente se limitaba a esquivar y evitar el veneno, las pocas veces que la rana fue cubierta en veneno, este apenas y reaccionó con la piel rugosa del Pokémon. Me esforcé por recordar lo poco que sabía de Greninja, y rememoré haber leído la lista de habilidades de los iniciales de Kalos, en una ocasión.

El inicial de agua, en su última etapa evolutiva, dígase el Pokémon al cual me enfrentaba, posee dos habilidades, la natural, Torrente, la habilidad que poseen todos los iniciales de tipo Agua de cada región, que consiste en aumentar el poder de ataque de los movimientos de tipo Agua cuando su vitalidad se ve comprometida. Pero también estaba la habilidad oculta, aquella que se solo se manifiesta en ocasiones muy puntuales, mediante mutaciones en la forma base del Pokémon; y la de Greninja es Mutatipo. Capaz de provocar cambios internos en el Pokémon, permitiéndole adaptarse al tipo de los movimientos que usa, para dar paso a un **Stab **perpetuo.

Claro que Mutatipo permite que el poder de cada ataque lanzado sea mayor, pero también permite cambiar deliberadamente el tipo del Pokémon que posea dicha habilidad. En este caso, Púas es un movimiento de tipo Tierra, que es resistente al tipo Veneno, por eso los ataques no estaban haciendo casi daño. Alain había estado jugando conmigo, por eso no atacó, para que su Greninja mantuviera el tipo Tierra. Ahora debía hacer una estrategia basada en el tipo del movimiento que pueda ordenar Alain, y tomando en cuenta la velocidad de la rana ninja, eso sería muy difícil.

Por otro lado, también debía cuidarme de las Púas, pues entre más las use el pelinegro, habrá más posibilidad de recibir daño por contacto con el suelo. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, hice algo que probablemente Alain no esperaba. Ordené a Toxapex acercarse a Greninja usando Carga Tóxica en su rostro, cegándolo momentáneamente, para aprovecharme de ello y ordenar Escaldar. El agua impactó contra la piel rugosa de la rana, provocando que ésta chillara, claro, mientras fuera tipo Tierra, podría aprovechar que mi estrella de mar venenosa es tipo Agua.

–¡Mierda, ya nos descubrió! Greninja, cambia de tipo usando Rayo Hielo.

–Toxapex, Escaldar una vez más. –Esquivando las púas que estaban acumuladas a su alrededor, Toxapex dejó salir otro chorro de agua caliente en dirección a la rana, pero ésta última, valiéndose de su velocidad, lanzó antes un rayo gélido que congeló el agua que estaba por golpearla.

El agua congelada, en forma de cilindro con imperfecciones, cayó al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos. Miré la piel de la rana, y esta volvió a cambiar, dejó de verse rugosa y seca, y ahora era fácil apreciar que el agua que normalmente rodea al originalmente tipo Agua/Siniestro, se empezó a congelar, formando una especie de escarcha por encima de todo su cuerpo. "Ahora es tipo Hielo", razoné. Al fin podría atacar con ataques venenosos, pero para que mi estrategia funcionara, debía envenenar a la rana, y Carga Tóxica no posee esa capacidad, solo la de dañar más si aquel que la recibe está en estado de envenenamiento. Necesitaba propiciar que Greninja me atacara, para así usar Búnker.

–Greninja usa Shuriken de Agua. –Desde lejos, la rana formó los Shuriken acuáticos en su mano y los lanzó rodeando el perímetro donde se encontraba mi Pokémon. Entendí que Alain evitaría acercarse a Toxapex, y viendo la magnitud del ataque especial de rana, era difícil pensar que poseyera algún ataque de contacto como para que las púas del domo de Toxapex tuvieran contacto con la piel de la rana.

–Debo hacer que, de alguna forma, Greninja toque el cuerpo de Toxapex. –Murmuré para mí mismo. –Toxapex usa Recuperación.

Probablemente no recuperaría del todo la vitalidad, pero bastaría para dejarla casi como al principio. Igual ese no era mi objetivo principal, sabía que Greninja necesitaría acercarse a mi Pokémon para atacarlo frente a frente y evitar que se recupere, tanto Alain como yo no podíamos darnos el lujo de alargar la batalla más de lo necesario. El cuerpo del tipo Veneno/Agua empezó a brillar, muestra de que estaba por usar Recuperación.

–Greninja, acércate a esa cosa y atácalo con Pulso Oscuro, con fuerza, no puedes dejar que se recupere. –Para realizar dicho movimiento no hace falta tener contacto con el objetivo, pero ya tenía planeada una forma para ahorrarme ese problema. La rana se acercó a Toxapex concentrando oscuridad en sus manos, su piel volvió a cambiar, y pasó de estar bastante a húmeda, a simplemente rodearse de una casi imperceptible aura oscura; realmente el cambio a tipo Agua y Siniestro casi no se apreció, debido a que ambos son los tipos originales de Greninja.

–¡Toxapex, cancela el resto de la Recuperación, salta al aire y usa Búnker! –Grité cuando consideré que el Greninja estaba a la distancia correcta. La estrella de mar dejó de brillar y usó sus extremidades para forzar un saltó de resorte, elevándose varios metros por sobre el aire, ya ahí, cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con sus extremidades, formando una especie de esfera puntiaguda. Cuando el movimiento Búnker estuvo activo, endureciendo la piel la Toxapex, esta se precipitó hacia el suelo.

Todo aquello sucedió en menos de un segundo, así que Greninja nada pudo hacer para detenerse tras el impulso de velocidad inicial; apuntó sus manos a la esfera que estaba casi sobre él, y lanzó el Pulso Oscuro. Los aros rodeados de oscuridad morada nada hicieron al rígido cuerpo de Toxapex, que con fuerza cayó sobre la cabeza de la rana. La parte superior de la rana fue aplastada contra el piso, sin darle opción, a la misma, de escapar. Incluso por un momento me sentí mal por el Pokémon, así fue hasta que recordé lo que sufrieron los míos, y el sentimiento cambió a satisfacción.

–¡Greninja, quítate de encima a ese Pokémon mugroso y ataca con todo lo que tengas, usa el Pulso Oscuro más fuerte que puedas crear! –El grito de Alain sonó desesperado, estaba furioso, y claramente la batalla no estaba sucediendo como el esperaba.

Toxapex dejó de usar Búnker, y sus extremidades se suavizaron, volviendo a la forma de domo. Eso fue aprovechado por la rana, que saltó al aire, dejando caer a mi Pokémon, y con el mismo impulso, lanzó un poderosísimo Pulso Oscuro, que reventó contra el cuerpo de la estrella marina. La fuerza oscura fue tal, que Toxapex salió despedida hasta casi salir del gigantesco campo de batalla, su cuerpo quedó en la orilla de éste.

–Greninja, sigue atacando sin piedad, usa Pulso Oscuro combinado con Rayo Hielo.

Sin darme tiempo alguno para reaccionar, la rana saltó hasta la ubicación de mi Pokémon, y formando el Pulso Oscuro en sus manos, lo lanzó contra su cuerpo. Pero cuando los aros negros aún flotaban en el aire, Greninja lanzó el Rayo Hielo, su piel se cristalizó, y los aros se congelaron en el aire. El impacto sonó como si vidrio se estuviera quebrando. Toxapex salió propulsada de nuevo, y cayó en medio del campo, situación que usé a mi favor para contraatacar.

–Usa Recuperación, rápido. –La estrella marina estaba muy dañada, pero eso no evitó que se reincorporara y empezara a brillar. La rana no permitiría que eso sucediera, así que la duración del movimiento curativo de nuevo fue más corta de lo normal, pero bastó para que mi tipo Veneno estuviera otra vez en la batalla.

–Carga Tóxica. –La velocidad de Greninja volvió a resultar un aspecto negativo para éste, pues ya estaba cerca de Toxapex, listo para lanzar otro Rayo Hielo. La distancia bastó para que el veneno golpeara el cuerpo de la rana, que, por su palidez, estaba claro que la idea de usar Búnker había salido bien.

Algunas gotas de veneno se congelaron al ser tocadas por el rayo gélido, que fue a parar al cuerpo de domo de mi Pokémon. El veneno que no se congeló, cayó sobre la blanquecina piel del envenado batracio, que, gritando su nombre en agonía, se estampó contra el piso. En un efecto que nunca antes había visto, la legua de la rana se llenó de espuma, y se puso más blanca aún. "El efecto del veneno de Toxapex es horrendo", pensé al ver aquello. Claro, la dosis usada por mi tipo Veneno/Agua es menor que la necesaria para matar, ya que aun deseando aplastar a Alain, no cruzaría la línea de matar a un Pokémon, ellos no son culpables de lo que hacen sus entrenadores.

–Greninja, ignora el efecto de ese veneno, tu deber es luchar para mí, así que deja de arrastrarte en el suelo y ataca con Pulso Oscuro.

Me dio asco la reacción del Campeón de Kalos. "¿Así se comporta el mejor entrenador de la región entera?", mi pregunta dejó de tener sentido cuando recordé que estaba en la región que menos aprecia a sus Pokémon como los compañeros y las criaturas esplendidas que son. La rana, con una fuerza de voluntad impoluta, volvió a la carga, lanzando múltiples aros oscuros a Toxapex. Cada movimiento del Greninja sucedía en un parpadeo, así que mi lenta y defensiva estrella marina era incapaz de escapar de los arremetimientos de ésta. Esa era una gran desventaja, pero al menos ya había envenenado a la rana ninja, y esperaba que eso bastara para vencerla.

–Carga Tóxica.

–¡Púas! –El terror a la idea de recibir aquel ataque provocó que Alain se viera en la necesidad de recurrir a dicho movimiento por segunda vez. Más rocas puntiagudas rodearon mi lado del campo de combate, mientras la piel de la rana volvía al aspecto rugoso de hace un rato. El veneno cayó en el cuerpo de Greninja, pero no se dio la reacción de antes, pues el tipo Tierra ayudó a la rana a tolerar las toxinas.

–Escaldar, Toxapex. –Aproveché que ahora la rana ninja volvía a ser débil a los ataques de tipo Agua, y decidí tomar ventaja de ello.

–Greninja, esquiva y usa Rayo Hielo. –Sabía que la insistencia de Alain por usar ese ataque era debido a la búsqueda de congelar a Toxapex, pero no lo permitiría. El inicial de Kalos de tipo Agua esquivó fácilmente el chorro de agua caliente; y se preparó para lanzar el rayo gélido desde sus manos.

–¡Bunker!

El domo color violeta, celeste y naranja de Toxapex se endureció, y las púas se volvieron más visibles, pero esta ocasión no usé el movimiento para envenenar, sino para evitar que el Rayo Hielo dañara y congelara a mi Pokémon. En ese momento Alain empezó un juego macabro, y le ordenó a su Pokémon alternar ataques cuando viera que Toxapex dejaba de usar Búnker. Ello me llevó a insistir con el uso de dicho movimiento defensivo, el problema es que entre más se usa, más probabilidad hay de que falle. Y eso ocurrió al tercer arremetimiento de ataques de la rana, una de las extremidades de la estrella tóxica no se endureció a tiempo, y el Rayo Hielo con el que tuvo contacto, la congeló, dejando a mi Pokémon indefenso.

–¡Ahora, Greninja! ¡Pulso Oscuro!

–¡Mierda! Toxapex, ataca con Carga Tóxica.

El hielo le hizo imposible protegerse o atacar, simplemente vio indefensa como los aros y la neblina oscura, golpeaban su cuerpo, hasta que no aguantó más y se desmayó. Me di cuenta que por primera vez Alain venció dos de mis Pokémon con solo uno de los suyos, mientras devolvía a Toxapex a su contención. Le agradecí a mi Pokémon de Alola por su gran trabajo, y no era sarcasmo o simple palabrería, realmente la rana se veía mal por el efecto del envenenamiento, y Alain nada podía hacer hasta que su Pokémon fuera derrotado.

Escuché de fondo al árbitro decir lo que parecía ser casi un mantra de las batallas importantes, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la Poké Ball de mi quinto Pokémon. Hasta el momento Alain y yo estábamos empatados, sonreí ante la idea. "Estoy empatado cuatro a cuatro contra el Campeón de la región más difícil para los entrenadores", me sentí pleno. Pero eso no significaba que me conformara, estaba más cerca que nunca de alcanzar mi sueño, envíe esos sentimientos al Pokémon contenido en la esfera roja y blanca, y la lancé al centro del campo. El objeto rodó en mi dirección por efecto de la geometría del campo, y la tomé de vuelta.

Mientras recuperaba la esfera, producto de una costumbre de los entrenadores, pues bien podrías presionar el botón de las Poké Balls y así te ahorrarías la molestia de tener que recuperarla, mi súper ordenador viviente dejó clara su presencia. Frente a un asombrado Alain, mi Pokémon más fuerte gruño con un sonido artificial, era Metagross que abrió su boca metálica, mostrando un vacío negro sin fondo aparente. Con ese Pokémon no tendría arrebatos de bondad, acabaría con la rana ninja de un solo golpe.

–Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro. –Dije con tranquilidad.

–Greninja, esquiva y usa Pulso Oscuro.

Aunque al aparecer en el campo, el súper ordenador viviente se lastimó con las púas, ahora las esquivaba a la perfección, o incluso usaba sus fuertes garras para pulverizarlas. Pero la velocidad de Metagross no estaba a la altura que la de la rana ninja, que saltando se alejó del tipo Acero/Psíquico y lanzó los aros de negrura. El Pulso Oscuro dañó a mi poderoso Pokémon metálico, pero no era nada para preocuparse.

–Sigue así, usa Shuriken de Agua.

Le indiqué a Metagross que se acercara girando mientras usaba Defensa de Hierro, y éste, levantando ligeramente la patas del suelo, gracias al magnetismo de las ferropartículas, giró a una gran cantidad de revoluciones por segundo, tomando por sorpresa a Alain y su Pokémon. Pero, aun así, el elusivo Greninja pudo escapar de Metagross, alejándose en dirección de su entrenador. Cuando parecía que la batalla se volvería un juego del Meowth y el Ratata, la rana se desplomó en el suelo, mostrando signos de envenenamiento.

Probablemente el repentino movimiento propició que el veneno corriera mejor por su torrente sanguíneo, propulsando el efecto final del mismo. Alain a regañadientes le aplicó el antídoto a su Pokémon y entre insultos como: "Eres un inútil" y "Debería dejar que sufras un rato más del envenenamiento", devolvió a su Pokémon a la capsula rojiblanca.

–… Con Greninja, al Campeón solo le queda un Pokémon, si el retador lo vence, será declarado el Campeón de la Liga Kalos. –Afirmó el árbitro luego del anuncio habitual de la derrota de un Pokémon.

–Como si eso fuera a pasar. –Dijo el pelinegro sacando su última Poké Ball. –Charizard, es hora de demostrar el poder del Campeón, pues el resto del equipo solo era la entrada para el gran platillo.


	27. La Valía del Campeón

**La Valía del Campeón**

* * *

A pesar de tener a mi bestia metálica en el campo, más allá de la desventaja de tipo, temí por el poder de la creatura frente a mí. En esencia era un Charizard normal, un Pokémon Fuego/Volador de color naranja con abdomen amarillo y alas con la zona de debajo de color turquesa oscuro, su forma bien podría hacer creer a cualquiera que es del tipo Dragón, aunque no sea así.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero cuando sucedió, no solo no me enfoqué en él, sino que además estaba más preocupado en sacarme a mí y a Serena de una escena potencialmente peligrosa. El salón de baile colocado en un campo de combate a oscuras, y los tragos que llevaba encima, no me permitieron apreciar como es debido la magnificencia de la bestia que hizo conocido a Alain. El dragón falso rugió en dirección al aire, lanzando un torrente de fuego que logró alcanzar el techo de cemento por sobre nuestras cabezas, a unos cincuenta metros de altura.

Sabía que me quedaban dos Pokémon, y aunque no dudaba del poder de Metagross, desde ese momento decidí que la mega-evolución la guardaría para usarla con Tyranitar. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar y mi pulso estaba más acelerado de lo que nunca lo había estado en una batalla. Mirar a tremenda criatura y su collar de metal con una Charizardita X en su cuello, daba la sensación de que ya nada sería suficiente, que por eso Alain no había perdido un solo combate en cuatro años como Campeón.

Las dudas oscurecieron mi raciocinio y me sentí como aquel entrenador que temía a su propio poder, volví a temer al fracaso. Recordé la ocasión que perdí en la Conferencia Indigo, en Kanto, recordé como después de ello, Gary, mi único amigo, me abandonó. Miré a la expectante Serena, en el palco VIP, y me pregunté si ella también me dejaría en caso de perder. Una sensación abrumadora de soledad me cubrió, y creí que ya no podría seguir con la batalla.

Pero cuando más solo y débil me sentía, un aura me rodeó, pude notar que era una energía invisible, que me obligó a mirar a Metagross. Era él, mi Pokémon estaba mirándome de soslayo y me indicaba con su rígida expresión que el confiaba en mí y en mi criterio, nuestra valía como equipo. Y aunque nunca escuché palabras reales, éstas se materializaron en mi mente, eran palabras de gratitud y apoyo.

Una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla al recordar lo que pensé antes de intentar suicidarme hace poco más de un año; que los Pokémon son incapaces de llenar el vacío de las personas, pues no tienen palabras que dar, ni conversaciones que compartir. Pero, aunque ya me había arrepentido de ese pensamiento, ahora lo hacía más profundamente que nunca, pues Metagross me estaba hablando, muy a su manera, pero realmente me estaba trasmitiendo lo que pensaba de mí como su entrenador, y solo eran aspectos positivos.

Respiré hondo, destensé mis músculos y miré con gratitud a mi Pokémon, que, satisfecho, se volvió a enfocar en su rival. Todo sucedió en un tiempo lo suficientemente corto, como para que no terminara perdiendo ventaja tras un ataque sorpresivo. Alain, que estaba proporcionando unas palabras a su Charizard, lanzó la primera orden al aire, dando apertura a una batalla por el destino.

–Charizard, vuela y ataca desde arriba con Lanzallamas. –Tendría una ligera desventaja, ya que, aunque Metagross puede flotar con magnetismo, cuando él lo hace usa automáticamente un movimiento llamado Levitón, y él es consciente que hacer eso implicaría la descalificación por usar un quinto movimiento. Por otro lado, eso no impedía que usara sus fuertes patas para impulsarse en línea vertical u horizontal, para realizar cómodamente poderosos ataques.

–Metagross, Puño Meteoro.

Metagross se aferró al suelo con sus patas traseras y se impulsó al aire con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa al confiado dragón. Aunque el tipo Fuego intentó usar su habilidad de vuelo para esquivar el ataque, no reaccionó a tiempo y el puño de Metagross, rodeado de energía azulada con forma rocosa, impactó contra su abdomen. En el rostro de Charizard se formó una expresión de dolor bastante desagradable, aún con sus alas siendo batidas, tomó su estómago con su patas, y con dificultad devolvió el aire a sus pulmones, que habían sido vaciados tras recibir el golpe.

Tras haber superado los efectos del Puño Meteoro, las caras, tanto del entrenador como del Pokémon, se sincronizaron a la perfección; estaban muy molestos, probablemente se sintieran humillados. Ambos miraron a Metagross, que estaba apoyado en medio del campo, lejos de las púas, con sus cuatro patas en el suelo. Alain ordenó otro Lanzallamas y yo le indiqué a mi compañero que esquivara el ataque. Metagross se movió como una araña por el campo de batalla, evitando los constantes ataques de fuego, que, sin descanso, Charizard insistía en usar.

Me sorprendió la actitud inmadura de ambos contrincantes de combate, habría esperado que Alain y su Pokémon más fuerte tuvieran la cabeza más fría a la hora de enfrentar rivales de alto nivel, aunque tal vez era debido a que hace tiempo no se enfrentaban a nadie que les diera pelea, y eso les incomodaba. Pero estaba más que claro que el campeón de Kalos no sería un entrenador tan mediocre de usar un ataque indiscriminadamente sin pensar, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que los constantes Lanzallamas eran una forma de acercase a Metagross. Cuando pensaba indicarle a mi Pokémon que se cubriera y usara Defensa de Hierro, la orden de Alain cayó como un rayo.

–¡Charizard, ahora! ¡Puño Trueno! –El falso dragón giró en el aire y se acercó por la retaguardia a Metagross, éste intentó girar para responder, fiel a su entrenamiento de reacción en caso de que yo no diera alguna orden, pero fue inútil. El puño del tipo Fuego golpeó la base metálica de mi súper ordenador de acero, múltiples chispas lo recorrieron, debido a la conductividad del material. Claramente Alain buscaba paralizar a mi Pokémon, tal como hizo con Chandelure, pero por suerte no sucedió, las chispas sobre el cuerpo de Metagross desaparecieron y éste se colocó frente al inicial de Kanto, listo para atacar.

–¡Puño Hielo!

–Lanzallamas.

Decidí jugar al mismo juego, y ahora apostaba por congelar parte del cuerpo de Charizard. Tal vez el efecto del congelamiento no duraría mucho en caso de no congelar todo su cuerpo, pero bastaría para tomar ventaja. Las llamas cubrieron el cuerpo de Metagross, pero este siguió adelante, y golpeó la cara de su adversario, que se vio en la necesidad de detener su ataque y alejarse. El efecto del puño gélido fue menor, pues ganó temperatura ante el contacto con el fuego, pero bastó para mostrar un punto: no somos rivales fáciles de vencer.

–No pienso usar la Mega-evolución contigo, voy a vencer a tus últimos Pokémon sin necesidad de ella, y demostraré que eres un perdedor.

–… –Me mantuve en silencio ante la provocación, ya que no deseaba ponerme nervioso enfrascándome en una batalla de insultos. Metagross bastaría para llevar a Alain y su Pokémon al límite. –Metagross, usa Puño Meteoro una vez más.

–¡Anillo de Fuego! –Al escuchar eso, entendí que estaba en problemas. Metagross se acercó a Charizard y éste recibió el golpe metálico, pero en ese momento, un anillo brillante dibujado en el suelo los rodeó. Desde el anillo aparecieron llamas de enorme potencia, que engulleron a ambos Pokémon. No tardó mucho en aparecer Charizard, que salió del movimiento de fuego con la marca del Puño Meteoro en su mejilla.

Las llamas no cesaron ante la aparición del falso dragón, más bien aumentaron su tamaño, hasta elevarse unos diez metros en aire. Un rugido de dolor finalmente apreció cuando el anillo se cerró abruptamente, llevando las llamas hasta su núcleo. Una vez el fuego se extinguió, Metagross estaba con sus pies estirados y la base de su cuerpo metálico tocando el suelo, semejante ataque lo dejó muy dañado. El piso estaba lleno de tierra quemada y carbón, e incluso varias llamas seguían ardiendo solitarias y Alain pensaba usar ese como el escenario de la derrota de mi Pokémon más fuerte.  
–Charizard, acabalo con Garra Dragón. –El inicial de fuego estiró sus brazos, sus garras en ambas manos fueron cubiertas por un brillo morado. Pero el ataque tardó en empezar, debido a que aún estaba recuperándose del cansancio por usar su movimiento más poderoso; yo me aproveché de ello.

–Vamos, Metagross. Eres más fuerte que esto, usa Defensa de Hierro y tu pata derecha para cubrirte. Luego ataca con Puño Hielo. –El cuerpo de mi semi legendario fue cubierto por un brillo plateado, ya cuando este se extinguió, mi compañero ya estaba de nuevo apoyado con sus patas; enterrando las garras de sus extremidades traseras en el suelo y cubriendo su cuerpo con su pata delantera derecha.

Justo a tiempo Charizard recuperó el aliento y se lanzó, con sus garras al frente, contra mi Pokémon. A pesar de la impresionante fuerza sobre natural del Pokémon inicial, jamás estaría al lado del poderío físico de Metagross, y eso quedó claro cuando con su pata al aire, mí Pokémon pudo detener ambas garras del falso dragón. El Pokémon de Alain hizo lo imposible por quitar del camino el brazo de mi tipo Acero, para así poder golpearlo en un punto débil, pero nada de eso dio resultados.

–Charizard, déjate de juegos y golpea a esa bestia de metal, definitivamente eres más fuerte que él. –Dijo Alain en tono demandante.

–No, no lo es. –Aclaré en tono relajado, atrayendo la irritada mirada del Campeón. –Metagross, Cabezazo Zen.

El rostro de mi tipo Acero/Psíquico se rodeó de energía azulada, después de esto, Metagross quitó su brazo, eliminado cualquier barrera que sostenía la fuerza generada por las patas de Charizard, que tocaban el suelo. Sumando el impulso del Pokémon de fuego, que no se esperaba dicho accionar por parte de su rival, y su impulso propio, Metagross estampó su cabeza contra el pecho del falso dragón, provocando que retrocediera y quedara aturdido, con ambas alas estiradas.

–Metagross, acabalo con Puño Hielo.

–Mierda, Charizard, atácalo con Garra Dragón.

Pero las órdenes de Alain fueron en vano. Metagross disminuyó la temperatura de su puño, el cual se cubrió de escarcha, vapor lo rodeándolo, y golpeó el ala del Pokémon aturdido. Una fina capa de hielo cubrió el ala del Pokémon, este cayó al suelo recuperando su conciencia y liberando un grito de dolor. Metagross retrocedió en mi dirección, entrando a muestra zona del campo, evitando las púas, y esperó a por mis órdenes.

El último y más poderoso Pokémon del Campeón, el emblema de Kalos, estaba de rodillas ante la fuerza de mi Metagross. Sonreí sintiendo la fuerza de mi poder, cerré mis puños canalizando ese sentimiento, y me preparé para darle fin a la batalla.

–Metagross, acabalo con Puño Meteoro.

Miré al debilitado Charizard, pero no sentí lastima ante tal criatura, ya que era un reflejo de su desgraciado entrenador. El Campeón de Kalos, la región más lujosa y menos afectada por la crisis, un ejemplo para el resto de regiones; la persona que permitió que los Pokémon, tanto entrenados como salvajes, sufrieran de abuso, maltrato y demás daños. El entrenador frente a mí al que no le importaba dañar de muerte a los Pokémon de sus contrincantes, arruinando lazos de amistad en el proceso, acabando con sueños; demostrando a los entrenadores del mundo que está bien abusar de tu fuerza y poder. Esa persona que no hizo ningún bien por las creaturas que lo llevaron hasta la cima, merecía perder de esa manera.

–¡Maldición! No queda de otra… Charizard, escucha el llamado de mi corazón, ¡Mega-evoluciona!

Metagross se detuvo justo en frente del jadeante Pokémon, que, para mi sorpresa, se rodeó de un aura magenta similar a la de la mega-evolución por lazos, pero de menor tamaño. Miré el brazo del chico pelinegro, y comprobé que en su muñeca llevaba el típico mega-aro; pero su diseño estaba mucho más elaborado, eso estaba claro.

No hubo conexión de lazos ni nada por el estilo, el espectáculo se limitó a un brillo similar al de las megas antiguas, que cada segundo se volvía más radiante. La refulgencia del proceso me obligó a cubrirme los ojos con el brazo derecho. El brillo llegó a su punto clímax, y la silueta del falso dragón apenas y se podía apreciar.

–Charizard, traga. –Alain tomó con en su mano derecha, que con dificultad pude ver, eran una especie de capsulas. La mano del pelinegro se estiró en aire, lanzando las cápsulas, que serían unas cuatro o cinco, y el Pokémon las tragó en medio del brillo. No era ignorante respecto a que era aquello, Objetos X, drogas para mejorar el rendimiento de los Pokémon. Miré al árbitro al costado del campo de batalla y este capto el mensaje trasmitido a través de mis ojos.

–Los objetos de batalla que no sean curativos son legales. –Sin más, el sujeto se concentró de nuevo en donde los dos Pokémon estaban ubicados. "Que estupidez", pensé. Aunque aquello no me causó sorpresa, hasta ese punto se desvalorizó la salud y seguridad de los Pokémon. Además, esa regla era casi la misma a la aplicada en las Conferencias de Liga de cada región, pero yo esperaba que contra el Campeón fuera diferente, al menos contra la Elite Four no pasé por algo similar, dado a que no se dio la oportunidad.

–Charizard, mátalo. –La voz ronca y con tono sádico que salió de la boca de Alain causó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. El aún refulgente Charizard liberó un rugido que causó un efecto similar al de su entrenador. Le grite a Metagross que saliera de ahí, siendo que aún el Pokémon del pelinegro estaba en proceso de mega-evolución, pero no dio tiempo de que ello se llevara a cabo. Para añadir dudas y desconfianza a mi mente, debido al extremadamente largo proceso de mega-evolución, aun estando en ese estado, Charizard lanzó un manto de fuego que detuvo el escape de Metagross.

Conforme el brillo magenta disminuía y una piel negra como la noche aparecía, un círculo rodeó a mi asombrado Pokémon, llamas salieron de él. En una escena sinceramente sorprendente, Mega-Charizard X, la segunda mega del inicial de Kanto, que cambia a ser tipo Fuego/Dragón, pasando así de ser un falso tipo Dragón a ser uno verdadero, apareció de a poco, perdiendo la refulgencia que lo cubría, mientras el fuego del anillo ígneo rodeaba y atrapaba a Metagross. Cuando el ardor bañó a mi Pokémon y éste soltó un alarido de agonía, el Charizard negro, con abdomen y alas rasgadas de color azul oscuro, y fuego añil saliendo a cada lado de su hocico ininterrumpidamente, rugió con furia y hambre de muerte.

El dragón se posó al lado del Anillo de Fuego, que estaba por desparecer, mientras se recuperaba del uso del dicho ataque, y se preparó para atacar, ante la indicación de Alain de usar Garra Dragón. Yo le indiqué a Metagross a través de las llamas que usara Defensa de Hierro y se defendiera con su brazo. Confiaba en que ese ataque no hubiera acabado con mi semi legendario, y no fue así, ante la extinción del fuego, Metagross, que estaba muy dañado, cubierto de carbón y polvo, se mantenía en pie con su brazo en alto. Pude notar por el brillo característico, que pudo usar la Defensa de Hierro.

El dragón se le acercó caminando a mi Pokémon, alzando las garras de su brazo izquierdo. El zarpazo fue lanzado con una fuerza muy superior a la de antes, y se volvió a dar el choque de fuerzas. Pero la historia no fue la misma, la mirada de dolor y debilidad que mostró Metagross al ver su brazo marcado con tres garras, era indicación de ello. El dragón no se detuvo ahí, y su garra derecha golpeó el rosto del súper ordenador, cerca del símbolo con forma de "X".

–¡Puño Hielo! –Ordené sintiéndome débil nuevamente, después de haber estado tan cerca de tocar la cima.

–Puño Trueno… –Los puños de ambos Pokémon chocaron, pero lejos de suceder como en aquella batalla contra el Mega-Salamence, Mega-Charizard X superó la fuerza de mi Pokémon metálico, y lo golpeó en la misma zona de la cara que antes. Ahora estaba en desventaja, pero Metagross estaba lejos de ser una víctima.

–Puño Meteoro con la izquierda. –Mi poderoso pokémon se apoyó con las patas traseras, y ante el sorprendido Charizard, venció el dolor recibido por la electricidad que cruzaba su cuerpo, golpeando la cara de su enemigo. Los puños de ambos Pokémon seguían en el mismo lugar donde habían impactado, en una lucha de fuerza y orgullo. –Cabezazo Zen.

Pero la fuerza no lo es todo, y yo me valí de la astucia. Charizard tenía sus brazos ocupados, así que el golpe psíquico le llegó en la misma zona del pecho que antes. El dragón fue empujado hacia atrás, dejando a Metagross como el ganador de la lucha de orgullos. Y aunque antes pensaba no usar la mega-evolución en Metagross, y esperar hasta utilizar a Tyranitar, confiaba en que el poder de mi Mega-Metagross bastaría para ganar.

Dirigí mi mano a mi gorra, donde la piedra llave estaba ubicada, y acerqué mi dedo al pin que hace doble función como catalizador de la mega-evolución. Pero antes de tocar la roca, dudé. Pensé en la posibilidad de perder ante la mega que teníamos al frente, y que eso influyera en perder el combate por el título de Campeón; me preocupé por la ventaja de tipos, pensando en lo útil que sería el tipo Roca de Tyranitar. Y esa duda dejó una brecha que Alain aprovechó para ordenar un poderoso Lanzallamas.

Boquiabierto, miré como un torrente de fuego cubrió el cuerpo de mi tipo Acero/Psíquico, y este caía en el suelo. Pero lo que claramente era la victoria, poco le importó al dragón y su entrenador, Charizard siguió lanzando fuego, hasta que a gritos indiqué que me rendía, fuera el que fuera el resultado. Con una sonrisa complacida, Alain indicó a su Pokémon que se detuviera.

–El retador Ash Ketchum ha indicado que renuncia a esta batalla, por lo tanto, Metagross ha sido descalificado. A partir de ahora, será el combate final, el Pokémon que se mantenga en pie, indicará quien será el ganador; también se determinará si el Campeón actual mantiene su título o si debe cederlo. –mientras escuchaba aquello de fondo, me acerqué al cuerpo de Metagross, evitando pisar alguna de las púas que seguían rodeando mi área del campo de batalla.

Cuando me acerqué a Metagross, éste, para mi sorpresa, seguía consciente. Su cuerpo estaba raspado, con la normalmente brillante y pulida superficie llena de golpes, grietas y raspones. Miré a sus afligidos ojos. Estirando mi mano, acaricié la parte alta de su cuerpo. Sentí como me pedía perdón por su rendimiento en el combate, y eso me hizo sentir mal. "No es tu culpa, amigo mío, diste una gran batalla, y por eso estoy orgulloso", supe que entendió mis pensamientos cuando abandonó su estado de consciencia y se terminó por desplomar en el suelo.

Regresé a mi monstruo de acero a su Poké Ball y tomé la de Tyranitar. Mientras volvía a la plataforma del retador, miré como Alain esperaba de pie, atento, con su Charizard al lado. Entendí que con ellos debía usar toda mi fuerza, pues a pesar de todos los ataques recibidos, el tipo Fuego/Dragón seguía más que preparado para luchar. Esa idea fue reforzada al pensar en que Metagross no había pedido una sola batalla desde que evolucionó, o incluso desde que llegamos a Kalos.

La única forma de ganar era usar toda mi fuerza, así que me hice a la idea de aceptar usar algo a lo que le temía. Metí la mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón y saqué una especie de pulsera, de color blanco metálico y varios símbolos negros, en ella había un orificio en forma de rombo. Busqué de nuevo en la bolsa, sacando tres cristales, uno azul, otro plateado y por último uno de color negro; tomé el negro y lo coloqué en la pulsera, calzando perfectamente en el orificio.

Aún no estaba del todo seguro de usarlo, pero esperaba resolver mi conflicto interno relacionado a los Movimientos Z durante el resto del combate. Esta ocasión no lancé la Poké Ball, presioné el botón blanco en medio de ella y un rayo rojizo se proyectó en el campo, poco después apareció Tyranitar. Mi poderoso Pokémon de roca rugió con furia, ignorando que cayó sobre algunas de las púas restantes, y miró desafiante al Charizard. Éste último se acercó al centro del campo volando y se paró frente a mi pokémon, colocando sus patas en el suelo con un sonido seco. Del cuerpo de mi bestia rocosa salió una gran cantidad de arena, cubriendo gran parte del campo.

–Charizard, empieza esta masacre con Garra Dragón.

–No permitas que te golpeé, usa Roca Afilada para detener sus garras.

El dragón de fuego no se molestó en gastar energía volando, con sus musculosas piernas, y usando sus alas como velas, corrió en dirección de Tyranitar. Éste último golpeó el suelo con su pata izquierda, provocando que montañas de roca cristalina salieran del suelo. Cuando parecía que el escudo de roca funcionaría, el Pokémon de Alain soltó un zarpazo en ellas, convirtiéndolas en polvo, y con el mismo impulso, las garras moradas impactaron en el rosto de mi Pokémon, provocándole un dolor que expresó con un sonido gutural. Alain procuró que su inicial no se detuviera ahí, ordenando una seguidilla de Garras Dragón; si no hacía algo, Tyranitar estaría perdido.

–Tyranitar, aprovecha que Charizard está en el suelo y usa Terremoto, luego te acercas a nuestro lado del campo para recuperar terreno.

Mi orden no fue escuchada más que por mi Pokémon gracias al revuelo dentro del campo de batalla, que ahora estaba lleno de varios espectadores. Todos estos parecían estar relacionados con la clase alta; entre la gente, figuraban los miembros de la Elite Four. Tomando ventaja de ello, Tyranitar, sigilosamente, preparó todo el peso de su cola para golpear el terreno. Cuando sucedió, Charizard perdió el equilibrio entre golpe y golpe, y ante el retroceso de mi Pokémon, se fue de bruces contra el piso, que seguía en movimiento. Del suelo salieron rocas y varias fisuras, que lo dañaron, provocando que el confiado Alain perdiera su sonrisa.

–Rayos, Charizard, no estuviste lo suficientemente atento. Vuela y aléjate del suelo. –Con indicio de cansancio, el dragón se levantó del suelo usando sus brazos, y con sus alas volvió a terreno ventajoso. No pude evitar sentir desagrado antes las palabras del Alain; "Increíble que un entrenador cargue todas las culpas de sus errores, sobre sus Pokémon". –Bien, ahora usa Lanzallamas desde la distancia.

–Tyranitar, Maldición y prepárate para resistir el ataque. –El aura oscura, prueba de que el sacrificio de velocidad a favor de la defensa y ataque físicos, apareció. Después de usar Maldición, mi Pokémon de roca se cubrió con ambos brazos, recibiendo así el torrente de fuego que salió de la incendiaria boca del dragón.

Cuando Charizard ya no pudo lanzar más fuego, Tyranitar seguía en muy buen estado, esto debido que por muy poderoso que fuera el Pokémon de Alain, ante la defensa especial y la resistencia de la roca, propios de Tyranitar, un ataque de Lanzallamas jamás significaría un gran peligro. El Campeón sabía esto, así que no tardó en ordenar el uso de Puño Trueno. El dragón, que durante el uso de Lanzallamas se había acercado ligeramente al tipo Roca, se abalanzó cayendo en picada, con su puño derecho lleno de electricidad.

–Roca Afilada. –Las rocas salieron del suelo, elevándose hasta Charizard, que ágilmente esquivó cada una de ellas. El puño eléctrico golpeó el abdomen de mi Pokémon siniestro, que cayó de espaldas, notablemente afectado por la estática eléctrica. Temí que quedara paralizado, pero alegremente no ocurrió. Cuando noté la dificultad de Tyranitar para reincorporarse, comprendí que no podría alargar más la batalla, era el momento de usar mi mega.

–Tyranitar, debemos usar nuestro potencial oculto para hacernos más y más fuertes. –Alain no se movió, esperando pacientemente a que termináramos el ritual. Los haces de luz unieron la roca en mi gorra, que coloqué con la visera hacia atrás justo antes de tocar la piedra llave, con la mega piedra en la espalda de mi tipo Roca. La luz iluminó el mechón de cabello que salió del orificio de la faja de ajuste de la prenda, y Tyranitar se cubrió de una cegadora luz color magenta.

Acabado el proceso de mega-evolución, mi Tyranitar poseía un cuerpo de mayor tamaño, con su espalda totalmente recubierta en estalagmitas; con una de gran tamaño adornando su cabeza. Era fácil decir que mi Pokémon ganó poderío físico, perdiendo mucha velocidad, similar al funcionamiento de Maldición en Pokémon no fantasmales. Charizard aterrizó en el suelo, frente a mi mega, y Alain comenzó a hablar; ocasionando que la gente en los palcos hiciera silencio.

–¿Sabes, Ketchum? Cuando yo me convertí en Campeón de Kalos, mi deseo era demostrar la superioridad de Charizard y mía sobre cualquier otra mega-evolución. Eventualmente luché contra todas las megas conocidas durante mi tiempo en el puesto, y mis objetivos se vieron bastante afectados. Pero aún al día de hoy, mi sangre y la de Charizard fluye velozmente ante el poder de la mega-evolución. –Charizard miró a su Pokémon, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde… Bueno, era la primera vez que lo vi sonreír de esa manera. Volvió a mirarme y agregó. –Además, hace mucho no vencemos a un Mega-Tyranitar, y aún más tiempo de que vencemos una mega mediante piedra llave natural. Es hora de demostrar el poder de la tecnología sobre el oxidado pasado.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Comenté secamente, viendo lo que fue un gran entrenador, ahora corrompido por la fama, el dinero y el poder. –Tyranitar, usa Maldición.

–No importa cuánto te defiendas, caerás ante la fuerza de Charizard. ¡Garra Dragón! –La sola presencia de mi mega pareció encender el espíritu de lucha del dragón de fuego, que voló con fuerza hacía mi tipo Roca/Siniestro. Después de que el aura oscura lo cubriera, Tyranitar usó su recubierta espalda para recibir el golpe, girando ciento ochenta grados sobre sí mismo. Para sorpresa de mi Pokémon y mía, las garras imbuidas en energía draconiana fragmentaron varios de los picos rocosos, y dieron directo en su espalda. Tyranitar apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, y con un jadeo se preparó para atacar, pero la confianza que ambos compartíamos hace un momento había desaparecido.

–Charizard, usa Puño Trueno para paralizarlo, después de eso terminaremos con ese muro defensivo mal empleado. –Comentó burlonamente el pelinegro.

–Tómalo con los brazos Tyranitar. –Ante el ataque físico del dragón, necesitaba tomar una estrategia de combate cercano. Así que supuse que sería un buen momento para poner a prueba la fuerza de mi mega.

Charizard se acercó volando, pero a unos dos metros de mi Pokémon, colocó sus pies en el suelo, y alzando su puño refulgente, se le lanzó a la cara. Tyranitar hizo como ordené, usando sus cortos y acorazados brazos, sostuvo la muñeca de Charizard. La mega tipo Fuego/Dragón hizo fuerza, buscando lograr su objetivo de dañar a mi Pokémon, mientras este daba todo de sí para evitarlo. La batalla estaba pareja, pero haría algo similar a lo sucedido con Metagross. Un poco de arena de la casi ausente tormenta arenosa, afecto la visión del tipo fuego, dañándolo en el proceso, vi eso como una oportunidad. Ordené Triturar, y con sus dientes oscurecidos por la energía elemental siniestra, Tyranitar mordió con fuerza el cuello de Charizard.

El dragón soltó un alarido, estirando su cuello, lo que le dio al tipo Roca/Siniestro la oportunidad de morder con más fuerza. "Terremoto", grité con emoción. Alain no dejaba de suplicar a su Pokémon que se liberara, pero era inútil; al igual que un Feraligatr, mi mega no liberaba la presión de su mordida, aun cuando resultado del Terremoto, rocas y tierra volaban por el aire. Cuando Charizard dejó de hacer fuerza, el cansado tipo Roca/Siniestro lo soltó.

Cuando el Mega-Charizard X retrocedió jadeando con cansancio, recordé el cómo dudé con Metagross y por eso mi más poderoso Pokémon fue derrotado. Al mirar los ojos angustiados del arrogante Campeón y la respiración dificultosa de su Pokémon, entendí que era momento de usar _aquello. _Recordé las palabras de Serena el día que vio mis Cristales Z, durante mi entrenamiento para el enfrentamiento con el Alto Mando. Ese día le dije que a pesar de poder usar las megas, desconfiaba del poder de los movimientos Z.

_–No sé qué pasó para que le temas a eso, aun cuando puedes usar la mega-evolución. Solo te voy a recordar que debes confiar en tus Pokémon… Ellos confían en ti. Si es algo que se basa en los lazos emocionales, tú y tu equipo están más que calificados._

Lo que no le dije a Serena ese día, es que yo temía usarlos porque cuando lo hice hace varios años, durante mi viaje por Alola, ocurrió algo terrible. No me encontraba bien emocionalmente, y aunque ya tenía varios cristales, decidí no usarlos durante mi viaje por las islas, pero ese día fue diferente, estaba enfrentando un reto muy difícil y decidí que Mareanie estaba lista para usar un Movimiento Z. Realicé la danza ritual y energía salió de mi cuerpo, en dirección de mi Pokémon; me sentí cansado de inmediato. Mareanie se preparó para emplear el Movimiento Z de tipo Agua. Un torbellino de agua apareció en medio del campo, golpeando a nuestro rival. Pero el drenaje de energía casi mata a Mareanie, y en ella vi repetido lo que pasó con Togekiss al evolucionar. Desde entonces temí al poder de los cristales Z.

Pero en esa época era un entrenador mediocre, temeroso de su propio poder y potencial, una persona que escapaba de su pasado fervientemente. "Serena tiene razón, yo y mi equipo estamos listos.", me animé internamente. Miré la pulsera blanca en mi muñeca, en ella había un cristal negro con un símbolo similar a una mandíbula mostrando los colmillos superiores. Luego desvié mi atención a mi novia en el palco, ella, que tenía su mirada fija en el medio del campo de batalla, me miró repentinamente, como su una conexión interna la impulsara a ello. Sus ojos se enfocaron en mi muñeca alzada a la altura de mi pecho, comprendiendo lo sucedido, ella mi hizo un gesto de apoyo, cargado de orgullo.

Habiendo reafirmado el soporte emocional de mi chica, giré el cristal noventa grados y algo dentro de la pulsera hizo un sonido de _click_. Una ola de adrenalina cubrió mi cuerpo. Mientras Alain gritaba órdenes a su Pokémon, que pesadamente alzaba vuelo y empezaba a cargar un último ataque, yo llamé a mi Pokémon. Éste inmediatamente me entendió, pues ya había visto los Movimientos Z en otras ocasiones. Mientras mi Mega-Tyranitar se preparaba para recibir el subidón de energía extra, yo realicé la danza.

Crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho, los bajé colocando cada brazo frente a la rodilla respectiva, o sea, derecha con derecha e izquierda con izquierda. En un solo movimiento de látigo, los levanté moviendo mi cuerpo de lado a lado hasta colocar ambos brazos abiertos sobre mi cabeza, con mi boca formando una "O".

–¡Charizard, acabalo con el Anillo de Fuego Final! –Gritó Alain, decidiéndose por un ataque a usar. Yo lo ignoré y seguí con el Movimiento Z.

–Tyranitar, usa todo el poder de mi espíritu. ¡Agujero Negro Aniquilador! –Después del baile similar a la imitación de un muerto saliendo de la tumba, grité mi mantra para los movimientos Z, aunque solo lo hubiera usado una vez. El Nictostal Z sobre la pulsera brilló y haces de luz de color blanco amarillento salieron de mi cuerpo en dirección a mi Pokémon. El movimiento de la energía, a diferencia de la trasmisión lineal de los haces de luz de la mega-evolución, fue ondular.

Me sentí cansado, pero inversamente, Tyranitar parecía haber recuperado toda su vitalidad. Charizard rugió con fuerza y un anillo de fuego, del doble de tamaño que los realizados anteriormente, rodeó a Tyranitar. Pero mi mega ignoró el inminente ataque, y estirando su cuerpo, miró por sobre Charizard. Ante la asombrada mirada del pelinegro, y la ignorancia respecto a lo que ocurría a su alrededor del Charizard, una esfera oscura apareció por sobre él. El campo se volvió el infierno, el círculo se cerró sobré sí mismo, y las llamas abrasaron el cuerpo de Tyranitar. Pero eso no evitó que la esfera negra sobre Charizard creciera exponencialmente, tragándoselo.

El agujero negro en miniatura implosionó cuando se tragó al inicial de Kanto, desde dentro del mismo se podía escuchar al Pokémon gritar en una agonía espantosa. La esfera de oscuridad colapsó, dejando salir a un Charizard de color naranja, totalmente inconsciente, que cayó como un peso muerto al piso. La mirada de Alain lo decía todo, no podía creer que su Pokémon hubiera sido vencido. Pero la batalla aún no acababa, a pesar de la expresión de Alain que parecía indicar ello. Dado que el primero en recibir el ataque fue Tyranitar, si este estaba inconsciente, el ganador sería el actual campeón.

Las llamas del ataque tipo Fuego aún no morían del todo, y ya que la suciedad y las cenizas cubrieron el área alrededor de mi Pokémon, era difícil determinar el resultado final. Cuando entre el árbitro y sus ayudantes ya estaban considerando traer un Pokémon que pudiera limpiar el campo, un movimiento de tierra se ganó la atención de todos en aquel enorme salón. De la nube de cenizas y el suelo, con aun unas cuantas púas, salió Tyranitar, su cuerpo seguía en el estado de la mega-evolución. Éste, a paso lento se acercó a mí.

Mi gigante Pokémon de Johto me miró a los ojos y rugió con fuerza, declarándose así mismo el campeón de la batalla. A pesar de su rugido victorioso, sus ojos reflejaban agotamiento extremo y no era de extrañar, pues no es recomendado usar megas y movimientos Z con el mismo Pokémon, ya que ambos implican un enorme gasto energético. Mi cuerpo se sentía arratonado, compartiendo sensaciones con mi tipo Roca/Siniestro, así que no dudé en abrazarlo y darle palabras de agradecimiento, para luego devolverlo a su Poké Ball.

Pasado eso no supe nada más, quedé en un estado de shock profundo. Nos me enteré cuando el árbitro me declaró campeón, cuando me di cuenta, Alain me estaba haciendo entrega de una copa de oro y una hoja metálica con la indicación del título. No crucé palabras con el ex Campeón, que parecía igual o más perturbado que yo. Luego fui ingresaron mi nombre y el de mi equipo en el Hall of Fame, una habitación contigua a la cual luchamos; en él fui grabado dentro de la historia de Campeones de Kalos. En ese mismo lugar entregué a mis Pokémon, con el fin de que sus heridas fueran tratadas; pasado un rato me devolvieron las seis Poké Balls, todos estaban bien, para mi sosiego. Nunca supe cuando Serena apareció a mi lado, abrazando mi brazo con timidez, supongo que sucedió tras la desaparición de Alain.

Después del proceso ceremonial y legal, me encontraba en una fiesta, en la cual asistió gente importante de toda la región. Desde actrices hasta investigadores, pero me sorprendió no ver al profesor Sycamore. Entre la gente estaban los líderes de gimnasio y la Elite Four, incluso la Reina de Kalos, que fiel a la costumbre, no me dirigió la palabra. También reconocí al pelirrojo líder de la corporación Flare, Lysandre, aunque no llegué a hablar con él más allá de una educada presentación. Serena se mantuvo o a mi lado, o en el balcón del segundo piso del lugar donde nos hallábamos, un edificio del mismo complejo perteneciente a la Liga Pokémon.

Me preocupó la forma de actuar de mi novia, pero después de la quinta copa de vino, me dejó de importar. Esa noche la pasamos en el mismo edificio, y claro, ahora que soy el Campeón, esa probablemente será la costumbre.

Mi conciencia volvió plenamente hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando me desperté con una gran jaqueca. Me quité el edredón de color desconocido de encima, y miré a mi lado, me sorprendió ver a Serena, ya que creí que terminaría yéndose a su pent-house en Lumiose. Aunque claro, ella ya no tiene relación con las personas que volvían a la capital. Extendí el grueso y caliente edredón completamente hacia el lado, con cuidado de no descubrir a la bella pelimiel, y salí de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

El lugar tenía un balcón que daba a un lago rodeado de montañas, así que salí por la puerta corrediza de vidrio y me apoyé en el borde hecho de concreto. Miré primero al lago y luego a la Luna llena rodeada de nubes. Suspiré, recordando el dolor con el que empecé mi aventura, rememoré todo lo que pasé; como perdí mi título de entrenador profesional y el cómo recuperé un espíritu que por años había perdido. Y aunque llegar a Kalos era el principio, pude revelarme al poder de la región corrupta, y ahora estoy listo para ser el cambio. Miré a la Luna una vez más antes de volver a la habitación, para tomar algo para la resaca. Suspiré una última vez, y las siguientes palabras se grabaron en el fondo de mi mente.

"Ya no soy Ash Ketchum, el perdedor de Pueblo Paleta, soy un ganador, un Campeón. Soy el mejor entrenador del mundo, un Maestro Pokémon.

Al fin encontré mi valía, y la mostré al mundo."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Continua en La Cruda Realidad - The NGO: Ion..._


	28. ¡Aclaración!

**¡Aclaración!**

**Estos dos libros de La Cruda Realidad no son más que los arcos terminados del libro original, decidí publicarlos como dos libros aparte por cuestión de orden y bueno... porque se antojó jeje En fin, nada más quiero aclarar que los únicos cambios que tienen es en cuestión de arreglo de errores ortográficos, de redacción y formato, eso es todo. También remplacé los del libro original, así que no hace falta que migren ni nada por el estilo. La historia original va a seguir siendo actualizada como normalmente, solo que ahora con el tercer arco/libro, así que, si ya llegaron hasta la Luz del Fin., de La Cruda Realidad, a secas, pueden ignorar estos libros, ¡gracias!**


End file.
